Tranquility Clash
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Fantasy AU. Two kingdoms have been at war with one another for three decades. Terran- rich in gold, but poor in food, ruled by the somewhat spoiled and protected princess Momoka, and Keron- the militaristic and conquering kingdom next to them, rich in mostly greed, ruled by the lazy ruler Keroro. Will one kingdom triumph over the other or will they find peace?
1. Useless Crown Princess

**All right. So this is the first story I've written since I've been out of the hospital. So it's just trying to get me back in the swing of things. I think it'll be 21 chapters? Maybe.**

 **It'll switch off between two perspectives. One about the kingdom of Terran, (This chapter is about that kingdom, basically the pekoponian cast is from the kingdom of Terran.) And the second about Keron, the kingdom they're at war with. So the keronians will be in the next chapter.**

 **It is a royal, somewhat medieval very fantasy AU. Magic like mages and things do exist in this world.**

 **And yes, this is a romance story. Terran's chapters will mostly at first focus on relationships especially between Momoka and Fuyuki, and Keron's chapters will focus more on the war and plot stuff.**

 **You all know the pairings that I ship. The ships should be predictable by now.**

* * *

 _Why can't I go out there? Why couldn't I be helpful to my kingdom too?_ Momoka longingly looked out her balcony, trying to just get the feeling of the wind go through her long light blue hair. Instead of the freedom of wind she felt mostly just moist heavy rain.

There was never any shortage of rain or water in the kingdom she ruled. Nor was there any shortage of gold. Momoka had heard for years that the kingdom of Terran was the richest kingdom on the face of the planet- the jewel that all the people envied.

Of course that meant the blasted people of Keron envied them too. She suspected that was the reason their two kingdoms were at war- because the Keronian people were greedy and wanted her gold.

Momoka didn't know much about the war between their two kingdoms, even though she was the crown princess. Just that it had been going on for three decades. She had heard rumors that Terran was the country that had managed to hold out against the militaristic kingdom the longest, that the two of them were at constant-stand-still. The war just raging on and on.

Still, militaristic planning wasn't Momoka's forte. Her job was to learn politics, but never actually be part of it. It was to look pretty, to stay inside the castle and be safe. To be pampered and treasured as much as the gold of their kingdom should have been.

And Momoka was very tired of that job. Her other side ached to actually go about and do things. To be useful to her kingdom.

"Paul." Momoka addressed her butler and political adviser. He was her servant who would do anything she wished.

"Yes, Mistress Momoka?" Paul asked, watching the young princess mope.

"How is the kingdom doing? How are my people doing?" Momoka inquired.

"Princess, it is not yet your duty or burden to handle those matters." Paul bowed. "The stress of what is happening to our country is not yours yet to shoulder. You know that your parents wish for you to know a life of luxury and safety for as long as you can."

Momoka tried not to be miffed. She tried not to snap and throttle Paul and scream and say 'know this life of luxury!' and then break everything in the castle or something like that. But like the good princess she was, she just smiled and nodded. "I know...I just feel like I should know more about how the people are doing...All I see is this perfect castle and not much else. I feel so useless..."

Paul didn't answer her. "Don't give up, young princess. Someday it will be your job. After all you are the crown princess. Your parents just want to ensure that you're safe until you can take over their job. After all, what would happen to our kingdom if something happened to you? You are the only royal descendent by blood."

"If something happened to me, Fuyuki or Natsumi would take over the kingdom." Momoka reminded, "Their the prince and princess of this kingdom too."

"Not by blood though." Paul reminded, "They were adopted into this family to marry you- Well, at least one of them, whichever you prefer. The other one will be your sister or brother-in-law. Royal by name only."

Momoka frowned. She knew that more than anyone. After all, Fuyuki and Natsumi had lived a good 12 years with her.

"There may be three royal children, but you, princess, are the most important. This kingdom belongs to you and everybody in it is your loyal subjects. Even them." Paul reminded.

Momoka turned around to look back at the sky off the balcony. She had enough of hearing this.

* * *

Momoka stepped down the long spiral staircase to the great hall. Even if she didn't go outside much she could still hear news of the outside from castle servants who were coming back from errands.

The great doors swung open as one of Momoka's loyal subjects limped in, cradling her arm and trying not to bleed all over the carpet. A gash was on her cheek, but she was smiling.

"It's good to be home." Natsumi announced loudly, throwing off some of her gold plated armor and throwing a helmet across the room. She then slumped over onto one of the great big chairs- despite it being the throne. Momoka's parents probably wouldn't care though, Natsumi was pretty much family to them.

"Natsumi! Are you okay?" Momoka ran to her side as Natsumi pulled a servant towards her ordering for them to bring her some fried chicken. She tore into the food with her teeth with such manners that didn't befit a princess of the kingdom, but more of a battle-worn soldier.

"I'm fine." Natsumi waved her hand. "I suppose I should patch up my wounds though. But really they aren't anything bad. Just the normal."

Momoka still looked concerned. Although Natsumi herself had requested for the training to be the next general of Terran's army's and had started going off to the front-lines when she was 14, five years ago, but she still worried every time Natsumi went off. Momoka had never seen Natsumi fight, but she knew that every time Natsumi came home she was injured, although she usually wore a big smile on her face along with her injuries.

"D-do you want me to go get you some bandages?" Momoka stuttered briefly.

"Momoka. You're my princess. The princess of this kingdom. Someday you'll rule this kingdom, you shouldn't serve me like that." Natsumi reminded. "Koyuki can patch me up."

Momoka nodded and took out a bell, ringing it. Koyuki was Momoka's royal guard. Her primary protector, and although she was Momoka's, Koyuki had a strong friendship with Natsumi that Momoka sometimes envied. She was sometimes curious why Natsumi herself didn't request Koyuki to be her royal guard, since each royal was allowed one royal guard to be their primary protector and Natsumi still didn't have one of her own, but Momoka wasn't going to push the issue.

Koyuki jumped down from...Momoka didn't know. Had Koyuki been hanging from the ceiling? She just seemed to appear from smoke. It must have been some ninja trick.

Koyuki knelt on the ground. "I'm here, Princess Momoka." Koyuki bowed with respect.

"Could you bandage Natsumi up?" Momoka requested. Koyuki looked over at Natsumi.

"Natsumi! You're injured." Koyuki stood up, looking concerned. "I'll fix you up, immediately!" She hugged her friend before rushing off to get some bandages, leaving Momoka and Natsumi alone again.

Natsumi smiled. "She's always so affectionate. Koyuki's the best."

"Yes..." Momoka trailed off, wondering if now was an appropriate time to change the subject. "How is the war doing, by the way?" If Paul wouldn't tell her how the kingdom was doing, perhaps Natsumi would. After all Natsumi had the most ready contact with the outside world and the conflicts on the borders.

Judging by Natsumi's injuries the war wasn't doing good though.

"Same as always." Natsumi shrugged as Koyuki rushed up and started applying some stinging medicine to clean the wounds before applying bandages. Natsumi grunted a bit from the pain.

"Um...? Could I perhaps have some more information than 'same as always?" Momoka's tone turned bitter quick as her hair spiked a bit. "You know I never go outside, Natsumi! I've never seen the war."

"Well, it's still bad. But we aren't losing. Someday those stupid keronians will lose to me though!" Natsumi vowed, "I'll protect this kingdom and everybody in it. And I'll beat them all."

Momoka sat next to Natsumi's side, looking at her friend and how bruised she was. The determination that Natsumi had always had was on her face, like she honestly believed she could win this war.

"You know, you don't have to be the general of Terran's army." Momoka reminded, "You could stay in the castle and be safe." She inched her hand over to Natsumi's, cleaning it off with a simple handkerchief.

"I can't do that." Natsumi proclaimed.

"You could take the throne, you know. Take classes on politics. You don't have to fight." Momoka whispered, just wanting her friend to be safe.

"I have no ambitions to be the queen of this kingdom, Momoka. I want to fight." Natsumi reminded her, "And you know to take the throne I'd have to marry you, remember? We already talked about which one of us you'd marry, and we both agreed that you thought of me more as a sister."

Momoka nodded. That was true, but she also wanted Natsumi to be safe. "But ugh! If I don't marry you, I'll have to marry your brother." Momoka moaned with distaste.

Natsumi looked at her with some amusement. "You know why your parents adopted both of us into the family, right? It was for you to have the freedom of being able to figure out and decide what your sexual orientation was without an arranged marriage putting pressure on you. That way if you liked girls you could marry me, and if you liked boys you could marry my brother. We both had our strengths. He's...Well, he's a nerd." Natsumi scrunched up her face, "Who studies magic. And I'm strong." She smiled more when thinking of herself."This kingdom is nice like that, love is valued above all else. No matter who you fall in love with, be it someone in a different class, race, or same gender. You can be free to love who you choose, unlike those barbarian keronian people. I heard they're pretty strict about that stuff." Natsumi smiled."However we spoke about this earlier. You said you had no preference for gender, you were not into girls more than boys and you did like boys too, and I...I'm straight. Remember?" Natsumi reminded.

"I know. And it's not like I want to marry you, but...But Fuyuki." Momoka scrunched up her face in disgust. "I don't like him." Was all Momoka managed to say.

"You said you'd marry him though because the alternative was me." Natsumi reminded, "Are you changing your mind?"

"No! I'll still marry Fuyuki." Momoka quickly reassured.

Koyuki just examined Natsumi's wounds trying not to listen in too much between the two princess's conversation. If Momoka wanted her to be a confidant she could do that, but it didn't look like Momoka wanted her advice.

"You know, I don't even know why you dislike Fuyuki so much. You'd be great friends if you gave him the chance. You guys used to play together all the time when you were children." Natsumi reminded.

"That was before I learned he was a jerk." Momoka huffed.

At that exact moment, Fuyuki was walking through the hallways, tripping on his own long scholarly gown, he tried to recover and clutch the book in his hand that had distracted him. Noticing Momoka and Natsumi as he stumbled he politely waved with a big broad smile on his face, before continuing his walk.

Momoka just stuck her tongue out at him.

Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Geez, really. Why do you hate him so much?"

"If there's one thing I hate most in this world, it's kindness out of obligation." Momoka answered honestly, "And Fuyuki- Well, he's filled with it. He may act polite and kind to me, but he's only doing it because I'm the crown princess. Everybody acts like this towards me. Like I'm perfect and untouchable. And I hate it."

Natsumi looked confused. She looked at Koyuki, because she and Koyuki didn't act like that. "Why do you think that?"

"He always tries to be nice to me. But...Like a fake nice. This has been going on ever since we were little and played together. He feels indebted to me, which I suppose is natural, for being given shelter into my family." Momoka leaned back, venting a bit.

"But I feel indebted to you too, and you don't hate me." Natsumi reminded.

"At least you're honest about it. Fuyuki- He still hides behind his fake kindness." Momoka growled. She closed her eyes, trying to erase the memories of when they played together.

If only Natsumi had been an only child. Then Fuyuki wouldn't have been part of her family.

* * *

 **12 years ago**

It had been twelve years ago that the tournament had been held. It had been one of the few times Momoka had been brought out of the castle, holding her father's hand.

"There will be two winners, a male and a female, whoever the kingdom deems to have the highest potential to be royalty will win." Paul read a scroll with the rules that would test all the children who had been brought to the town square.

Many parents had brought their children hoping to test them, some wanting to get rid of kids they no longer wanted and some hoping for their children to have a better life, even if they weren't in it.

Among those adults and children, was a woman named Aki Hinata, the mother of Natsumi and Fuyuki. She was a miner and the ashen dirt of the minds had coated her cheeks. Momoka had been too young at the time to realize how skinny the people looked and how sad they were. The war having ravaged the people too much- the people living in luxury among riches the most being Momoka. To the rest gold was useless, not as important as food.

"Natsumi...Look out for your brother out there." Aki instructed her young daughter. Natsumi wasn't at the cut off range for this tournament and although her daughter had insisted she didn't want to marry a princess or leave her mother, Aki had insisted. "You have to win. I want a better life for you and Fuyuki. Just show them how strong you are. You have you have my strength."

"And what do I have? What do I have, Mom?" Fuyuki asked excitedly.

"Um...You have..." Aki didn't know, "You're cute." She pat his head. "You can win this. Just show your big cute eyes to that princess over there and this should be in the bag."

Fuyuki pouted. "You were supposed to say I'm smart. I read like so many books!" Fuyuki outstretched his arms, "Someday I'm going to be a mage. And then I'll be strong."

"You do that. You do that." Aki pat his head.

"Nerd." Natsumi whispered affectionately. "Just read off some of your weird nerd theories. Maybe somebody will be into magic up there. Then you should win."

Fuyuki pouted like a brat.

* * *

The competition was long and boring, and it wasn't Momoka who made any of the decisions who she found interesting. Nobody would make a child try to figure out what they wanted in their adult years. That would just be dumb. Instead Paul tried to examine the contestants, and it was Natsumi and Fuyuki who shined above the rest.

Natsumi was incredibly strong for her age. She could fight off boys in at least their tween years, and multiple at a time. She seemed to have an endurance and determination that children in the poorer parts of the kingdom simply didn't have. And Fuyuki's 'weird theories' were actually research from various books that illiterate adults would never know about. The history of their country and teachings on how to do better magic. Also he seemed to be kind to the other contestants.

"Two competitors rose to the top. The blue haired kid and his sister- the one with pigtails." Paul told the King, Baio.

Baio nodded. And after much discussion among his wife and him the next week, they returned to take Fuyuki and Natsumi to their home. Fuyuki and Natsumi were taken away from Aki to find a better life and be the potential mates of Momoka.

They had impressed all of them.

* * *

"Fuyuki's the nicest person I've met!" Natsumi tried to defend, back at the present. "If you just gave him a chance, I'm sure you would love him." Natsumi tried to reason.

Momoka sighed.

"Twelve years at war is much too long. He's not just kind out of obligation. I promise you that." Natsumi tried to reason.

"Twelve years at war with Fuyuki isn't long enough, I think." Momoka said blandly.

These words managed to get the attention of Fuyuki's royal guard who was walking by- Saburo, as he looked surprised. He walked closer and waved briefly at Natsumi since he hadn't seen her for at least a week.

"I heard someone mention fighting Fuyuki. Is he all right?" Saburo asked concerned. He always wanted to do the perfect job of guarding Fuyuki. He honestly cared about his friend. Also it was just plain professional to be a knightly royal guard. All threats had to be examined.

"S-saburo!" Natsumi bolted up away from Koyuki, "Ummm...Uhhh...I got hurt in the battle." Even though previously Natsumi had said her wounds weren't bothering her, she was now blushing and faking that they hurt. "Is there any bandages you have or anything...? I think...I might be losing a lot of blood. Ack..." She faked swooning a bit and fell into Saburo's arms.

Saburo looked mostly bored, "I think Koyuki has some. In like her hand." Saburo didn't even miss a beat rejecting Natsumi and tossing her back to Koyuki.

Koyuki opened her waiting arms, happily catching her. "Can't get away from medical treatment that easily!" Koyuki teased, giggling and hugging her.

"Anyway, is Fuyuki okay?" Saburo asked. Fuyuki was Saburo's most important person- it was a royal guard's job to have their respective royal be their most important person after all. They existed for them, their lives revolved around their safety.

"He's fine." Koyuki explained to Saburo, "Momoka and Natsumi were just arguing about Momoka's relationship with him again." Koyuki tried to fill in her fellow royal guard.

Saburo sighed, "Oh, it's just that. The most amusing and ongoing drama in the castle. I suppose that can be called a war."

"She's going to marry him someday." Natsumi piped in, "So it's about time she stops hating him."

"Momoka? Marry Fuyuki? No." Saburo just shook his head, "I don't imagine that they'd be a good couple. I mean, if she disliked him for so long why'd she be happy with him?" For some reason Saburo looked uncomfortable about the aspect of Momoka and Fuyuki together, "Anyway..." He cleared his throat, "Isn't your relationship with Natsumi much better? Shouldn't you marry her instead? After all Natsumi would make a great Queen."

Natsumi looked shocked that Saburo of all people would suggest that.

"Ick, no. It would be like marrying my little sister!" Natsumi argued.

"No!" Momoka refused, "I'm not attracted to Natsumi at all."

"But...You aren't attracted to Fuyuki either...? Right? Right?" Saburo asked a little nervously.

Momoka narrowed her eyes at him. Saburo looked away.

"Well, anyway, I suppose Princess Momoka can marry whoever she wants. But I just think Natsumi would be better for the kingdom." Saburo put in his two cents.

"Well, I think Fuyuki would be." Koyuki stood up, eyeing Saburo. They both had their own idea of who Momoka should marry. And neither of them agreed with each other. "Anyway, I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost. What happened between you and Fuyuki anyway?" Koyuki asked, "Why'd you suddenly start hating him?"

Natsumi shrugged, "I don't know. They used to play together when they were little."

Koyuki's eyes widened. She drew a blade from a cuff on her leg, "Did Keron attack? Were you traumatized by it and had to cut off ties with Fuyuki? Who attacked you? Who do I have to kill?" Koyuki took the situation over-dramatically.

Momoka put her hands up. "Nobody attacked us! I just...Stopped playing with him. I overheard him talking to Paul one day. We used to play ruler together, ruling kingdoms and all. We both really liked conquest when we were kids. I was usually the queen and he was the king, but one day we played enemies."

"And Fuyuki always had to get his way, right?" Natsumi recalled, "He was a brat when he was a kid. Always wanted to play dictator."

"Usually we played on the same side. We wanted the same things after all, but we got in a fight that day. Eventually I left to get some juice and came back to hear him yelling at Paul. Paul told him that he had to let me the win the game because I was the princess and he couldn't have his way. Paul said Fuyuki always had to be nice to me. And well, that was the first time I saw the true Fuyuki, the one that wasn't nice to me. He threw a big tantrum saying he didn't want me to win and how he didn't want to be nice. But after I came back he let me win the game and I realized all the kindness was just a lie. Fuyuki was just like everybody else towards me." Momoka looked sad.

Saburo and Koyuki looked a bit sorry for Momoka.

"Momoka. He was a kid." Natsumi pointed out, "And yeah, my brother was a big brat back then, but he's different now. He's grown up. It's been...What seven years since then? Both of you have grown up." Natsumi smiled. "But...I can kind of understand the bitterness. But you really need to patch this up. It's just a simple misunderstanding."

"It is not. It was the first time I saw the real Fuyuki, and that's how I know he's kind to me because he has to. It's the same as back then. He doesn't like me, he's just doing it because Paul tells him he has to because I'm the treasured princess." Momoka stood up. She didn't want to have this heavy conversation. She wasn't getting the information she wanted from Natsumi so there was no reason to stay.

"Geez, the war with Keron has nothing on the war with you and Fuyuki." Saburo teased.

Koyuki just sighed, "I just wish they'd make peace. I just want the castle to be happy."

Momoka walked away as Natsumi continued to get her wounds patched.

* * *

 **So since this is an AU, I'll post what each person's role and age is that's mentioned in each chapter.**

 **Momoka- Main character, Crown princess of Terran, will someday rule the kingdom. Age: 17**

 **Fuyuki- Adopted prince of Terran, adopted into the family to be Momoka's fiance, possibly. Age: 17**

 **Natsumi-Adopted princess of Terran, adopted into the family to be Momoka's fiance, possibly. Chose to be trained as the general of the army instead. Age: 19**

 **Koyuki: Momoka's royal guard. Each royal is allowed only one royal guard who is supposed to protect their life and be their most trusted individual. They exist to protect them. Age: 19**

 **Saburo: Fuyuki's royal guard. Each royal is allowed only one royal guard who is supposed to protect their life and be their most trusted individual. They exist to protect them. Age: 21**

 **Aki: Fuyuki and Natsumi's mother. Hasn't seem them since they've been adopted. Was a miner.**

 **Baio and Oka: Momoka's parents. King and Queen of Terran.**

 **Paul: Primary adviser of Terran, and Momoka's butler.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Our Crown Prince

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **This chapter is from the perspective of Keron. Remember when this was a romance story? Yeah...I don't. Because this chapter is primarily humor.**

 **Everybody's human btw. The keronians aren't frogs, they're human in this au.**

* * *

"Are you listening to me?! Stop playing with toys and get off your lazy bum!" Giroro crossed his arms and looked down at what was supposed to be his country's pride and joy- the crown prince Keroro.

Keroro scratched his butt. "These aren't toys. Their democracy." He looked up at Giroro, holding some toy action figures.

Giroro's eye twitched. "I don't think you even know what that word means...I don't even know what you're saying." He tried not to lose his temper, "And I don't care what they are! You're supposed to be sitting at the table listening to my report of what was going on on the front lines!"

Keroro sighed, "You got your butt kicked, didn't you? I mean it's the same every time. 'We're still in a stand still but I promise we'll win next week'" Keroro tried to mimic Giroro's voice, badly.

Giroro growled and clenched his fists. He could not punch the crown prince, no matter how much he wanted too. He was supposed to be Keroro's royal guard for goodness sake! To protect and listen to him above all else. That was his job. But half the time he just wanted to pummel the moron.

Giroro tried to get his cool- a hard task for Giroro. "Listen, you have to listen to the battle report. It's your job to know what's going on in the kingdom and to offer ideas. It's part of your training to someday rule."

"Where's Tamama? He's much more fun to listen to. He'd probably care as little about this news as me, and then we could just do cooler things than boring work." Keroro pouted that Tamama wasn't there. He'd much prefer to listen to Tamama over Giroro.

"Keroro." Giroro stared down at the prince that was dressed in impressive green garbs, ruined by the dorky star headband holding his hair up. "You are the crown prince of Keron, the most terrifying kingdom on the planet. We've conquered more countries than we can count, destroyed them or made them our slaves. We're the toughest, most bloodthirsty, most amazing kingdom on the planet. And someday you'll rule it all." Giroro reminded him, "You have to be something that the kingdom can be proud of." Giroro waved his hand in Keroro's direction. "Not this."

"What do you mean 'not this?" Keroro narrowed his eyes. He might have been the crown prince, but Giroro didn't usually give him respect. He was his best friend, pretty much raised with him to protect him. He knew that raising his voice wouldn't get him killed.

"Not a lazy idiot." Giroro told him, "You have to be respectable."

"I am respectable!" Keroro pouted, standing up straight. Despite how he puffed up, he still wasn't as tall as Giroro who was at least a foot taller than him, causing Keroro to have to jump up to meet his eyes, almost pathetically bouncing up and down to look taller.

"With your current actions you aren't. The biggest shame and secret of the kingdom of Keron, the kingdom feared by all, is that our crown prince is incompetent. The other kingdoms haven't caught on yet and they won't if you change. So hurry up and become a leader to be proud of!" Giroro didn't offer words of encouragement, but he did offer hope for Keroro's conditions.

"I'm not a shame or a secret! I'm an adventure." Keroro posed, "I am a treasure. And I am the greatest leader around!"

"At least you have the ego that a keronian citizen should. If only you had some actions to back it up." Giroro sighed.

"I am cool! Shut up, Giroro!" Keroro yelled. "At least I'm a lot more successful than you, Mr. Still hasn't invaded Terran."

Giroro's face turned red at the accusation. It wasn't even his job! His brother might have been hoping that he'd be the next general of Keron's army, like he was and was training him, but he was primarily a royal guard.

Not that he didn't have ambitions of course, but Terran still wasn't successful invaded.

The accusation set Giroro off and he started yelling at Keroro, like normal. Only for Keroro to retort with equal anger as they verbally sparred and yelled like children.

"Somebody called for me? I might be a little late but every time Mr. Prince asks for me, I am here!" Just as Keroro and Giroro were about to start slapping each other like children, Tamama popped up between them.

"Tamama!" Keroro jumped back, looking around. _How did he get here?_

Giroro was also surprised. Tamama wasn't supposed to be here for a battle report. Was he just always waiting for Keroro to ask where he was?

"You know, Mr. Prince, whenever you want me, I can be here." Tamama smoothly leaned next to Keroro, taking a rather flirtatious voice that only Keroro didn't pick up on. "I can do whatever you need me to do~." He snuggled his head next to Keroro's chest.

"Tamama! I'm so glad you're here! Giroro's being so boring and you're so much more fun!" Keroro looked joyful to have someone shorter than even him in the room. He swung his arms around Tamama in a hug.

"I am fun!" Tamama smiled. "And you know we can have as much fun as you want-~"

Knowing where this was going Giroro lightly punched Tamama and Keroro on the heads, not enough to injure Keroro but enough to let him know he was angry. "Okay idiots. Stop doing whatever you're doing. No more fun and games."

"Help me from corporal boring." Keroro whispered. Tamama giggled.

Giroro glared. He could hear them. "Stop acting like children! I was lecturing!" He tried to draw attention back to him.

"You know, Giroro, most royal guards are supposed to listen to whatever their master says. Be their constant support no matter what. Not lecture them." Keroro pointed out.

"Well, I'm different. I take my job seriously. Unlike you." Giroro growled, "And I AM your royal guard. I do support you. I want you to be something great. I am the crown prince's royal guard and I wish I could be proud of that job, but with the way you're acting it's hard."

"You and your pride." Keroro scoffed and teased. Giroro glared. A warrior's pride was important!

"I want to help you. I want you to bring greatness to this kingdom." Giroro tried the support option, perhaps Keroro reacted better from people offering help. "I got it! I got the way you can better yourself!"

"There's a way to do that?" Tamama asked wide eyed.

"Aww, yeah. I'm already the best aren't I?" Keroro rubbed the back of his head blushing.

"No, I meant there's a way to make him not lazy?" Tamama looked shocked.

Keroro stopped blushing and instead frowned. He mumbled to himself and grumbled about Tamama's comment.

"I'll tutor you!" Giroro declared. "I'll teach you how to be the gem that Keron needs. The treasure you were meant to be."

"Lucky you, lots of work." Tamama teased Keroro.

"But...But..." Keroro stuttered at that suggestion, "You're dumb!" Keroro finally managed to choke out. "How could you teach me anything? You're the dumbest person I know!"

 _Screw not punching the crown prince._ Giroro decided. _I'm his royal guard. So I know what he can and can't take_. Giroro flew into a rage at the comment about how dumb he was, causing him to chase a fleeing Keroro around the room. "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

"Eek!" Keroro screamed.

Tamama laughed as they ran around, "I bet those pekoponians," Tamama used the word that the keronians used to refer to the people from Terran, "Never would guess that the crown prince's royal guard always argues with him and neither of them are professional."

Giroro growled at that completely correct comment, turning his gaze to Tamama. "Don't insult me or my job. And act more professional. Don't laugh at this matter. After all, aren't you a royal guard too? You guard a royal of Keron, just like me." Giroro reminded.

Tamama looked confused for a moment, like he had honestly forgotten he was a royal guard. "She's not dead yet?"

Keroro's eyes widened. "Um...Tamama? You've been doing your job, right?"

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Tamama pointed out, "I'm over with you. Not with that...That woman!"

"So basically you're slacking off." Giroro deducted. Giroro sighed. Tamama was the worst royal guard he knew. Sometimes he even felt like Tamama wanted his royal dead.

Keroro tried not to look to awkward about the internal problems of the royal guard. "So...Giroro, how are the people of Pekopon-"

"Terran." Giroro corrected.

"Whatever." Keroro scoffed, "How are the people of Pekopon doing? Are they dead?"

Giroro's eyes shined a bit. Keroro was actually expressing interest and asking a question about the battle?

Giroro smiled, finally ready to give his report.

"I mean I expect they aren't dead, since you look pretty badly cut up." Keroro observed. It looked like Giroro had gotten his butt kicked, he was actually looking in pretty bad shape.

"The battle is doing well. Provisions readily go to the front lines." Giroro tried to be professional, not answering about the people of Pekopon. "However, we are still at a stand-still."

"Knew it. It's always the same." Keroro sighed.

"I haven't beaten the warrior princess yet, unfortunately." Giroro looked saddened.

Keroro and Tamama both burst out laughing.

"What?" Giroro asked.

"You called her a warrior princess. Seriously?" Tamama laughed, "I didn't know you had pet names for the enemy."

"No! It's not like that! You pink haired girl known as Natsumi is one of the princesses of Terran, and she's a warrior, so she's a warrior princess. Makes sense, right? It's her title." Giroro defended, holding his ground.

Keroro scoffed, "You aren't fooling anyone. We've been best friends since childhood, right?"

"Yeah...So?" Giroro asked.

"I know where you store your diary." Keroro grinned, pulling out said dairy from his pocket.

Giroro's face turned a mixture of pink and red from his sheer anger.

"Ooh! Ooh! Read some to me!" Tamama begged, being Keroro's classic partner in crime.

Giroro tried to chase Keroro down and snag the diary out of his hands, but Keroro evaded, opening it. "So you aren't fooling me. You've got a big crush on your rival, Natsumi. Like a huge crush. For example, look at all this angsty emo poetry..."

"No! Not the poetry!" Giroro begged covering his face.

Keroro flipped some pages, giggling. "Natsumi, my love." Keroro deepened his voice, mocking Giroro, "We are worlds apart. So tragic, yeah, yeah. Our love will never work out, but still I can't bear not having you in my heart. Our love will only end tragically though. We're the most tragic and romantic couple in history."

Tamama burst out laughing.

Giroro covered his face. He wasn't the best poet, that was true. But Keroro didn't have to mock him!

"It's all so emo and angsty. Geez! Have you even tried to romance this girl, or are you just trying for the most angsty romance of the year?" Keroro asked.

Giroro glared coldly. "Keron won't have a crown prince problem after you're dead." He flew into another rage, summoning weapons into the air. Giroro had mixed a strange style of magic with his weaponry and how he was a fighter, so that he could summon weapons at will. Summoning magic and fighting.

"EEP!" Keroro dropped the diary on the ground. Giroro was going to blast him to smithereens! Keroro grabbed Tamama's hand. "Let's flee!"

"Um...You're holding my hand-" Tamama realized.

"Let's run!" Keroro dragged Tamama away before they were both blown up.

"KERORO! COME BACK!" Giroro yelled after him as Keroro ran with Tamama by his side.

"Don't worry Giroro! I think your crush is pretty cute!" Keroro called after him trying to lessen his rage.

Tamama was just in a daze since he was holding Keroro's hand.

* * *

Keroro and Tamama ran from an angry Giroro all throughout the castle, even passing Keroro's Mom and Dad.

"Hi Mom and Dad! Love ya!" Keroro yelled rushing past.

"AUGH! I'm going to get you Keroro!" Giroro yelled, his weapons following behind him.

"Aww...How cute, just like they were when they were children." Keroro's mom smiled, "And its good to see Keroro doing things and moving around."

Keroro's father sighed. "I wish he would grow up. He's twenty four. It's about time for him to stop acting like he was when he was a child. He needs to stop playing around. We're a respectable kingdom. He needs to grow into his role."

"Give him some time. You know he was never the same since the last attempt to get him to be as bloodthirsty and controlling as our kingdom desires." Keroro's mom defended.

"You can't keep making excuses for him. He was ten when that happened. He should be over it by now." Keroro's father told him.

"Well what about when our last project died? You know he was quite shaken from that. And that was only four years ago." Keroro's mother pointed out. "He saw him as a brother..."

"I don't care. He should be over it by now." Keroro's father huffed.

* * *

Keroro and Tamama eventually got out of the castle, fleeing into the town. The streets were busy and despite Keroro being the crown prince not many people paid attention to him, very used to Keroro wandering around on his own in the market squares and in the nearest circles around the castle.

Keroro continued to clutch Tamama's hand tightly. "Do you think we lost him?" Keroro asked.

"I don't know." Tamama shook his head, "And you know...Now that your royal guard wants to kill you, you could replace him. I could always be your royal guard." Tamama looked up at Keroro, "I'll always protect you after all. That's what I trained for." Tamama promised.

"Thanks. But Giroro will cool off eventually." Keroro smiled.

There was faint yelling in the distance. Giroro's yelling.  
"Of course he might not cool down anytime soon." Keroro paled. "Come on!" He pulled at Tamama's hand.

They needed to continue running.

* * *

The streets were bustling and busy, crowds everywhere. And as Keroro tried to side-step person after person, running into a few, pulling Tamama behind him, the tightness of how he was holding Tamama's hand eventually failed him.

It was a large crowd as Tamama's fingers loosened around his and their hands were pulled apart. Keroro looked behind him as the crowd swallowed Tamama up.

"Tamama?" Keroro yelled as the crowd pushed him farther and farther away from where he had lost Tamama. "Tamama!" He yelled again. But nothing could be heard over the people's chattering.

Keroro had lost Tamama.

He turned away from the crowd, trying to look towards the solid open ground he could find. Maybe he needed to just keep moving on. Tamama would be found eventually.

* * *

He wasn't worried about losing Tamama. Tamama could handle himself, Keroro knew that. But he had ran so far that he was quite far away from the castle and although the streets were much less bustling and darker, flowers growing various places, Keroro was unfamiliar where he was.

He had never been in whatever part of the capital he had wandered into.

 _I'm not worried about Tamama. But I am worried about me. Where am I?_ Keroro wondered. He was lost.

He finally spotted a sign as he walked through the nicely lit, but rather empty streets.

"Pleasure district." He read aloud. His face paled and turned pink. "Wait...This is where prostitutes are, aren't they?" His eyes darted to side to side. Nobody had seen him here, right? This really was just an honest mistake! He was lost.

He rushed back across the streets, hoping that was where he had come from, but already panicking and lost. Unaware, he went deeper into the district.

Eventually he ran into someone walking on the streets.

"Eep! Sorry!" Keroro apologized.

"You lost? Hmm...You look pretty scared. What a pathetic thing." The voice of the purple haired man with glasses in front of Keroro was teasing, but the man's smile was wide and wicked.

Keroro paled. _This...This is one of them isn't it? One of the prostitutes?_

"I can probably direct you to the correct employee if you want. For a price. Ku, ku, ku." The man laughed.

Keroro shook his head frantically.

"Ku. Hilarious. You look exactly like _him._ " The man spoke mostly to himself.

"Um..Mister...I'm not interested in whatever you're offering. I mean I know you're a prostitute and all-"

"KU! KU! KU! You think I'm a prostitute? That's a riot." The man laughed, "This must be your first time here, huh?"

Keroro nodded, "But I'm not here cuz I want to be!" He assured.

"This is the pleasure district. But other pleasures happen here besides the sexual kind. Although most people outside of this neighbored do know it for that reason. But no, although I live here, I'm not a prostitute. I'm a witch doctor." The man explained. "People pay me extremely well for healing. Ku. Do you need some healing?" he looked Keroro up and down.

"No..." Keroro mumbled.

"I could change that~." The tone was teasing, but the words were threatening.

"Don't speak to me like that! I'm the crown prince of Keron!" Keroro defended, "I'm just a little lost, and I wound up here by mistake-"

"I know." The man pushed up his glasses, "Not everybody is as ignorant about the world as you, Keroro. Anyone would recognize you."

Keroro paled. Everybody would know his name too. He was at a disadvantage of information. This man could kidnap him and ransom him since he knew a lot about Keroro and Keroro knew barely anything.

"Now...I wonder how many people know that you're here...Maybe we should keep it that way." The man's glasses glinted as if he inched closer to Keroro as if he was planning to do serious harm to him.

Keroro gulped, it didn't look like the man liked him very much. He was surprised. He would have assumed everybody liked the crown prince.

The purple haired guy put his hand on Keroro's shoulder as if he was about to drag him off.

"Leave him alone!" Giroro, finally catching up to Keroro, charged in to defend Keroro. He knew who was a threat and who wasn't, and this man looked like a threat. Three guns circled Giroro in the air, ready to go off and shoot the guy.

"Tch. I wasn't going to do anything to him. Maybe just borrow a few limbs for an experiment." The man shrugged.

Giroro glared and pushed the purple haired guy away from Keroro.

"Giroro! You came to save me!" Keroro cried.

"Of course I did. I may be mad, but I've still sworn to protect you. This place could be dangerous, let's get you out of here." Giroro told him.

Keroro looked frightened from being there and reached over to Giroro as if waiting for Giroro to pick him up and carry him bridal style away.

"No. You're walking." Giroro told him.

"But I'm a prince! Prince's should be carried off in style!" Keroro complained.

"I'll carry you!" Tamama volunteered, standing by Giroro's side. Giroro had found him on his way to Keroro.

"Stop it. Let's get out of here." Giroro demanded. "We don't want the crown prince to stay in here too long. People could try picking him up."

"But that's what I want. To be carried." Keroro frowned, unaware Giroro meant flirt with and picked up for a job.

"Yeah! If anybody hits on the Crown Prince, they'll be blown into smithereens by me" Tamama vowed, giggling putting his hands behind his back innocently.

Giroro growled. "You aren't even his royal guard."

Tamama narrowed his eyes, looking Giroro up and down as if eyeing his job. "Not yet..." He whispered.

The three walked off together. Keroro complaining about all that he went through and Giroro scolding him and Tamama suggesting that they should hold hands again.

The purple haired man was left alone. He looked up to a rooftop.

"Dororo, why didn't you jump down here and talk to your old friend?" He asked. "I could have brought him to you, aren't you low on clients today?"

"You know I'm not a 'normal' prostitute, right? My clients are the people marked for assassination." The pink haired man on the rooftop with a mask jumped down, sheathing his sword. "Anyway, he and I live in different worlds now. And I have no wish to see Keroro again, Kululu. That's why." Dororo explained.

"Ku. Bitter aren't you? Still, you could have said hi or sworn some sort of cryptic revenge and he could have been like 'who were you again?' and then you'd cry." Kululu teased.

Dororo glared. "Keroro is dead to me. The part of me that was his friend is gone. I do not want to talk to him."

"Makes sense." Kululu shrugged, "He didn't seem like the best kind of guy. Pretty pathetic for our crown prince."

* * *

 **Description of characters mentioned this chapter.**

 **Natsumi-General of Terran, princess of Terran.**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince of Keron. Age: 24**

 **Keroro's Mom and Dad- King and Queen of Keron.**

 **Giroro-Keroro's royal guard. Age: 24**

 **Tamama- A royal guard in the castle. But not Keroro's. Age: 18**

 **Kululu: A witch doctor. Age: 19**

 **Dororo: Prostitute/undercover as** **sassin. Age: 24**

 **Please review!**


	3. Putting Aside Differences

**I was super sleepy so this chapter is probably even less edited than the previous ones. But at least it's done.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. And this chapter is from the Terran kingdom's perspective.**

 **Mostly relationship drama in this chapter.**

* * *

Koyuki examined the knives she carried on herself at all times in what she and Saburo had named the break room.

"Do you really need twelve knives on you?" Saburo peered over her shoulder in the small little room.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't need twelve knives on them?" Koyuki looked confused. The ninja tribe she had been rescued by had always taught her to be prepared in any situation, and to be loyal to Momoka even if she disagreed with her or it cost her her life. She was quite happy to know that Momoka was a good person and there wasn't anything she needed to disagree with the princess on.

"So we were discussing various schemes on how to keep our respective royals safe?" Saburo reminded Koyuki, leaning on the wall. "I will keep Fuyuki safe from those keron no matter what. You know there's always a chance they could send assassins to the castle and just do away with the royalty here."

Koyuki nodded. "It's not well known but Keron has a top notch assassins guild. I'm very well aware of the threat posed to Fuyuki and Momoka."

"Assassins guild?" Saburo asked raising an eyebrow. "Where did you get the information on that?"

"They've been sending me letters every year trying to get my service. They respect the ninja tribe I was in, and I'm well known for being potent. They want me to throw away my Terran citizenship and run away to Keron." Koyuki admitted, "I've refused every time though. Still, nice of them to ask and send letters." She smiled thinking to herself.

Saburo shrugged. He honestly didn't think there was anything good about Keron. "So I'm thinking maybe if you advise Momoka to stay closer to Natsumi if someone attacks Natsumi could help her out. That and it would let them get closer, in case Momoka wants to change her mind and change Natsumi to her fiance..." Saburo trailed off.

Koyuki bristled. "Stop that." She requested.

"Stop what?" Saburo asked.

"Trying to get Natsumi and Momoka together. It's not going to happen." Koyuki told him.

"Why not?" Saburo asked.

"She's straight." Koyuki looked back down at her knives. "Natsumi is."  
"Our kingdom is very open-minded about that sort of thing. She has a chance to change her mind, explore, you know?" Saburo tried to reason.

"She won't. She is so very straight." Koyuki sounded a bit irritated at the fact.

Saburo grinned. "You sure? I mean have you ever talked to her about your feelings for her?"

Koyuki glanced away from him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the reason you're so against me setting up Momoka and Natsumi is because you have a crush on Natsumi, right?" Saburo teased. "You're not secretive in the least bit, Koyuki. You don't even try to conceal it."

Koyuki blushed, but she didn't deny it. Instead she looked straight into Saburo's eyes. "But the reason for you setting them up is pretty much the same, right? You're trying to push both of them into something they actively don't want and in fact have shot down because of Fuyuki. You want to give yourself a chance. If Momoka gets him after all you can't go against the princesses wishes." Koyuki pointed out.

Saburo gave a sad smile. "We're both the same, aren't we? In love with two royals, that we as royal guards can never have." Saburo looked incredibly sad. Homosexuality might have been fine in their kingdom, but a royal guard dating a royal put their job in danger them having an unfair bond with the royalty and the royal possibly developing feelings for them, making it so that it would be hard to protect them.

"We're both pathetic aren't we?" Koyuki asked.

"Yeah. I mean, even if they were interested a relationship between a royal guard and a royal wouldn't work out. It's just against the ranks." Saburo admitted. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of his sadness. "I don't care though. I'll protect Fuyuki no matter what. Even if I can never be with him."

"And I'll be Natsumi's friend no matter how she feels. And I'll protect Momoka even if she someday marries Natsumi." Koyuki vowed.

"Still, even if I've vowed to protect Fuyuki, I can't support a relationship between him and Momoka." Saburo admitted, "Fuyuki...He's my friend. And I care about him. But everyday he cries in frustration and vents to me about Momoka. He doesn't know what he's doing wrong. He wants to be her friend and befriend her, but nothing works. And after I watch him cry he smiles up at me kindly and vows to befriend her the next day telling me that he knows he can do it." Saburo looked off in the distance. It was hard to see someone he cared about going through such frustration.

* * *

 **Seven Years Ago**

Fuyuki cried on his bed. He didn't know what was wrong. Momoka had just stopped talking to him out of nowhere when they had been such good friends previously.

Saburo, his royal guard sat by the young boy's bed, petting his hair. "Fuyuki...I'm sorry..."

"What did I do wrong? I didn't mean to throw a tantrum! I really didn't. Why couldn't we just play King and Queen instead of enemy dictators? Maybe I should have just let her get her way from the very beginning...Was I not nice enough?" Fuyuki wondered as he sobbed.

Saburo just looked sadly at him. He knew what Fuyuki was experiencing was much larger than just losing a friend. After all he was the only one Fuyuki had confided in that he had a crush on Momoka, which Saburo had happily supported at the time even teasing his young friend about. After all Fuyuki had been adopted to marry Momoka, and it was great if he even liked her.

But then Momoka had cut him off out of nowhere. And now Fuyuki was going through a broken-heart. Something that nobody could help him with.

Saburo gripped the blade by his side. His duty was to be like Fuyuki's knight. To protect the Terran royal family. But now more than anything, he just wanted to cut Momoka down for hurting his friend.

 _I won't let you go through this pain ever again._ Saburo vowed. He knew he couldn't hurt Momoka. But at that moment he hated her more than anything as he watched Fuyuki cry.

He was never letting her have him again.

* * *

In the present day though, Saburo's feelings were different. He was more mature. He knew that Momoka would always get her way. If she wanted Fuyuki she would have him. She was the crown princess after all.

Saburo laughed at his patheticness. He couldn't even go against the crown princess for his crush. He slumped down next to Koyuki who was now looking at the ceiling, depressed over the Natsumi ordeal.

"They both belong to Momoka, you know. They aren't for us. Nobody is supposed to romance them except Momoka. If she even wanted it she could have both of them." Saburo shrugged and pulled some wine off a shelf, pouring it into a glass. He offered some to Koyuki. Koyuki shook her head.

"I know...But I just can't help but think of Natsumi's feelings. She doesn't like girls after all, not like that." Koyuki looked down. "I don't know what I'll do when Natsumi develops a crush eventually on some boy. It will be hard to deal with."

Saburo tried not to look mortified that Koyuki already didn't know. _So Koyuki doesn't know that Natsumi likes me? Amazing. Natsumi makes it so obvious. I mean I've never once thought of taking any of Natsumi's offers, I'm just not interested...But poor Koyuki when she finds out._ Saburo thought to himself.

"How do you deal with a broken-heart, Saburo?" Koyuki asked, "Do you throw yourself into your job like I do? Or do you focus on the war with Keron and killing your enemies? Or on protecting your friends? What helps?" Koyuki asked.

"I don't know." Saburo answered not even considering the question. He honestly didn't know. After taking another sip of wine, he thought for a moment. "I think I have an idea, a suggestion though of a way to help both of us."

Koyuki perked up.

"With the heartbreak- You won't be getting Natsumi." Saburo snickered a bit with amusement.

"I know. Tell me your idea though." Koyuki ordered.

"Well, we're both broken-hearted and lonely, right? We know exactly who we love and who we can't have." Saburo pointed out.

"Yeah...?" Koyuki asked wondering where he was going with this.

"But relationships with royal guards aren't frowned upon. Maybe it would heal both of our broken-hearts if we got together. That's if you're into men too though." Saburo suggested.

Koyuki thought for a moment. "I suppose we could try it. It's not that I don't like men, it's just at the moment I like Natsumi more." She tilted her head to the side. "I want to get over her. To be the friend she wants me to be. So...If you think it would help...But are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. A relationship between the two of us would be a great thing. We'd have more time to share methods to best do our job and anyway, you're pretty cute." Saburo winked. Koyuki smiled. Maybe this could work.

Koyuki leaned closer to him giving him a brief kiss and Saburo smiled.

It wasn't that he didn't like Koyuki. She was fine. But really he knew what he wanted and this could kill two birds with one stone. He felt bad for slightly manipulating her, but it might help him. After all if Natsumi got the memo that he was unavailable perhaps she would consider being with Momoka more. And if Momoka and Natsumi hooked up which he still hadn't given up on...Then Fuyuki would be free as well.

And then of course he could get together with Fuyuki.

He smiled, thinking of his true desire as he kissed Koyuki. Either way he won, healed a broken-heart or got the boy he loved.

It was a win-win.

* * *

Fuyuki sat in his chair in his library, nose bent over a book. He had to keep studying. It was his dream to be a mage after all, and the more knowledge he got towards magic the better he'd be with formulas.

He looked around his library- the biggest library in Terran, solely his. _It was sure nice of Momoka to give the library to me. I mean I like sharing knowledge but it's nice being somewhere that's just my own._ He was happy to let anyone in who wanted to, but he loved caring for the books.

The door opened and Fuyuki looked over his shoulder almost daring to hope that it was Momoka coming in, but Natsumi walked in instead.

 _Of course it wouldn't be Momoka. We only see each other roughly two times a day lately._ For meals. He always saw her at dinner, but at lunch sometimes he was busy working. And breakfast he usually slept in.

"Hi Fuyuki!" Natsumi greeted her younger brother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What are you studying?"

"Theories on how magic were brought to this world. I'm thinking aliens!" Fuyuki declared. Natsumi rolled her eyes and pushed up a stool.

"So I talked to Momoka yesterday..." Natsumi admitted.

"Of course you did. You talk to her more than I do." Fuyuki tried not to sound sarcastic.

"No luck in getting her to stop hating you despite the fact that you're engaged." Natsumi admitted, "You guys are in for a rough marriage." Natsumi winced.

Fuyuki frowned. He knew Natsumi tried, but he didn't know what could be done about Momoka hating him. He didn't even know why. "I...I don't hate her, you know. Even though she dislikes me so much."

Natsumi looked a bit sad. "I know. You're always so forgiving. You just want this all to be over, don't you?" Natsumi looked sympathetic.

"It's gotten so bad though that we barely talk." Fuyuki confessed. "Maybe I should try apologizing. I don't know what I did, but maybe that would help."

"Why do you want to try so hard?" Natsumi asked, "Seven years of someone hating me would get under my skin. Heck, it already has! I'm on the front lines against Keron very frequently and I know those keronians hate me, and I in return hate every single one." Natsumi thought for a moment, "Well, most of them."

Fuyuki looked a bit confused. "Because I want to be her friend." Fuyuki confessed. "We have to like each other. After all, the only way to beat Keron is for the rulers of this country to be aligned. And when Momoka and I marry and if we're constantly fighting we won't be. We'll take each other out faster than Keron can." Fuyuki told her. "And I don't want that to happen."

Natsumi smiled, "A good enough reason." She grinned, "I guess I'll give you some useful information in return for your honorable desires."

"Information?" Fuyuki was confused.

"I figured out why she doesn't like you. She thinks you're being kind to her out of obligation to, because she's the crown princess." Natsumi told him.

Fuyuki's eyes widened. "No way! I've never been kind to her just because she's the princess! I honestly want to be friends with Momoka." He tried to deny Natsumi's logic, but the wheels in his head begin turning. Had he been kind to Momoka because she was the crown princess? He had never considered before that was the reason she was mad. That she felt hurt by him.

And although he felt pretty confident he hadn't been kind to Momoka out of obligation, he honestly wasn't completely sure. And that little bit of uncertainty worried him. Because it meant there was at least some basis for Momoka's fears.

 _Maybe I did make some mistakes. But I can fix it now that I know the problem. I need to take the first steps into actually being kind to Momoka. And to want to be kind to her I have to get to know her._

 _So I'll get to know Momoka better and fix all this._ Fuyuki smiled. He had a plan. And that was more than he had in a while for the whole Momoka issue.

* * *

Momoka thought about Natsumi's discussion with her the previous day. Perhaps her anger towards Fuyuki was a bit far. Although she still felt it was justified, it wasn't exactly the most mature thing.

If she wanted to be a more useful princess she had to start forming bonds, mending cracks. And someday Fuyuki would be the king of Terran. If she barely talked to him they couldn't be on the same page.

 _That's right. This is a political marriage and nothing more. He was chosen to be good for the kingdom._ Momoka reminded herself. _I don't have to love him. I don't have to like him. I just have to tolerate him and be an ally._

But to be Fuyuki's ally she had to know him better.

So around the same time as Fuyuki did she decided to get to know him better.

* * *

The door opened to Fuyuki's library again.

"If you need a book, sis, just tell me." Fuyuki didn't turn around. He knew it would be Natsumi.

"Actually it's me. Momoka. I doubt you'd forget who I am." Momoka tried to give a small, almost awkward and forced friendly wave.

Fuyuki looked immediately startled, that Momoka, the Momoka he only saw twice a day, was standing in his library. He managed to trip on his own chair, falling down.

He reached up to get up and steady himself but instead knocked a pile of books down, them all falling on top of him.

"Hehehe." Momoka gave a small giggle as Fuyuki fumbled to get up.

"Umm...Momoka. Hi." Fuyuki tried to act normal. "Do you need something? A book? I can probably find it for you. What kind of books do you like?"

"Actually I came to visit you." Momoka admitted.

Fuyuki did a double-take. "A-are you sure?" He asked confused.

Momoka stared at him. Was he really asking her if she was sure she was visiting him? "Yes. I decided it was time to finally act like an adult and talk to my fiance."

Fuyuki just stared dumb-founded. He wasn't sure any of this was really happening. Maybe he had to look more in the mind control section of the library...This could be someone's plot. Momoka wasn't acting normal.

Momoka just looked at him awkwardly as this long awkward silence filled the air since he wasn't sure this was really happening. She just mostly looked at Fuyuki. She hadn't really looked at him for a very long time and he looked a bit different than what she remembered in childhood.

She was glad he had aged well at least. She might not have liked him but at least he was attractive. That would make their marriage more bearable.

 _Yeah. He's pretty cute. At least I don't have to worry about hating that._ Momoka decided. "Well? Do you want to talk about anything or...?"

"Talk? Do slug aliens that control brains do that?" Fuyuki asked.

Momoka just blinked. Fuyuki was a weirdo. That was for sure. But that weirdness was almost hilarious in a way. She started laughing.

Fuyuki started laughing too, not sure what was going on now, but wondering if he should laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Momoka laughed.

"Because you are." Fuyuki said. He stopped, wiping a tear from his eye. "Maybe you're the real Momoka. Laughter is supposed to always be honest after all. And your laughter sounds pretty genuine."

Momoka had no idea what Fuyuki was talking about.

"You have a cute laugh, Momoka." Fuyuki complimented.

Momoka blushed. Nobody had really ever complimented that.

Fuyuki looked at her for another moment before reaching onto the table for something. It was a scroll of some kind. "Well, if you're here I might as well give this to you. I was going to look for you but you're here now so..." Fuyuki awkwardly bowed his palms outstretched with the scroll.

Momoka took it and opened it.

" _A formal invitation to Momoka Nishizawa,_ " She read

" _Tomorrow would you have lunch with me out in the countryside? Maybe we could get to know each other better. It could be fun!_

- _Fuyuki_ " Momoka looked shocked. Going outside the castle- seeing the people. It was exactly what she wanted. And Fuyuki was just handing her the opportunity.

"Well?" Fuyuki asked, "Do you want to go out tomorrow? I know the countryside well, I go out there sometimes."

"I never go out there. I usually stay in the castle where it's safe." Momoka explained.

"Oh...So I guess you're not interested." Fuyuki realized.

"No! I would love to go." She shook her head, putting the scroll in her pocket.

Fuyuki gave the biggest widest grin as if he had just won a war. This was a big victory. "Yippee! I mean...Uhh thanks!"

Momoka smiled. Fuyuki was enthusiastic. She pulled over a chair to look at what he was working on. "So what are you doing?" Seeing what he did in the library was the first step to getting to know him.

"I'm studying magic. I'm also writing down and documenting any history I can find on this country and all the other countries invaded and destroyed by Keron. I doubt they have their own literature about their history, but your library is rich in rare artifacts." Fuyuki explained.

"Why is documenting it important if we already have books on it?" Momoka asked.

"I want to put it in a bunch of books that I can keep safe. I would die to keep this history alive and safe. But I mean hopefully I don't die. That's why I'm trying to learn magic. I'm pretty smart, but to be good with magic you have to have a strong capacity for it. A genetic predisposition for a certain type. And...I don't." Fuyuki admitted.

Momoka nodded. She knew some people could do some sorts of magic better than others. She couldn't cast fireballs, but she could conjure magic to be on her fists making them even stronger. She could also enchant armor a bit. It was something that was in her family.

 _I honestly didn't know Fuyuki was so interested in this stuff. He's pretty cool._ Momoka realized. Especially now that Fuyuki was ranting about how magic worked. She had never heard Fuyuki talk so enthusiastically. It almost drew you in, how passionate he was. Made you passionate as well. Momoka liked it.

 _I knew he liked playing aliens when we were kids and looking at the stars but he's taken his passion much farther._ Momoka smiled. It was nice to see how much he grew.

And he was so considerate towards saving history, he wanted to protect it no matter what. Momoka closed her eyes as she listened to Fuyuki, for a moment imagining what it would be like to be married to him.

He'd care for the kingdom no matter what, wanting to keep their kingdom pure and sacred. He'd be a good king. And that's what mattered most. It didn't matter of her feelings on the matter. Fuyuki would be good for the kingdom. So she would marry him.

 _Even if we're not in love and he doesn't care for me, he's an amazing person and has passion. And that's enough for me to put aside my differences for the kingdom._ Momoka stood up.

"Oh? You're leaving already?" Fuyuki looked a bit disappointed, "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then. Right?" He asked hopefully.

Momoka nodded. "Right." Momoka outstretched her hand, as if beckoning for him to kiss it. That was the correct polite gesture after all. He was her fiance and she was the crown princess. Everything she had been taught in manners class said he should kiss her hand.

Fuyuki looked down at it. "Umm...Am I supposed to kiss your hand...?" He asked as if asking permission. He looked a bit fearful that she would be mad at the honest question.

Momoka smiled, fine with him asking what he could and couldn't do. "You don't have to." She told him, "I don't want anything out of obligation. And although our marriage is purely a political one we don't have to fake physical actions."

Fuyuki nodded. "Then I won't." He answered. Instead he put his hand on her head. "Is this all right? How about we make a new gesture that's polite. This one seems more comfortable after all." He pat her head.

Momoka looked up at him and then started laughing again. "You're funny Fuyuki! Hahahaa. Yes. Let's do that one." She smiled. That felt much more genuine than a fake kiss on the hand.

Maybe she could survive this marriage. Fuyuki was acting more mature than she had expected and nicer. More genuine.

She smiled and turned around leaving. _Natsumi was right. I had it wrong. Maybe Fuyuki is a genuinely nice person._

After Momoka left Fuyuki was thinking something different though. Getting to know Momoka had gone well. He had invited her to lunch and they had talked like normal people...Almost like friends. It had been fun and had made him incredibly happy to have so much progress with Momoka in one day.

However he hadn't ever considered what Momoka had said before. _A political marriage?_ The accusation had shaken him, but had been so very true. His engagement to Momoka existed for the kingdom and was purely political.

He had always looked at it as a real marriage. Something he and Momoka would eventually grow into. Something like that. But she was incredibly right. It was a political marriage.

 _So that's why she didn't make the effort for so many years to befriend me. There was no need. Our feelings don't matter. It's just a political marriage._ He was shaken by the realization. Twelve years of trying to be close to Momoka down the drain. But at the same time it took a burden off his shoulders. He only needed to be friends with Momoka now. He didn't have to fall in love with her or try to make her fall in love with him. It wasn't about romance.

But still...He could understand how Momoka could be so bitter for so many years. Being a political marriage against her will didn't sound very fun. After all, Fuyuki had gotten shelter, food and a life for this. Momoka had gotten nothing in return. Her freedom had just been bought away.

 _Sorry for not realizing it was a political marriage. I'm so dumb._ Fuyuki tried to get over the shaken realization.

* * *

 **Momoka- Crown Princess of Terran**

 **Natsumi-Adopted Princess and general in training of Terran.**

 **Fuyuki- Adopted prince of Terran and Momoka's fiance.**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard.**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard.**

 **Also, pro-tip for people out there. Don't date your friends crushes or ex's. There's seven billion people out there and friends are the most important.**

 **Please review.**


	4. Don't be Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Trigger warning this chapter/ mentions of violence against gay people. This chapter does deal very strongly with the topic of homosexuality. So be warned about that.**

 **This chapter is from Keron's perspective.**

* * *

Keroro tapped a pencil against his chin as he yawned. Another boring grand council meeting when the sun was so nice outside.

It was unfair! He wanted to go outside and enjoy this beautiful day.

"So as you all know the kingdom of Terran still stands even against all our forces. We've got a military ten times they're size but they've still managed to survive like cockroaches and hold out against us." A grand council member addressed the problem. "We must squash them."

"Agreed. They've lasted much too long. So I'd like to hear advise and ideas." Keroro's father, the king, stroked his mustache.

"The war is depleting our funds. We went to war with Terran for their vast amount of golds, but we haven't seen any of it yet." Keroro's mother explained.

"I am sorry about that. My forces have tried their best, but its clear we need to pursue a new strategy. Thirty years at war is too long, we need to try something new and exciting to crush them." Garuru crossed his arms. Although Garuru wasn't really a member of the grand council, during conversations about the war with Terran he was allowed to be at the table, since he was the general of Keron's armies.

Giroro nodded in agreement with his brother. He was usually allowed at the meetings thanks to his status as Keroro's royal guard.

"My brother will report on what went on in the latest battle, since I sent him to the front lines and he saw it better than I did. Giroro?" Garuru turned to Giroro for his report.

Giroro paled. He was given a voice at the grand council? He tried to stay calm and cleared his throat, trying to be professional. "Sadly, we are still at a stand-still. They kill some of our forces and we kill their forces. But neither of us are close to winning. I have managed to isolate the reason why we're at a stand-still currently though." Giroro said quickly, "Normally Terran would be dead by now. They've exhausted most of their supplies and we've cut off trade routes to the country. Their people should be unmotivated and ready to give up. However in the last four years Terran has had a new general in training that's been regularly coming to the front-lines." Giroro paused, "The princess, Natsumi Hinata, is the reason why we've been struggling."

Garuru smiled and nodded. "Thank you for your report." He smiled at his brother's level of professionalism.

Giroro nodded, happy enough to make his brother proud. He was oblivious to the fact that he might have put Natsumi in danger by bringing up her name at a grand council meeting.

"So what do you think we should do?" Garuru asked Giroro.

"Capture her obviously." Keroro's father piped in. "If she's the problem, we eliminate her." Other members of the grand council nodded in agreement.

Giroro paled, suddenly realizing how important his words were. "S-she's very strong!" He tried to warn the council against this. "I don't think she could be captured. But if she could she'd make a good ally for Keron. If she were fighting on our side...Terran wouldn't stand a chance."

Keroro's father nodded. He then turned his head to his son, who was doodling on the table and not listening. "Well Keroro? What do you think? What do you think would be the best course of action?"

Keroro's eyes widened as he realized he was being called on. He hadn't been listening! "Um...What? Why do you want my opinion?"

"Someday you'll rule this country and will give the ideas and decide what course of action to take. So I want your opinions towards this plan." Keroro's father told him, trying to encourage Keroro's participation.

Keroro paled, trying not to sweat. He hadn't heard a single thing and didn't really know what anyone was talking about. _Wing it. Wing it. Wing it!_ He chanted in his head trying not to panic. "Well..." He didn't even know what plan they were suggesting. Just that it had to do with the war on Terran. "We just want the money from the kingdom of Terran, right? That's why we're at war with them. We don't want their crops or their land since it constantly rains there and our people aren't good towards that level of moisture..." He tried to explain what they already knew to hide the fact that he knew nothing.

"Carry on. Where are you going with this?" Garuru managed to figure out he was trying to buy time.

"We cut off their trade routes to starve them out so we don't care about their people. We don't want to conquer them and turn them into our slaves. We have enough of those." Keroro tried to just get simple ideas.

"You already knew that, Keroro. Please, just tell us what you think we should do." Keroro's father ordered.

Keroro tried to piece together an idea. Then he got one and smiled. He knew buying time would work. Winging it always did. "Well, what I'm saying is we don't care about the people there. We should just wipe them out. There's no reason to try to have a war and conquer them. Just get rid of them all."

Keroro's father rubbed his head, slightly irritated at the childish idea. "We would if we could. How do you suggest we wipe them out? After all we've been trying for years." Keroro's father pointed out.

Another council member laughed. "Yeah! We want to wipe them out, but they've been tenacious. Don't state what we're already doing if you don't have an idea. Those pekoponians have been a thorn in our side for far too long!" Other council members laughed at Keroro with him.

Keroro frowned. "But I do have an idea! I just don't understand if we want to wipe them out why we don't just send Mois to do it." Keroro off-handidly suggested. Really, why hadn't they ever sent Mois out to be used before? "She could definitely take them all out. And then no more Terran problem!"

The council stopped laughing and froze at that suggestion.

 _They must be freezing because I'm so smart._ Keroro smirked.

"W-why would you even suggest that? You know we can't release that...That monster sleeping in the castle!" A council member was shivering. Actually most of the council was shivering, fear plastered to their faces.

Garuru just shook his head at Keroro's poor idea.

"Son...Umm...It's very nice of you to contribute to the conversation." Keroro's father tried to smile, "And giving ideas is a good start and I'm proud of you-"

Keroro beamed.

"But that idea was simply terrible. Please never bring it up again." Keroro's father told him. Simultaneously encouraging him and shooting down his ideas.

Keroro's smile dropped.

"Princess Mois you know isn't suited for the front lines." Keroro's mother spotted Keroro's frown and tried to explain to him why his idea was a bad one. "And anyway, you wouldn't want your fiance at risk for being hurt, would you?" Keroro's mother smiled.

Keroro paled and stuck out a tongue, rather disgusted at the fact that Mois was his fiance. "Mom! She's my niece." He pointed out, trying to reason with his mother yet again on why this match was a bad one.

"Yes, but not by blood. So I'm sure it's fine." Keroro's mother smiled at him.

Keroro shook his head. "No Mom, that's still gross as heck." He really didn't support the match, and every time he was reminded of it it sickened him. Mois was a fine niece. But a wife? No. "I keep telling you to call this whole thing off because it's still wrong. I don't want to marry Mois!" Keroro pouted.

The council looked amongst each other as Keroro's father and mother looked at him concerned. "She's the perfect candidate to be your wife. She's royalty and she knows how Keron operates things. She's been here since she was very young. So put your pouting away. It's happening."

"But. I. Don't. Want. To!" Keroro stomped his feet. It was quite pathetic.

Giroro frowned a bit as the council scoffed at him. He leaned forward and whispered into Keroro's ear, "Stop that."

Keroro shook his head. "Why?" He asked as the council went back to talking.

"You don't need to fight against this marriage. It doesn't help your image at all to fight against it." Giroro advised.

"What do you mean by that?" Keroro narrowed his eyes.

Giroro looked a bit awkward. "Um...Keroro, truth be told there are some rumors going around through the populace about why you haven't married yet. I mean most royalty would be married off by your age, but you've insisted against it. So maybe marrying another member of royalty would put those rumors to rest."

Keroro looked at him suspiciously, "What rumors...?"

Giroro bit his lip. He really didn't want to tell Keroro because Keroro would probably throw a fit, regardless of if they were true or not. He himself suspected they were true, but they could always be wrong. Maybe Keroro really didn't want to marry because he wanted the bachelor's life forever. Giroro made sure to be as quiet as possible.

"The populace speculates that you're homosexual, Keroro." Giroro whispered. "They...They um say you're as bad as those pekoponians." He knew homosexuality was greatly frowned upon in their society, largely in fact due to how Keron wanted as many soldiers as possible and two people of the same sex couldn't produce that. Not only that but the opinions on homosexuality had gotten worse in the last thirty years due to the war with Terran. Since Terran was so supportive of it people believed it made you uncivilized like the 'pekoponians', they would sometimes even kill people who were homosexual due to thinking they were like the enemy and would betray them, eventually running off to Terran.

Giroro didn't know if Keroro was gay or not, but it was true that in Keroro's twenty four years he had never openly expressed an interest in women save for a small crush on Pururu that Keroro was obnoxiously loud about as if he was trying to prove something. Not only that but Keroro was also extremely popular among boys.

Either way, Giroro's job was to protect Keroro no matter what. And that was also from the rumors concerning his sexuality.

Keroro bolted up, shocked by the accusation that he was homosexual. He no longer cared for keeping things quiet and the entire council's eyes were upon him. "I'm not gay!" He declared, "The true reason I haven't married isn't because I don't like women- It's because I'm lazy!" He proclaimed proudly.

Nobody in the council was impressed.

 _Only an idiot like Keroro would say that. I knew it though._ Giroro frowned.

"That's not something to be proud of." Keroro's father told him. "And you better stop being lazy, because you will marry Mois. And then you'll produce my grandchildren."

Keroro's mother smiled. "Grand babies! Yay!"

"It's time for you to stop being lazy and contribute to society then." One of the council members told him, "And you will marry Mois and she will not be sent out to the war. She will be kept safe."

"How about you leave the meeting for the people who care to discuss the issues of Terran?" Garuru suggested, "You obviously aren't listening anyway."

"Fine!" Keroro huffed. He wasn't happy with the way things were going anyway and marched out of the council room, slamming the door behind him.

If they didn't want him there, so be it.

* * *

Giroro didn't follow him. He still had more things to discuss about the plan to capture Natsumi.

Keroro just stayed out alone. He was pretty glum about the rumors going around about him. He hadn't known at all!

He slumped to the ground, trying not to mope too much. _I'm not gay. I really am not. It's not my fault I'm popular with boys. They just flock to me, because they understand my passions with action figures. They understand me more. And the reason I don't have more company with the female sex isn't because I don't like them. I just value friends more than romance, and I make better friends with males than girls!_ Keroro insisted to himself.

He had no idea that people had interrupted that wrong.

 _Still don't much like the idea of marrying Mois. She's my niece for goodness sake! Why am I the only one sane enough to be grossed out about that?_ Keroro wondered.

He continued to mope, grumbling about Mois.

Tamama, eventually walking by, looked down and saw Keroro moping.

"Mr. Prince!" Tamama looked at him worried, "Are you okay?" He hugged Keroro tightly in a greeting.

Keroro hugged back for a moment, before realizing his fatal mistake. _Maybe this is the reasons people think I'm gay! I do have perhaps a little bit too close of a relationship with Tamama. Acting like this probably doesn't help the rumors._

Tamama noticed Keroro freezing up and dropped his arms from his side. He looked up at him. "Is something wrong? You usually never freeze up from something as simple as a hug."

Keroro frowned. _I shouldn't have so many guys around me besides Giroro. Giroro's fine because he's my royal guard, but there's no reason for Tamama to hang around me so much. He's supposed to be Mois's guard, not mine!_

"Tamama, maybe you should go and protect Mois. I mean, you're her royal guard, not mine. I kind of feel like I'm stealing you away from her, you know?" Keroro joked.

Tamama frowned. "Good. I don't like being her royal guard anyway. I trained to be a royal guard to protect you. Not her. It was just terrible that they assigned me to her."

Keroro tried not to smile. He knew Tamama was just being friendly. Tamama just wanted to do his duty for the kingdom and protect Keroro. "I know you want to help me, but the best you can do for me is help Mois-"

"But I was going to be your knight! Remember? That was what I promised you. And you said you'd love that." Tamama reminded. "A knight and his prince. It's almost romantic isn't it?"

Keroro frowned a lot. Yeah...Tamama wasn't helping his reputation at all. It wasn't Tamama's fault that he was naturally flirtatious. He assumed Tamama acted like this towards all people. But he didn't want Tamama bringing him down. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Tamama asked.

"Being so close to me." Keroro said, "You should really stop hanging around me so much. You need to do your job and go to Mois. I'd hate for you to get into trouble because of me."

"I'll get into all the trouble if you want me too." Tamama proclaimed.

Keroro frowned more and more. Tamama really wasn't getting it that he was trying to get him away from him. _It's not that I don't like Tamama. I just want to take a break from him until this rumor clears up._ "No! I mean you should go somewhere else! I don't want you around right now."

Tamama looked shocked at the words, "W-why not?" Keroro had never told him to get lost. He had always been very kind to him.

"Because I can't be around you right now. I don't want you around." Keroro told him.

Tamama looked angry at Keroro's words. "Why not? Do you think I'm not good enough to be around you? Is my status bothering you about how I was just born some kitchen servant? I never knew you were so classiest!"

Keroro shook his head. "It's nothing like that!"

"Well then what is it?" Tamama asked trying not to let his voice convey how angry he was.

"I don't want you to be around me anymore!" Keroro told him, his voice sounded irritated, confrontational. "You spend way too much time around me as is normal anyway-"

"But I'm your friend, of course I spend time with you-" Tamama tried to reason.

"Yeah! I know that, but people are getting the wrong idea about us." Keroro explained.

"The...The wrong idea?" Tamama was confused.

"They think I'm...I'm..." Keroro tried not to vomit at the words, "Gay!" He finally choked out, "Gay just like those uncivilized barbarians from Terran! I hate those pekoponians! And I hate gays! I can't believe anybody would put me on that level!"

Tamama was quiet for a moment. Keroro smiled hoping that Tamama had finally gotten the message that this was important for Keroro's reputation if he just left him alone for a bit.

After a moment he heard a small sob from Tamama. He looked at him and was confused to see him crying.

"T-tamama...? Is...Is something wrong?" Keroro asked.

Tamama took a deep breath, trying to figure out what the right words to use were. His tears were finally replaced by anger. "I don't care if you are the crown prince!" He finally yelled, "You're a jerk and I hate you! The people are right- Your brother was way better than you!"

Keroro reached out to try to hug Tamama. Tamama looked way more sad than angry and Keroro was confused as to why. But Tamama slapped his hand away and turned around, running off and crying, leaving Keroro alone, wondering what he did.

"Tamama! Wait! What did I do wrong?" Keroro honestly did care for Tamama as a friend, he just knew he needed to spend some time away from him. Maybe Tamama was just taking it too hard. Tamama was no longer a child, and sometimes acted even more mature than Keroro but he was still ignorant to a lot of the world's hardships. Maybe Tamama was just making Keroro's words over-dramatic.

Keroro tried to chase after him to reason with him and promise to make it up to him later.

* * *

Tamama ran farther and farther away from Keroro, and Keroro tried to catch up to him through the castle, running through the hallways.

Of course Keroro wasn't the best at running or looking at where he was going, and he did eventually run into someone.

"Hey. Watch where you're going." The purple haired man that Keroro had seen the previous day didn't even help him up.

Keroro looked at him confused. What was he doing in the castle?

Keroro realized he didn't have time to question it. "Where did Tamama go?" He asked hurriedly.

"The red haired brat who ran past me crying?" The man asked, "Ku, ku, ku. Oh I get it. You made him cry! How mean. I knew you weren't a very good person." He teased and accused.

Keroro frowned. He was a good person! What happened with Tamama was just an accident. "That isn't your concern. And anyway what are you doing in the castle? Not anyone can be here, you know! If you're here to rob us I'll call you the guards." He threatened.

"Tch. It's rather funny how you don't know who I am. I'm Kululu, you heard of me?" Kululu asked like he was some big deal.

Keroro shook his head. He knew the man in front of him was a witch doctor, but that was it. "The name doesn't ring any bells."

"Ku, ku, ku. You aren't a very good fiance if you don't know who I am." Kululu mocked.

Keroro's eyes widened. "You're...Mois?" He drew wild conclusions. He didn't know Mois could change her shape!

Kululu laughed. "You're just as stupid as I thought you'd be! Ku, ku, ku. I'm Mois? Geez, that's a riot." He was on the floor just laughing. "No, I'm her tutor. I've been employed by the castle for a while now. At least eight years. You're pretty ignorant if you don't know what's going on in your own castle."

Keroro blinked. He honestly didn't know that. He didn't really know too much about Mois's life in the castle. He had other things to do. "Why do you need to tutor Mois?" Keroro asked confused.

"Ku. You know nothing, don't you?" Kululu laughed, "Mois uses a very powerful sort of dark magic, one that's hard to control. It's very destructive in nature and its whole purpose revolves around killing. Not many people are versed in the dark arts, so of course she needs a tutor to help her control it."

Keroro nodded. He knew Mois had dark magic, that was the reason so many people called her the 'cursed princess' and wanted her to stay in the castle under house-arrest, so she wouldn't kill their own people. Most people didn't understand her powers and were afraid of it. Dark magic was powerful, but it was also rare and usually had negative connotations.

"I thought you were a healer though. You have healing magic, right? Why would you know anything about dark magic?" Keroro asked.

Kululu shrugged. "Do you know healers came to be in this world?"

"Nah. I don't do nerdy research on how magic came to be." Keroro told him. "I don't know who would know that sort of stuff!" Keroro laughed. "I know healers are rare, but that's about it."

Kululu grinned wickedly. He leaned in extra close to Keroro. "There's nothing pure about being a healer. Nothing good." He whispered in a threatening voice, "Holding someone's life in your hands...It means you have all the power. You can hurt someone time and time again and they'll know they're coming back only to have the cycle repeated. They'll grow numb to the pain, afraid of even healing magic. Ku, ku, ku. Being a healer is evil itself- it's power. And it doesn't come from anything involving holy magic."

"It doesn't?" Keroro was unaware of this.

"The only way someone can become a healer is to make a deal with demons. That's how to get healing magic. And you know how demons are- they're always involved with dark magic. So that's why I'm the perfect person to train Mois." Kululu explained.

Keroro's eyes widened. He had no idea about this stuff. "You made a deal with demons?" This guy had talked to actual demons. That was terrifying.

"Ku." Kululu looked bored, "Making a deal with demons is nothing compared to working with the Keron grand council though."

Keroro's eyes widened. So this was someone who was involved with the grand council and someone extremely powerful. Kululu was frightening and Keroro realized it was dangerous for him to be around him. He tried to turn around, get out of Kululu's grip and inch away.

Kululu had decided he wasn't done intimidating him though. "You know, my healing powers weren't the only thing I got from demons you know. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro didn't want to hear it. He inched away.

"My first gift was incredible intelligence. I can tinker with anything and make it. And you know all I had to give to get that gift?" Kululu asked his grin widening.

Keroro covered his ears. He didn't want to hear it.

"All I had to do was murder my family. Pretty simple stuff really." Kululu waved, "So don't you start thinking things like that you can call the guards on me or that I'm not experienced enough to train a killer too. After all, I've helped Keron much more than you have. They need me and my intelligence and healing. It's funny that although you're the crown prince I'm much more valuable. Isn't it?"

Keroro inched away faster.

"Yep. Fleeing from me is the right choice. Ku, ku, ku. It proves who's really in control. And it sure ain't you, Prince Keroro. If I can really call you a prince." Kululu told him. "Ku, ku, ku. I know more about you than you probably do! Telling you of my powers was just my way to level the playing field-" Kululu kept on being intimidating.

Keroro ran.

Kululu laughed as he went.

Keroro hid behind a wall, sure that he was finally out of Kululu's sight. He tried to catch his breath from how terrified he was of that guy.

 _Maybe tomorrow I'll visit Mois, maybe I can even catch Tamama when I'm there...She needs a new tutor. That guy is terrifying._

 _The curse of humanity doesn't need to be taught by someone as evil as that._ Keroro wheezed. Yeah. That guy was getting fired. There was no way Kululu would get away with all the boasting he did to the crown prince.

They'd see just who was more powerful.

* * *

 **Garuru- General of Keron's army.**

 **Keroro's father and Mother- King and Queen of Keron.**

 **Keroro- Crown Prince of Keron.**

 **Giroro- Keroro's royal guard.**

 **Natsumi- General in training and princess of Terran.**

 **Pururu- Old friend of Keroro's . Not mentioned in chapter but eventually married Garuru.**

 **Mois- Keroro's niece and fiance. Adopted princess of Keron. Age: 18**

 **Tamama: Mois's royal guard. Age: 18**

 **Kululu- Witch doctor and Mois's tutor, also works with the Keron grand council.**


	5. Conflict Resolved

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Another chapter from Terran's perspective. Basically just a lot of Momofuyu in this chapter.**

* * *

It was raining, as usual. Momoka knew it would be a miserable day, but she was still rather excited to go out of the castle with Fuyuki.

Wearing a fancy dress befitting of royalty, she carefully walked across the stone pathway to the carriage he had set up for the two of them. She had heard the country of keron was more technologically advanced than Terran, but she didn't know by how much. Did they still have horse drawn carriages?

"Momoka!" Fuyuki waved rather excited. "Glad you made it. Sorry about all the rain. I was hoping it would be sunny for at least today, but I guess no luck, huh?" He had a cloak on to keep him dry.

"I'm used to the rain." Momoka got herself up onto the carriage and sat next to him, trying to look pristine. "Let's just head to town please. I would love to see what it's like out there."

Fuyuki nodded, happy enough to take her.

* * *

The houses weren't nearly as beautiful as the castle. Momoka had assumed the architecture would be just as grand, but instead they were sort of shanty. There were people littering the streets dressed in just rags- that was if they could afford rags. They were all extremely skinny.

"Why...Why are the people so ragged looking?" Momoka asked. Her kingdom was supposed to be rich.

Fuyuki looked sad. "It may rain everyday, but for some reason the crops aren't growing. I heard from sis its because the keronians are poisoning are land. Want to starve us out or something." He looked pretty glum.

Momoka bit her lip. She had had no idea! She lived in luxury and had never experienced or seen anything like this.

"You knew about this?" Momoka asked, her eyes widening. Why hadn't Fuyuki told her? Had he been keeping it a secret thinking she was too spoiled to help?  
"Yeah. After all, this was what mine and Natsumi's life was like before we were brought into your family." Fuyuki explained, "I don't remember it as much as she does. I was only five, but she says life was hard back then. Sometimes she would have to steal to get food. I...I haven't seen Mom since we were bought. I heard the life expectancy isn't very high due to the food shortage so she must have died." Fuyuki tried not to be sad at the information he was giving, "All she wanted was for me and sis to have a better life. I thank her for giving us that chance."

"I had no idea so many people suffered." Momoka tried not to shake at her own uselessness. She was the worst princess in the world for not knowing this sort of stuff!

"It's all right." Fuyuki tried to reassure her.

"I could be doing something. Taking a more active role fighting Keron. If we somehow stole their food this wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Momoka asked.

Fuyuki shrugged. He didn't know.

The carriage rolled to a stop in the mud as a man and woman blocked the way. It looked as if they were father and daughter, the daughter with long brown pigtails trailing behind her.

"Please...You're royalty, aren't you? Would you spare some food for my daughter and me? We're so hungry..." The dark skinned man dressed in all black asked.

Fuyuki glanced at Momoka. He then slid off the carriage with a basket. "Of course." He looked apologetically to Momoka. "Sorry! I know I might have given off the impression that I invited you out to a romantic lunch, but really I was planning to give some food to the people. Is that all right?"

Momoka raised an eyebrow. "Are you dumb? Of course it's all right! I've always wanted to get out and help the people instead of just being some safe and useless princess." Momoka jumped off the carriage and rolled up her sleeves, letting the mud splash on her dress. "How much food did you bring? Let's feed some villagers!" She declared.

Fuyuki smiled. He was so glad Momoka was on his side.

"Thank you, Fuyuki. You're always so nice to us." The villager girl took some bread Fuyuki was offering.

"No problem, Alisa! You know that I was just like you guys. A simple civilian from poor beginnings. So I'm always happy to help out." Fuyuki smiled.

Momoka opened the crates in the carriage, happily handing out food to the starving people. They all looked so happy to be receiving the foods and gifts. And in return she felt happy to help them.

This was her job. This was what she was meant to do.

As she stepped over mud and dirt distributing food, she glanced at Fuyuki. He looked so in his element, so happy.

The way he was smiling despite how cold it was outside, was beautiful. His kindness was radiating off of him.

 _Natsumi was so right. He is the kindest person I've seen. He's such a sweet guy._ Momoka smiled. Why had she hated him throughout the years? Just because of how he felt towards her? He was much kinder, much better than that.

Fuyuki...Fuyuki was something special.

"Fuyuki..." Momoka trailed off, looking awkwardly at him. "I'm sorry for how I treated you these past seven years."

Fuyuki jolted for a moment at the apology. An apology was the last thing he expected to hear from Momoka. She was the princess of the kingdom. If she had felt wronged she was justified in her thoughts. He hadn't expected her ever to feel like her actions were a mistake, to take them back. "It's all right. I wasn't seeing things from your perspective either, was I?" Fuyuki tried to smile. He really hadn't realized how political their marriage was. How everything between them was so forced. Anyone would be mad towards it.

"I treated you terribly. I should have looked beyond what I thought about you and instead tried to figure out what you were really like. It was immature of me, and as someone who will someday rule, is something I shouldn't have done." Momoka explained.

Fuyuki shook his head. "It's all right. I forgive you." He smiled though at the apology. Momoka really was changing if she felt like her actions had been a mistake. He gave a rather shy grin, before noting that some mud had splashed on her cheek.

Pulling a dry handkerchief from his pocket he moved forward to try to help her. "Here let me get that for you." Almost like a caress he put his hand against her cheek, the cloth the only thing between their skin.

Momoka shook her head, pushing his hand away. "I'm not a delicate princess. I'm strong. I'm not afraid of a little dirt. I want to help my kingdom."

Fuyuki nodded and put the handkerchief away. He could respect that. Momoka was a pretty tough girl, wasn't she? He had totally misjudged her. He had always assumed she was some sort of person who wanted to live a comfortable, luxurious life where she always got her way. But instead she was quite kind and fine not having luxuries. She was tough.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. I had assumed you weren't a kind person because of how you felt for me. Because you were kind to me out of obligation." Momoka explained, "But really you are a good person. You care a lot for the people's well being-"

"I was never kind out of obligation to you." Fuyuki tried to reassure Momoka, "And that's the honest truth! I'm honestly interested in you Momoka and want to be your friend. It isn't because you're the princess. It's because we used to have fun together."

Momoka frowned briefly. She knew he was partly lying. "You were kind to me out of obligation though. Remember when we used to play as kids? I heard Paul ordering you to let me have my way. I know you're only nice to me because you have to be." Momoka accused.

Fuyuki blinked for a moment thinking back on it. Realizing that that one temper tantrum he had had as a kid had sparked this whole mess, he laughed. "You mean you've been mad at me all these years because I threw such a big temper tantrum over not letting you have your way and then was forced to let you win our game?"

Momoka nodded.

"I was a real brat back then. Sorry!" Fuyuki apologized. "But I had no plans to be kind to you out of obligation. Back then it was my way or the highway. I was going to let you have your way while Paul was watching, and then break into your room later with a bunch of figures that would be my small army invading. I had the whole thing planned out. I wasn't going to just let Paul and you win." He then blushed, scratching his cheek. "Actually...That speech doesn't really make me look innocent, does it? It actually sounds worse."

Momoka narrowed her eyes at him. "You were really going to do that?"

Fuyuki nodded. "Yeah. Sorry! I was a brat."

"So then...You weren't kind to me at all?" Momoka asked. "You weren't ever on my side?"

"No!" Fuyuki shook his head frantically. "I was always on your side. The fun thing about you, was well..We were both brats!"

Momoka cracked her knuckles. She didn't particularly like that insult.

"Wait! Let me finish." Fuyuki insisted, "I mean we wanted to conquer the whole world. But we wanted to do it together. We were always on each others side. I'm sorry that that one day we weren't. But I was never kind to you out of obligation. I was kind to you because you were my ally."

Momoka looked deep in his eyes, trying to examine if he was telling the truth. He looked pretty honest.

"I missed you when you started ignoring me." Fuyuki admitted.

Momoka smiled. He was telling the truth. She opened her arms and hugged him. Finally, she could have the old Fuyuki back, who had been her friend.

This battle could be behind her, and she could just start thinking of her future.

Fuyuki smiled at the hug, wrapping his arms around Momoka too. It was a rather wet hug considering the rain, but it still felt warm. He was just so happy to make up.

"I missed you too. I just...I didn't want your kindness to be false. I didn't want our friendship to be something you were forced to do." Momoka confessed.

"It wasn't." Fuyuki squeezed her. "It's all right, Momoka."

They hugged for a good two minutes, just happy to have each other back.

Momoka eventually broke apart to just shyly smile and look into his eyes. He was her fiance, and now that she no longer hated him she could focus on the next issue at hand- If she wanted to marry him.

And with Fuyuki just smiling and looking at her like that it just melted Momoka's heart. She blushed slightly, her heart beating from just the proximity.

She knew what was happening. And there was no reason to fight it. He was her fiance and now that she had seen the real him- the Fuyuki that was kind to people, the Fuyuki that was her friend, the Fuyuki who was a nerd and liked studying magic, she knew enough about him to feel the nice rush of the emotion called love.

It didn't feel forced. It just felt good. It felt like it was natural and she belonged in Fuyuki's arms. It felt so warm.

 _I wonder...If I was always meant to fall in love with him. Was I fighting him so hard because some feelings were always there and I was hurt by what I felt like he did? Or...Am I just falling in love with him now because I've been so pushed into it that feelings were bound to develop eventually?_ Momoka wondered.

It didn't matter. She was so happy.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Momoka cuddled up to Fuyuki on the carriage ride. It was like a new her had been opened, a more shy and affectionate version of her who's new goal was to get more of that warmth that Fuyuki had given her.

"Are you okay?" Fuyuki asked, pretty confused, "You've been leaning your head on my shoulder. Are you sleepy?" He asked concerned.

"No...I'm just so delicate, you know? I need to squeeze closer to you." Momoka lied, just trying to get closer to Fuyuki.

Fuyuki blinked. "But earlier today you said you weren't delicate!"

Momoka growled a little irritated. "You aren't getting it." She sighed. Fuyuki sure was dumb.

Maybe flirting with him wouldn't work. But she wasn't someone who just gave up.

She was Momoka Nishizawa! And she would do whatever she could to get what she wanted.

 _There's no reason now to have a political marriage if I can have a real marriage instead. Fuyuki and I only have years of happiness ahead of us now that we've dealt with the main issue!_ Momoka felt like laughing in triumph. She was so happy.

Fuyuki, however; was thinking different things. _I'm glad Momoka and I are friends again._ He smiled. Momoka was a little bit like he remembered her too. There was a professional level to her, polite, and even a shy one that he didn't remember, but sometimes she would get irritated just like her little brat self.

 _Us being friends will make it much more tolerable for her to have a political marriage with me._ He scooted a bit farther away when she tried to lean closer though. _I'm sorry I didn't realize it was a political marriage sooner, but now that I know I can deal with it properly. I'll be polite and courteous and never over-step Momoka's boundaries or be too close._ Momoka was the princess. She deserved to have happiness, love, even if he couldn't. She deserved to be able to pursue someone on the side if she so wished. After all that was where they stood. Momoka could have anything she wanted. He was just the person chosen to be her spouse. That was his job.

Fuyuki sighed. He didn't much care about his feelings in the matter. He just hoped Momoka was happy with the decision that he'd become the next king. He wanted to make her proud.

* * *

Once Momoka got home she had a big smile plastered to her face as she skipped up to Paul.

"I've decided once and for all. I will marry Fuyuki. There is no more need for Natsumi to have the title of fiance or for me to complain." Momoka declared.

Paul looked shocked. Just a few days ago Momoka had hated Fuyuki. "You sure, Mistress Momoka?"

"Did your date go well?" Natsumi asked, having known Fuyuki and Momoka were going out that day.

Momoka gave her a thumbs up. "I...I love Fuyuki. He is exactly the kind of guy I'm into. He's attractive, kind, somewhat dorky...Sweet. I love him! So there's no more reason to fight against this marriage! I'm completely happy with it."

Natsumi squealed in joy. "You love him? That happened way sooner than I expected! Oh geez, this is the best possible outcome!" She grabbed Momoka and spun her around, holding Momoka around the waist. "YES! YES! YES! I'm so happy for you! You two will have such a happy life!"

Momoka giggled too. She was happy too! This was the happiest she had been in a while. The feeling of being in love, it was intoxicating.

"Do you think he likes me too? Natsumi, you're his sister! Tell me what Fuyuki thinks of me." Momoka demanded.

Natsumi stopped spinning her. "Uhhh..." She didn't really know what to say. She wouldn't lie to Momoka. "You've been ignoring him and hating him for years. He's barely talked to you recently. I...I don't think he's exactly in love with you yet. But he knows he'll marry you! So I'm sure he'll really try hard to make your relationship into something real. You guys just have to get to know each other better-"

Momoka shook her head. She wasn't sure what Natsumi was implying, but she had a plan, an idea for how this could work. All she had to do was impress Fuyuki and get him to like her as much as she liked him. "Paul!" Momoka ordered. "I want you to use some of our money to make an observatory in Fuyuki's name to see the stars. It will be my gift to him. That's sure to impress him."

"Yes mistress." Paul nodded.

"Make it have statues of Fuyuki all over the place! And rubies and diamonds in it!" Momoka continued to order.

Natsumi paled. "That...That seems a little over the top...I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just go on some dates with him? That makes a lot more sense...Just date him!"

"No. He must be showered in gifts." Momoka smiled confidently. A new Momoka had been born. A way too over-the-top one who had so many riches she didn't know what to do with them.

"Do not question the Mistress." Paul advised. "When she wants something she does whatever she can to get it."

Natsumi just frowned. Momoka really didn't know how to relationship...Did she? You won people over by spending time with them, not by giving them elaborate gifts.

 _Still...Too be fair, I wouldn't turn down a building in my honor._ Natsumi realized. Fuyuki wasn't her though.

And she was honestly afraid for how badly this would turn out.

* * *

 **And here begins the normal Momoka you all remember. She is born.**

 **Also when she came in to see Paul, I was just imagining that scene from Swan princess with Derek being like "Arrange the marriage." and Odette being like "Wait. What do you like about me." And Derek being like "You're beautiful." And Odette being like "Is beauty all that matters to you?" And Derek being like "What else is there?"**

 **Characters in this chapter:**

 **Momoka- Crown Princess of Terran.**

 **Natsumi- Princess of Terran, general in training.**

 **Fuyuki- Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance.**

 **Alisa and Nebula- Just villagers. That's all.**

 **Paul- Butler.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Always a Conflict

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Another chapter from Keron's perspective. Plot stuff, backstory in this chapter and Gironatsu.**

* * *

Keroro was no longer in the room. Perhaps that meant that work could actually be done. Giroro was happy enough to be included in the grand council meeting, but less happy that the discussion was all about Natsumi.

Why had he brought her up? It had been a big mistake. Maybe he had just kind of wanted to boast about how proud he was that she was a strong warrior. He was rather pathetic. He was the definition of a fanboy. Any memento from any of their battles that he could find he saved in his room. He even had a picture of her tucked away in his belt.

He was hopelessly in love with her, maybe a better word was obsessed. And he didn't really want Natsumi's life to be put in danger because of him. He knew if the council wanted to capture her they wouldn't try to gain her ally ship in their kingdom like he wanted. They'd just kill her.

"I can capture Princess Natsumi." Giroro finally suggested, during the conversation. "I'm the enemy that knows her best after all. I'll capture her on the battlefield. It's the most honorable way to go about this."

Garuru tried to hide a snicker. He was proud of his brother for thinking about the honorable way to do things, but now was not the time.

"No. I think not." Keroro's father, the King, refused him. "We have a different idea on how to capture her. That and even if we didn't, we wouldn't entrust the job to you."

"Why not? Don't you trust me? I've kept your son safe all these years. I'm a royal guard. I may be one of the people most experienced in combat here." Giroro pointed out.

Keroro's father nodded, agreeing. "But during Natsumi's debut on the battlefield, you failed us to stop her. You were her opponent when she first came onto the battlefield. And although she was young and inexperienced and was terrible at strategy causing many of her soldiers to die, you lost to her in personal combat. You failed."

Giroro looked down in shame. That was true.

"Wait!" Garuru tried to stand up for his younger brother, "But he survived, didn't he? That matters for something. It was through his own strength that he managed to get away from her and survive. That's proof enough of his strength."

Giroro's face heated up. He knew Garuru was trying to help, but he really wasn't. After all it hadn't been Giroro's own strength that had saved him from Natsumi.

Really it had been Natsumi's own choice to spare him. It was the moment he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

Giroro wasn't normal compared to the rest of the population. Usually there was an age limit to how old you had to be to be on the battlefield. But Giroro? He had been raised on it. It was his job to embrace fighting, and war. And his parents had been sure to put him in as many dangerous situations as they could to train him.

He had been on the battlefield since he was five, so he was used to it. The only intelligence he excelled at was war strategy, and Garuru was more than happy enough to send him out to the front lines to lead.

The Terran forces had changed their strategy dramatically recently. Instead of being on the defensive, they were rather random as if a child was leading them. For once Keron's forces were winning and they had managed to push through to where the generals tents were.

And Giroro himself led the onslaught against the people in charge. The authoritative figures of Terran.

He broke into one of the tents, charging with his guns circling him. As he expected, Terran had really put a child in charge of their army, a teenager, someone extremely inexperienced.

"So you're the enemies that just broke through my defenses?" The pink haired girl asked. She drew her sword, looking angry.

"I would have expected you to be crying over the realization that you just doomed your entire country." Giroro grinned.

"I still have me, don't I? And as a Princess of Terran I won't let a keronian soldier beat me." The girl- He later learned her name was Natsumi, didn't back down.

"A princess, huh? What a pampered life you must have lived. You've never tasted defeat, have you? Well, soon you'll learn what it's like." Giroro grinned.

"I could say the same to you. But you've probably already been defeated." Natsumi retorted.

Giroro growled and charged. Natsumi managed to block and avoid all of his hits though, and in mere moments his face was in the dirt and he had been beaten, her sword to his throat.

His eyes were wide. She moved with skill and such strength. If there was one thing he could respect it was strength. And he couldn't deny or lie about when he was beaten. He smiled. He'd take the honorable way out. She won, fair and square. "It seems I was mistaken. I underestimated you." Giroro smiled. "Well? Princess. You've just beaten me. It's your right to kill me. So do it." Giroro ordered.

To his surprise, Natsumi put her sword away. "No. It looks like you understand that I won. And you beat me in strategy anyway."

"You aren't going to kill your enemy?" Giroro asked.

"You might think we're barbarians, but we aren't. The Terran people are righteous. I'm not going to kill someone kneeling in the dirt." Natsumi told him.

"That will be a big mistake. I could do a lot of harm to your country." Giroro advised.

Natsumi thought for a moment. "But you won't." She said, "If you were giving me the chance to kill you, it means you're honor bound. So you're going to leave my tent and take the lose, because I beat you fair and square."

Giroro couldn't help but grin. She was inexperienced with strategy, but the longer she stayed on the battlefield the more potent she'd become. "Right you are, princess." He got up, knowing she wouldn't slash him down. "I'll remember you. I'll beat you next time. But today I won't kill you. I'll take the loss."

He turned around.

"Hey. What's your name?" Natsumi asked.

"Giroro. Why?" Giroro asked.

Natsumi smiled. "You're the first Keronian I've actually kicked the butt of. I wanted to remember you. Well then Giroro see you next battle! And next battle I'll humiliate you just as bad as this one." Natsumi smiled. What she needed was a rival, someone who would make her strive to be a better general. And she had just found that. Giroro was the symbol of her first victory. She would remember him.

Giroro smiled as he left. Who knew getting beaten could feel so...special?

He had fallen in love with her shortly after that.

* * *

He knew it had been pathetic to fall in love with Natsumi after she beat him. What kind of sick masochism was that? But the way she acted, her tough warrior spirit, how she had proved to him the Terrians weren't what he had heard, how her heart had been large enough to show him mercy. He loved all of that.

And now she might be in trouble because of him.

"Giroro, meet the person we've hired to capture our enemy." The doors swung open and a man only an inch shorter than Giroro walked in. He had loose fitting clothing that seemed to sway as he walked, sandals as if he came from a humble background. He dressed like a wannabe samurai and he wore a mask over his face. His eyes were a pale blue and he had long bright pink hair, tied in a pony-tail.

Giroro would have recognized that face anywhere. Thanks to the dumb mask, it was easy to recognize him. "Zeroro!"

"The name's Dororo now. I changed it after I left the castle." Dororo nodded to Giroro. Giroro looked at his friend sadly.

"Why did you leave? You had a great life here, a noble! You had your own providence to rule. You were Keroro's and my friend. But you left without telling me good-bye. Keroro wouldn't give me information on what happened, but...He started acting lazier and lazier after you left." Giroro frowned.

"You should know why I left, Giroro. And it was nothing you did." Dororo dipped his head in respect. "We were both given jobs by the grand council. You were raised as Keroro's royal guard, someone who would protect him even if it cost you your life, and I...I was given the role as Keroro's friend." Dororo told him.

"Yeah? So? Did you feel bad about being his friend because of an order? You know Keroro didn't care about that sort of stuff. The more friends the merrier to him." Giroro told him.

Garuru cleared his throat. This reunion was awkward, but its not like they were on a crunch for time.

"No. It wasn't that. You know my role really wasn't one of a friend. It was of a chewtoy. I was Keroro's friend in name only. But he treated me like a thing. 'Oh Zeroro, do this! Oops! Sorry your legs were broken.' 'Zeroro do this stupid thing!' 'What was your name again?' It was all the same. I was an object to him. He used me and my life was put in danger multiple times because of it. My job wasn't to be his friend, my job was to get him to be as bloodthirsty as Keron wanted, to let him learn that people were just his things. But I got sick of it. So I left." Dororo growled. "I will never be in control of that heartless person again."

Giroro winced. He knew about the bullying that was going on between Keroro and Dororo, and he had never once stopped it. He had been told by his parents that Dororo was a useful tool towards Keroro growing up. And although he had never stopped it, he had never participated in it, instead trying to apologize to Dororo and help him up when he was hurt. But when Dororo had left was the only time he had truly realized Dororo wasn't okay with the things that was going on, and was more of a victim than a willing tool.

Keroro himself had been a child at the time and hadn't realized about how what he was doing was wrong and that Dororo didn't like it. Once Dororo had left Keroro had gone through extreme guilt and started changing dramatically. The Keroro that Giroro knew from back then was gone, and instead he was much kinder, but also lazy. It was like he didn't want to act afraid that he'd hurt someone again like Dororo.

"He's different now-" Giroro tried to explain.

Dororo just shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. "Good things came out of what he did to me though. It made me strong. After I left I grew into the occupation I was truly meant for. Assassinations. I'm one of Keron's best assassins now."

Giroro's eyes widened. So that was why Dororo had been brought into the room. The grand council wanted to kill Natsumi and had hired Dororo for the job!

"So, Dororo. You know why we brought you here. We have a job for you." The council addressed Dororo. "We want you to sneak into Terran and capture the adopted royal in the castle. You can do that, right?"

Dororo nodded. "You can count on me."

And then he turned and left.

* * *

Giroro went after him after the council meeting was over. He needed to know if Dororo planned on killing Natsumi.

"I don't bear you any hatred for what happened in childhood, Giroro." Dororo finally spoke up. "You weren't at fault."

Giroro opened his mouth. He actually wasn't going to apologize for Dororo's past. His concern was Natsumi and he had kind of forgotten about Dororo's issues.

"I...I was actually going to ask you what you plan on doing to the royal, Natsumi..I know you're an assassin and work for the grand council. And if you work for them you're probably bloodthirsty." Giroro trailed off.

 _So her name is Natsumi, huh?_ Dororo realized. He noted that the council hadn't actually given him a name. "Don't compare the council and me. We're nothing alike. I would never encourage a child to bully another child just so he could be an ideal ruler and more cruel." Dororo hissed.

Giroro looked apologetic.

"But why are you asking about what I plan on doing to that girl? Are you concerned?" Dororo asked.

Giroro was silent. He didn't deny or say anything out-right. "Do...Do you plan on killing her?"

Dororo could see out of the corner of his eye that Giroro was reaching towards a knife at his side. Did his old friend intended to fight him if he planned to kill this pekoponian girl?

 _He must care about her quite a lot._ Dororo smiled. It was good to see Giroro care about things and not just be focused on his duty. "Don't worry, I never planned to kill her. Despite being an assassin, I'm actually quite peace loving." Dororo smiled.

Giroro stopped inching for his knife and nodded. "Thanks." He quickly said before turning away to leave.

He hadn't seen Dororo for fourteen years, but he still trusted him.

* * *

Dororo sat down on his couch back at his home as he thought about his new job.

"You're not doing work?" Kululu asked, sitting on the floor with a bowl of curry in his hands as he nibbled on it.

Dororo just leaned tiredly on the couch trying his best to ignore his roommate and somewhat partner in crime. His best way of explaining it was that Kululu was a business partner, but one the assassination guild didn't exactly no about. Kululu would help him find targets to kill and lure them to Dororo.

"You need me to find someone evil for you to kill?" Kululu asked, "I mean besides me. You ain't killing me. Ku, ku, ku."

Dororo sighed. "No, but thank you for the offer. I was actually given a job by the grand council. I don't need to find a target."

Dororo's biggest desire in the world was for peace. And the best way to get that he reasoned was to kill everybody who was evil. Sure, he might have been working with the grand council, the biggest evil in the world, but he knew they would never suspect if their ally turned against them. And this way he could get information from the inside.

They didn't know he was a traitor to everything they believed in and how he someday wished to take them down. Only Kululu knew.

"The grand council? Thought you didn't like them." Kululu murmured. Kululu also didn't much like the grand council, but it wasn't for the same reason as Dororo. He wanted the world to be chaotic, and the rules that the grand council had imposed were too orderly. Dororo knew that although Kululu and him were friends now because they were working towards a common goal, eventually they'd become enemies.

But for now they were the only allies that the other had.

"I don't. So I'm trying to figure out how to do my job while screwing things up for them." Dororo rubbed his chin.

"Well what's the job?" Kululu asked.

"I have to kidnap the adopted royal from Terran. Giroro told me her name is Natsumi." Dororo told him.

"Did the council specifically name Natsumi while you were in the room?" Kululu asked.

Dororo shook his head.

"Well there you have it. There are two adopted royals in Terran. Just kidnap the useless one. The boy, Fuyuki I believe his name was." Kululu shrugged. Names of royals were common knowledge.

Dororo thought about this suggestion for a moment. He smiled. He felt bad for the poor boy who was innocent in the whole mess, but it would sure screw up the council's plans. "All right. They were rather vague about their instructions after all."

"There ya go. Perfect solution." Kululu leaned back and went back to eating. Problem solved for Dororo. He hoped Dororo got a lot of cash for this job because he knew he'd get a cut of the paycheck.

* * *

Keroro approached Mois's tower. He saw a figure standing in front of the door, guarding it. The figure was slumped and sniffling.

"Tamama?" Keroro was honestly surprised that he was doing his job. He must have really hurt Tamama if Tamama was willing to do his job instead of being around Keroro.

Tamama wiped at his nose sniffling. "I got caught by the guards. They said I had to work."

"...Oh..." That made sense. He gave a broad smile though. Tamama must have been sniffling about that and not what Keroro had said! Keroro must have been in the clear. Tamama was no longer mad at him.

Tamama looked at Keroro as if waiting for something. "Did...Did you come to visit me? To say anything?"

"I came to visit Mois." Keroro told him honestly.

Tamama grated his teeth and stuck his nose in the air turning away. "She's sleeping!" He lied, "You can't visit her."

"I'll just wake her up then." Keroro shrugged. "I'm sorry-"

Tamama looked at Keroro hopefully.

"That you're bummed out about doing your job. But you should really be more dedicated to Mois. You're supposed to protect her no matter what and be dedicated to her above all else. You're her royal guard." Keroro reminded.

"You're just telling me that because you don't want me around." Tamama accused, "And you want me to protect your dumb fiance." Apparently Tamama was the only one in the castle who hadn't gotten the memo that Keroro didn't support the engagement between him and Mois.

Keroro didn't confirm or deny this.

Tamama huffed. "So...You aren't here to apologize? You're dumb."

"I'm not dumb!" Keroro denied. So Tamama was still mad? He still wasn't sure what he had said that was so wrong. He had just wanted Tamama's help not looking gay.

"And anyway I don't even want to protect that woman. I wasn't supposed to be her royal guard. I was supposed to be your brother's. And then he went and died." Tamama frowned.

"He didn't mean to die." Keroro defended, "Dark Keroro...I'm really sorry about what happened to him." For some reason Keroro didn't find it weird that his brother's name was also Keroro. He just assumed his parents weren't very creative.

"I wasn't blaming him." Tamama glared.

Keroro bit his lip. Was Tamama blaming him then? Dark Keroro had died four years ago and the wound was still raw. He missed his brother so much.

He tried not to cry as he mostly ignored Tamama and pushed through, opening the door Tamama guarded so he could go talk to Mois.

* * *

Keroro climbed up the stairs trying not to think about how barren and lonesome Mois's tower was. If this was a fairytale Mois might have resembled a captured princess by an old evil witch. Keron had kidnapped her when she was very young from a kingdom they had invaded and mostly destroyed called Angol after all. And Keroro's brother, Dark Keroro, had decided to adopt the princess of that kingdom as his daughter. Keroro still wasn't sure why or what had possessed him to do such a thing since he had been the one who had lead the onslaught against Angol.

Still Mois barely remembered her old kingdom, and usually when Keroro visited she seemed happy to be a princess of Keron.

Thinking more on the subject though, Mois wasn't much like a captured princess in a tower. To the people she was more like a dangerous dragon imprisoned to keep the people safe.

After all Mois had some of the most dangerous dark magic around. She could easily kill an entire town or more if she wished for it. This caused most of the people to dislike her and fear her instead of embracing her as their princess. In fact back when Dark Keroro was alive, before she was placed under house-arrest she had only ever gone outside for the yearly parade so that the people could know she was their princess.

Now of course she was under house-arrest for the people's safety. And Keroro was one of the few people allowed to take her out of her tower and let her wander around the rest of the castle. This caused her to be quite thankful to Keroro and affectionate to him.

"Mois. You asleep?" Keroro knocked on her door, opening it.

Mois wasn't asleep. She was instead sitting by the window reading a book. She dropped the book immediately when she saw Keroro.

"Uncle!" Her face lit up as she rushed over to him to greet him with a hug. "I'm so happy you've come to visit me."  
Keroro smiled. She really was like a child, just wanting some time with a fellow family member...

"I was thinking of all the romantic things we could do together! Everyday I just think of how happy I am that we're engaged. I wear the ring that you gave me with great pride." Angol Mois smiled.

Keroro paled. _Never mind about that family thing._ He was a little concerned about how happy Mois was towards their engagement. "The ring my parents gave you." Keroro corrected.

Mois's smile didn't drop. "Whatever." She shrugged. She leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Keroro side-stepped. He wasn't interested.

"Aww...Most lovers greet each other with a kiss." Mois reminded each other.

"I...I have the flu." Keroro faked a cough. He really would be sick if Mois kissed him though. He was sure he'd throw up. He knew Mois was the type to always embrace the role she was given by society, but this...This was going to far. She still called him her Uncle for goodness sake! Why was he the only one sickened by this?

Mois looked a bit concerned. "Do you need some tea? I can make you some." She tried to be helpful and concerned. She was always so affectionate.

Keroro shook his head. "I actually didn't come here to have a friendly chat. I wanted to discuss something important."

"Ohh! Is it something adventures? I just read a story about adventure! Or are we going to play pretend again? Do you want to be the princess again?" Mois asked.

Keroro shook his head. "No, I mean something actually important."

Mois looked confused. She was never entrusted with important things.

"I'm concerned for you." Keroro told her.

Mois looked even more confused. Almost flabber-gasted. "You...You are?" She didn't look like she believed it. "Thank you? I guess. But I mean...I'll get to regularly be in the castle more often when we're married. It doesn't bother me much anymore about being locked in this tower..." She tried to explain.

"No! Not about that. I met your tutor! And he's awful." Keroro corrected.

Mois looked a little bit sad that he wasn't concerned for the real problems that she was going through. "You met Kululu?" Mois looked confused. "You hadn't before...? Oh yeah! I've never mentioned him." Mois giggled. "Sorry! It's just your twin looks so much like you. Since Dark Keroro hired Kululu I had assumed you already knew about him. I always mix you two up. Sorry!" Mois laughed again innocently.

 _That...Is even creepier actually than you calling me your Uncle. Wasn't my twin your Dad?_ Keroro tried not to ask Mois too much about that. She was messed up was all he knew. She was weird.

"I suppose it's normal for you to confuse us. We do look alike." Keroro nodded.

Mois smiled and nodded. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to say about Kululu?"

"I don't like him. I think he's dangerous to you. He's a horrible person. Frightening even. He'd be a bad influence on you. He'll corrupt you. I want to maybe get a new tutor for you." Keroro told her.

Mois shook her head. "You've got Kululu wrong. I trust him!" Mois smiled.

 _But you also trust Tamama. Think he's the best royal guard around. And he barely does his job._ Keroro didn't say his thoughts out loud. It would only hurt Mois if she learned Tamama really wasn't her friend and didn't want to protect her.

"Kululu's my confident. He used to be my doctor back when Dark Keroro was alive." Mois smiled, "I've actually known him longer than you, Uncle. So I trust him."

Keroro frowned. That wasn't a good reason to trust him. "You're too trusting. Kululu might be dangerous, you don't want him getting into your head. You need to keep yourself safe." He pat Mois on the head, telling her the advice, before turning around to leave.

"You mean the kingdom safe." Mois quietly corrected. "You're warning me about Kululu because you're afraid he'll convince me to hurt people."

"Well, that too...I'm not going to lie to you. You have a lot of power and I don't want Kululu manipulating you." Keroro told her. "We don't want him turning you into a killer."

"Kululu can't do that." Keroro took Mois's words as measurement. "He can't make me hurt anyone. Because I've already hurt people. I was meant to kill and Kululu, and you can't change that." Mois's words were cold as she accepted the reason she was locked up.

"Mois...That's not true." Keroro tried to deny.

"Do you remember the day I was put under house arrest?" Mois asked, her voice holding authority and acceptance as if she knew who she was.

Keroro winced. "Of course I do. I could never forget that day. But Mois- It wasn't your fault Dark Keroro died. It was an accident."

"It was no accident. I did it of my own volition. And I'd do it again if I had the choice." Mois told him coldly. "My hands are already coated with blood. So, dearest Uncle, there's nothing to worry about about me being corrupted."

Keroro paled. When she got serious like this it even frightened him, although he didn't like her seeing that he was frightened. He was worried if she lost trust in him she'd revolt against Keron or something. He was really all she had.

Keroro didn't answer her and instead closed the door behind him, locking it. "That's it. Her tutor is definitely being changed. I don't want Kululu giving her those ideas. Tamama will train her instead."

Nobody needed her to kill someone again. Not like last time.

* * *

 **Keroro's father and Mother- King and Queen of Keron**

 **Garuru- General of Keron**

 **Natsumi- Princess of Terran, general in training of their army.**

 **Giroro- Keroro's royal guard. General in training of Keron.**

 **Tamama- Mois's royal guard.**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince of Keron**

 **Mois- Princess of Keron, niece of Keroro and fiance. Princess of Angol.**

 **Dororo- Assassin employed by the grand council**

 **Kululu- Witch Doctor, Mois's tutor and business partner of Dororo**

 **Dark Keroro- Keroro's brother and former prince of Keron. Mois's adopted father.**

 **Please review!**


	7. Out With the Old In With the New

**Sorry this chapter is so weird and disjointed. I'm still adjusting to my new glasses and can't see very well and haven't written for a while (Except homework. I've written a lot of essays. But this fanfiction doesn't involve rhetorical summaries and referential summaries.)**

 **Anyway this chapter is from Terran's perspective. More relationship stuff. The action hasn't started for these guys quite yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Momoka smiled at the large marble building that had quickly been built by her servants magical engineering skills. Lime hallways, the best glass in the kingdom for telescopes. It had it all.

The perfect observatory. That was what she had made. She spun around on the floor as she looked at the pillars of statues of Fuyuki's body that was holding up the ceiling. Fuyuki would love it. She was sure of that.

"It's perfect! This will make his heart flutter!" Momoka declared. She tried to push out of her mind the years of ignoring Fuyuki that she had done. It was no longer important. She was sure this observatory would not only make up for it, but also make Fuyuki fall in love with her!

At least that was what she was hoping for.

All she had to do now was bring her blushing groom-to-be to her present.

* * *

Fuyuki of course was in the library working. He was still studying and transcribing various kingdoms history that had been destroyed by Keron. He didn't know if their libraries had been destroyed as well, but it was safe to believe that Terran was the only kingdom with an untouched library.

"Fuyuki~!" Momoka's voice was playful as she almost danced into the room. She threw her arms around him in a hug and the change in her character almost made Fuyuki's teeth crack.

"Momoka!?" Fuyuki asked confused. Another day that she had visited him in the library. It was odd. Was something important happening?

Momoka took her arms off of Fuyuki blushing. She reminded herself that she was usually more professional than this. _I guess the desire to hug him just kind of overtook me..._ She giggled to herself almost bashfully. "Fuyuki." She cleared her throat trying to be professional. "I request your presence in the courtyard. I have something to show you."

This piqued Fuyuki's interest as he raised an eyebrow. "Something to show me?" Was it some sort of discovery that needed his opinion? Something terrible? He was hoping it was a discovery over an attack from Keron. He grinned widely tapping his fingers together and standing up. "Well then what are we waiting for! Let's go see!" He took her hand.

Momoka blushed and nodded. She had never noticed before how nice it was to have his hand on hers, how perfect they were with each other. Holding his hand like a delicate treasure she lead him out to the courtyard.

* * *

Fuyuki's eyes widened as he saw the new building that Momoka had created.

"It's an observatory." Momoka explained in a tiny voice. "It shows the stars. I thought you'd like it, since you've always loved looking above at the stars." She dropped Fuyuki's hand trying to examine his face.

"I know what it is, just...What is it doing here? Did it drop from the sky?" Fuyuki asked confused as he looked at the building.

Momoka giggled at his idiocy. "No! I made it for you. It's a gift just for you. I wanted to...Apologize for the way I treated you throughout these years. And I thought you'd like this...So I had it made. Want to go look at it?"

Fuyuki gave a slow nod. He honestly didn't know what to say. Nobody had ever made him a building before. And looking at the inside of the building it was clearly made for him. Statues of him were creepily everywhere.

He didn't know whether to be shocked and dumb-struck by such a gift and thankful, or worried about Momoka's priorities.

 _Shouldn't...She be focusing on the kingdom instead? There's more important things to get done than making grand gifts like this..._ Fuyuki thought to himself as Momoka excitedly showed him around.

"It's all so big...And it looks so expensive..." Fuyuki didn't really know what to say as Momoka gave him a huge tour explaining each feature of the gift she had created for him.

"We only used the best material!" Momoka bragged.

Fuyuki tried to smile awkwardly. He still really didn't know what to say. He did like that the kingdom had an observatory, and it was true that he did want to see the stars, but this seemed so unnecessary.

Momoka glanced at Fuyuki and saw the frown on his face. _Oh no! Does he not like it?_ She wondered.

Fuyuki just glanced from side to side at all the things Momoka had made in the observatory for him. It seemed extremely unnecessary. He still wasn't sure why Momoka had made it. _If she wanted a gift for me, why didn't she just spend time with me? Wouldn't that be better and cheaper? I would have enjoyed that. Immediately_ after thinking the thought though he noticed Momoka looking at him worriedly realizing he didn't like the gift.

"What do you think of it?" Momoka asked.

"Uhhh..." Fuyuki didn't know what to say. But Momoka's frown as she realized she had done the wrong thing was absolutely heartbreaking to him. _Stop it. This observatory isn't unnecessary! I'm sure it has lots of purposes. I could let the villagers use it in the pursuit of knowledge. It might help them...And just that Momoka made it for me is enough of a reason for it to exist. Our relationship hasn't been the best after all. This observatory represents progress._ Fuyuki nodded to himself.

Still he would have really preferred just some apologizes. But he reminded himself that Momoka had always been awkward in her interactions with others. Her apologies were always over-the-top and her mood, was well...Awkward. Her personality could change like the light of a candle, at one point being the sweetest, cutest, and a shy girl that could barely talk to others and then the next moment being the most violent and headstrong person that anybody would ever meet. Fuyuki didn't know what triggered these changes, but he guessed it was something like an illness that she couldn't really change. An illness of personality and Fuyuki had to be understanding of that.

"I would love to let some of the villagers look at this." Fuyuki finally answered. "I want them to be able to pursue as much knowledge as I'm able to." He tried not to show Momoka that this was all a little too much for him.

Momoka frowned. She could tell he wasn't swooning. _Did I misjudge his interests? Should I have given him something else?_

Seeing that Momoka's frown wasn't going away, Fuyuki tried to think quick on what he could do to make Momoka happier.

"Let's give this thing a test run before we open it to the public though!" He suggested. _What I really would have preferred would be spending time with Momoka. I can make that a reality though!_ "Want to look at the stars with me?" He smiled.

Momoka gave a small nod. _So...Did it work? Looking at the stars together is pretty romantic..._ She didn't know. But she would take the opportunity to spend more time with Fuyuki.

* * *

Fuyuki sat on a giant couch while looking through the telescope. Every now and then he would pass it to Momoka to show her what he had found. He would explain various star systems and rant about things that Momoka didn't know at all.

It felt like they were the only two people in the world. And Momoka felt truly at peace sitting by Fuyuki's side. She tried to reach for his hand, wondering if this was the perfect moment to hold his hand.

Her fingers reached his fingers and brushed up against them, but she chickened out mere seconds after the contact. Fuyuki pulled himself away from the telescope to look at her, but noticing Momoka's face was very red and embarrassed by the second of contact, he decided to give her her privacy and made no comment on it.

He looked out the telescope again wondering about Momoka. _She's so different now. She's acting all shy around me. It isn't much like the Momoka I know. I wonder if just reaching out to her really did change her entire personality?_

He didn't know. Momoka seemed to be like a completely different person. _Still...I suppose this is good for me. I much prefer this shy Momoka over one that hates my guts. And she's pretty cute too. I'm just confused is all._

Momoka was also confused. This new her was so new. She had no idea what to do. And Fuyuki barely recuperated any of her gestures. Her simple touches he didn't seem interested in, her gifts he didn't seem to like.

She no longer knew what she should and shouldn't do. As a princess she always had to know exactly what to do in a situation and be deceive, but now all her decisions were much in her brain.

She had never questioned herself so much.

"Look at this one, Momoka. It's such a bright star. It gives me hope." Fuyuki pulled Momoka's face towards the telescope.

Momoka blushed as Fuyuki's hands touched her face.

"W-why is that, Fuyuki?" Momoka asked.

"Because if its so bright I'm sure Keron can see it in their skies too. And if they can see the same things we see, then maybe we aren't so different after all." Fuyuki seemed to be one of the few people who actually had his mind on the war between Terran and Keron.

Momoka nodded, having not thought of that before as she looked at the star.

 _It's not as bright as Fuyuki's optimism though._ She smiled to herself.

That was one thing she didn't have to question. That she loved Fuyuki. That he was pure and kind. He was good.

* * *

Natsumi was still in the castle. She didn't yet have to go back to the front lines to fight so she was trying to relax and get her strength up. She was in a rather good mood now that she knew the issue of Momoka and Fuyuki was resolved and Momoka was utterly in love with him.

"I have to go off and get see if the trade routes are still closed off. I'm pretty good at going undercover so don't worry about me." Natsumi heard Saburo's voice in a room. She peered over the corner over a wall and saw Saburo talking to Koyuki.

 _Saburo and Koyuki talking, huh? I guess they are kind of good friends. I mean they work together a lot and their jobs are the same._ Natsumi hadn't actually seen Saburo and Koyuki interact much. She just knew they were friends.

"I'm not worried. I know you can handle it." Koyuki told him. "Still good luck."

 _Ah darn. Saburo's leaving for the day?_ Natsumi was a bit bummed out. She had a huge crush on him and now that she was officially free from being Momoka's fiance she could now openly pursue him. _I guess I'll talk to him when he gets back._

"No good luck kiss?" Saburo teased.

 _I didn't know Saburo was so flirtatious...But yeah right, like Koyuki is going to give him a kiss-_ Natsumi's thoughts were halted as she peered over the corner of the hallway and saw Koyuki kissing Saburo.

Koyuki and Saburo pulled away.

"Oh Natsumi!" Saburo waved. "I was just leaving. Nice seeing you though. Anyway, bye Koyuki."

"Bye." Koyuki waved, before Saburo leaned in for one more quick kiss.

Natsumi's eye twitched for a moment as her jaw just hung open. _W-what...What just happened?_

Saburo walked away, already gone before she could question him.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki had a big smile on her face. "It's so nice to see you! Um...Why is your mouth open? Trying to catch bugs?" Koyuki asked weirdly.

Natsumi shook her head, closing her mouth. "You...You and Saburo just kissed..." The shock was already wearing off and the heartbreak was setting in. Was this because she was never around? Her best friend and her crush had been kissing...And she couldn't really say that she could have done anything to prevent it. She was always at the war on the border, and although she had really wanted a little bit of happiness for herself, to be with Saburo and to impress him, it seemed that Koyuki had snatched him away before she could even make a move!

Koyuki noticed her best friend's sad expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsumi tried to smile through the pain. She had gotten wounded in battle frequently, and deeply, and it hadn't created this amount of pain. It hurt more to see that kiss than to be stabbed by a sword. "Are...Are you and Saburo dating?" Natsumi finally asked.

Koyuki nodded, confirming Natsumi's worst fears. "Royal guard can be together. So we thought this was for the best."

Natsumi grit her teeth. "A relationship of convenience? Will that really make either of you happy?" She tried unsuccessfully to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Koyuki was startled by just how loud and angry Natsumi sounded. "W-what's wrong?" She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I thought you would be happy for me."

Natsumi slapped it away. She then looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Koyuki." She took her friends hand trying to rub away where she had slapped it. "I'm not angry at you...Just sad. It's not your fault."

Natsumi's anger seemed to fade away and was replaced with a sad expression. Her eyes were a little red as if she was trying to hold back tears.

 _Natsumi...What's going on?_ Koyuki asked. Was Natsumi unsupportive of this relationship? Koyuki had thought that this would have been a lot better than her and Natsumi...But maybe she was wrong... "Yeah, it's a relationship of convenience..." Koyuki admitted.

 _So...I lost Saburo not only to Koyuki, but to a Koyuki who doesn't even like him?_ This felt so wrong. Natsumi tried not to get mad again. It wasn't her choice what Koyuki and Saburo did with their lives. And it was her job as Koyuki's friend to look out for her well being. She should instead be asking Koyuki if she was happy about this and be worried for Koyuki's sake, not jealous of Koyuki because she wanted to date Saburo! It shouldn't be about Saburo, it should be about Koyuki and Natsumi's friendship.

"Are...Are you okay with that?" Natsumi asked, putting her jealousy aside for a moment.

Koyuki looked up at Natsumi. All the signs were there. _I know I wasn't going to tell her about my feelings for her, but..._ "The truth is I'm in love with someone else." Koyuki confessed.

Natsumi's eyes widened. She didn't know this at all! She grabbed Koyuki's hands, love always making her excited. "Really? Who? I'll do whatever I can to support you with the lucky **guy!** "

The moment Natsumi said guy, Koyuki's smile dropped as she was reminded yet again of why she hadn't told Natsumi before about her feelings for her. _That's right...Natsumi is the absolutely straightest person I know._ Koyuki frowned.

"It's..." Koyuki bit her tongue, trying to get the words out. It was as if her throat was choking. Would it do any good to tell her?

Of course it wouldn't. There wasn't really a question of if Natsumi would reject her or not. And she had to accept that. That was why she had accepted the relationship with Saburo.

 _You. It's you._ Koyuki tried to say. But she already knew the heartbreak she would face if she told her. She knew Natsumi would try to act like her friend and ignore Koyuki's obvious feelings. She wanted to be Natsumi's friend but it would be hard if Natsumi was acting weird because she thought Koyuki liked her.

"Never mind that!" Koyuki quickly said, jumping a little bit.

Natsumi furrowed her brown confused. Had Koyuki just forgotten the previous conversation or was she just being Koyuki and being weird.

Koyuki noticed Natsumi's confusion and almost confessed again. "Natsumi...I...Love you..." She finally said. She needed to see what Natsumi's reaction would be. To finally put the nail in the coffin of this crush. If it was bad, she could back peddle.

"What?" Natsumi looked confused.

"As a friend!" Koyuki said quickly. She waved her hands. "I love you more than anything as a friend!" That what had confirmed all of her fears. Natsumi would be desperate to reason that Koyuki wasn't in love with her and would be confused. So the back peddling began. "I meant that it was hard dating Saburo, because I'm always more loyal to you, because you're my best friend!"

Natsumi's frown dropped and she smiled. "You're my best friend too, Koyuki! Awww, I love you too in that way I guess!" She hugged Koyuki.

Koyuki's heart broke at those words. She knew Natsumi didn't love her in the way she wanted.

"Still I'm really disappointed that it wasn't a guy you were talking about. I really wanted to set you up. You deserve a good boyfriend." Natsumi smiled.

"Or girlfriend. Freedom is important." Koyuki reminded.

Natsumi shrugged. "Either way, I want you to be happy."

Koyuki tried not to lean into the hug. She noticed that Natsumi still didn't seem exactly happy. She still looked sad. "About our friendship, Natsumi..." _Am I going to try again? I'm pathetic._

"Yeah?" Natsumi asked.

Koyuki knew she wouldn't ever say it. So she said something else, changing her mind. "Let me be your royal guard. I'm your best friend. I should be your royal guard. Let me officially switch from Momoka to you. I know I've been trained to be Momoka's royal guard, but I want to protect you." She declared. "I want to make you happy too!"

Natsumi gave her friend a small smile. "No." She refused almost immediately. "You have a job, and Momoka's safety is important. You are the best royal guard I know, and Momoka deserves to be protected by you. You don't want to leave her all alone after all, right?"

Koyuki shook her head. Momoka was important to her. "I do want her to be protected, but...I'm worried about you too! You don't have a royal guard. And every time someone suggests for you to get one you refuse! You're the only royal who hasn't had a royal guard for this long!" Koyuki pointed out.

Natsumi smirked a little bit, "Well, there's a reason for that..." Natsumi confessed, "There actually is someone I plan on making my royal guard, so you don't have to worry about it."

Koyuki looked confused. This was news to her! "Who? And why isn't he your guard yet?"

"He doesn't want to be my royal guard." Natsumi pouted, "But I'll convince him! I'll make him my royal guard whether he likes it or not!" She proclaimed, "And you wouldn't know him. I met him on the battlefield."

"A...Keronian citizen?" Koyuki put the pieces together.

"Yep! His name is Giroro." Natsumi explained.

"But why a Keronian?" Koyuki was confused. She didn't even know this Giroro guy.

"He symbolizes my first victory. He was the first soldier I ever beat from Keron. And ever since he's tried to beat me. He's like a rival and I suppose that inspires me." Natsumi shrugged, smiling fully for once. She hadn't smiled so brightly since hearing the news about Saburo and Koyuki, but as she spoke about this mysterious Keron citizen that Koyuki had never once heard about before, Koyuki realized Natsumi's eyes and mind were always on the battlefield a place that she could never ever join her. "Despite being my rival though he's protected me several times on the battlefield so I know he'll do a good job. I guess he's like my only friend there. So there's nobody else I'll settle for except him. I plan to crush him in battle, humiliate him, and make him into a Terrian citizen. Then he'll be my royal guard." Natsumi smiled.

Koyuki nodded kind of numb. Was she really that close to Natsumi and deserved her love if she hadn't even known about this guy that was so important to Natsumi?

It was yet another man in Natsumi's life that she couldn't compete with.

"Are you in love with him...?" Koyuki couldn't help but ask. The way Natsumi talked about him so passionately, the words that there was nobody else for her except him...It all pointed to Natsumi being in love with him.

"No." Natsumi answered, "There's someone else I'm in love with?"

"Who?" Koyuki knew it would be another man though. It wouldn't be a girl.

"Saburo." Natsumi said quietly.

Koyuki's eyes widened. So that was why Natsumi looked so mad and like she was heartbroken!

 _I had no idea though!_ Koyuki realized. Had she unintentional hurt her best friend? She hadn't meant to at all. She didn't even love Saburo.

"It's all...All right, I guess." Natsumi tried to reassure Koyuki. "I doubt you knew."

"I didn't." Koyuki admitted.

"It's all right. You rightfully deserve him. You stole him before I even had a chance." Natsumi smiled. "I may be a little mad, but we're still friends...So it's okay. Just give me a little time to get over it."

Before Koyuki could utter an apology, Natsumi turned away leaving to mope. And all Koyuki felt was sadness.

* * *

Fuyuki was oblivious to people's feeling and emotions so he didn't see that Natsumi was moping.

"Hey, sis, can I ask you something?" Fuyuki asked.

Natsumi got up from the floor a little irritated at Fuyuki interrupting her moping fest. "You're going to ask anyway, so shoot."

"What changed with Momoka?" Fuyuki asked, "She's acting way different around me. I mean, I wanted her to not hate me, but this is almost like night and day it's so different! She's acting really shy around me and I don't understand why."

Natsumi picked up on what Fuyuki was asking about. She had a duty as a sister to tease. She put her arm around Fuyuki's shoulder. "Oh? I bet she's really cute." Natsumi smiled, "Do you like this new Momoka?"

"She's really nice..." Fuyuki admitted.

"Are you in love with her?" Natsumi teased, "Do you want to kiss her? I bet you do, you rascal!"

"No." Fuyuki shook his head honestly. "I'm not in love with Momoka in the least bit. And I don't think I could fall in love with her."

Natsumi gasped, her sadness resurfacing. "W-what...? Why?"

"I've realized what my marriage with Momoka symbolizes. It's a political marriage. And I will honor it." Fuyuki nodded, "But it will not have love. I will respect Momoka's boundaries."

Natsumi just blubbered. So not only was her relationship with Saburo dead, but Momoka and Fuyuki's relationship was dead as well? This was horrible!

* * *

Koyuki thought about Natsumi's feelings for Saburo the next day as she got ready to meet Saburo coming back from his trip.

She had honestly no idea that she would be hurting Natsumi by entering a relationship with Saburo. But did that mean that she should give up her relationship with Saburo just for Natsumi, a girl who didn't even like her?

 _No...I should think of my happiness._ Koyuki reminded herself. That was the right thing to do. Natsumi wanted her happiness too.

She just needed to realize what made her happy. Was her relationship with Saburo that important to her?

She thought back to the kisses she had shared with Saburo. The moments she had with him...And the truth was, there was nothing more than a friendship between them. She felt nothing from his touches and kisses.

It didn't make her happy. It wasn't doing as he suggested and healing her loneliness.

Natsumi was the thing that made her happy. And it wasn't even being in love with Natsumi. Her friendship with Natsumi was enough, and spending time with her, laughing with her, all sorts of things.

 _I'm happy to see Natsumi happy, even if its not with me._ Koyuki realized. _And no true friend would date another friends crush. Friends matter more than romance._ She knew what she had to do. She had to break it off with Saburo.

Natsumi was a good friend. She hadn't tried to ruin her relationship with Saburo. Even if Koyuki did confess to her, above all else Natsumi would still be her friend.

"Natsumi!" Koyuki ran to her in a hurry before greeting Saburo.

Natsumi looked up from her chicken. "Koyuki? I thought you were going off to see Saburo?"

"I was. But I wanted to tell you something." Koyuki smiled. She finally had the courage. She knew if she was willing to do so much for Natsumi than Natsumi would do the same for their friendship. "I'm in love with you, but I'm more than happy to just remain friends. Because I've realized how much our friendship means to me."

Natsumi looked shocked. She stood up from her meal and went over to Koyuki and hugged her. She was much taller than Koyuki but she still hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings. But thank you for telling me. You are my best friend and will always be my best friend." Natsumi told her.

Koyuki hugged Natsumi. Her feelings could finally be resolved. "I know. And thank you." Koyuki pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Natsumi asked, seeing Koyuki turning away.

"To break up with Saburo. I'm not going to hurt you just for convenience. There are other guys out there for me, and even girls. I don't need Saburo. You can have him." Koyuki told her.

Natsumi was shocked and before she could get Koyuki to change her mind, Koyuki was gone.

Koyuki went out to the courtyard where Saburo was. "Saburo, I don't want to be in a relationship anymore."

Saburo looked confused. "Well, I thought you were running towards me to greet me, but I didn't know you were going to break up."  
"This isn't helping me and Natsumi is more important to me than you. If she truly cares for you, I don't want to stand in her way." Koyuki told him.

Saburo frowned. "Well, that's unexpected. One of the reasons I wanted to date was to give the message to Natsumi that I wasn't interested. But this is unfortunate."

"Tell her yourself then. Me and Natsumi are friends, and you can't date one girl's friend to give her the message that you aren't interested. I'm sorry." Koyuki told him.

And that was it. They were over.

* * *

Koyuki felt invigorated. Powerful from the break up. As she went through the castle as if on a high, she noticed Momoka looking at some blueprints.

"Well...He didn't like an observatory...Maybe a museum will win him over!" Momoka smiled.

 _Another grand project? But shouldn't she be focusing on the people?_ Momoka was Koyuki's friend and her princess. She was supposed to support her with everything but right now she wanted to tell her some logic. Momoka needed to be focusing on the war with Keron.

"You shouldn't be focusing on Fuyuki so much." Koyuki told her, "Our country is at war. Shouldn't you focus on that? Wasn't it you who wanted to be a more useful princess after all? Or has falling in love just taken that idea out of your head?" Koyuki scolded.

Momoka was shocked that Koyuki was scolding her. But she wasn't mad. Koyuki's words were completely true after all. She was just speechless. "I...I don't...I'm not..." She tried to find a defense.

"Hey!" Natsumi saw Koyuki scolding Momoka and pulled her away from Momoka as Momoka tried to piece together this new information.

"Sorry about that. I just really needed to tell her the truth." Koyuki apologized. "I know I'm supposed to support her with everything, but...Really this is so unimportant compared to the war."

"It is not!" Natsumi told her, "You may not see it as something important, but Momoka seducing Fuyuki is important. She's helping our country in her own way after all. During the next generation when her parents aren't ruling and she and Fuyuki are in charge of the kingdom we'll need a united royal family. And you know what Fuyuki and Momoka have not been? United. If they fall in love they'll be stronger together. We can't work on fighting a war if there's discourse in our own kingdom. So don't stop Momoka from trying to win Fuyuki's heart."

Koyuki didn't really get it, but Natsumi knew a lot more about wars than she did. So she would listen to her.

Still, it had felt nice to scold Momoka for once.

Maybe newer things were better. A happier more confident Koyuki, and a more loving Momoka. Both were good in their own way.

* * *

 **R.I.P Sabukoyu. You lasted not very long, but at least I attempted to write you once even though I don't ship you.**

 **Natsumi-Terran adopted Princess, training to be the next general of Terran.**

 **Fuyuki-Terran adopted Prince. Momoka's fiance.**

 **Momoka- Crown princess of Terran**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard.**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard.**

 **Giroro-Keron citizen and soldier. Keroro's royal guard.**

 **Please review.**


	8. Old Ways Bring the New Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Another chapter from Keron's perspective. This has more Kululu in it than Keroro sadly. But there's a bit of Tamama in the chapter!**

* * *

Dororo pulled his gloves around his hands, smoothing them so there was no creases. He looked proper, spiffy even if he looked in the mirror.

"Do you like wearing white when you go to murder someone?" Kululu asked, "Ku. I should follow your fashion advice. I'm sure the blood splashes nicely on those nice, pure, white gloves."

Dororo glared at him for a moment, no longer spinning and looking at himself in the mirror. "It's not a murder that I'm doing. I'm going to kidnap Fuyuki. He'll be a political prisoner. I have no desire to kill him." He defended.

Kululu walked up to Dororo and pulled him down into a chair to sit him down. He pulled out some hairpins to fix his hair, like they normally did. Dolling up Dororo just for fun. They were roommates so they were quite comfortable living together. Kululu pulled Dororo's hair back in a ponytail. "So you're just trying to look your best for invading another kingdom? I guess you've got your priorities straight. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu mocked. "Oh, I'm an enemy who's come to kidnap you, but at least I look fashionable!" Kululu fake quoted Dororo.

"I'm putting on clothes that are efficient. Not fashionable. I don't want to get injured on the job." Dororo tried to defend.

"Sounds just like you're trying to impress someone." Kululu teased, "But you know nobody in the castle will notice you even though you're a keronian citizen. You're so forgettable that no matter how fashionable you look you won't make an impression. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu pulled on Dororo's hair and Dororo bit his lip. Kululu just liked to be mean.

Dororo tried not to go into one of his spiraling sadness over the knowledge that even though he was invading and kidnapping someone it was very likely he would be forgotten.

 _Still..I hope he's successful in kidnapping that royal brat from Terran._ Kululu may have been the one to suggest Dororo kidnap Fuyuki instead of Natsumi and call it a mistake just to mess with the grand council, but he was honestly rooting for this to blow up in Dororo's face. They may have both been working to take down the grand council, but it was for two very different reasons.

Dororo wanted peace and for the kingdom to be peaceful. He believed that the Keron royal family was evil. Kululu however wanted chaos. He wanted the grand council and royal family to be taken out so he could take their power instead.

 _I would love to usurp them. To have this kingdom for myself. Keroro isn't even taking care of this kingdom properly._ Kululu thought to himself.

Of course though he wouldn't tell Dororo that he had given him advice not because he was his friend, but because he wanted things to end badly for Keron.

"Hold still." Kululu instructed, as he continued tying things behind Dororo and fixing him up. "Awww, you look so cute like that! You know, fixing you up like this makes me feel so maternal. So motherly. Like your my baby boy! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu creepily hugged Dororo.

"Ew." Dororo told him. "Stop acting like my Mom."

"What can I say? It's not like you have a Mom to take care of you after all. You left her to go and be on this emo quest of vengeance on Keroro. Bet she cried when you left. Doesn't even know where her son is now and what he's up to. Ku, ku, ku. Mean."

"Kululu, shut up." Dororo growled.

"Speaking of people you left, you also left your friends, right? And now you have no friends except me. Man, that's pathetic! I'm like a zero on a friend chart. If it was a choice between you and a plate of curry falling off a cliff, I'd save the curry. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu said honestly.

"Kululu, stop being a jerk." Dororo frowned.

"Can't help it." Kululu shrugged, "But I suppose that maybe its for the best that I'm more like your mother than a friend then, right?" Kululu asked, "After all, I have to look after my _darling_ son." Kululu creepily leaned down and kissed Dororo on the cheek.

Dororo pushed him away and gave a huge shudder. "Why do you always have to be so gross and creepy?"  
"It's in my nature." Kululu laughed on the floor, "Ku, ku, ku. Have to rile up everyone. Even way too nice people like you."

Dororo quickly stood up. He fixed his hair which he noticed Kululu had braided into two french braids instead of his usual high-pony tail. Kululu hadn't helped him get ready at all.

"I'm going to do my job now. You...I don't know...Try to do something productive, okay?" Dororo begged.

"Ku. You say that like I'm not productive. I actually was going to leave home as soon as you left to do my job too." Kululu bragged, "Don't think you're the only one going off to do something interesting."

"Oh." Dororo paused, "Good luck on your date then, I suppose." He said awkwardly.

Kululu looked at him with minor annoyance. "By date you mean tutoring date, right? I'll have to put a few more chili peppers in your dinner if you were implying something else. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu threatened.

Dororo rolled his eyes. He knew what it was, he didn't know why Kululu always had to have this image he showed everybody even when it clearly wasn't true.

"Good luck tutoring then. Teaching is a noble occupation." Dororo corrected.

"Ick now I don't want to do it." Kululu joked, "Good luck to you too, I suppose. Have fun riling up those pekoponians."

Dororo nodded and left.

* * *

Kululu arrived at the castle carrying a bag of various inventions that he had tinkered with. It was way better than a textbook.

Even though he was a jerk at least he did his job. At least that was way more than Keroro did.

 _That guy has no redeeming qualities._ Kululu thought to himself as he walked into the great hall, greeted by his least favorite sight- Keroro, the generic looking, lazy prince. That guy didn't even have an unnatural hair color. It was just plain black.

"Kululu! I've been waiting for you." Keroro tried to look commanding as he sat in the throne his legs hanging over the arm rest.

"Oh, how special I feel." Kululu sarcastically told him.

"You'll be the one who's feeling special soon enough." Keroro stood up and waved a make-shift scepter. It looked like it was made out of cardboard and he was holding it to only look commanding.

Kululu didn't hold back his laughter.

"You'll stop laughing soon enough." Keroro told him. "I'm firing you."

Kululu stopped laughing. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm firing you. I may not be the most...Active crown prince, but I do want to be a good uncle. And I'll get off my lazy butt to protect Mois." Keroro told him, "And you are terrible for her. You'll no longer be employed by the castle to tutor her. You won't be working under the castle's dime." Keroro crossed his arms. "HA! Who's laughing now?"

"You c-can't do that." Kululu had never been fired before. He was smart, a healer. He was something important that anyone wanted to employ. People came from all over to get his skills. He didn't know how to process the fact that for once fear hadn't gained him respect.

"Can't do that? I think I can. I'm the crown prince after all." Keroro smiled. "And its my order as the crown prince, that you're kicked out."

Kululu for a moment was in shock as he dropped his bag. But then he started shaking in pure anger. He knew Keroro had the authority, but this didn't make sense. It just wasn't right. "Why? I'm a genius. And my results have been very successful. Mois's learned a lot! There's been nothing wrong with my skill!" Kululu yelled it, as if he was mostly trying to prove it to himself. He was important. He really was.

Keroro shrugged. "It's not your skill, man. You scare the crap out of me." Keroro paused, thinking for a moment. "And honestly I just don't like you."

Kululu was fuming. The reason for firing him was completely unprofessional! And anyone with common sense or who knew how to run a kingdom wouldn't fire someone clearly as skilled as Kululu for the reason that they just didn't like him. Kululu didn't keep his calm. He stomped his foot for a moment and opened his mouth as if he was going to start spewing some vile threat. His eyes looked so mad that if he could shoot acid from them he probably would.

"You mad?" Keroro teased. "Have a problem? Well you can't do anything about it. I'm the crown prince."

Kululu smoothed his hair, trying to get his calm as he shook. "Ku, ku, ku, ku." He laughed sinisterly for a moment. He didn't know if he was breaking from the shock of being fired. He shouldn't find this situation funny. A normal person wouldn't be laughing so hard. _It seems I misjudged the crown prince. I had hopes that I would put him in his place by frightening him. I never thought he would make a move against me and separate Mois and I. Ku. I overlooked this._

"Good luck getting Mois to learn how to control her powers without me." Kululu finally spoke, "When the whole kingdom dies because of you, it won't be my fault! Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu tried to subtly remind Keroro of the reason why he needed to tutor Mois, hoping for Keroro to change his mind.

"I've already thought of that." Keroro said proudly. "Mois will have a new tutor. I've placed Tamama in charge of tutoring her. He also has problems controlling his magic and energy beams. They're like two peas in a pod so this is perfect." Keroro smiled.

Tamama, in the background, glared at Keroro and cried at the news. "Me!? I have to tutor her?" Tamama asked. "I hate you even more now!" He growled, stomping his feet.

Keroro looked a bit awkward, glancing at Tamama. He cleared his throat loudly trying to get Kululu's attention back to him instead of how angry Tamama was about his new job.

Kululu glared at Keroro coldly. It was clear Keroro wasn't really thinking things through.

 _I will not be fired by this...This idiot!_ Kululu vowed. He would not take this offense lying down. He smiled a large creepy smile and pulled something out of his bag- just a simple electrical rod. It wasn't magic or anything like that but it would electrocute the individual it stabbed causing their body to go through moment paralysis from the pain. Maybe an hour or so.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku..." Kululu walked towards Keroro. Keroro's eyes widened. He didn't doubt what Kululu wanted to do. He just had assumed Kululu wouldn't try to fight him so quickly.

"I'm the crown prince!" Keroro tried to defend himself.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku." Was all that Kululu said as he slowly walked forward. He didn't reach Keroro at all, because he was instead hit in the back of the neck.

"Nobody lays a hand on Keroro while I'm around." Giroro threatened as Kululu fell to the ground. "Stop being a baby and take being fired like an adult."

"Ku...Ku..." Kululu gave two finally laughs before he closed his eyes. Giroro's punch had been so strong it had momentarily knocked him out. _I can't believe I, the great Kululu, was fired! I...Can't let this happen..._ But it was too late. His job, his friendship with Mois, it was gone just because Keroro decided it was.

"I'm going to throw him out of the castle. What a little jerk." Giroro told Keroro before dragging Kululu away.

Keroro nodded, catching his breath. He was so glad he had a royal guard!

* * *

After a few minutes of what Giroro liked to refer to as 'taking out the trash' (Dumping Kululu in a ditch) he returned.

"You okay?" Giroro asked his friend who was still a little shaken from someone just laughing and coming up to him with a weapon.

Keroro nodded. "I mean, I knew he was evil...And I kind of knew he'd be mad at being fired, but I didn't know he'd be so dumb to try to attack me in front of all of you!"

"Sometimes our occupations are important to us. They're are only status and way we label ourselves. I don't know who I would be if I wasn't a Keron soldier." Giroro said, "Maybe in a weird way being a teacher was like that for him. He didn't know what he was if he wasn't a teacher."

"Only really insecure people think that way." Keroro shrugged.

"Hey! Didn't I just say I thought that way?" Giroro growled.

Keroro shrugged awkwardly. "I think he wanted to use Mois in a plot to take over the kingdom and I threw a wrench in his plans, honestly." Keroro laughed.

Giroro smiled at his friend. "You did the right thing throwing out that jerk. I'm proud of you, you know. You haven't ever done any sort of act like that, using your power as a crown prince to help someone. You've usually used your authority to order toys. Even with the fake scepter, which made the scene look a little cheesy, I'm proud of you." Giroro complimented.

Keroro blushed a little bit. "T-thanks."

"Now, if only there was a way to figure out how to get you to start doing other things and to stop being so lazy. That was a good start, but you have to do more!" Giroro was already trying to get more out of Keroro.

"I don't want to do more!" Keroro cried. "Stop working me so hard."  
"Come on. Your laziness is the biggest plight of the kingdom. You have to stop. Just decide to stop being so lazy. I know now that you have it in you!" Giroro tried to be encouraging.

"But I probably won't." Keroro said after a moment, "Stop being lazy, I mean."

Giroro growled in annoyance. But at least Keroro was admitting he was lazy now. He noticed that Keroro looked oddly thoughtful, pensive, and regretful.

"What is it, Keroro?" Giroro asked instead of yelling for once.

"Do you remember the day my brother died?" Keroro asked, remembering the conversation he had with Mois the previous day. He had thought Dark Keroro's death was only remembered by him. But maybe it was on others minds as well. At least Mois remembered it.

Giroro thought for a moment. _He's back in this phase again. I thought he was done with mourning. The depression that hit him after Dark Keroro's death was terrible. He barely did anything. I mean, deep down I knew that he was being lazy not out of choice but because he feels guilty about what happened to Dororo and Dark Keroro. He thinks that if he doesn't do anything others won't be hurt like that._ "Of course I do." Giroro finally answered, "Everybody does. The entire kingdom mourned." He tried to answer in a way that would reassure Keroro and make him stop thinking about it for so long.

"He should have ruled instead." Keroro didn't even think about his answer. His words were so honest, reflecting his true feelings.

Giroro was hurt to hear them. It hurt to see his crown prince like this. It was true that Dark Keroro was a good ruler, a great invader, invading many countries and something that everybody was proud of, but he was never meant to rule. It was Keroro's birthright and everybody knew that Keroro was the true successor. "I don't think he should have."

"Why not? He was successful. He did things. He invaded many countries and enslaved them." Keroro reminded.

"Keroro..." Giroro paused for a moment, trying to choose his words nicely, "He wasn't real. Well, I mean he wasn't really that real. Everybody knew that. He was artificial. He didn't really have human emotions. You can't have a ruler that doesn't feel things right, that isn't natural." Giroro told him. "He only existed because you were lazy. You must have known deep down despite the lies that your parents told you to ease your mind about him being your long lost twin brother that you had never heard of or known before, that he wasn't your real brother. He was a clone. Nothing more. The people knew that, everybody knew it." Giroro told him. "You were always meant to rule. He was expandable."

Keroro huddled his knees up to the chest as he sat on the floor. He knew that. Of course he knew that he had no twin. That his DNA had been harvested from him without his knowledge and used in cloning experiments. That Dark Keroro was only used to try to get Keroro to start acting. "He was better than me." Keroro said. "And anyway...He was never expandable to me."

"Keroro..." Giroro tried to comfort him, wondering if he should pat him on the back. He knew Dark Keroro wasn't Keroro's real brother, but that didn't change the fact that Keroro felt like he was. And Giroro knew the bond between brothers was strong.

"And anyway, I bet Dark Keroro wasn't as much of a screw up as me. There were probably no rumors going around about him being a worthless gay." Keroro expressed some of his other fears, his voice hollow from fear at the words.

Giroro retracted his hand from Keroro's shoulder. "Um...Actually..." Giroro decided it was best not to tell Keroro. _I'm pretty sure he WAS gay. I mean...It was kind of obvious. But telling Keroro that his DNA clone was gay would probably just make Keroro angrier at himself and push him in more denial._

"You know if you're so sad about him, we could always make another one. We could get you a new brother. Make another Dark Keroro!" Giroro suggested, laughing for a moment and trying to change the subject.

Keroro shook his head. "I can only ever have one brother. To me, Dark Keroro wasn't replaceable."

Giroro looked at Keroro with great pity.

* * *

Tamama groaned. There was so much hate in him for Keroro at this very moment. His crush, not only didn't want to hang around him because he was majorly homophobic but had done the unforgivable and made him spend even more time with Mois, or as he called her that woman.

Mois sat in front of him excitedly, picking petals from a daisy and blowing it out of a window, like her ditzy self. Her eyes looked dreamy.

 _I HATE HER._ Tamama groaned to himself. But at this very moment he hated Keroro more. It hurt so much to think about Keroro. He still loved him, very deeply in fact. Keroro was always his prince, his hero, someone who would always have his heart, but at the same time Keroro had crushed his dreams and heart by telling him that he couldn't be around Tamama because it made him look gay.

Not only that, but then Keroro had played his cute little idiot self by wondering why it was that Tamama was so mad at him and pretending that he didn't do anything wrong! Of course, Keroro didn't know that Tamama was in fact completely 100% homosexual and Tamama couldn't really blame Keroro for actually being an idiot, but it didn't take a genius to know that you didn't tell your friends to stop spending time with you because they made you look bad.

 _Why did I have to fall in love with an idiot?_ Tamama wondered. _Oh yeah! Because I'm a big dumbey who must crave constant heartbreak and climbing up a terribly painful slope._ Tamama grated his teeth.

"Mr. Teacher Tamama, what would you like me to practice next?" Angol Mois asked, trying to be polite to her new teacher. She didn't know why Kululu wasn't here today to teach her, but she'd try to be polite.

Tamama however wasn't in a good enough mood to even pretend to like Mois. To be fair, he was never in a good enough mood to pretend to like her. He was actually quite envious that Kululu had been fired. He had been trying to get fired from being her royal guard for a while, but nope! Nobody took the bait.

"How about you take this gasoline, coat your body on it, then light this match and set yourself on fire?" Tamama told her.

"Um...What does that have to do with dark magic?" Angol Mois asked.

"Oh trust me...It does." Tamama laughed sinisterly to himself. "Trust me..." Blowing herself up was quite dark after all.

Angol Mois narrowed her eyes. "Umm...I think I'll just do some book reading."

"You're so dumb. Why don't you listen to the teacher?" Tamama groaned. Nothing was going his way. Not Keroro, and certainly not teaching Angol Mois.

Angol Mois opened her book of magical reasoning and explanations to study. She giggled as her bookmark fell out. "Oh! It's my bookmark of Uncle." She picked it up. "I drew a picture of Uncle and made it into a bookmark."

Tamama frowned at her. Not only was her picture a completely inaccurate drawing of what Keroro looked like- He didn't have eyebrows that big, and she forgot his most notable feature, his fabulous butt, but he was as tall as a giraffe!

"That's-" Super unrealistic was what Tamama was going to say.

"Super cute, huh? It's super romantic that I did that." Angol Mois grinned. "I have a bookmark of you and Kululu too, that I drew. Want to see?"

Before Tamama could beg her to stop, she took out some bookmarks of a very happy looking Kululu that was covered in a yellow shine as if he was some sort of angel or something or the very sun itself and a blob that somewhat resembled Tamama.

"I look horrible." Tamama said honestly.

"Sorry. I'm working on my art skills. I guess I put more work into the people I care about, I mean-" Mois blushed.

"You jerk! So you don't care about me?" Tamama didn't know whether to be happy or offended.

"I mean I care more about Uncle." Mois blushed holding Keroro's bookmark to her chest. "He's my prince. And my fiance." She smiled.

Tamama felt steam coming out his nose in anger. _I can't believe Mr. Prince is marrying this dumb broad. She doesn't deserve him._ He deserved Keroro a lot more than she did. He loved him, he had known him a lot longer, he was first but because she was a girl she was just allowed to waltz into Keroro's life? He was so mad that Keroro probably liked her more than him. He spent more time with Keroro after all. But Keroro was always spending time with Mois without him. He hated it. He wanted to have that special bond with Keroro too.

 _Stop being so jealous, Tamama. You don't like Mr. Prince- No, Mr. Jerk anymore. He's a heart breaker._ Tamama tried to talk himself out of his anger. Keroro's wedding day was bound to end in heartbreak for him anyway. He'd probably get really drunk and sad. He knew his speech was worth nothing to him though. He still loved Keroro. He always would.

"How'd you manage to land, Mr. Prince anyway?" Tamama asked, "Did you cast an evil spell on him hypnotizing him to propose to you? Or was it just some awful coincidence?"

Angol Mois raised an eyebrow. "No." She shook her head, "Honestly it was because I told his parents I loved him. And they were like more than happy to set up our engagement. So you could say happy ending? They were the first people I told my feelings for Uncle, and they were so supportive!"

 _So it was her fault! I knew it! I knew it!_ Tamama's eye twitched. Although now he was mad at Keroro's parents too. They hadn't given Keroro any say in the matter and had just valued the opinion of the dumb broad in front of him instead!

Tamama just fumed and twitched as Angol Mois talked about how much she loved Keroro instead of doing her work.

"And then Uncle and me played house and I was a princess and he was a prince, and I knew we were destined to be. Oh and then there was this one time that he poured me tea in a tiny little tea cup. Isn't that cute?" Angol Mois asked unaware that Tamama wasn't listening to her at all. "He was always there for me. That's so romantic, isn't it? Although I suppose to be fair my tutor, Kululu, is always there for me. Speaking of Kululu did he get sick today? Usually he never misses seeing me. He's very professional about his job." Angol Mois smiled and looked at Tamama who was humming to himself and tuning her out. "Well, I guess he's usually professional...Sometimes he's not. But I guess that's Kululu for you. He has that jerk till the end motto." She shrugged.

"Wait, you're talking about Kululu now? Geez, you talk way too fast." Tamama finally clued in. "Kululu's not here cuz he was fired."

Mois covered her mouth. "That's horrible." She didn't know what kind of crime Kululu had committed but she doubted Tamama would tell her. It hurt to know she likely wouldn't see him again. "I'm...Going to miss him...I mean, yeah he visited me every week only for a paycheck, but...I'm still going to miss him." Angol Mois smiled sadly. "Oh geez...I'll never see him again." She didn't know how to process this.

 _Yeah. Suffer woman, suffer! Now the only two people in your life are me and Mr. Prince...Wait! That's bad. That means Mr. Prince will have to spend more time with you._ Tamama thought.

As if on cue, Mois started talking about Keroro again. "I'm glad that Uncle will at least be a constant in my life. I suppose my time wit Kululu has ended...I...I really hope he visits..." She sniffed for a moment, still sad. "But Uncle is forever! Me and him will marry someday and we'll have children-"

"Don't you ever hear yourself talk? You'll have children with your Uncle?" Tamama asked. "You're his niece! His brother was your father! Isn't that gross to you at all?"

Mois stopped talking for a moment and looked at Tamama seriously. "No." She answered simply. "I never thought of Dark Keroro as my father." She referred to Keroro's clone by name, unlike how she talked about Keroro. "I never called him dad." Mois explained, "You should know that, right? I mean, you do know that I killed him?"

Tamama was quiet for a moment as he glared at her with utter hatred. "I know." He said coldly. _And by killing him, you ruined my life. I was training to be his royal guard! He asked me specifically to guard him, to protect him. He had faith in me. I would have had a great life. But then you ruined my chances at that by killing him!_

Mois nodded at him, waiting for him to say something more. She could feel the animosity he harbored at her and she assumed it was because of Dark Keroro's death.

"I was going to be his royal guard." Tamama told her, "Why'd you decide just on a whim to ruin my life?"

Mois was a little startled by the accusation. "I didn't mean to." She seemed apologetic.

"A little late for an I'm sorry." Tamama growled.

"I didn't mean to ruin your life. I did mean to kill him though." Mois corrected.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" Tamama asked, "Did you just hunger for the taste of blood because all your people are evil?"

Mois seemed startled by the accusation. She shook her head though. Nobody had ever asked her why. The reason to her knowledge was a secret kept between her, Keroro and the dead Dark Keroro. She sighed. Tamama deserved an explanation though.

"I did it to protect Uncle." She confessed. "I had to kill Dark Keroro, because if I didn't Dark Keroro would have killed Uncle. He was moving towards him with a sword, all I wanted to do was protect him. That was when my power was activated and I summoned my spear from my body. My dark magic was cast and before he could stab Uncle, Dark Keroro fell to the ground dying. There was a wound on him that was black as it ate his body away from the inside. And although he died I didn't regret it. Because I wanted to protect Uncle. That was all I wanted." Angol Mois closed her eyes remembering the day.

Tamama gasped at that confession. That was not what he wanted at all. _I...I didn't know Dark Keroro was trying to kill Mr. Prince. So wait, she's not evil? This is even worse! She was trying to do something noble and nice and protect Mr. Prince._ Tamama felt intense jealousy. There was no way he could beat her if she wasn't some evil witch.

 _No wonder Mr. Prince loves her and cares for her._ Tamama's arms fell limp at his side. He couldn't hate Mois for killing Dark Keroro now. Because he knew if he was in the same situation he would have done the same. He would have protected Keroro even if it meant killing someone else.

It was just Mois had actually done it. And now she was paying for it as if it was a crime.

 _Does this symbolize that Mr. Prince and that woman really are meant to be together? If this was a fairytale everybody would see her protecting him as romantic and as true love. But then what about me? Am I just dust in the wind to Mr. Prince? Am I nothing to his story?_ Tamama wondered.

He knew the truth though. He was. In fairytale the prince and the princess always got together. Another boy, a knight like him meant nothing to the prince. A boy and another boy never found love. They weren't meant to be together.

He was meaningless to Keroro and Keroro's story. And that knowledge- that truth, hurt him more than anything else.

 _Mr. Prince...Keroro, I love you more than anything else, but we'll never be a fairytale romance. Because you're meant to be with a princess and I was never meant to love you._ Tamama tried not to shed a tear.

* * *

Kululu might have been fired from being Mois's tutor, but Keroro didn't have the authority to fire him from the grand council. The council needed him.

And as he headed off to meet with the council knowing full well they wouldn't revoke Keroro's authority and change Keroro's action, he fumed.

If there was one person he hated in the Keron royal family and castle the most it was Keroro. Sure he hadn't known Keroro very long, but he had seen what Keroro had done to the kingdom.

He was always making stupid decisions, from the absurdity of making a festival dedicated to celebrate action figures and trading trading cards, to making the military publish comic books instead of propaganda. It was no question that Keroro was the worst ruler the kingdom had ever had.

Kululu hated how he was an idiot. But secretly he had always hated him for other more personal reasons. He would cut in on his tutoring time with Mois, the only time he ever saw Mois, about once a week, just to play with her and pull her away for dumb make-believe games. And not only that but Mois was always talking about him. It was annoying. He already had to hear about this guy from his clients that wanted to gossip about the kingdom as they got a broken bone fixed, but he had to also hear about him from Mois? Terrible.

Keroro had taken away so much from so many people. He had taken away their freedom making them celebrate dumb festivals to entertain himself, he had taken away the people of Keron's hopes for a militaristic kingdom and now he had even taken away Kululu's student.

Kululu grunted and bit his lip. Despite that though, Keroro was still liked. And that perplexed and angered Kululu the most. Why couldn't the populace stop laughing at his idiocy and see it as a poison? Why was he more liked than Kululu despite his screw ups?

 _Why does everybody...Including Mois, like him more than me? It seems like Dororo and I are the only sane ones in this country._ Kululu thought to himself. He could have done more with the power that Keroro was born with than what Keroro was currently doing. He deserved it more. He wanted it more.

"Kululu, you wanted to speak about something?" The grand council asked Kululu as he walked into the room.

"I wanted your approval to engineer a new Keroro clone." Kululu suggested. "To stir things up, you know. To try to get your beloved crown prince to compete with the clone and actually do things."

"Approved. It's about time we get another clone in there." The grand council approved.

Kululu gave a wicked grin. They hadn't even needed very much persuasion. His plot for revenge was about to unfold. Nobody fired him. And it would all start with a clone.

He bowed and left to start his work.

Despite what Kululu bragged to everybody about killing his family to get healing powers, this wasn't true. They had actually died after he gained his healing powers, attacked by a murderer. Although it hadn't been Kululu and had just been a coincidence he could have prevented it. He had let them see that he could heal as they died and he laughed, making no attempt to save them.

What was the reality was that he had made contact with a demon who he had learned to summon at a very young age, who he saw as neither friend or foe, twice. Every time he summoned the demon it required something from him. The first trade had been very easy, the demon had asked him to give him his metaphorical kindness and 'light in his heart'. The demon later learned that he had been conned and that Kululu was already a jerk and had gotten the gift of super intelligence for nothing. This had given Kululu a taste for victory. It had also made him egotistical thinking he could get away with anything.

The second trade Kululu made, the one he claimed was his dead family for his healing powers, was a bit more tricky. The demon had requested to make a contract with him where he would take and claim as his own whatever was most important to Kululu when he turned twenty. Kululu had happily made this contract assuming it would be some sort of invention that he treasured. Easy enough to give away and the demon would once again be tricked. If it was a plate of curry though Kululu might risk crying.

Still, he hadn't turned twenty yet, Kululu was only nineteen, so he didn't know if his most important thing would be an invention or some curry. Honestly he didn't care, nor did he ever think about it. It was in the past.

Kululu stared at the body he made of the Keroro clone. It wasn't perfect, it looked a little different than Keroro. After all he had made it quickly and it was underdeveloped, younger and shorter. It looked more like a twelve year old than a twenty four year old. It was probably physically twelve.

Kululu wasn't ready to wake it up from the clone growing tube yet. To give it a programmed personality. He had other plans for this body.

Using his own blood, he drew a symbol on the tube. "Come on demon, I know you're out there. Wake up." It wasn't the perfect summoning ritual, but Kululu knew the demon would come. "I made something for you, a body on this dimension. That way you'll be actually alive and able to spread your chaos."

As if immediately as Kululu offered the clone's body that he had made, the glass cracked. Kululu could feel the presence of the demon he had summoned as the liquid drained out of the tube and the clone started moving. He knew he had put the demon in the body. And he was proud.

The demon/clone hybrid started changing as he lay on the soaked ground trying to free himself from various apparatuses. Large rabbit like ears grew from his head, unnaturally as if to symbolize he wasn't human or was a failure of a clone. They looked almost cute, the yellow rabbit ears. Probably nobody would question them.

A wristband appeared on the naked child's wrist, filled with demon like power. And he awoke.

"Do you like the body I made you? It's a clone of the crown prince." Kululu told him.

"I do." The demon smiled. "It's been a long time since a human has given me a body on this dimension." He stretched his arms. "I feel powerful. And my appearance seems innocent enough that nobody will suspect I'm a demon." He flashed a toothy grin. "I like it. This may be the best thing I've ever gotten out of a deal with you." The demon child frowned for a moment. "So what's the catch? I know how you play. So what do you want? I can give you anything for this gift...Want me to imprison some girl? More power? Name it."

Kululu shook his head. "I think you'll like my request. Ku, ku, ku. I want you to kill Keroro."

"He's the crown prince of this place, right?" The demon asked.

"Yes. Your new brother. The person you're a clone of. Kill him, and give me his kingdom. I want him dead. He'll pay for humiliating me. For firing me. Ku, ku, ku." _For taking so much away from me. For making it so I can't see Mois..._

The demon laughed. "I do like that!" He smiled, "A deal like this needs a handshake. I would like to try out my new hands."

"You'll need a name too if we're going to pull this off, taking over the kingdom. You will have to act like the prince's new clone/brother after all." Kululu told him.

"Then name me." The demon told him.

"A new age like this needs a name that represents it. You will be known as New Keroro." Kululu smiled, "Welcome. Ku, ku, ku."

"I like it." New Keroro shook Kululu's hand. "Nice to be working with you. And I'll grant your wish. I promise."

Kululu laughed with the demon. Sure, he could have probably asked for something better from the demon, but he really wanted Keroro dead. Keroro was wrong if he thought that he wouldn't have attempted something over being fired.

And summoning a demon into the kingdom seemed like the perfect way to have his revenge.

* * *

 **In my original chapter outline I was going to bring Dark Keroro back from the dead to be the villain. Then I realized if Kululu was making another clone, well...New Keroro's in the series, so I made New Keroro instead.**

 **And yes, since I know barely nothing about New Keroro I am going to be like "Well, he's not in character because his body is literally possessed by a demon. He just has the name and appearance." So...Lazy writing I guess? But at least I'm still using the character concept for once.**

 **Keroro- Crown Prince of Keron**

 **Dark Keroro- Keroro's dead clone.**

 **Giroro-Keroro's royal guard.**

 **Dororo-Assassin.**

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran.**

 **Tamama- Angol Mois's royal guard and tutor.**

 **Angol Mois- Adopted princess of Keron. Old princess of Angol.**

 **Kululu- Witch doctor. Employed by the grand council. Mois's ex-tutor.**

 **New Keroro-Keroro's clone and a demon.**

 **Please review.**


	9. The Stolen Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Another chapter from Terran's perspective. This is the last of the really overly romantic drama Momofuyu chapters, and also the start of the action and the plots converging between Keron and Terran.**

 **Wow. Nine chapters in and it takes this long for the action to actually start.**

* * *

It was absolutely terrible advice. That was something Momoka was sure of.

 _Spending time with Fuyuki instead of showering him with gifts? Who would ever do that?_ Momoka wondered. Fuyuki probably liked being treated like a prince more. But Natsumi had told her time and time again that her brother might develop a romantic connection with Momoka if Momoka actually spent time with him.

So Momoka sighed, grumbled and rolled up her sleeves. She could at least try it, even if she was pretty sure it wouldn't actually help. So that day she headed into Fuyuki's library.

"Um...Did you make another giant building?" Fuyuki asked, wondering what Momoka needed.

"No. I was wondering if we...W-we could s-spend some time together." Momoka started stuttering. She was blushing and twiddling her fingers, looking down at her hands instead of at Fuyuki. Saying the words were so hard, they were such an honest plea.

Fuyuki's eyes sparkled and he grabbed Momoka's hand. "Of course! I'd love to hang out!" This was something he had wanted Momoka to ask for a while and he was so happy that she had finally asked it. "What do you want to do?"

Momoka thought for a moment, "Would...You teach me some of the other kingdoms history? Would you tell me about some of your theories and research?"

Fuyuki's smile was so big it looked like his head would blast off for space. "Yes. YES! YES!" He was always happy to nerd out. Like lightning he opened a ton of scrolls and books, sitting Momoka down next to him.

Momoka listened as Fuyuki talked about various theories of his. He talked so passionately, so invested, every word interested Momoka and she listened more and more to him.

She was surprised to feel herself calm, tranquil, relaxed. This was perhaps the most fun she had ever had with Fuyuki, and they seemed to be developing a mutual connection.

She liked it. _Maybe...Maybe Natsumi's advice wasn't too bad. Maybe we could meet like this everyday, like some sort of club. Just me and him, talking about his research and theories._ Momoka smiled as she watched Fuyuki talk.

Everything was right.

* * *

Fuyuki had been talking for hours, and Momoka hadn't wavered from staring at him at all. But during one of his sentences, he stopped, cluing back into the world. He turned his head, trying to listen for a moment.

"Fuyuki?" Momoka asked. She wasn't sure why he was so quiet all of a sudden.

"Shhh." Fuyuki told her, hushing Momoka and grabbing her hand. There was only silence now, a sort of unnatural silence. But the sound of a gust of wind entering the library, like someone opened a window even though Fuyuki always kept the windows closed to keep the fresh air out and not dampen any books, was unmistakable.

And Fuyuki knew all the castle's servants were under direct orders to not open any windows. If a window had been opened it was by someone not from the castle.

He didn't hear anything more, but he smelled the fresh air. The window was definitely open. Someone had broken in and crawled into the library.

Fuyuki leaned forward to Momoka. Momoka bristled, blushing.

 _Is he leaning forward to kiss me?_ Momoka wondered.

"Someone's broken in." Fuyuki told her. "Let's go to the great hall where we can alert Saburo and Koyuki. Don't worry, if they attack, I'll protect you. No matter what."

Momoka's eyes widened. She knew she should be focusing on the intruder, but did Fuyuki just say he'll protect her? It was like a dream. She fantasized about Fuyuki for a moment.

" _I'll protect you, Momoka. My love, if it was for you, I'd die for you."_ Her imaginary Fuyuki said in her mind. He was sparkling, much more muscular than usual and taller.

" _Oh you must not, Fuyuki! I don't want to lose you."_ Momoka cried in her fantasy as Fuyuki picked her up in bridal style, something that the real Fuyuki would never be able to do.

" _I have to. I'm a strong man after all and I will protect you. A guy must always protect the women he loves."_ Imaginary Fuyuki smiled.

" _You love me? Ohhh, Fuyuki..."_ Fantasy Momoka drooled as much as real Momoka did.

" _So much that I will kiss you. And because of my awesome strength the intruder will not attack while we are kissing!"_ Imaginary Fuyuki kissed Momoka passionately.

Momoka just kind of fantasized instead of thinking about the intruder.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Fuyuki tried to drag her out of the library. This would be the longest and most painful walk through the castle he had ever made. What had happened to Momoka? Had she been hit by a spell? He was worried for her.

"Oh yeah." Momoka clued in, ready to quickly flee the library.

* * *

Dororo watched from the top of a bookshelf. His body was cloaked in the shadows, and as one of the top assassins in Keron it was near impossible for him to be detected. Nobody could even remember him for goodness sake!

But for some reason Momoka and Fuyuki were leaving the library. Perhaps they were going out for a snack?

 _That boy...He couldn't have been smart enough to detect me, could he?_ Dororo wondered. No. He had been efficient in breaking into the castle. He had managed to get past the guards easily and hadn't alerted anyone to his presence.

This castle was quite beautiful, more so than Keron's. Terran's lands felt calm. Filled with love and affection. The moments he witnessed between the crown princess and her fiance had been pure, more loving and pure than any moments between people in Keron. It was like Keron didn't value love as much as war.

 _There's only one male prince. So the boy must be Fuyuki._ Dororo deciphered. That was his target, or well who he was going to kidnap instead of his actual target. He wondered briefly where Natsumi was, the enemy of Keron. He'd have to take extra care not to hurt her.

He was fine with Fuyuki leaving the library. _This library is his domain. He doesn't realize it would be harder to beat him in a place he feels so connected to. So going to the rest of the castle that he doesn't have quite a connection with suits me just fine._ After all he didn't know Fuyuki's magical power, the library could help him tap into more power because of his connection with it.

So climbing on the ceiling, he followed Momoka and Fuyuki.

* * *

Fuyuki wasn't the only one who had realized someone had broken into the castle. The moment Dororo had stepped onto the castle grounds, Koyuki had become aware of it.

She had been meditating on the grass in the courtyard. Focusing individually on each person in the castle's aura. Imagining the castle's layout in her head. So the moment Dororo had become a part of it, she had become aware.

 _Someone is here who's not supposed to be here._ Koyuki got up. An intruder. And as a royal guard, it was her job to take care of intruders. Moving as fast as she could she rushed to the dining hall.

"Koyuki? You look startled." Natsumi was eating some sweet potatoes. Her friend's eyes were cold, determined.

"Someone's broken into the castle." Koyuki told her seriously. "As Momoka's royal guard, it's my job to take them out."

Natsumi's eyes widened and she unsheathed the sword at her side. "Well then I'm coming to fight too! Nobody breaks into my home."

"Natsumi, let me and Saburo take care of this. We don't know who the intruder is after. We don't want to risk harm to you." Koyuki told her. She ran out of the room, not focusing on the fact that Natsumi was following her.

 _No way will I let you do this on your own! I'm a warrior too._ Natsumi frowned.

Soon enough she and Koyuki had entered the grand hall, where Fuyuki and Momoka had entered too.

"What are you doing here?" Koyuki asked, "Never mind. Momoka get behind me."

"Someone's broken into the castle." Fuyuki confessed. "I felt a window opened in the library."

Saburo who was passing by, clued into this conversation. "You sure it was a person? Not some animal." He laughed. He was a royal guard who would take a threat seriously, but he wasn't quite certain Fuyuki would realize there was a threat before him.

Koyuki remained still, a throwing knife in her hand. She didn't speak, but after a moment she did throw her knife to the ceiling. "There..!"

A dark shadow descended and as it gracefully fell to the ground it took a more human like appearance. The man was dressed in light blue's and whites and he wore a mask. He had light pink hair in a ponytail.

"Whoa! There was an intruder! An assassin?" Saburo got ready to attack too.

Fuyuki frowned. So there had been someone who broke in. But even though the man was surrounded he looked calm, like this didn't hurt his plans at all.

 _Act like a villain._ Dororo reminded himself. _These pekoponians have probably never met a Keron citizen before, and as a kidnapper they must not have pity for me._ He imagined how Kululu acted, as their foe he needed to get them to stand against him, to have an even chance. Kululu was about as evil as they came. And a key part of his personality was his egotism.

Dororo clapped, smiling. "Very good! I didn't expect you to know I had entered this castle." Dororo clapped like this didn't hurt him at all. "Let's see, it seems like I'm surrounded. By the looks of it there's two royal guards, two royalty and..." He glanced at Natsumi, "A warrior?"

"Princess." Natsumi corrected.

"Keron's finally managed to infiltrate our castle, huh?" Momoka asked. She may have been a princess, but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight.

"You're an assassin, aren't you?" Koyuki deciphered.

Dororo nodded. "You must be that Koyuki that my guild keeps sending letters to, trying to recruit. I do respect your skills, so I'll try not to kill you." He nodded his head in respect.

"Try? You'll want to worry more about yourself. I won't let you hurt Momoka or Natsumi. I'll protect them both!" Koyuki vowed. In this sort of situation she was only supposed to protect Momoka, but she wanted to protect her friend too.

"A royal guard protecting two princesses? How interesting." Dororo laughed. "I suppose we shall fight. I will brand myself into your memory." _That sounds like a nice battle cry. Memorable. Hopefully they remember me._

"Why are you here? Why did keron send you?" Saburo asked.

"Someone been causing trouble for Keron. I'm here to take them out." Dororo told them, knowing they'd assume his target was Natsumi. After all, it was suppose to be Natsumi.

They did, instinctively Koyuki, Momoka and Saburo moved closer to Natsumi to protect her.

"You won't be beating me." Natsumi hissed.

For a moment there was silence as they stared at the assassin. Nobody knew who would make the first move and if the person who made the first move would be the loser.

Dororo and Koyuki both charged at each other at the exact same time. Moving quickly they slashed at each other with their blades, moving way faster than Natsumi, Momoka or Saburo could keep up with.

Fuyuki tried to keep up with them just with his eyes.

"Whoa...Koyuki's fast!" Fuyuki said, his head spinning.

"She'd have to be. Like us, her parents tried to sell her to have a better life." Natsumi explained. "She was bought by slave traders though. A ninja tribe saved her, dedicated to the royal family of Terran. After that she was trained by them to protect Terran, gaining all their skills and trade secrets."

"The assassin's fast too. I've heard rumors about Keron's assassin's guild...But I never knew they were this good. I'm agile, but I can't keep up with him at all." Saburo bit his lip. He kept running from side to side, trying to help Koyuki, but she was way too fast.

Koyuki and Dororo meanwhile were in their own little world. Like bolts of light clashing, only they could keep up with each other, see each other and hear each other.

"You're good. I can see why Keron keeps trying to recruit you. I have to ask, just because my guild requests this of me, will you come back to Keron with me after my mission is done?" Dororo asked.

"I refuse." Koyuki told him, "It's not very polite to ask someone to run away with you without even giving a name, you know." She teased. She was worried about Natsumi since Dororo seemed to be targeting her, but still a part of her was having fun. Nobody could keep up with her and it was rather invigorating having a foe like this.

Dororo smiled underneath his mask. Nobody usually asked him his name. "Dororo. That's my name. Now as you say, will you run away with me?" He quoted her, having fun himself. He knew he was acting the part of a villain and had no intention of hurting any of these people, but he was having fun talking to Koyuki.

"I'll remember that." Koyuki told him, trying to stab again. She almost nicked Dororo.

 _Holding back and trying not to hurt anyone is putting me at a disadvantage. And she's strong. I'm going to have to try a new tactic._ He knew it was underhanded, but he sensed a beautiful kindness in Koyuki's eyes. He knew he'd have to use that.

The next time Koyuki came at him, he let her hit him.

"AHHH!" He made a fake groan of pain as she stabbed his abdomen. He had moved just slightly so it wouldn't do lasting damage- he knew he could get Kululu to heal it later, but it still looked bad to Koyuki.

He fell to the ground and Saburo, Fuyuki, Natsumi and Momoka could see him again.

Koyuki stopped moving as Dororo looked like he was intense pain. Koyuki almost felt bad. "Are...Are you okay?" She asked, moving closer. He wasn't dead, but he looked like he was in so much pain...Like he was some sort of wounded baby bird. It was kind of pathetic.

"What does it matter to you?" Dororo asked.

"Terran doesn't kill people who are weak and hurt, we aren't barbarians. That's our way." Koyuki went up to him, "You have been defeated, so let me help you-"

Dororo smiled and as soon as she moved towards him outstretching her hand, he stabbed her with a sleeping dart. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Everybody's eyes widened as Koyuki fell.

"Koyuki!" Natsumi raised her sword, ready to swing at Dororo.

"Don't rush into things." Saburo put a hand on her shoulder, "He's fast. So we have to outsmart him. We know he's after you, so if we use you as bait maybe we can hit him."

Dororo brushed himself off. So fast, that he looked like he was teleporting he disappeared.

"Get ready to attack. He'll try to hit you soon." Momoka had her fists ready, embedding them with magic.

Fuyuki didn't really know what to do. He wasn't tough at all.

Dororo grabbed Fuyuki though, pulling him aside to the open doors of the castle.

"AHH!" Fuyuki yelled.

"Fuyuki!" Momoka and Natsumi looked surprised. He was supposed to be after Natsumi, not Fuyuki.

Fuyuki tried to struggle free, but Dororo's grip was too strong. Dororo pressed on his neck making Fuyuki collapse in his arms.

Saburo charged at him, but Dororo tossed him off, pushing him into the wall, making a crack in it. Saburo wasn't on his level.

Saburo passed out, his body crushed.

Natsumi and Momoka looked in shocked as Dororo tossed Fuyuki over his shoulders like a bag of flour.

"When your friend Koyuki wakes up, apologize to her for me." Dororo told them, "Don't worry, she isn't dead." A twinkle was in his eyes, "I'll remember her, and her kindness. Thank her for me."

"F-fuyuki..." Momoka looked shocked. She tried to charge at him, but Natsumi, seeing that Saburo had been easily beaten held Momoka back.

Momoka was the crown princess. Even if it was for her brother, she couldn't let Momoka charge to her death.

"You're evil." Natsumi hissed at Dororo.

"I have my objective. Do not worry, I won't hurt him." Dororo thought for a moment, "I'm taking him back to my kingdom...If you wish to save him, come and get him." He decided to at least give them a chance.

And then he was gone, fleeing from the castle quickly.

Natsumi just looked onward, shocked that her brother had been kidnapped. Why Fuyuki? Why did it have to be Fuyuki?

Momoka just cried. "Fuyuki! I could have saved him! Let me go!" She had just fallen in love with him, and now he was gone. He had vowed to protect her, but what about him? Why hadn't she protected him.

"His aim wasn't to kill him. And it was clear he was after me, so there must have been a reason he took Fuyuki instead." Natsumi realized. "Fuyuki hasn't ever caused trouble for Keron after all. Did he confuse us?"

She let Momoka go, as Momoka cried on the ground.

"Guards! Find Fuyuki at all costs!" Momoka ordered her guards. Guards and employees all over left to find the prince.

* * *

There was no sign of Fuyuki. Paul had told Momoka, Momoka's father and mother, that it was clear that Fuyuki was outside of the kingdom by now.

Castle security had been multiplied by ten. Momoka and Natsumi weren't much allowed on their own anymore.

Saburo was being fixed in medical bay. Koyuki had just woken up and heard the news. She was blaming herself for getting tricked.

The people hadn't yet heard it was an assassin of Keron that had stolen the prince. It would hurt their moral that an assassin had managed to infiltrate the castle. However they did know the prince was gone and they were in a state of mourning.

"I need to go to Keron. I need to save Fuyuki!" Momoka begged her parents. She was so worried about him. Was he crying? Was he scared? What was Fuyuki up to now?

"No. The soldiers will go on a mission to save him. You are the crown princess, you must remain safe." Baio told her.

"We don't want anything to happen to you." Oka told her, "I know you're worried, but I swear everything will work out."

Momoka just glared. She didn't want to just be sitting around while Fuyuki was in danger.

That night, while her guards were sleeping she sneaked out, nowhere far, only to Natsumi's room.

Natsumi was getting packed. She was one of the few people allowed on the mission to save Fuyuki.

"Take me with you." Momoka begged. "I know my parents authorized it so you could leave Terran and look for him. Please, smuggle me out and let me help."

"You could get hurt. The kingdom doesn't need you acting irresponsible. I know you want to help, but...I need you safe." Natsumi told her.

"I love him! My safety doesn't matter when he's in danger!" Momoka cried. "If you don't let me come with you then I'll just go myself and that's even more dangerous."

Natsumi frowned. "Fine. You care about Fuyuki too." She sighed, "You can come. But you have to take care of yourself."

Momoka rolled up her sleeves. "I think I can manage that."

Natsumi nodded, smiling a little bit. She was glad she didn't have to do this alone.

They'd go save Fuyuki together. They'd go into the kingdom called Keron. Nothing would keep Fuyuki away from them.

* * *

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard.**

 **Natsumi-Princess and general in training of Terran**

 **Momoka- Crown princess of Terran.**

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance.**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard.**

 **Dororo- Keron assassin.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Stolen Position of Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **This is a chapter from Keron's perspective. Despite it being about Keron Fuyuki's in this chapter.**

* * *

New Keroro put his hands on the back of his head as he whistled while looking at the castle that Kululu had just brought him in.

"This will be my home?" He asked, "Nice. Its fit for someone as powerful as me."

"Remember, you can't let anyone know you're a demon." Kululu reminded him.

"I'm not an idiot." New Keroro boasted. "I know I have to act sweet and innocent. I'm just a clone right now, and a prince." He batted his eyelashes. "I got this."

Kululu brought the child to Keroro's parents, the King and Queen of Keron. As the two walked through the halls, New Keroro just smiled trying to play innocent. But his thoughts were much more morbid.

 _These walls of this beautiful castle. Soon they will be coated by blood. I can't wait to see the humans blood run cold as they realize that a demon, one of the most powerful individuals of all, roams their kingdom._ New Keroro tried not to giggle to himself.

He couldn't wait to kill, slaughter, and even eat the human's flesh. They had no idea how intensely bloodthirsty he was.

This kingdom would never find a time of peace again.

"Your Majesty," Kululu bowed to the king and Queen. "I bring you your new son. His name is New Keroro, and he's the next clone of Keroro."

"But is he strong?" Keroro's father asked. He saw the childish appearance of Keroro's clone, and he underestimated him.

"Boy am I!" New Keroro boasted. He showed the wristband on his arm, "This gives me the skills of others, I can be as tough as a royal guard..." He turned it, his skin turning dark blue and his hands embedded with power. "As tough as a soldier," He turned it again his skin turning a dark red and summoning weapons to circle him, "Have the skills of an assassin," He turned light blue, blades growing out of his arms, "Or be a super genius," He turned yellow, a creepy smile on his face. "I can be the powerful prince you need."

Kululu glanced at him. So stealing abilities was the demon's magical power.

New Keroro turned back to normal.

Keroro's father clapped. "That...That is impressive! I've never seen a magical ability like that."

"And he's cute too." Keroro's mother smiled, "It'll be nice to have another child."

"Dearest, he's not our child. He's a clone. That is all." Keroro's father reminded. "We can use him to jump start Keroro's enthusiasm for ruling this kingdom by threatening him to change the crown prince to this clone. That should make him compete against this strong individual."

"So New Keroro has been accepted?" Kululu asked, "Ku, ku, ku."

"Of course he is! He's quite impressive." Keroro's father and mother were both quite taken with him.

New Keroro smiled. "Golly! I'm so excited!" He jumped up and down, acting innocent.

Keroro's father smiled, "We'll make the announcement immediately about him."

Kululu and New Keroro both grinned. All was going according to plan.

* * *

Keroro, to probably the whole kingdom's surprise, was actually thinking about something other than fun at the present moment. He was thinking about his reputation very seriously and how the kingdom saw him.

"Giroro...How do I convince the kingdom I'm not gay? I can't...I can't believe they think that about me..." Keroro was still worried about the news that Giroro had given him that rumors were going around about his sexuality.

Giroro was watching Keroro lay his head on the table and think. Only Keroro would take a small rumor like this so seriously.

"You're asking me how to not look gay?" Giroro asked, incredulously.

"Is that a problem?" Keroro raised an eyebrow.

"No. It's just, it's not really a skill that you can learn or obtain, how to not look gay." Giroro told him.

"Noo!" Keroro cried. "But I've tried so much, I asked Tamama to stop spending time with me, I mean he's pretty flirtatious and I know he does that with everyone but I was a little worried that people were getting the wrong idea? I know it wasn't his fault, he's not gay or doing it on purpose, but I hoped that would help."

Giroro cleared his throat. Keroro still didn't know that Tamama was only like that towards him and was actually gay. "Well, I suppose you could spend more time with your fiance. Act actually affectionate with Mois, in love with her, you know?"

"But I'm not in love with her. And I won't ever be. She's my niece." Keroro reminded.

"Well then, I suppose cutting off Tamama might have helped. People would have probably gotten the wrong idea. You made the right choice. Still, I would rather you put this much thought into fixing your laziness than such a petty issue like your sexuality." Giroro gruffly told him.

Keroro rolled his eyes. Giroro always tried to get him to fix that laziness issue. But he thought about what Giroro had said.

Ditching Tamama...Had it been the right choice? He felt something in the pit of his stomach. It felt like a rock. It didn't feel like the anxiety he normally had when discussing his sexuality. It instead felt like guilt. "Yeah...It was the right choice..." Keroro laughed nervously, not exactly sure it was. _I get it. I feel bad. Tamama seemed so sad and I really upset him. Should I revoke cutting him off? Should I ask for him to hang out with me today?_ Keroro wondered. He didn't know. He wanted to fix what was between him and Tamama, but he didn't know what was more important. Was it his reputation or his friends?

As a prince of Keron it should have been his reputation. But he felt so bad. He honestly did care about Tamama's feelings.

Tamama at that very moment stepped into the room. "Hey, Mr. Jerk face. Your parents are calling for you. They have news to discuss with you." He crossed his arms.

"I wonder what happened." Giroro took this call seriously. Keroro however was still thinking of his guilt.

He wondered if the people of Terran cared more for their friends. Was this even an issue for them? A question?

He envied them.

* * *

Keroro walked into the throne room, accompanied by Giroro and Tamama.

"Keroro." Keroro's father addressed him, "I want you to meet someone." He cleared his throat and New Keroro stepped out. He looked exactly like Keroro except younger, with bunny ears. "This is New Keroro, your newest clone and new brother."

Tamama gasped. "Aww, you were so cute. The bunny ears are dumb though." Tamama spoke mostly to himself.

Keroro's eyes widened when he saw his new brother.

"It's nice to meet you! I guess you'll be my older brother, huh?" New Keroro played sweet.

Keroro ran up to him and hugged him. "Another brother! And he's younger! Oh! He's so cute! I love him!" Keroro grinned, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Keroro promised.

New Keroro tried not to grate his teeth.

"Don't get too comfortable around him." Keroro's father advised, "New Keroro will be your rival."

"My rival?" Keroro looked shocked.

"Yes. We can no longer stand by and watch you do nothing with your life. You're twenty four and you're still lazy. So we've decided to fix the issue. If you can not prove that you are more useful than New Keroro to the kingdom, he will inherit the position as Crown Prince." Keroro's father threatened, "And your status will be revoked."

He waited for Keroro's shock.

"Y-you can't do that! He's just a clone!" Giroro seemed shocked by the decision. Keroro's parents ignored him.

Keroro however didn't look shocked, he just blinked. His face was calm. "Oh? That's all?" Keroro asked, "Fine by me." He glanced over at New Keroro and smiled, "I'm sure you'll make a fine Crown Prince." He shook his hand.

"Keroro! You can't just give up the kingdom like that! You have to fight for it!" Giroro scolded him.

Keroro's father and Mother both seemed disappointed. "I didn't realize he was this lazy. He has no ambition." Keroro's father looked worried.

"I'm sure he'll realize what we've told him soon enough. Then he'll compete with him." Keroro's mother told her husband.

Really, Keroro wasn't giving up the kingdom because of his laziness. Instead he had a different motive. _If...If my new brother becomes the crown prince does that mean I'm finally free to not hurt anyone? Will I not cause anyone pain? There will be no more Zeroro's...No more people I ruined the life of. No more Dark Keroro's. No more Mois's. I won't have to hurt the citizen's of Terran. It won't be my responsibility. I won't have to be a warlord or dictator._ He was smiling widely. He felt freedom. It was in his grasp.

"Hey! Mr. King and Queen." Tamama bowed to his king and queen, seeing that there was a new prince. This was his chance for freedom as well! To free himself from the job of being Angol Mois's royal guard. "Please, let me protect your new son. Let me be New Keroro's royal guard."

"Awww, someone as strong as you? That'll be so cool!" New Keroro pretended to love that idea, "After all you're such an old, cool, mature, adult..."

Tamama frowned. He knew New Keroro had the appearance of Keroro but this guy was acting way too cute. _Yo! I'm the cutest in the castle! I am not mature in the least bit!_ Tamama fumed. This guy was trying to steal his role. He didn't like him. He was already suspicious of this brat. But he'd pretend to like him if it freed him from Mois.

It was a choice between two very terrible things.

"No." Keroro's father denied, "You are Angol Mois's royal guard and you will remain that way. Anyway, I already have someone I intend to make New Keroro's royal guard. Someone honorable and strong who comes from noble roots. The assassin Dororo should be returning soon enough."

"Who's Dororo?" Keroro had already forgotten that Dororo had changed his name.

Tamama grate his teeth. He was denied freedom just like that. "It's all right. I didn't really want to protect a brat like that anyway."

New Keroro tried not to glare at Tamama. _Did he see through my disguise? Did he realize I'm a demon?_ "Brat...?" He asked, trying to look sad.

"Yeah! Nobody's as cute as me! You won't be able to beat me in cuteness." Tamama proclaimed.

New Keroro's eye twitched. So it was that reason he was a brat. This guy was stupid. He had thought of Tamama as a threat for a sheer moment, but that was clearly not true. He faked looking hurt.

"Tamama. Don't pick on my new brother." Keroro scolded.

Tamama looked hurt. "I don't care what you say anyway." He pouted still mad.

Keroro was about to say something to Tamama to try to sooth his hatred for him, when the doors swung open and Dororo walked in carrying Fuyuki over his shoulders.

"I have brought what you have asked for." Dororo dropped Fuyuki on the ground.

Keroro glanced at Dororo but did not recognize his old friend. "Um...What's going on?"

"I think the King and Queen have to deal with something more important." Giroro whispered to Keroro. He didn't want Keroro and Dororo to be in the same room for too long and get in a fight. "That is the Terran prince, I assume. You were out of the room when we decided to kidnap him." He felt a little bad that Fuyuki had been snatched and kidnapped. Natsumi was sure to be mad, but he was also thankful that Natsumi wasn't in danger.

Keroro looked at Fuyuki for a moment before Giroro pulled him away.

Tamama realized it wasn't his place to be there and followed after them.

And Keroro's parents, Fuyuki, Dororo, and New Keroro were left in the room.

Fuyuki started waking up. "Huh...? Huh! Where...Where am I?"

"You are in the Kingdom of Keron." Keroro's father told Fuyuki, "This...Is the person who's been causing Keron trouble, Natsumi Hinata?"

Dororo faked confusion. "You didn't give me a name. You told me to kidnap the adopted royal of Terran."

Fuyuki tried to listen best he could. He sat on the floor rather scared. These were his enemies. This was the royalty that had killed so many of Terran's people. But he remained quiet trying to figure out what they wanted with him.

"But this is Natsumi, correct?" Keroro's father asked annoyed.

"Yes." Dororo told them. He stared at Fuyuki for a moment and that was the moment Fuyuki realized two things.

 _He...He knows I'm not Natsumi. He knows I'm Fuyuki. And he captured me anyway._ Fuyuki realized, _He expects me to correct him. Did he purposefully mess up?_ The assassin that had attacked their castle and acted so egotistical he had expected was going to kill him. But he wasn't harmed in the least bit.

Had...Dororo tried to save his sister? In his own way? Was the assassin in front of him actually good?

 _Natsumi would have been killed most likely. But they just got me instead. This is better for Terran. After all she's hurt their kingdom, she's strong. I'm not._ Fuyuki remembered.

This assassin probably wasn't able to deny orders out right and had tried to help in his own way. He was actually kind.

"Yes, I'm Natsumi." _I'll play along then. Since in a weird way we want the same thing. To protect my sister._ Fuyuki lied.

Dororo looked confused and startled for a moment. Fuyuki was lying for him? _Maybe he doesn't want someone else sent after his sister._

"Throw him in a prison cell. Perhaps I can get Keroro to start acting more responsible by deciding his fate." Keroro's father order.

Guards went around Fuyuki and grabbed him. And although Fuyuki was scared he knew he had done the right thing. He had heard the kingdom of Keron was evil, but sharing a lie with the assassin had made him feel a little connected to Dororo.

Now he just had to survive the evil Keron royalty. _Keroro...I wonder if he's as evil as I've heard. Or is he not what he appears?_ Fuyuki wondered as he was dragged away.

Dororo turned away.

"Wait, there's one more thing that I want to discuss." Keroro's father told Dororo. "I want to ask you if you'd be willing to be the new prince's royal guard...It's a great honor."

"New prince?" Dororo seemed confused.

New Keroro stepped in front of him. "Please to meet ya. I'm New Keroro, a new clone of Keroro's." He outstretched his hand but Dororo didn't take it.

Instead Dororo's eyes widened. He could sense New Keroro's true nature, who he really was. His blood ran cold and his sweat seemed to freeze by the sheer power in the little boy's body and evil resonating off of him.

New Keroro was a demon. And Dororo knew only one person who could summon demons. How could Kululu be so stupid to let a demon loose on the kingdom?

"No. No!" Dororo said fearfully.

New Keroro shrugged.

"Pity. I suppose the royal guard will be our second choice then. Kululu. After all he did make him." Keroro's father shrugged as Dororo quickly left the throne room.

He had to talk to Kululu immediately.

* * *

"So I was made New Keroro's royal guard? Good. It's a nice job and I'm happy enough to look after my creation. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu smiled at the news when Dororo told him what had happened.

"Kululu! That's not the point! You summoned a demon and gave him a body! He can hurt as many people as he wants in our kingdom now!" Dororo accused him, grabbing Kululu's collar and shaking. How could Kululu be so dumb? Did he want chaos that bad?

Kululu just laughed, "Ku, ku, ku. And what's the problem with that?" He shoved Dororo's hands off his collar, trying to weasel his way off of the wall that Dororo had slammed him against. "I thought you'd be happy. I'm doing the thing we both dreamed of. I'm going to take down Keron's royal family."

Dororo's eyes were wide with fear. "We had a dream. But to achieve it you've done something insanely stupid. You can't control demons, you just try to be a bigger jerk than them. Nobody can control a demon, and someday the demons will turn on you. You aren't one of them and by giving it a body you've allowed it to not only have the chance to double-cross you, but hurt innocent people!"

Kululu scoffed, "It won't double cross me. It still has to grant my wish. To take down the royal family."

Dororo looked at Kululu like he was an idiot. "You've brought a demon into our world, and now we're doomed."

"I can't believe you're surprised." Kululu shrugged, "This was actually a pretty predictable thing for me to do. I was bound to summon a demon into this world eventually. You've known I'm a killer this whole time, I don't care about anyone except me. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu bragged.

Dororo was no longer trying to reason with Kululu. He knew Kululu had gone too far. "I'm cutting off ties with you." He said hollowly.

"Excuse me?" Kululu was shocked.

"You heard me. Our partnership...Friendship...It's over. You've gone too far." Dororo told him. "This is way too dangerous. This is going to blow up in your face."

Kululu's lip quivered for a moment out of confusion. If Dororo thought that cutting off ties with him would make Kululu on his side he was wrong. Although Dororo was Kululu's only friend and Kululu wasn't used to friendship he wasn't willing to give up his dreams for Dororo. He wasn't used to someone cutting him off though and it had hurt him. "I don't understand!" His voice sounded mad. "You wanted this too! You hate Keroro and you want him gone!" Kululu was desperate. Maybe Dororo would see that he was doing the wrong thing.

"I want him out of power, but I don't want to kill him!" Dororo reminded him, "You...You want to kill him. I want to beat Keroro, but not like this."

"Ku. Course I want to kill Keroro, I'm surprised you don't." Kululu shrugged, honestly confessing to it.

Dororo just looked at him like he was pathetic. "You don't have the maturity to take away human life, you don't respect the cycle of life and death."

"Oh and you do, Mr. Assassin? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu mocked his hypocrisy.

"You have no good reason to kill Keroro. You just want to kill him out of petty jealousy. And pettiness is never a good reason for someone to die." Dororo looked down on him.

Kululu narrowed his eyes. "Petty jealousy?" He hissed. He dared Dororo to accuse him of that again.

"Yes. You probably- In your warped mind, summoned a demon to take out Keroro and take what he has. His kingdom, his life, and his fiance." Dororo narrowed his eyes at him. "Am I correct?"

Kululu didn't deny that was his motive. He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm as demonic as those demons. I take what I want, having no regard for who else has them. Ku, ku, ku!"

Dororo grimaced. Kululu was indeed the lowest scum he knew. He should have cut him off long ago. Kululu was right. This was bound to happen eventually.

He knew what could get under Kululu's skin though.

"Killing Keroro won't get you what you desire you know." Dororo reminded him.

Kululu looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"The princess, Mois has already rejected you. So Keroro dying won't change any of that. You'll have killed so many people for nothing." Dororo told him sadly.

That accusation did get under Kululu's skin. This time it was Kululu's hands that flew to Dororo's collar, wavering for just a second over his neck like he wanted to strangle him.

"Say that again and I don't care if we were friends. I will kill you." Kululu threatened.

"You were the one who told me." Dororo reminded.

Kululu pushed him away, violently. "Whatever. You cut me off. I don't care. We're nothing to each other. So keep your damn nose out of my business! Ku, ku, ku."

Dororo knew Kululu wouldn't listen to him. So he left. He could only feel sad for the fact that he hadn't stopped Kululu before he had summoned a demon into the kingdom.

* * *

Keroro walked down the stairs to the dungeon. He wanted to be alone. He didn't want Giroro nagging him over competing with New Keroro.

He didn't care. New Keroro could have the kingdom.

Too much was on his mind, his insecurities about the kingdom thinking he was gay, his fight with Tamama, and now his new brother's claim for the throne.

He kicked at some rocks on the stone cold floor.

"Hello! Are you a guard?" Fuyuki called out, "I need some help...I get tangled in all my blankets and now I can't move."

Keroro glanced to one of the cells and saw Fuyuki hanging from the ceiling from blankets. He giggled for a moment. How clumsy was that guy?  
"Geez...How'd you manage that?" Keroro asked.

"Accidentally." Fuyuki said, smiling as Keroro laughed.

Keroro was about to open the cell door with some keys, but then realized it might be the prisoner's plan to get out. So he instead did something he rarely did- Using his magical power. He summoned a small star in his hand that floated. He blew it towards Fuyuki and it cut him down.

It then vanished before it could burn anything.

Fuyuki fell to the floor. "Thanks. Star magical power? I've heard about that. It's a pretty powerful power summoning stars, the people who have that power can even influence those around them to do what they command. To summon stars...You could rain down meteor like showers on a kingdom if you wished. It's a pretty rare power." Fuyuki turned to him, "Only some members of the royal family of Keron have it."

"You've read about the Keron royal family?" Keroro asked, "I thought you were from Terran."

"I like reading about magic and history." Fuyuki shrugged. He could sense that the person in front of him was nice. After all he had helped him down and was in the dungeon all alone. "Fuyuki Hinata." He covered his mouth, "Oops. I'm going by Natsumi right now I mean." He giggled at his own incompetence. "Ugh! Don't tell anyone. I guess I just made a mistake..."

Keroro smiled. If there was one thing he could relate to it was making mistakes. "I won't tell. It'll be our little secret!" Keroro smiled, "Keroro." He greeted, "The prince of Keron." He waited for Fuyuki to look frightened or in awe.

"Wow. You are nothing like what I heard you were in Terran." Fuyuki's eyes widened.

Keroro was a bit afraid. "Are...Are there rumors about my sexuality in Terran too?"

"Huh? What does your sexuality have to do with anything?" Fuyuki was confused, "I mean you're supposed to be really mean, but you actually seem pretty kind!"

"Oh. Well, that would be my fault." Keroro smiled, "I'm super lazy!" He boasted. "Keron's been trying to hide it from your kingdom, but I guess by telling you the secret's out!"

Fuyuki giggled. Keroro seemed to harbor no ill will. He outstretched his hand to through the bar. "I guess we weren't what Keron was expecting at all. I am also useless when it comes to this war. I'm not the strongest and I don't fight Keron like my sister. I'm just the crown princess's fiance. That's my purpose."

Keroro shook Fuyuki's hand. He liked him. "Ah yes, your sister Natsumi's been causing a lot of trouble for our kingdom, hasn't she?"

Fuyuki frowned. "Yeah... You guys don't want to kill her or anything, right?"

"She won't die." Keroro was certain of this. "I'll tell you a secret, Fuyuki. Nothing will hurt Natsumi."

"Huh, why?" Fuyuki asked.

"Because my royal guard is hopelessly in love with her. I'm sure you getting kidnapped instead of her was something he requested. He's hopeless, he's probably been screwing up our war to protect her." Keroro giggled.

Well, this was a surprise to Fuyuki. But he was glad Natsumi had allies even in Keron.

"That takes a weight off my shoulders." Fuyuki breathed a sigh of relief. "I didn't know there was so many nice people in Keron. That assassin who tried to save my sister, your royal guard, and you! That's three people who are nice and not as evil as I was led to believe."

"Well, I could be mean. Do you really trust me only after one conversation?" Keroro asked.

"Yes! I've never...Met another prince before. Even one of another kingdom. I would love it if we could be friends." Fuyuki smiled, offering his hand in friendship.

Keroro was surprised at the offer. This guy was way too trusting! But something about that was endearing to Keroro.

 _Awww man...I've already got a soft spot for my enemy!_ "M-me too..." Keroro admitted. He could feel a kinship with Fuyuki.

And just like that a fast friendship was born. It was like they were friends before they knew it.

"So why are you down here, Keroro?" Fuyuki asked.

"I just wanted to be alone. Too much responsibility up above." Keroro tapped his foot. "My parents have made another clone of me. And I'm happy to have a new brother, but they're hoping to get me to compete with him over the kingdom. They want to test me and if I don't prove myself they're going to give the kingdom to him. Jokes on them though, I don't even want the kingdom!" Keroro laughed nefariously.

Fuyuki listened to his new friends woes. And although he wanted to be a good person and support his new friends choices, he knew this wasn't a very good choice. _Keroro is a nice person. And his clone is probably just like the keronians I've heard about. Evil. It would be better for Terran if Keroro were to become the next king and we could easily make a peace treaty with him and make peace._ Fuyuki realized that although Dororo probably hadn't intended it, it was fate for him to wind up in Keron. He had a reason to be there. And it was to help Keroro out and make him the next king.

 _This is more important than my role in Terran. I can make peace finally happen if I succeed._ Fuyuki realized.

"Why don't you want the kingdom?" Fuyuki asked, carefully.

"I just don't." Keroro was cagey. "Keron is a militaristic kingdom. We invade things. I'm not good at that. I don't want to hurt other countries. So I wouldn't be good for this kingdom."

"I think you'd be very good for this kingdom." Fuyuki told him, "Has war really helped your people? I bet its taken a lot of their resources. I bet they always feel a greed for more. I wonder if peace with other countries would be better for your guys, for the environment, for the world."

"Probably. But my parents don't want that." Keroro tapped his foot. "And we keronians are all evil as you said."

"I don't think you're evil. I think you'd actually do so much good not only for Keron but for Terran too. I believe in you." Fuyuki smiled.

Keroro froze for a moment. Nobody, not anyone, had ever told him he was capable of good. They had always told him he was destined to hurt others, not to save them. Not to help them. He had never believed he could do good.

But here was this strange foreign boy who he had barely known for an hour looking into him and telling him that he believed in him.

And Keroro for some strange reason wanted to believe in him too. He wanted to believe Fuyuki's words and have hope for himself. Maybe he could do something.

 _Nobody's ever told me I'm good before. Maybe...Maybe I can try to beat New Keroro at least 1%. If...If Fuyuki thinks I'm capable of good, maybe I want to try it._ Keroro smiled to himself.

He had never had the chance to be good before.

"I don't know if I can beat New Keroro in any sort of tests or anything, though." Keroro told Fuyuki, "I'm not very good at anything."

"I can help you!" Fuyuki offered enthusiastically. "I have a lot of magical knowledge. I can help you plan."

Keroro smiled. "Okay. If you promise to support me, I'll try at least somewhat."

"I promise!" Fuyuki told him.

Keroro nodded. He was glad he had met this strange friendly prince.

* * *

 **Giroro-Keroro's royal guard**

 **Keroro-Crown prince of Keron**

 **Dororo-Assassin**

 **Kululu-New Keroro's royal guard. Witch doctor.**

 **Mois-Keroro's fiance.**

 **Tamama- Mois's royal guard.**

 **New Keroro-Demon and prince of Keron.**

 **Fuyuki-Terran Prince.**


	11. Meeting the Enemy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Terran chapter. Plots start to converge from now on.**

 **Also this chapter starts with obligatory hair cutting scene.**

* * *

Momoka took a knife off of Natsumi's bedside table.

"What are you doing?" Natsumi asked her. Momoka pulled her long hair behind her and sliced it off.

"If I'm coming with you I have to look like a soldier. They won't let the princess out." Momoka told her. Shorter hair was easier to move around with anyway. She had never had her hair this short. Had she cut it badly?

She quickly slipped out of her fancy dress. "You have a spare uniform?" Momoka asked.

Natsumi nodded and handed her a boring brown uniform from her closet. Momoka quickly changed into it.

She didn't look like the rich fancy princess Momoka anymore. Instead she looked like an efficient soldier ready for war.

Natsumi handed her friend a shawl. "This will make it easier for you to get out. Use it as a hood." Natsumi instructed.

Momoka nodded and draped it over herself. She was ready.

"I've got all the supplies I need. Come on, let's go." Natsumi smiled.

Momoka nodded. It was time to save Fuyuki from those evil Keronians.

* * *

They took the back routes to leave, hoping not to run into anyone who might recognize Momoka. Momoka was mostly quiet, nervous and jittery worried for Fuyuki's safety.

It had only been a day out on the road when Koyuki and Saburo caught them.

"Momoka, I know that's you." Koyuki jumped down from a tree.

"I'm glad it only took a day to catch up to you. But man, me and Koyuki didn't get much sleep at all trying to figure out where you were." Saburo stretched.

"Saburo?" Natsumi asked, "Koyuki?" She knew Koyuki had probably tracked them down to take Momoka home to safety.

"You can't bring me home. I'm going to save Fuyuki. I don't care if you're my royal guard, Koyuki. I have to do all I can to help him." Momoka vowed, holding Natsumi's arm. She didn't want it to come down to a fight. But if it did she would rebel against Koyuki.

"I didn't come here to stop you! You and Natsumi are both my friends. I want to help you and come with you." Koyuki smiled.

Natsumi looked startled but gave a quick nod. Out of all of them it seemed only she and Koyuki could stand a chance against Keron soldiers. "What about you, Saburo?"

"I'm Fuyuki's royal guard. Did you really think I wouldn't go on a mission to save him?" Saburo asked, "I'm a bit annoyed with you for even leaving without me, Natsumi."

"S-sorry." Natsumi apologized.

"I care about Fuyuki too. And it's my duty to protect him. I failed when that assassin captured him, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and save him." Saburo frowned.

Momoka smiled a little bit. _It's nice to have the four of us together again. I would have preferred Fuyuki to be here too. But...At least me and Natsumi aren't on our own._ She knew she had to trust Koyuki more, and even Saburo. They were both her friends.

"For Fuyuki then." Natsumi vowed.

"For Fuyuki." They all agreed vowing to save him at all costs.

* * *

"So what's your plan for getting into Keron?" Saburo finally asked Natsumi as they walked towards where the border was- and also the war.

"I'm going to try to get past Keron's front lines. It'll be tricky, risky. We might get injured. But it's the only way to get into Keron." Natsumi explained.

She pointed to a valley. Tents were set up as far as the eye could see. "We're here. My second home. The war grounds."

"Will we get the aid of the Terrian soldiers when crossing?" Momoka asked.

Natsumi shook her head. "We can't bring them into this. A smaller party will be easier to slip past the Keronians anyway. Stay close to me. I've been on the front lines the most."

Momoka nodded. She hoped Natsumi wouldn't say something like 'protect Momoka at all costs' they couldn't be worrying about her status. They had to be worrying about Fuyuki. But Natsumi didn't say anything.

"Any tips?" Saburo asked, "My job is primarily a royal guard. I've never been on the front lines like you have."

Natsumi thought for a moment. "Stay alive."

Saburo paled. Natsumi was hardcore out here.

"And if you see a blond soldier with a scar across his face, get close to him to attack, don't stay far away. He excels at long distance summoning guns to surround him and having a barrage of bullets. I've seen him beat a lot of Terrian soldiers." Natsumi explained.

"What happens if we run into him?" Momoka asked.

"Leave him to me." Natsumi smiled. "I've beaten him several times. I just don't know if you guys could beat him."

Saburo looked like he was going to complain or defend himself, but when he saw that Natsumi was busy deciding when to move, he decided to stay silent.

"Let's go." She ordered.

They nodded.

* * *

Momoka had never seen the front lines before. But as she followed Natsumi as quickly as she could, she got her first good look at it. She had to be fast, following Natsumi and avoiding peril. Magical blasts happened every now and then and soldiers would fall over, dead.

Momoka wanted to scream. She had never seen this much blood. Natsumi was busy deciding where to walk and what was safe, but Koyuki kept close watch of Momoka.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Koyuki promised, putting her hands on Momoka's shoulders to comfort her. "And Natsumi will get us through this. I trust Natsumi."

Momoka gulped and nodded. She had never seen anything more frightening than the Keronians killing their people.

 _The Keronians are truly evil...What kind of torture are they inflicting on my poor Fuyuki?_ She wondered.

Being on the front lines, for even the small amount of a day, trying to get to Keron's border was the most terrifying thing Momoka had ever done.

And they were only half way. They hadn't even gotten to Keron's front lines.

Momoka stepped over another body trying to vomit. She didn't know if they would survive this.

* * *

They were almost there. Natsumi was pointing out more and more Keron soldiers and telling them to stay low, to hide.

Then they heard a loud, growl, a battle cry. "NATSUMI!"

"Hide!" Natsumi pushed Momoka and Koyuki behind a boulder and tried to pull up her hood to cover her face.

The soldier that Momoka had been warned about charged at Natsumi. Guns circled him floating in the air, ready to shoot. A scar was across his faces and he was dressed in red.

His guns shot, but Natsumi managed to dodge all of it, grabbing a shield off a corpse and deflecting some of the bullets. She did a kart wheel trying to get away from the rock Momoka was hiding behind.

"Nice to see you too~" Natsumi teased, "Your aim is terrible."

"Maybe I wasn't aiming for you." The man said.

Natsumi glanced at the boulder worriedly for a second. "Aiming for the ground then? That's pretty pathetic."

He charged at her with a small knife. Natsumi and the blond man's swords clashed, but Natsumi seemed to hold her ground.

"You shouldn't be so close to our border, Natsumi." The man told her, "I'm surprised you got so close to our front lines. What are you planning? Planning to take out our general, my brother?"

Momoka blood ran cold as she listened to the exchange. This foe was the Keron general's brother?

"I have to be here. I'm chasing down an assassin." Natsumi said, "Did you know they were sending an assassin against my family?"

The man jumped back as Natsumi took a swing at him. "I'm glad to see your safe." He smiled.

"You too. Nice to see you." Natsumi nodded.

"You won't remain safe if you remain close to our border though. Scurry off to your side, Natsumi." He advised.

"Maybe you should offer to keep me safe then. It would be awfully gentlemanly of you to show me how to get into your country." Natsumi suggested, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm not falling for that...Again!" The man blushed

 _Um...Okay? This is getting weird... I thought this was a dangerous soldier?_ Momoka was now very confused who this man was.

"Oh yeah! You did show me around your front lines a year back because of the same line. I still can't believe you fell for that!" Natsumi laughed. "Giroro, you're pretty funny."

Giroro charged for an attack again and their blades slashed at each other. They both looked like they were smiling as they attacked each other.

"Have you noticed how none of their attacks seem to with the intent of doing harm?" Saburo asked.

Koyuki nodded. This must be the keronian Natsumi had been talking about that she intended to make her royal guard. They did seem more like weird lovers than enemies.

Natsumi's footing slipped for a moment in the mud as Giroro went in for another strike, Giroro caught her waist, helping her up. It looked more like they were sparring than fighting.

"Be careful." Giroro teased, "Wouldn't want the mud to kill you before I can." His hand was still around her waist and he was looking into her eyes.

"I was only slipping so I could kick your shins. I didn't slip." Natsumi denied. She spun out of Giroro's grasp and did as she promised, kicking him in the shins.

"OW!" Giroro cried out, but he smiled. "You're always so full of rambunctious warrior spirit. I don't know why you're so close to my country but I won't let you do whatever you're attempting to do."

"Um..." Momoka trailed off, still behind the rock. "Why are they so close? He's not really acting like the evil Keronians that we've heard about..." She watched Giroro attack for a moment, seeing how happy he looked and how his eyes were filled with a certain dreaminess. He seemed to only be focused on Natsumi, wanting them to be in their own little world. "Is he in love with her?"

"Probably...It's like really obvious." Saburo kind of wanted to laugh, "Who knew Natsumi had seduced a keronian soldier and she told us to avoid him so we wouldn't get in the way of her and her boyfriend?"

Momoka had never heard about Natsumi's boyfriend, but if Natsumi liked him she felt she could trust him. She stepped out from behind the boulder before Koyuki could stop her.

Giroro immediately spun around to see the intruder.

"Momoka! I told you to stay away!" Natsumi scowled.

"Momoka? The name of the crown princess of Terran?" Giroro smiled. He could get rid of his enemy and help Keron out a lot if he took her out.

He charged at Momoka, but she put up her hand.

"Stop! I want to talk to you!" She yelled. This stopped Giroro for a moment, confusing him. She really seemed oblivious to warfare. Nobody ever asked to talk on the battlefield.

"What is it?" Giroro asked.

"Natsumi and I need your help. We don't mean any ill will by trying to get into Keron. All I want to do is save my fiance that's been kidnapped...Natsumi's brother. Since you're Natsumi's boyfriend, you have an obligation to help her save her family member!" Momoka cried.

Giroro turned bright red. "N-natsumi's boyfriend...? W-where did you hear that? Did...Did Natsumi say I was her boyfriend?" His killing intent seemed to deflate immediately by just sheer lovesickness.

"Um...Momoka...This isn't actually my boyfriend." Natsumi corrected, also a bit red. "Why would you put yourself in danger for a dumb misunderstand like that?"

"Oh...Wait, he isn't your boyfriend? Crap! I thought for sure he was." Momoka covered her mouth.

Koyuki and Saburo both face palmed in the background.

"Well, he's definitely in love with you though, right? That's enough of a reason for him to help you!" Momoka decided.

"Um...I'm not too sure about that..." Natsumi glanced at Giroro, "I mean I don't know? I don't think he likes me?"

Giroro waved his hands in the air, like for Momoka to shut up. How the heck did she find out his heavily guarded secret? "I'm not Natsumi's boyfriend." He finally spoke, "I, in fact, am actually your enemy. I am Keroro, the crown prince of Keron's royal guard."

Koyuki and Saburo perked up. Another royal guard? So this was the parallel of their job in Keron.

"Well then." Saburo stepped out of behind the boulder, "I'll fight him then. I'd like to see if I'm stronger than a Keron royal guard."

"Saburo, stop it." Natsumi scolded. "He won't be Keroro's royal guard for long after all. I'm going to make him mine eventually."

"Ah, so this is the person you wanted as your royal guard." Koyuki hopped on top of the boulder. "The one that you want more than anything?"

Giroro blushed at the obligations.

"That...Wasn't exactly what I said." Natsumi corrected.

"Natsumi wants me..?" Giroro was in daydream mode. But he tried to clue into what was happening. "No! I'll never be the royal guard of a pekoponian temptress!" He got his guns ready to fire, "And anyway I'll never help you rescue the Terran prince. The assassin that stole him was actually my friend. So your prince is probably dead by now."

Natsumi scowled at him. Momoka looked like she was going to attack Giroro herself.

"He is not dead." Natsumi frowned, "And I will save him." She vowed.

"Well I will not help you." Giroro refused.

Natsumi frowned for a moment. It would have been really helpful if Giroro could help them. After all she knew nothing about Keron's geography or where anything was.

"Fine." She knew Giroro couldn't deny a challenge, "Fight me, in one last battle. We'll both give it our all. Whoever wins will own the other, but since I know you can't give your life to me because of your duty to your stupid prince, I'll free you if you help me rescue my brother. If you win you can do whatever you want to me."

"...What do you mean whatever I want?" Giroro asked, "I don't think I like where this is going..." He was interested though and she could tell he was listening.

"I mean give me to your kingdom or imprison me!" Natsumi blushed, "Not whatever sick perverse thing you were thinking of! No!"

"Oh. That makes sense." Giroro nodded, "Well, I suppose then its my duty as a Keron soldier to take you up on your offer and fight you." Giroro smiled. He never resisted a challenge.

And Natsumi knew he couldn't win against her. She smiled, ready to fight. "Don't get involved." She instructed Momoka.

Momoka nodded. All she could do was root for Natsumi.

* * *

Giroro and Natsumi's fighting style was much different than Dororo and Koyuki's. At least the onlookers could see them. Anyone who was watching could see that they were both putting their heart and souls into their fighting, punching the other, dodging and using all their strength.

Giroro fought tooth and nail for his freedom, but eventually he was on his knees in front of Natsumi and she was twirling her sword smiling. She knew Giroro could never once beat her.

"I won. Now hold up your end of the deal." Natsumi smiled.

Giroro looked up at her. Normally he would be respectful of a deal like this, admire Natsumi's strength or something like this. But what he had promised was bigger than him. He couldn't betray his kingdom.

Not even for Natsumi.

 _I was so stupid...Why do I always take up dumb challenges like that?_ Giroro wondered. He couldn't betray Keroro, or his kingdom. He wasn't supposed to.

He took his knife up in his hands, ready to stab himself. It wouldn't be honorable to lie and run, but he couldn't help Natsumi. He had to die for his shame. That was the way a soldier's life was anyway.

Natsumi grabbed his hand, stopping him before he could do it. "Oh no. You aren't getting out of your deal." She frowned, "Please, Giroro. It's my brother. You don't have to help save him, just bring me to him. I thought we were friends. You're really going to kill yourself just so you don't have to help me out?" Natsumi asked.

Giroro looked up at her, seeing how sad she looked. He couldn't bare to see her in pain. "No...But I can't...I can't help the enemy. I wasn't ever supposed to be your friend, Natsumi. It's not right."

Saburo could see that Giroro was very conflicted. And likely he wouldn't help them, but he could also tell that Giroro didn't want to see Natsumi in pain.

He walked over to them and took a herb out of his pocket. To save Fuyuki he would do anything. "Eat this, Natsumi. It'll convince him." He instructed.

Natsumi trusting Saburo ate the herb, quickly. After mere seconds she collapsed into Giroro's arms.

"Saburo!" Momoka yelled, "She was the only one who could navigate the wargrounds! What are we going to do now?"

"Giroro will help us." Saburo was certain of us.

Giroro held Natsumi who was heavily breathing. "What...What did you do to her?"

"I fed her a poison that only grows in our kingdom, the antidote grows only in Keron. If you want to save her you're going to have to bring us into Keron." Saburo smiled manipulatively.

Giroro's eyes widened. "You bastard...!" Not only had Saburo hurt Natsumi, but he'd definitely have to help now. No way was he going to let Natsumi die.

"Don't worry, it won't have any lasting damage as long as she gets the antidote. And she's probably willing to go through this." Saburo shrugged as Koyuki and Momoka glared at him. "You will save her, right? Or are you just going to let the girl you love die because of some fear over going against your laws."

Giroro grit his teeth. He held Natsumi in his arms. "I hate you." He hissed.

"Is that a yes, you'll help us get into Keron?" Saburo asked.

"I have to don't I?" Giroro asked. "I don't have much of a choice. I'm...I'm not letting Natsumi die. Not when I can prevent it." He got up. "I'll lead you into Keron. But once Natsumi's healed I'm getting you out. Just...Don't tell Natsumi I was so weak minded that I buckled down and helped as soon as she was in danger. She'd get the wrong idea."

"Your secret is safe with me." Saburo smiled.

Giroro glared at him and put Natsumi on his back like he was giving her piggy back. "Let's go. Near- me you won't get attacked by any keronians. I'm well respected."

Momoka nodded. She was glad that Giroro had been willing to help them after all.

* * *

New Keroro breathed in the air of the battlefield. It was soaked with blood and death. Just the way he loved it.

 _I guess I'll just finish that pathetic competition that Keroro's father and mother want from me. All I have to do is prove myself, right? And what better way to prove myself then to complete the war with Terran..._ A war that had been going on for decades. Most people would say it was easier said then done. But New Keroro had a plan that wouldn't even reveal his demonic powers.

"This is the first time I've been outside that I can remember. Wow...The outdoors is so beautiful." Angol Mois who was at New Keroro's side didn't even seem to realize she was on a battlefield.

 _Luckily I found a pretty powerful sucker that could easily take out the Terran forces._ New Keroro smiled. He had heard something that the kingdom didn't want her out of her tower or to use her in the war, and that Keroro himself had suggested the idea and been rejected. Still, he felt a sort of a killer like her was a kindred spirit and results mattered more than fear.

"Who's that?" Momoka asked seeing New Keroro from a distance. He looked a bit like the pictures of the crown prince that she had seen. Just shorter.

Giroro gripped Natsumi's legs so she wouldn't fall. "That's the new prince." He grit his teeth when he saw Angol Mois by his side. "We need to go. Quick."

"Why?" Koyuki asked. The prince seemed short and the girl by his side seemed a little ditzy.

"Because we all might die if we don't." Giroro tried to avoid New Keroro.

"Mois." New Keroro smiled at Angol Mois, "I want you to do something for me."  
"Anything! It was so nice of you to help me out of my tower!" Angol Mois smiled. "I didn't know anyone wanted me out of there."

"Use your power please and wipe out the forces on the front lines, the Terran soldiers charging at the keron soldiers." New Keroro ordered.

Angol Mois looked confused at the request for her to kill, but she nodded. She was eager to please and earn her freedom. A light formed on her chest and she pulled out her spear.

"What's happening?" Momoka asked, pulling at Giroro's arm.

"You don't want to know." Giroro advised turning his back to whatever was going on.

Angol Mois floated for a moment, using her spear like it was a conductor's rod, with a wave a dark black wave formed on the left side of the battlefield.

Soldiers screamed as it rolled over them as she moved, disintegrating as the blackness hit them. Some ran, but they couldn't escape it.

Momoka's eyes widened.

"W-what...What is that?" Saburo asked.

"Keron's sleeping monster has been freed...What kind of idiot would unleash her?" Giroro turned away from the screams.

He just kept walking. Koyuki, Saburo and Momoka followed him terrified. They knew they were safe, but they had never seen a power like this.

How could they win against Keron if Keron had that?

* * *

 **Natsumi-Princess of terran, general in training.**

 **Momoka- Crown Princess of Terran**

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance.**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard.**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard.**

 **Giroro-Keroro's royal guard.**

 **Dororo-Assassin**

 **New Keroro-Demon, prince of Keron**

 **Angol Mois-Princess of Keron.**


	12. Making an Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Warning in this chapter for implied abuse, homophobia and violence against gay people and also sexual situations. (Not anything farther than the T rating and nothing bad for the sexual situations, perhaps I should have started the sentence with that. It's nothing non-consensual do not fret.) Let's just say the story is T for Tamama.**

* * *

The people of the castle were rambunctious and joyful. For some reason they were loud and rambunctious, partying and handing out sweets.

And when people were handing out sweets, Tamama was always there. He didn't know much of why the kingdom was celebrating, but he had heard rumors that a major victory had been struck on the battlefield against Terran. Apparently the enemies frontline soldiers had been wiped out after New Keroro had gone to visit the war site.

New Keroro sauntered into the castle proudly, returning from his war fest. The people cheered. He was a war hero to them now!

"New Keroro! New Keroro!" They chanted trying to get close to him.

Tamama just frowned. He didn't really actually care about New Keroro. The kid seemed like a brat to him, but maybe if everybody else was celebrating him he should too. Not because he liked him, but just to get Keroro jealous. After all it was Keroro's clone. And perhaps Keroro would finally notice Tamama if Tamama was paying more attention to New Keroro than him.

Tamama noticed Keroro in the crowd, looking around confused.

 _Perfect._ He thought to himself and bounded up to New Keroro. "Wowie! You're so cool!" Tamama smiled, "I would love to have a friend like you. It would be super fun to hang out sometime, wouldn't it? I mean I have a lot of free time on my hands now that _somebody_ cut me off..." He glared in Keroro's direction, "But you're so much cooler than him!"

"Aww thanks!" New Keroro smiled, giggling and grabbing the cake in Tamama's hand, eating it himself. Tamama's eyes twitched.

He wanted to smash this brat's face in for stealing his cake! However he had to push his anger down- For Keroro. He had to make Keroro feel the pain he felt.

He glanced at Keroro who wasn't paying attention. Alas, he was still not a top priority on Keroro's mind.

Tamama just cried.

* * *

Keroro looked around the party, not walking up to New Keroro to congratulate him. Although he noticed Tamama talking to him happily and felt a little bit of sadness that he and Tamama were no longer hanging out, he had more important things to do.

 _Where's Giroro?_ Keroro wondered. Giroro had headed off to the battlefield a few days ago too, yet he hadn't returned with New Keroro.

Keroro tried to shrug off his confusion of where his royal guard was. After all, he had probably just gotten distracted by Natsumi or something. That sounded like Giroro.

Although, in the past few days, he also hadn't heard anything about Mois. Sure, maybe that was because he wasn't talking to her royal guard much, but he hadn't gotten any pleas from a guard for him to play with Mois.

It seemed odd. Usually she wanted to spend more time with him.

 _Maybe for some weird reason Giroro's off in Mois's tower._ Keroro slipped away from the party to check. He might as well drop in and say hi and see if Mois had heard any weird rumors. Although to be fair, since she was locked up likely she was pretty out of touch with what was happening in the kingdom.

He quickly headed off to Mois's tower. As he walked down the hallway alone, finally reaching the door to the staircase of her tower, he noticed something odd.

"It's quiet...Too quiet..." It was a cliché line, but it was true. No guards were guarding her door for some reason. Nobody was there.

Keroro opened the wooden door and walked up the stairs, eventually getting to the last barrier between Mois and the outside world.

He gulped as he gazed at the large steel door. It was supposed to have top-notch security. At least 10 locks that only a few people could open with special keys. They were magically imbedded, so it was near impossible to break out. However the locks seemed twisted and opened. But what was most frightening was the dark claw marks covering the door. They looked like shadows, they weren't made by an animal. Whatever had made the claw marks didn't seem human though. It was magical.

Keroro swallowed, trying to be brave. He opened the door. But as he suspected Mois wasn't there. The window was wide open and her stuff littered the floor, no longer a nice tidy place like it usually was.

 _How did...She get out?_ Keroro wondered.

"You looking for the princess?" Keroro heard his own voice from behind him. He turned around to see his clone, New Keroro, who had slipped away from the party.

"Where is Mois?" Keroro asked.

New Keroro laughed for a moment, "Don't worry, your fiance is safe. Mois! I brought you home safely."

Keroro heard footsteps and Mois walked into her room.

"You slipped off before you could see that I brought her home safely. But don't worry, I'm returning her to her sanctuary." New Keroro smiled.

"Thank you for taking me out, New Uncle!" Mois smiled. "It was nice to have some free time. Thank you so much!"

Keroro glared at New Keroro. So had he been the one who had broke Mois's locks? What was he...? He felt a little sore that New Keroro had brought Mois onto the battlefield and been successful, his original idea that New Keroro was now getting the credit for. But he was mostly worried about Mois being out.

"Pretty nasty of you to keep her here, locked up." New Keroro kept on speaking, "I mean, why didn't you break her out sooner? She was super useful to Keron."

Angol Mois glanced at Keroro a little hurt. She didn't scold him or accuse him of not taking her out of her conditions sooner.

Keroro just glared warily at New Keroro. "Were you the ones who made those claw marks?" He asked him. Something about those claw marks unnerved him. They didn't seem natural.

And all he knew was he should be suspicious of whatever had made them.

"What claw marks?" New Keroro asked playing dumb. Keroro knew the little boy was lying. "Now, if you don't have business with Mois I think you should leave. She needs to hang out with her new best friend now. The person who actually had the guts to free her."

Keroro glanced at Mois. Mois looked like she was going to argue against New Keroro, but decided against it. She was thankful to New Keroro after all. "He's right, Uncle. We can spend some time together later. But, if New Uncle needs something I want to help him."

Keroro didn't even say good-bye as he walked out the door.

* * *

There was something a bit odd about New Keroro. That was something Keroro was sure of after the exchange. He wasn't sure what was odd, but he didn't feel safe around him.

Keroro went back to the party. There was only one person he knew who could keep tabs on what Mois was up to. "Tamama."  
Tamama looked startled as Keroro called his name. He dropped his giant plate of sweets.

"Yes?" He turned around, "Oh, it's you." He frowned.

Keroro put his hand on Tamama's shoulder, trying to signal to him that now wasn't the time for what he thought was a petty fight. He leaned forward to Tamama's ear. "I need to speak to you alone. Meet me in one of the storage rooms in an hour." He had to figure out what was going on. And for that he needed Tamama's help.

With Giroro missing he was forced to act. He needed to get off his lazy butt and protect his people. Fuyuki believed he was good, so why not start acting good? He had to do what he could to help.

Tamama, however, didn't know the seriousness of the situation and misread the request immediately. "A-alone...?" He stuttered. This was what he had been waiting for all along. For Keroro to show interest in him. And meeting up in a storage room alone seemed so risky. This had to be a dangerous love affair Keroro was initiating! It couldn't be anything else.

 _He...He's finally realized he cares about me!_ Tamama was so happy. Soon he would be in Keroro's arms making out with him.

* * *

Tamama waited in the storage room. As soon as Keroro entered the room, Tamama took up a sexy pose against the wall, leaning seductively, and throwing his shirt onto the ground. He angled his neck so that Keroro could have whatever access to it that he wanted.

"Mr. Prince...Take me~" He moaned.

"Ummmmm..." Keroro locked the door behind him. "Did...Did I enter the wrong room? Nah, you're definitely Tamama."

"Of course, you're in the right room silly! I'm so sorry I misinterpreted what you meant when you said you didn't want to hang out because it would hurt your reputation. I didn't know you meant you wanted to take our relationship to a more private level." Tamama smiled.

"What...What are you talking about?" Keroro was completely confused.

"Well, you asked to meet me in this storage room alone because you wanted to start a dangerous love affair, right?" Tamama asked. "So do whatever you want to me~. I'm ready!"

Keroro just paled. "No...I definitely didn't suggest this rendezvous for that purpose." He blushed, "I mean I wouldn't suggest a rendezvous for any purpose like this!" He denied. _It's just like Tamama to be this flirtatious._ "And anyway, remember what I said about my reputation and being around you making me look gay? I'm sure you leaning against that wall saying 'take me' with your shirt off, doesn't help your reputation either. If it was anyone but me here you'd probably look really gay." Keroro scolded.

Tamama was just lucky that very non-oblivious Keroro was on the case!

Tamama frowned and picked up his shirt. "If it wasn't for sex, why did you ask to meet with me alone?" He deflated as his dreams shattered.

Keroro stuttered a bit tongue-tied. He couldn't believe Tamama had misinterpreted the situation so badly. _Do I really look that gay that even my good friend Tamama would think that when I ask to meet a guy alone what I'm asking for is a hook up?_ Keroro was worried. "I actually wanted to meet with you to talk about Mois."  
Tamama's eye twitched and he threw up his hands in anger. "Oh! I should have known!" He yelled in annoyance. "It's always about her." He growled. "Cuz that woman's on your mind so much. I should have known not to hope that you actually wanted to talk about us, no, you have a dumb fiance to be worrying about instead of just lowly me!"

Keroro didn't know why Tamama was so mad, but he elected to just continue talking. "I want you to keep an eye on her. New Keroro's taken an interest in her. If he wants to use her, I want you to protect her."

"HA! Like I'd do that." Tamama laughed as he put his shirt back on and smoothed it out. He seemed really irritated. "I bet you're only asking me to look out for her, because you're worried New Keroro's going to steal her. You're worried she's leaving you for him."

"Yeah...A little. I mean I feel like a lot of people prefer him over me." Keroro admitted, hoping for Tamama to comfort him.

Tamama rolled his eyes. "A lot of people are leaving you for him." He referred to himself, hoping to get Keroro jealous. Keroro didn't notice.

"I know. And it sucks!" Keroro frowned.

Tamama looked irritated. "You know, there's an easy way to make at least me not leave you for him."

"Wait, you're leaving me for him?" Keroro hadn't even noticed.

Tamama howled in annoyance. "Yes! Yes I am. Look, if there's two things you haven't realized that I've made no secret of its that I hate Mois and won't protect her at all, and that I am very very mad at you."

Keroro looked down at his feet. He knew Tamama was mad.

Tamama took his silence as acknowledgment of his guilt. "But..." He smiled, "I wouldn't be hanging around New Keroro or leaving you if you just apologized and took back what you said about me. If you said that you do want me spending time with you I will spend time with you. You just have to stop pushing me away." Tamama begged. He could tell Keroro was a little bit lonely from this New Keroro issue.

Keroro sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it. I do like spending time with you, Tamama. You're a really good friend of mine."

Tamama smiled. That was enough. Now if Keroro just quit talking while he was ahead they could have this whole mess behind them-

Of course Keroro didn't stop talking, "I want you with me, it's just that at this very moment I can't have you hanging around me. It's really bad for my reputation if you're around, Tamama. And it's not your fault at all! You just act a little too close. You see, Tamama, I can't look gay. That would be horrible. I'm already lazy I don't need that bad thing dragging down my reputation and humiliating me too." Keroro frowned.

Tamama rolled his eyes. Keroro really needed to learn when to stop talking. "Oh yeah, because being gay is sooooo bad." He sarcastically agreed.

Keroro nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you get it Tamama and are on my side! Homosexuals just are unnatural, they're hurting our world by just existing. They're pathetic lowly scum..." He recycled a message he had been told all his life.

Nobody had ever hit the crown prince, except perhaps Giroro when he was trying to pummel him for making fun of him. Giroro wouldn't let anyone harm Keroro. But at that moment Tamama slapped him.

He was glaring at him coldly, his face filled with rage. "I'm not going to agree with you on that. Because you know what?" He was done pretending to agree with Keroro on this, "Surprisingly, I am in fact one of those gays that you're bashing on."

"W-what?" Keroro asked.

"I'm gay. Surprise!" Tamama did some small jazz hands as he sarcastically announced his sexuality to Keroro. He waited for Keroro to say something. This was his last plea with Keroro, his last attempt at connecting with him. If Keroro was disgusted by his sexuality like everybody else in their kingdom than Tamama didn't have the time to spend time with someone like that. At the same time he really hoped Keroro would take everything back when he realized he had just been an idiot. Deep down he knew Keroro was a kind person, that was why he loved him after all, he knew Keroro had been mean mostly out of ignorance.

So he was so hopeful when waiting for his apology.

Keroro however stood there, frozen to the spot. He was more frozen then any magic could make him, frozen in shock. His jaw wasn't open, his face was just plastered in this sort of wide eyed look at Tamama's confession. It was probably because the universe was exploding in his head, as he had a small internal crisis.

Keroro had been told all his life about how disgusting gay people were. But it was also true that until now he hadn't actually ever met a living gay person. He kind of honestly thought they were a myth. Well, save for the ones who existed in Terran who were as he was told 'barbarians'.

Tamama however, he couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before. His friend wasn't flirtatious by accident. He was purposefully flirtatious to what Keroro now assumed to be only boys. _It's true that I kind of only assumed Tamama acted the same way he did around me with women. I've actually never seen him flirt with any girls. Or show any interest in them whatsoever._

His whole world was based around the messages Keron told him. And Keron had to be right. Society told him being gay was disgusting. But Tamama was his friend...And he had to be a good friend, right? Tamama wasn't disgusting after all.

Did that mean Tamama was the exception to 'all gay people are barbarians' or was Keron wrong? But Keron couldn't be wrong.

Keroro's head spun as he just thought the same things over and over again. He couldn't process his whole world being wrong. But at the same time he couldn't believe Tamama was evil. He was just in shock.

But because of that shock he didn't give Tamama the apology he was waiting for. He didn't move at all.

Tamama frowned. _So...He thinks I'm disgusting. I bet he can't put together any lies to tell me, because Keron has to be right about me to him. After all, someday he'll be what Keron represents._ Tamama wiped a tear out of his eye. "So that's what you think. I'm disgusting, huh? I knew you wouldn't change your mind just for me." He turned around opened the door to leave.

Keroro finally realized what was happening. "WAIT!" He tried to reach out and tap Tamama on the shoulder. But it was too late, Tamama ran.

Keroro fell to the ground where Tamama had been moments before. His eyes were wide as so many thoughts circled through him. And for once they were only about Tamama. _I have to go after him. What if Tamama lets someone else know he's gay? He could be killed for it!_ He was suddenly wracked with nervousness worried about Tamama's safety. Tamama's existence was just a secret waiting to be exposed. And the price would probably be hate crimes resulting in death.

Keroro got up, ready to run after Tamama and beg him not to tell anyone else. He didn't care what Tamama was, he didn't want his friend to die.

As he ran after him, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. _Wait...Should I be chasing after him for a different reason maybe? Right now he probably thinks I'm disgusted by him. And I'm not...I know I should be, but I was mostly just in shock. It shouldn't change my friendship with Tamama. I've been so focused on my reputation that I haven't thought about Tamama at all._ Keroro realized that he wasn't fully going after Tamama to help keep him safe, he also wanted to reassure him that he wasn't disgusted by him.

 _I'll deal with trying to figure out if Keron is right later and having an existential crisis. Right now I have to help Tamama._ Keroro ran after Tamama as fast as he could.

He knew what to do now. He had to focus on Tamama for once and apologize. He had been wrong all along with what he was doing.

* * *

"OW!" Keroro rubbed his nose as he ran into something flat. He looked up at the sinister smirk of Kululu again.

 _Why is it that when I'm chasing after Tamama I always run into you?_ Keroro glared.

"Ku, ku, ku. I would say ow too. But...Healing powers!" Kululu healed whatever bruises he had from Keroro running into him, "That I won't use on you of course. Ku, ku, ku."

"I don't have time for you." Keroro glared, "I have to go after Tamama." His voice held an urgency that he didn't really want to convey to Kululu.

Kululu picked up on Keroro's desperation though. He smirked, interested. "Ohh! You must have really hurt Mois's bodyguard this time! Man, you're the worst. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu stepped out of the way, "Well, don't let me stop you from going after your boyfriend~." He teased.

Keroro turned bright pink. _Boyfriend?_ Were those the kind of rumors going around about him and Tamama? Nah, Kululu was only teasing him. But he had never really ever had anyone accuse him face-to-face of being boyfriends with Tamama. Maybe it was only bothering him now that he knew Tamama was gay, or maybe it was something completely different that had to do with him.

It wasn't like Tamama could be his boyfriend anyway. That wasn't allowed. That and he doubted Tamama wanted to be his boyfriend with the way he acted.

"W-we're...W-we're not..." Keroro was stuttering, "We're just going through a rough patch! I mean..We're not like that! We're not dating. I'm not gay!" He covered his mouth. _I shouldn't be worried about how Kululu sees my sexuality. After all, I'm not the one in danger of dying because I'm really gay. I should make sure he doesn't think Tamama's gay. Tamama's more important at the moment._ "I mean, Tamama definitely isn't gay. He's like the straightest guy I know. He has never once done anything remotely gay." Keroro tried to keep a straight face as he lied.

Kululu wasn't really listening to Keroro denying Tamama being gay. It wasn't really important to him. What he had paid attention to though was how thoroughly and over-the-top Keroro had yelled about himself. It seemed like he was thoroughly in denial.

 _I teased him about his boyfriend, just cuz I'm a jerk...I didn't expect it to be true at all!_ Kululu was a genius. And it was pretty clear Keroro was trying to be very over the top in hiding his sexuality. He didn't know if Keroro knew he himself was gay, but he suspected he did. After all why would he yell so loudly about not being gay? A normal straight person didn't need to constantly reassure everyone.

 _But...That doesn't make sense._ Kululu realized. He was in shock at learning Keroro's sexuality. _Mois's his fiance, and last time I checked she's female. If he's gay then...how's he supposed to marry her and keep her happy?_ Kululu wondered. He remembered Mois telling him so excitedly that she was going to marry Keroro and how happy she was about it. He remembered her telling him how much Keroro loved and cared for her, unaware that as Tamama would say it "she lying." and that Keroro had never once actually told Mois he loved her.

 _Mois would be so hurt if she realized he was gay. Keroro must have lied to her...Oh geez._ Kululu realized.

"You're wicked. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu accused.

"I am? I mean, I guess I am. I keep making Tamama cry..." Keroro scratched the back of his head, not even thinking about Mois.

"You're pulling your fiance around on a string, lying to her about how you care for her. Ku, ku, ku. Man, you're almost as bad as me." Kululu accused, but he was glaring at Keroro too.

Keroro turned pale. _That's right! I still had that Mois issue, with New Keroro breaking her out of her tower. Ugghhh..._ Mois and Tamama both were too much to deal with.

"I guess..." He admitted. Keroro noticed Kululu had stepped in front of him again so that he couldn't follow Tamama until he completed the conversation. "I suppose I have faked some affection not because I really liked her, but because I felt pity for her. But I don't think that's really a bad thing."

"Pity for her?" Kululu kept walking in front of Keroro as Keroro tried to desperately get past him.

He really didn't have time for Kululu. "Because of what happened between her and Dark Keroro."

"You mean her killing him? Ku, ku, ku. It was a good choice on her part. I assume she grew tired of him controlling her and keeping her on a tight leash." Kululu crossed his arms as Keroro grumbled in annoyance, still not getting past Kululu's rather cock-block like dance.

"You knew about how possessive he was of her?" Keroro asked.

Kululu nodded, "I knew Dark Keroro only allowed her to see him and me, and I was only allowed to see her once a month for doctor's exams. I suspected he was rather controlling, but I've never really had confirmation till now."

Keroro nodded. "She didn't kill him because of the way he treated her. She killed him to protect me."

"How romantic." Kululu sarcastically rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I'm sure she's very happy to know that her efforts to be loved by you are going to waste. Ku, ku, ku."

Keroro ignored him. "My brother...Was very possessive of her. I think he believed if he kept her only near him she'd love him unconditionally. He felt inferior to me despite being so much better. His status as a clone never left him. He was always jealous of me. Not even our parents treated him like he was their son."

"Ick. I don't want your sob backstory." Kululu told him. He made no effort to move and stop blocking Keroro's path though. So he continued talking, hoping to bore Kululu.

"I thought of him as my twin, but he always felt he was just a clone. He saw me and saw that although I was lazy I still had friends. He however had nothing. So I think he went out looking for affection in Mois. He thought a daughter would give him that affection he was looking for, so when he attacked the kingdom of Angol, he kidnapped Mois instead of slaughtering her and rebranded her as his daughter. He locked her away so only he could see her, hoping she'd have to like him then." Keroro was silent. "I knew about her, but I never talked to her. I found her one day in a closet and felt guilty for what I had driven my brother to do to her. So I started playing make believe games with her to make up for it."

"Yeah. Cuz playing with someone and then returning them to the bad conditions totally makes up for years of probable abuse." Kululu rolled his eyes. Although he listened to what Keroro was saying. He had never actually known of the specifics going on with Mois and her relationship to Dark Keroro, or how she had even met Keroro. So this was all news to him.

"Dark Keroro discovered us one day though playing. I guess he snapped and thought I had stolen another thing from him, that this meant I was truly better than him because even his own daughter liked me better. He went into a jealous rage and attacked me and Mois didn't know what to do. She summoned her spear for the first time, and not knowing how to use her powers properly or control them, killed him." Keroro explained.

Kululu was rather silent at the true story. Keroro could tell he had found his chance. He didn't know if Kululu cared about Mois, but whatever he had said had shocked him. Keroro pushed him aside and ran.

"Got past ya!" Keroro ran before Kululu could grab him.

Kululu frowned in annoyance, but sighed and let Keroro run. _I wonder if it hurts her to be around people who look like Dark Keroro. After all, I made another clone that looks a lot like him..._ He suspected Mois hated Dark Keroro after what she had been through. Kululu cursed to himself. If that was the case he better make sure that the new clone hadn't made contact with her.

He went off to go look for her.

* * *

New Keroro knew he had said that he would return Mois to the room in her tower, but she was way too strong to just remain there.

She had to be used. So of course he took her back to the front lines. After all, she had done so good at demolishing Terran's first line of defense. And he knew invading Keron's rival country would put the whole conversation and competition with Keroro behind him.

Mois of course, was always happy enough to listen to him.

"Princess, would you do me another little favor?" New Keroro asked, looking up at Mois sweetly.

"Sure!" Mois smiled.

"Would you use your powers to eliminate that tank right there." New Keroro pointed to a giant tank in the distance labeled water supply. It was the water supply for the soldiers of Terran.

Mois enthusiastically nodded and a dark orb appeared in her hands. Throwing it like a Frisbee it hit the tank and soon enough it had just been absorbed in darkness, gone as splashes of water were the only clue that it had been there.

Soldiers screamed in despair.

"Did I tell you I love your powers? Something that dark...It's amazing!" New Keroro praised.

Angol Mois gave a small nod. "Hey...New Uncle, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." New Keroro smiled playfully.

"Are you...Are you like Dark Keroro in anyway? You look a little like him. I just mean, is your personality a bit the same?" Angol Mois asked.

New Keroro looked confused. "Ah, he must have been the previous clone that came before me. He's got a cooler name than me." He pouted. "But no. I'm nothing like him. I promise." He smiled.

"Then...Why are you bringing me outside?" Angol Mois asked, "What makes it so your not afraid of me?"

New Keroro smiled, "Because I know you can't do anything to me. You may be powerful and useful, but you're not as powerful as me."

"W-what do you mean?" Angol Mois asked. Was Keroro's clone just egotistical? But she sensed there was something more to this story?

"Truth be told, princess, I'm no clone. That's just my body." New Keroro smiled. Sure, his origins were a secret, but it wasn't like Mois had much of a lifespan anyway. He doubted she'd do anything dumb or if anyone would believe her. "I'm a demon that Kululu gave this body too." New Keroro grinned.

Angol Mois's eyes widened. She had heard about demons from her teachings. She knew they were dangerous, but a part of her was just relieved that he wasn't another Dark Keroro.

"Why are you telling me this though...?" She asked confused. It seemed like the demon had something up his sleeves, after all he wouldn't just reveal his identity to her for no reason.

"Because you're mine." New Keroro shrugged.

Angol Mois furrowed her brow confused. She didn't remember that ever happening. "Why would you think a silly thing like that?"

"Correction, you'll be mine in a week." New Keroro corrected.

"No I won't." Angol Mois insisted.

"Trust me, you will. I have a contract that assures it." New Keroro explained, "You see, although you have the rights to yourself there are loopholes in demon contracts that makes it possible to sell another person in a deal, even without their consent or say in the matter. And it gives the demon power over them. You, for example, were sold by Kululu for healing powers."

Angol Mois looked confused. _But...He told me he got those by sacrificing his family. How did he manage to wrangle it so he gave me away instead?_ She knew that Kululu had known her for three years by the time he had gotten his healing powers, but she couldn't believe that someone she had trusted had written her name up as a sacrifice in a demon contract.

"I bet you're wondering why I haven't contacted you sooner. Truth is I'm only allowed to own you once he turns twenty, which happens in about a week." New Keroro shrugged, "Thought you should know that someone you trusted sold you away though. Pretty terrible, huh?" Of course New Keroro knew he was neglecting to mention all the details. Like that the real contract had promised him whatever Kululu cared about most of all and that Mois happened to be that. But she didn't need to know that. All she needed to know was she was his.

Angol Mois's eyes were wide with shock. She had studied demon contracts with Kululu and she knew there was really no way to break them even if she hadn't been a part of the contract. But she still felt so betrayed by the knowledge that Kululu had just sold her away like a thing.

She had thought they were friends. Well, sort of friends. He was a friend that was paid to be near her. But she still trusted him. He was like a confidant!

She remembered Keroro warning her about Kululu, and now she knew that was true.

Mois sniffled a bit, unable to hold back tears. She tried to smear the tears away with her hands.

New Keroro laughed. He was a demon after all.

"Stop laughing at me." Mois sniffled as she glared at New Keroro.

"Why?" New Keroro asked, "It's funny."

"Because I'm not yours yet." Mois took out her spear, "You probably didn't realize that I'd have the willpower to do anything. But if I only have a week left of being myself, I want to have freedom for once. And that means I won't be helping you invade Terran."

She walked forward onto the battlefield. She felt cold from being betrayed. And she knew what she had done to Terran hadn't put them on very equal terms with Keron.

It was time to level the playing field. With a wave of her spear, thousands of Keron soldiers died.

New Keroro's jaw opened. Although he didn't care about the soldiers lives, it probably didn't reflect very well on him, them dying. He wasn't the most smart demon after all and he usually didn't think before he spoke.

He was regretting it now. He had unleashed something that would reflect very poorly on his reputation.

"If I have only a week left, let me have the first week of freedom I've ever had. If I'm a curse let me be a curse for once. Everybody will fear my spear." Mois decided, turning back to Terran.

And for once both nations were terrified. But it wasn't from each other. A monster had been unleashed, and they were the targets.

"Wait!" New Keroro tried to stop her, but it was too late. After she had caused mass bloodshed she fled from the scene riding off on her spear.

She felt betrayed, but she was also free. And all she felt was anger.

* * *

 **Yeah as you know me kurumois will be in this story. Even though its a primarily Keroro and Momoka/Fuyuki story I still feel bad including kurumois like...You gonna steal their thunder cuz you're my otp? Probably. I mean I think I'm doing pretty well having the gironatsu be in modulations. But just if you're reading something of mine expect a lot of kurumois because I'm sorry.**

 **Kululu-Witch Doctor, New Keroro's royal guard.**

 **Mois-Adopted Princess of Keron, Keroro's fiance. Princess of Angol.**

 **New Keroro-Keroro's clone/Demon**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince.**

 **Tamama-Angol Mois's royal guard and a generally salty person.**

 **Please review.**


	13. Quest to Save a Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

He had no plans to betray his country. Keron was his home. But he also couldn't let the girl he loved die.

 _Damn. They're using me._ Giroro knew this was true as he held onto Natsumi's legs tightly, trying not to let her fall as he led the pekoponian barbarians into his country.

 _I'm not bringing them to the castle though. No way will I put Keroro in danger. I'm only bringing Natsumi to Keron to heal her._ He noticed that Saburo was looking at him keeping a steady eye on him to make sure he didn't run away with Natsumi.

He didn't even want to lead the rest of them into Keron. Giroro cared absolutely nothing for the white haired guy. After all he had poisoned Natsumi. And although the ninja girl seemed concerned for Natsumi, he didn't really trust her.

And then there was the crown princess of Keron, Momoka. She looked like she was just waiting for the opportunity to slip off.

"So...Natsumi's your sister-in-law?" Giroro asked Momoka trying to make light conversation as he walked through the country roads heading for someone he knew would know of the herb that could cure Natsumi.

Dororo was sure to help. He was his friend and although they didn't know each other very well he knew Dororo wanted Natsumi to be safe for his sake. Also if he brought them to Dororo instead of the castle it wouldn't risk hurting Keroro.

"Future sister-in-law." Momoka corrected. "She used to be one of my possible fiances though."  
Giroro paled. He didn't know Natsumi was engaged, or had previously been. And to another girl no less! He had heard rumors of the pekoponian kingdom being pro-homosexual, but this was the first time he had actually witnessed it.

He didn't really know what to say to not be considered rude. "That's...Different." Was all he could muster.

"Different?" Momoka asked.

"I heard Keron society is pretty disgusted by same-sex couples." Saburo explained, "Bunch of homophobes."

Giroro tried to growl a retort, but Saburo spoke the truth. "It's a message deeply rooted in our society, circulated by propaganda and the elders. I mean I sort of see the reason why our society is against it-"

All of the pekoponians glared at him.

Giroro continued, "Not because of any social reason!" He tried to not offend them, "But because we're an invading society. Our civilization revolves around war. A lot of our citizens die because of it, so we have to constantly produce new ones. So having children is hugely beneficial. To encourage us to breed same-sex couplings are frowned upon. After all love isn't what's important here. It's the results. Although love is a commodity for rich people. A fantasy." Giroro nodded. "The hatred towards same-sex couples just got worse I heard once we started attacking you guys. Everybody wanted to be different from the enemy that stood up against us."

"It sucks that you don't have a choice on what gender you get together with. I myself love to choose between the girls and the boys." Saburo grinned.

Koyuki high-fived him, definitely agreeing. "Yeah. You guys are so limited. And its so sad that love isn't highly valued. So are you very different for falling in love with anyone at all?"

Giroro paled. He didn't really want to talk about how he had fallen for the enemy. "People can fall in love. It's just that usually you choose who to marry based on what benefits society, not on who you love. If you're not attracted to them after breeding you could always seek a prostitute. I've heard there are even prostitutes who make their employment available secretly to all genders even."

"Ever met with one?" Saburo asked raising an eyebrow.

Giroro really didn't want to say that the person he was bringing Natsumi to worked undercover as one. It really would send the wrong idea.

"Ummm...Uhhhh, Oh look we're almost there!" Giroro pointed to a sign that signified that they were entering the pleasure district.

Saburo and Koyuki both glared at him. "You bringing us to a prostitute instead of someplace to heal Natsumi?"

"Technically...My friend lives here. He's a hippie. At least from what I remember. He's sure to know the herb to heal Natsumi." He walked in, having no idea where to go.

 _So he's bringing us to his friend instead of the castle where Fuyuki is._ Momoka stayed quite. She didn't want Giroro figuring out much about her and making judgments on how strong or weak the crown princess of Terran was.

Giroro eventually happened upon a house with a sign that it looked like it was made by Dororo. Giroro didn't knock, he just kicked the door open.

"Giroro! What a pleasant surprise!" Dororo stood up as Giroro walked in, carrying Natsumi.

"It's Dororo...!" Koyuki glared.

"The assassin." Saburo hissed. "Giroro, he's the one who kidnapped Fuyuki."

"I know. And I don't care about your prince. I only care about healing Natsumi." Giroro didn't utter an apology to a confused Dororo. He just walked in and gently laid Natsumi on a mat. She was sweating and speaking feverishly about her brother.

"What happened...?" Dororo asked confused. He assumed that the person Giroro had brought in was the princess from Terran he was in love with. He knew that the crown princess of Terran, the ninja girl Koyuki he felt apologetic towards and a royal guard was following behind Giroro.

Why had Giroro brought pekoponians into the kingdom? No matter, Dororo wasn't the most loyal anyway.

"This place isn't safe for Natsumi." Koyuki insisted. "That man is evil."

"I see you've met. That's the first time I've heard anyone call Dororo evil." Giroro snickered for a moment.

Dororo looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for misleading you and attacking you, Lady Koyuki was it?" He bowed on the floor, his new attitude entirely different than when he attacked them. "I didn't expect for you to come to Keron. Truth me told I attacked you all for you to not be suspicious of my true motives, to kidnap Fuyuki."

"That doesn't make us like you anymore, you know." Momoka crossed her arms angrily.

"I know. But kidnapping Fuyuki was for the best. After all I was sent on a mission to your kingdom to kidnap Miss Natsumi who was causing trouble for our kingdom. Because of bad directions I pretended to make a mistake and kidnap the wrong person, Fuyuki, to give your kingdom a fighting chance against ours and under Giroro's suggestion. He really wanted Natsumi to be safe. Luckily, I believe your prince figured out my plot to save his sister's life and played along. So no harm done." Dororo smiled.

"FUYUKI IS KIDNAPPED. WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO HARM DONE?" Momoka screamed. Dororo kidnapped his ears.

"So...It's your fault." Saburo glared at Giroro, "Natsumi would have been kidnapped if not for you."

Giroro paled.

"I truly am sorry for causing you all harm. I want nothing more than for our kingdom to be peaceful and perhaps someday to find friendship with yours. Sadly that doesn't seem very likely anytime soon." Dororo apologized. "I'm especially sorry for fooling you Koyuki. I am thankful for your kindness and I'm sorry for taking advantage of it."

Koyuki sighed and glared at him. He was like a kicked puppy. "If you want to make it up to me, save Natsumi then maybe we'll ask you to lead us to the castle and help us save Fuyuki."

"I will not be able to aid you publicly in your quest to save Fuyuki since I work for the grand council, but I wish you the best of luck. He deserves to be rescue. I will do all I can to save your friend." Dororo promised. "Now...What happened to her?"

"That idiot," Giroro pointed at Saburo, "poisoned her so that I would bring them past the Keron frontlines to save her. He gave her a herb that was poison in Terran. The antidote only grows here. I knew you used to like herbs and plants when we were kids. So I thought you might know of the antidote." Giroro crossed his arms.

Dororo looked apologetic at Giroro that he had been conned.

"Well, can you save her?" Koyuki sat next to Natsumi grabbing a washcloth from a bin in Dororo's house and wetting Natsumi's forehead.

Giroro noticed that Dororo's house looked rather empty and frazzled.

"Well..." Dororo bit his lip, "Truth is if this was last week I could have helped her easily. My roommate was a healer."

"A healer?" Giroro grinned. That would be way more helpful than tracking down some herb! He lucked out.

"Was...?" Momoka asked.

"I kicked him out." Dororo winced. "That's why my house looks so empty. I just threw out his stuff."

Giroro raised an eyebrow. He didn't know who Dororo's roommate was but they'd have to do something horrible for Dororo to be done with them. "Who...And what did they do?" Giroro only knew one healer and he really hoped Dororo hadn't been living with him.

"Kululu and all I can say is he did something bad." Dororo winced.

"Doesn't he always?" Giroro sighed. _Shoot. And Natsumi could have been saved so much easier. Doubt he would have helped though._ Giroro had only seen Kululu a few times and it had been when he was antagonizing and threatening Keroro. He was a horrible guy.

"I will help you track down the antidote." Dororo stood up, "But I don't want to be your enemy when I'm helping you. I wish to make amends with you, pekoponians."

"Terrians." Momoka corrected. Dororo dipped his head apologetically.

"Fine. Just help us." Koyuki begged.

"Stay here the night then while I look up where to find the antidote you need." Dororo offered. "Natsumi won't die anytime soon. I believe the poison takes at least a week to kill."

Giroro still looked worried.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice. We have to stay here." Saburo told them all.

* * *

Dororo got beds ready for all his guests.

"So...Kululu used to live here." Giroro tried to make conversation with Dororo, that didn't involve Dororo's old friend Keroro.

"Yes." Dororo thought for a moment. Should he warn Giroro about the demon that Kululu had set lose? Perhaps he should just give him a tip. "Kululu's working against the grand council you know." He neglected to mention that he was also working against the grand council.

"I'll press charges as soon as Natsumi's healed. He'll be brought to justice." Giroro promised, smiling. Finally an excuse to be a good Keronian citizen.

Dororo nodded.

Momoka meanwhile, didn't curl into her blankets. She couldn't possibly be comfortable while Fuyuki was in pain.

Did he have blankets where he was at? Was the dungeon cold?

She tightened her hand on her blankets. It was cold without Fuyuki. She wanted him to be safe and sound as soon as possible.

 _Giroro will probably capture us as soon as Natsumi is safe. He won't betray his country to help us find Fuyuki._ Giroro had gotten them past the front lines, but he was a dead end.

She had to go out on her own. But Koyuki wasn't going to leave Natsumi in trouble. If Saburo randomly disappeared Giroro was sure to suspect something.

So she had to go on her own.

She tip-toed out of her bed, telling Dororo she was just going to use the bathroom. He didn't see her pick up her supply bag.

And then she left.

Koyuki and Saburo barely noticed. They were too focused on Natsumi and Giroro.

 _Good-bye. I can't waste anymore time saving Fuyuki. Don't worry about me. I'll be sure to find him._ Momoka thought to herself.

* * *

The sky was bright with stars and when it was dark the streets were mostly empty. And Momoka didn't know where the castle was or if she was in the capital or anything like that.

She knew the castle probably wasn't in the pleasure district. So first she headed out of that. Unfortunately the darkness didn't let her see that the large castle was towering in the opposite direction of where she was headed.

So Momoka tiredly walked and trekked the entire night in the opposite direction. Pulling her shawl over her shoulders to cover herself from the chilly weather she tried to think positive thoughts.

 _I wonder if Fuyuki is thinking about me. In a life or death situation, don't you usually think about who's most important to you? I wonder if he's hoping I'm coming for him._ Momoka knew Fuyuki was emotionally strong, but right now she was just worried for him. She imagined him shivering in a cold cell crying her name, waiting for her to come save him.

Meanwhile, Fuyuki did not do that. Instead he sat on his bed thinking about ghosts. _I wonder if any ghosts haunt this dungeon. Wouldn't that be so cool? Oh my god, being kidnapped in a kingdom totally different than mine is so cool! And I've already made friends with someone._

Momoka had no idea Fuyuki was fine and not thinking about her at all.

* * *

By the next afternoon, Momoka was far from the capital that Giroro had brought them to. Instead she was in a farming town.

"I wonder how close I am to the capital." Momoka wondered. She noticed that there weren't many people here either. She had assumed that people weren't out because of the darkness, but now it seemed like they were hiding.

As she stepped through corn patches, she stepped on someone laying down. "Excuse me." She apologized.

The person didn't answer. She rolled them onto their back and screamed.

They were wide-eyed and their mouth was hanging open. A black sort of ooze like tar was coming from their belly.

They were dead.

 _What...What happened to them?_ Momoka wondered.

"And we were just about to bury Bob." Some rural hillybilly snapped his fingers as he ran through the corn patches. "Miss, what are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I know now." Momoka glared as the farmer grabbed his friend and pulled him away from her. "What happened to him?"

"You don't know? Wow, you sure are out of touch." The farmer laughed. "The monster sleeping in the castle has been released. She's been killing people right and left when they try to restrain her. So we've all been hiding. I suggest you head home to if you don't want to die." The farmer dipped his hat and left.

Momoka looked confused. _Monster sleeping in the castle? Does...Does Keron have a weapon that's turned against them?_ She didn't know much about their rival kingdom.

She knew if she continued onward though she'd happen upon it. But she had to. For Fuyuki. _Whatever it is it can't be much worse than that girl Giroro told us to run from._

She kept on walking.

* * *

It didn't take her very long to get to a very lonely dirt road. In the middle of the dirt road a figure sat, dressed in a cloak. The figure held a staff and Momoka could see a few bodies on the grass by the road.

Whatever was standing before her looked like the grim reaper. Momoka could only assume that this was the monster that the farmers had talked about.

 _I can't be afraid though. Even if it means facing death I'll do it if it brings me to Fuyuki._ Momoka decided. Her passion and love for Fuyuki was much stronger than fear.

Momoka walked forward, holding her head high.

"Are you here to bring me back to the castle too? I won't go back. You won't get whatever reward they've put out for me." The figure stood up and twirled her spear. Her hood fell down and Momoka recognized the girl on the battlefield with silver hair. The one who had killed soldiers from both sides with some sort of dark magic.

Momoka gulped. "I'm not here to restrain you. I just want to pass. I'm heading to the castle myself. And nothing will stand in my way."

The figure raised an eyebrow. "If you're heading to the castle to ask for help they likely won't offer it. They aren't very nice." She giggled for a moment, "You could say, no direction sense? You're also going the wrong way." She pointed behind Momoka and Momoka glanced behind her.

 _Wait...The castle was in the city I was in?_ She frowned and stomped her feet a little bit. How stupid was she? She didn't even need to face this hooded figure.

"Uhhh...My bad." Momoka frowned sheepishly.

"You're not from around here are you?" The figure asked, "I mean everybody knows where the castle is."

"I would think you're not from around here either." Momoka pointed out, "After all you're killing people right and left."

"You really aren't from around here if you don't recognize me." The silver haired girl smiled, "Are you someone from another country perhaps? After all everybody here's been warned about me 'the cursed princess of Keron'"

Momoka raised her eyebrows. The princess of Keron? She didn't remember Keron ever having a princess. She thought there was just the crown prince. "I thought the royal family only had one child."

"I'm adopted in. Angol Mois's the name." The killer smiled, happy to just see someone who didn't know her and didn't seem frightened.

Momoka tried to remember her history lessons. Had she heard about an Angol Mois? _I believe that was the crown prince's fiance. But...Why is she killing so many people? And why is she a curse?_ "If you're the princess why are you killing people?"

"Hmm...By the looks of you I'm going to guess you're from a pekoponian. Light blue hair..." Mois tried to figure out who Momoka was, "I think I've seen pictures of you...You look like the Terran princess. Momocchi was it?"

"Momoka." Momoka corrected covering her mouth. She had just given away her identity.

Instead of looking murderous Angol Mois just smiled. "So we're both hunted then. It's nice to meet someone who's not from Keron. You could say, far from home though? What are you doing here?"

Momoka frowned. Angol Mois hadn't answered her question. "What are you doing killing people!?" She asked again, instead of giving away more secrets about herself. She didn't know after all if Mois was going to kill her for just getting in her path.

Mois looked confused. "Didn't I say? They were trying to bring me home. Take away my freedom. The last taste of freedom I have."

"What do you mean?"

"I only have a few days left of my freedom before I'm sold away for all eternity to a demon. I've been locked up all my life and I won't just let myself be imprisoned for the rest of my small lifespan." Mois explained.

"But...Killing people. Killing my people and even the keron people is wrong just because they get in your way." Momoka didn't know much about this girl or why she was getting sold, but she didn't want Mois going off to Terran and killing them.

Mois raised her spear. "You will not stop me, nor will you stand in my way." Mois interpreted Momoka' criticism as a declaration against her.

Momoka's eyes widened. So they were going to fight? She took up a stance so that her fists were out. She had no weapons, but Mois probably wouldn't let her get away. After all, she seemed very volatile

 _That spear...I think I recognize it from one of Fuyuki's rants. It was a powerful weapon used by the angolian people, a mystical race Fuyuki was describing. They had very strong magical powers and the royal family had incredibly strong abilities when it came to dark magic and destroying people._ Momoka tried to dodge as Mois stabbed with her spear.

She grit her teeth. Mois was probably from that kingdom, considering her name Angol Mois. She had heard that the kingdom had been massacred ten years ago. _She was probably kidnapped then and brought to Keron. So that's why she's been imprisoned so long. She's a war prisoner._ Momoka tried to kick with her leg to make Mois lose her footing, but Mois just jumped.

 _Well I'm a princess too and I have powers._ Momoka could enchant armor to be more powerful like all Nishizawa's. She usually liked using it on her skin though, which were her own armor. It gave a purple glow to her fists and made them extremely powerful. They could punch through solid rock.

Momoka punched into the earth to break up Mois's path to her. It startled Mois for a moment.

"I've heard about your ability." Mois smiled, "I studied a variety of magics in my time in the castle."

 _If only Fuyuki were here. I haven't listened to Fuyuki's rants very long, but I'm sure he'd know how to beat her._ Momoka realized. Maybe Mois also was as studious as Fuyuki, she didn't know, but if her ability had a weakness it was speed. If she couldn't make contact with anything she was useless. After all there was no long range on her magic.

Angol Mois however was primarily long range, jumping too and fro and floating every now and then, she blasted herself towards Momoka.

In mere seconds Mois's spear was at Momoka's throat.

Momoka sweated for a moment. She was as good as dead. She had lost. There was a darkness forming on Mois's spear. As soon as it touched her she knew she would die gruesomely.

 _Fuyuki...I'm sorry, I failed you._ She realized. She knew as soon as she moved her arms if she tried to grab the spear Mois would stab her. And there was a possibility that Mois's spear was so magical that if Momoka tried to crush it, she'd explode from the magical impact.

A tear slid down Momoka's face. "Please...Don't kill me..." In her last moments Momoka could only try to beg.

"Oddly enough that's the first time I've heard someone to ask me not to kill them. Usually they're just cursing me. You could say, new beginnings?" Mois thought about it since it was the first time she had been asked that. "Sorry! No can do! I can't risk you trying to imprison me."

"I don't want to imprison you!" Momoka cried, "I'm not your enemy. I'm not any of the people who hurt you. In fact the only reason I'm even in this country is because they hurt me too. They kidnapped someone very important to me and imprisoned him- probably in the castle. I just want to save the person I love." Momoka tried to appeal to Angol Mois's values. Maybe Mois would relate to Fuyuki's struggle.

She could see Mois's aggression fade as she pulled her spear away from Momoka's throat. "Love...?"

"Yes! I'm sure you have people you love in your life too. You have a fiance don't you? I do. And my fiance was kidnapped." Momoka laughed nervously. She wondered if she should try to run for it now that Mois had given her the proper directions on where to go and she didn't look like she was going to kill her.

Mois just seemed confused.

Momoka got up, wondering if she should stay for a moment just to ensure Mois wouldn't go off to Terran to kill anyone in anger that Momoka had gotten away.

"My fiance...Uncle, he..." Mois dropped to her knees. "I've been trying to get him to love me for years." She confessed.

Momoka smiled. "See? So you can relate, right? And you'll let me go off and save the man I love with no ill will towards me?"

She neglected to mention how sickened she was that Mois called her fiance uncle. She didn't want to tick her off.

"But did I really love him? All I know of the word love is what Dark Keroro told me. And I know Uncle will never love me as much as Dark Keroro did. Truth is, I don't even know what love is if he loved me. So I can't really understand risking your life, your freedom, to save someone that you supposedly love. I wouldn't risk all that to help Uncle." Mois confessed.

Momoka could see Mois's shoulders slump and she felt a bit sorry for her. _But can I go?_ She wondered. She didn't know who this Dark Keroro was, but whatever was happening seemed creepy. Of course Mois probably wouldn't love the people who imprisoned her. She could understand that. "Well, how do you know that whoever this Dark Keroro was really loved you? Maybe what you feel for..." Momoka shuddered, "Your Uncle really is love. And you can understand me and definitely not head off to my kingdom to kill people and just let me off on my merry way in the right direction!"

Mois looked up at Momoka weakly. Instead of the eyes of a cold blooded killer Momoka just saw weakness. Just someone who had given up. "Dark Keroro was my father. And I know that he loved me more than anyone else ever will is because he told me. He was the only one who loved me. H-he told me when he lay dying. His last words weren't cursing me for killing him, they were just 'nobody will ever love you as much as me' But he was always so mean to me...So how can that be love? Uncle's never treated me like that. Nobody's treated me like that. So nobody loves me as much. And he was right." Mois closed her eyes. "Is the love you have for your fiance what he had for me? Controlling and imprisoning? Then I just have to feel sorry for that poor boy. Or is your love that supposed 'real love' that I've heard about in books. That I keep trying to imitate but I can never get right."

Momoka reached out her hand and gave a rather scared pat on the back to Mois. "My love for my fiance is different. It's real. What he said to you...That wasn't love. It was a message of control."

"Then what is real love? What does it feel like?" Mois looked up at Momoka.

Afraid Mois wouldn't let her go and save Fuyuki if she didn't win her favor, Momoka tried to explain. She put a hand over her heart trying to picture the feelings she had for Fuyuki. They were warm. They made her smile.

"Love is something that makes you warm and happy inside. It's caring for somebody's well being. Wanting them safe no matter what, even if it puts you in danger. It's friendship missed with passion and commitment. It's a pure feeling that makes you feel lighter. It's just pureness." Momoka smiled, hoping her explanation was good enough.

Mois's eyes widened. She smiled at Momoka, "Then you are lucky to have a relationship like that. It sounds nice. I've—I've never had anyone feel like that about me. I'm just a burden that they pity. I don't think I've ever brought anyone happiness like that. So I guess I really have never felt love." Mois looked sad, "No matter I suppose though. You could say, I'll still be gone in a week. So no time to experience the phenomenon of love now."

Momoka wondered if it was safe to leave now. Mois stood up and brushed herself off, wiping away some tears she had shed at her sad fate.

"I hope you save him. Your fiance. If you feel something so passionate I don't want to stand in your way. I hope you and him can be reunited." Mois smiled.

Momoka sighed. So she was free to go! She had managed to defuse this situation. "You know," She wondered if she'd regret doing this. "My fiance does a lot of research about magical things. Maybe he'd be able to figure out from the contract you have with some demon and give you back your freedom."

Mois's eyes widened. "He...He could be able to do that?" She asked excitedly.

 _This is for the best. She might be a murderer, but she doesn't seem really evil. Just used and hurt. That and if I had her on my side when storming the castle I'm sure to win. I mean even Keron is afraid of her. If she were my ally I could definitely save Fuyuki!_ Momoka realized.

"He's really smart! I'm sure he'd be able to help." Momoka smiled, "So...Do you want to help me save him? You'll have to come to the castle with me..." She offered Mois her hand.

A good ruler had to make friends with people who frightened them and their enemies. Mois might be one of those people, but Momoka couldn't hold hatred against her as the ruler of Terran. She needed her help.

If they were friends, Mois would not attack her or her kingdom. She could be a good ally.

Mois looked fearful at the aspect of returning to the castle. She sighed and took Momoka's hand. "You're very kind. I'll help you save the person you love." She wanted her freedom. She'd do anything to obtain it. "Thank you, Momoka."

"For helping you?" Momoka asked.

"No, for not holding it against me that I almost killed you." Mois smiled, "Usually everybody's so frightened of me, but maybe its because you're another princess that you understand? I'll be glad to have an ally like you."

To Momoka's surprise Mois hugged her.

 _I didn't expect her to be so touchy-feely. Wow. She's way different than a few seconds ago._ The crown prince of Keron's fiance was weird, but Momoka wouldn't judge.

She had an ally now. She wasn't alone in her quest.

She turned around in the right direction. _Fuyuki. I'm coming for you. I'll save you._

* * *

Koyuki at first was panicking over Momoka's disappearance. After all it was Koyuki's job to protect her, but Saburo had reassured her that Momoka had probably slipped off to save Fuyuki.

Koyuki was still worried but at the moment Momoka wasn't in as much danger as Natsumi.

"The antidote is stored in the castle." Dororo finally told them, "I can go and retrieve it for you."

Saburo and Koyuki perked up. Fuyuki was in the castle. Momoka had left for nothing.

"No. I'm not letting you go with him." Giroro hissed, "You will not go on a Fuyuki rescue mission. You will not put my kingdom in danger."

Koyuki frowned. Giroro would probably try to overpower them. Maybe then she'd leave Saburo to look after Natsumi and she'd slip off.

Koyuki hoped Dororo was more reasonable than Giroro. So she asked him if she could accompany him while Giroro wasn't listening.

"I need to come with you. To make sure you don't betray us." Koyuki reasoned.

Dororo glanced at Giroro who was looking after Natsumi. He knew Giroro didn't want him bringing any pekoponians into the castle. But he really did feel bad for how he had treated Koyuki and he knew she could keep up with him. "Fine. But you have to be sneaky."

Koyuki grinned. "You watch after Natsumi." Koyuki ordered Saburo. "If Giroro asks Dororo took me with him."

"Gotcha. Good luck." Saburo told her.

Koyuki nodded and she and Dororo slipped away.

* * *

 **Momoka- Crown Princess of Terran**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard.**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard**

 **Giroro-Keroro's royal guard.**

 **Dororo-Assassin/prostitute.**

 **Angol Mois- Keroro's fiance, princess of Keron.**

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance.**

 **Natsumi-General in training of Terran. Princess of Terran.**

 **Please review.**


	14. Quest to Win some Tests

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **There would have been more description in this chapter but it was already getting too long and I was lazy.**

 **Trigger warning for homophobia and suicide mention.**

 **Lots happens in this chapter, including Kerotama backstory and how they met. (Kurumois's will be next chapter cuz I am a pathetic person and always have my kurumois)**

 **And of course you already know about fuyumomo**

* * *

Keroro was in another grand council meeting as his 'younger' brother got chewed out.

"We thought you'd bring greatness to the kingdom, but you're just as incompetent as Keroro!" The grand council told New Keroro, "Because of you a monster is loose in our kingdom. You took Mois out and let her flee."  
New Keroro rubbed his hands together, "My mistake. I didn't assume she'd run for it."

"Perhaps this kingdom shouldn't go to you. You made such a large mistake and thousands have died because of you." The grand council told him.

Keroro's father raised his hand. "I have an idea. Let's give both of them one final test to prove themselves. We'll put both matters behind us based on who wins. Just a pure test deciding the crown prince."

Keroro's eyes widened. He had promised Fuyuki he'd try to be the ruler of Keron. But he also really didn't want to do work, especially a test. What if it was a written exam?

"If Keroro wins we'll forget about his laziness up till now. If New Keroro wins we'll forget about how he released Mois into the wild. Let's just settle this matter officially." Keroro's father suggested.

Everybody nodded at the wise words of their king.

"What kind of test?" A member of the council asked.

"It'll be a five part test. Each part will have a test of skill and a part that they must endure under psychological magic. Our strongest mages will work on it. This will cover all the bases and prove to us who would be a better ruler." Keroro's father explained. "Does this work for both of you?"

Keroro thought for a moment. Psychological magic seemed tough. But he had Fuyuki! That meant Fuyuki could help him cheat.

After all, cheating was the only way he'd get through this. "That's fine." He agreed with New Keroro.

"Good. Then I want you to wake up early tomorrow morning. We'll have the tests then. Everybody in the castle will watch them and judge you."

Keroro gulped. New Keroro didn't look like he was that unnerved. Would he really be able to win this?

* * *

"Psychological magic?" Fuyuki asked as Keroro explained to him the tests. Fuyuki frowned. "Is there anyway you can get me into the arena to watch you and give you tips? I'll even go in chains if that's what they'll be most comfortable with."

"Dad will probably want to boast about how strong I am. So I can probably make it so you can watch. So...You'll help me?" Keroro asked, smiling a little to himself. It was nice to have friends.

Fuyuki nodded. "I promise!"

Keroro was glad of that. Fuyuki was the only person he really had anymore. Tamama was ignoring him and Giroro was still missing. Mois had fled so Keroro's small circle of friends were gone.

So Fuyuki was more important to him than anything.

* * *

He hated early mornings. Keroro wasn't at his best then. He noticed as he walked into the arena that New Keroro was smirking at him.

Was New Keroro always as confident and sinister as that? Keroro had assumed he was innocent and kind. Maybe it came from having Kululu as a royal guard.

Keroro looked into the bleachers. Fuyuki was sitting at his father's feet in chains. Fuyuki gave him a small smile, but Keroro could only feel sorry for him being chained like that.

Keroro looked over to where the royal guards were supposed to be sitting. He noticed Pururu's mother, his mother's royal guard, and he also saw Giroro's father, his own father's royal guard. Kululu was also there for New Keroro. Tamama was also chatting with Kululu.

But no Giroro. He was still gone.

 _So I'm alone._ Keroro thought to himself. He waved at Tamama hoping for Tamama to notice him. He hadn't yet apologized to Tamama and couldn't in public, but he still wanted Tamama's support in this.

Tamama looked away, crossing his arms.

Keroro frowned.

A mage stood in front of New Keroro and Keroro. "There will be five exams." He held a board that had five colors on it. Green, red, light blue, dark blue and yellow. Each of the colors actually reminded him of his friends favorite colors. Red for Giroro just like he always wore, light blue for Zeroro who was now known as Dororo, dark blue for Tamama, green for him and yellow for...Kululu wasn't his friend but he did know him.

"Each will have two parts. A test of skill and a psychological chamber. In the psychological part our mages will put you to sleep and you'll be in a fantasy designed to test you. Only the mages will be connected and they'll figure out who does best." The mage explained holding up the board.

Keroro nodded. Fuyuki had advised him to just try his best in the first exam as he tried to exam the type of magic the mages were using and how it worked. Then he'd give Keroro advice.

"The first is red. The psychological test will test how well you handle situations that try to make you aggressive. Please lay down." The mage explained.

Keroro lay down on the ground as the mages hooked cords up to him and New Keroro.

 _Aggression, huh? I'm probably pretty easy going. So...I'll do good then? Man, Giroro would fail so hard if this was his test._ Keroro was glad that it was probably just like sleeping. His eyes were already drooping.

It probably wouldn't be very interesting to the onlookers.

 _Good luck me, I suppose._ Keroro wished himself luck. He had to win this. For Fuyuki and because New Keroro couldn't be trusted.

* * *

The world Keroro awoke in wasn't unusual. He was in the town market, surrounded by people.

"Are people going to bump me or something?" Keroro laughed. "What could they do to make me angry."

Faceless people circled him like hawks. "Ah...It's Keroro. Too bad he's out of the castle. I wish he wouldn't be so out in the open. Keron's greatest shame- our lazy prince. Why did we have to be cursed with him?" They talked amongst themselves.

Keroro scratched his head. "Ah, I see. So they'll probably try to get me mad by praying on my insecurities. Pretty straight forward." He smiled. _Jokes on them. I'm not too bothered by people calling me lazy. I mean, it's the truth after all. Why would anyone get mad at the truth?_

He could win this test. He could beat New Keroro at something.

"He's so lazy...So pathetic." People kept talking. Keroro just walked past them holding his head high.

"Why would I get mad at the truth?" Keroro asked. "Bring it on. Call me lazy. Doesn't affect me at all!" _Funny that this came to be because of my own mind. I'd thought they'd have some worse ammo against me._

"And that's not even the worst thing about him-" A woman crooned, "I heard...And you're going to laugh from this. That our keronian prince doesn't exactly enjoy the company of women. In fact I heard that he prefers men. Keroro is not only lazy, but our crown prince is homosexual!" The woman laughed, "Keron has come to ruin. He'll ruin our civilization. His parents should have just killed him when they realized it, but I suppose they're ashamed."

Keroro's laughter drained out of his face as the woman kept talking. He knew the words were fake- it was just just images that his subconscious had invented, but he couldn't help but be absorbed in it.

"In fact I heard he's having some sort of weird affair with one of the royal guards. Or at least he likes him. The poor boy. Tamama could have had so much of a future if he hadn't caught the affection of our gay prince."

"Stop it!" Keroro screamed. "That isn't true!"

"What a pathetic life we lead. Why do you think Keron has a gay prince? Is it the fault of him? Or is it a birth defect? Whatever the case is, people like him should just die. I would kill the prince, but maybe we better just give him the chance to do it himself.

After all a person like that should just do us a favor by offing himself. It's his duty." The people laughed.

Keroro didn't know what he felt. Despair? Anger. He just wanted to scream.

 _If I was gay...Should I do what they said? No...Gay people aren't really that bad. I mean, I've met Tamama right. And he's different from what I heard._ Keroro didn't know what to say. He just clutched his head in confusion and despair.

"Maybe he should take someone else down with him. I heard that Tamama is also gay. If he killed him maybe he could get rid of his sin. Maybe he could redeem himself and try to be like the rest of us, straight." A woman suggested.

Keroro fell onto the ground, crouching. It was like he was a ball of pain. What hurt the most about these words was he knew for a brief second he had thought them.

Why couldn't he be like everybody else? Why couldn't he get rid of his sin? He had tried so hard to deny it, but no matter what he tried to do he couldn't possible like girls. It sickened and nauseated him, making him have more nervousness than he had ever had before. It felt wrong.

He would do anything to be normal. So he knew that what the people were speaking were his own thoughts.

"SHUT UP! No! I will not kill Tamama! It's not his fault I'm different!" Keroro screamed charging at the woman and tackling her to the ground. "I mean I'm not different. I'm really not."

"You're gay. You know it. You aren't the same. You're sinful. You'll never be able to produce an heir for Keron. You've ruined the whole country." The woman whispered. "You should just die."

Keroro lost control of his rage and punched her in the face. "You die! My hands might be coated with sin but at least I'm not a murderer. At least I'm not anything like any of the rest of us keronians, abusing people, torturing them and wanting to murder others." Keroro yelled.

He beat the woman's face in punching over and over again.

"I've only made one mistake with hurting someone. And I'm never going to repeat Zeroro again. I'm never going to be what Keron wants me to be, a killer who uses people like they're chew toys. So Shut up! I'm way better than all of you."

Keroro looked down to his bloody hands. He had punched the woman until her imaginary skull had cracked.

He jumped off of her squirming away. And the image faded.

When Keroro awoke, the mage was looking at him. "New Keroro is the winner. Keroro was not able to handle his rage."

* * *

Keroro's hands were shaking. _It felt so real. The taste of the blood in my mouth, the sound of the skull cracking...All of it._

He fell down to his knees. He didn't even care that New Keroro had won. He was just frightened.

They put a gun in Keroro's shaking hands as they tried to stand him up.

Keroro tried to look pathetically at Tamama and Fuyuki for help. He was still too frightened of his last encounter.

Tamama stuck his tongue out. Kululu laughed at him.

Fuyuki gave him a sympathetic smile.

"W-what's going on?" Keroro asked weakly.

"Test of skill. Just shoot at the shooting range." The proctor of the tests instructor.

 _Giroro would have been great at this. He'd probably even be able to give me tips._ Keroro realized. His hand was still shaking.

He noticed New Keroro twirling a fancy bracelet on his arm. The boy's skin turned red and he easily got a bulls-eye with all the targets.

Keroro gulped. He tried to shoot and shot the ground. He couldn't properly press the trigger.

 _I'm going to lose._ Keroro realized as New Keroro was announced the winner.

"Phase 1 complete. New Keroro has won both of them. You may now have a break." The proctor told Keroro.

Keroro nodded, ready to collapse.

* * *

"I...I think I've figured out how the magic works in the psychological exam. If I try to imagine and subtlety send you some magical help, you should have an edge and it shouldn't be as bad." Fuyuki tried to explain when Keroro went over to talk to him alone. He was lucky that his father had allowed him to speak to Fuyuki alone.

"That's a relief!" Keroro smiled. He didn't want to go through another exam like the last one. It had felt so real.

"Was...Was it really that bad? No body saw what you went through but one of the mages collapsed that was controlling your simulation. They said you had killed someone in yours." Fuyuki explained.

Keroro grimaced. "It...It was bad."

"Maybe the next one won't be?" Fuyuki hoped.

Keroro could only dream. But he was still frightened.

* * *

"Light blue." The proctor explained, "The psychological exam will focus on making wise political decisions."

Keroro glanced at Fuyuki and Fuyuki smiled at him. Keroro didn't notice Tamama growling in the background, seeing Keroro look at Fuyuki instead of Tamama.

Keroro was put to sleep in the familiar fashion and he waited for it to be much easier thanks to Fuyuki.

Instead Keroro sat on the throne of Keron. Two people who looked a little like him stood in front of him.

"Your sons. You have to decide who will inherit the kingdom. The older one, or the younger one who's taken care of you throughout all these years and stood by you." The adviser told him. "If you don't choose the older one though he's threatened to start a rebellion. He's quite beloved and he'll kill many of our people."

Keroro frowned. Tough decision. He wasn't smart. _Fuyuki! I thought you'd help me!_ Keroro cried in his head. "I choose the younger one then."

"WRONG ANSWER. The correct answer was to split the kingdom between them, giving them an equal share, assuring that the older son doesn't go to war, but also that the people have a strong and kind ruler like the younger son."

Keroro frowned. Fuyuki hadn't helped at all!

He awoke with the familiar dinging of "New Keroro is the winner. The test of skill will began now."

Keroro frowned. _I'm going to lose this aren't I?_

"The test is a test of speed. Whoever faster and more agile wins." The proctor told Keroro.

Once the alarm went off signaling that Keroro could start running in a race, he tried to zoom forward. New Keroro had turned his bracelet to a different angle though and had turned light blue. He was incredibly fast.

Keroro was nowhere near his level. _Whenever I would race Zeroro and Giroro as kids Zeroro would be faster than me so I'd trip him. I was such a jerk. I can't do that to a little kid._

Poor Dororo. Why had he been so mean? If Dororo was doing this competition he would easily win.

"NEW KERORO IS THE WINNER." The proctor yelled, "He's completed two tests, he just has to win two more!"

New Keroro smiled and waved.

Keroro just frowned. Maybe it was time to give up and not try any longer.

* * *

"I didn't feel your presence at all in the psychological part of the exam." Keroro pouted and scolded Fuyuki.

"Sorry. The little power I have to offer won't help or work if you don't believe in yourself. Were you thinking about something else? Questioning yourself?" Fuyuki asked, "Don't worry, I believe in you for the next one!"

Keroro was about to say that of course he was nervous, this was a test that was very hard and the kingdom was staked on. But he realized so many thoughts were going through his head and none of them were how he believed in himself.

What was the main reason? What was the main reason he was angry at himself?

 _Tamama..._ Tamama's name floated to the top of Keroro's head. He still hadn't made up with him. He was still worried about Tamama. And without Tamama's support he just felt alone.

"I'm going to have to do something before I take the third exam. Don't worry, Fuyuki. I'm sure you'll magic will work next time. I'll try to believe in myself as much as you do." Keroro promised.

Fuyuki looked at him confused, but let him leave.

* * *

 **8 years ago.**

Tamama huddled up in the corner, shivering. All he was was a lowly kitchen hand, and he was always being scolded for messing up.

He was nothing compared to everybody elses status in the castle. And he was often left hungry for his foolishness.

"Come on, Giroro. Help me up so I can reach the cookies!" Keroro, the crown prince, begged. Tamama noticed that he and his royal guard had sneaked into the kitchen to steal some cookies.

Giroro helped Keroro up, before Keroro grabbed the cookie jar and fell down.

"I'm not getting caught with you. Nah, you'll be yelled at on your own. It's pathetic for someone of your age to still be stealing cookies." Giroro scolded and fled.

Keroro paled. "Giroro! Come back!" He noticed Tamama in the corner. "Uhhhh...You're not going to tell anybody about this, right?" He asked.

Tamama shook his head. Keroro smiled and got up. "Oww...Hurt my back." He noticed that Tamama looked hungry. "You want a cookie?" He asked, reaching a hand in the cookie jar.

Tamama crawled over and nodded. "Thanks...Y-you're the crown prince, right?" He asked.

"Yep." Keroro smiled as Tamama nibbled on the cookie. "You're a kitchen hand, right? Geez the kitchen staff is always so strict. I can't imagine growing up in those circumstances."

"What are you doing here, Mr. Prince? If you wanted a cookie you could just order them to make you some." Tamama reminded.

"But that's no fun! It's more fun having the adventure for the cookie! Stealing it and the thrill of not getting caught." Keroro smiled. "He. Nobody's ever called me Mr. Prince before. It sounds so respectful."

Tamama smiled. The prince sounded nice.

"Hey, what's your name?" Keroro asked.

"T-tamama..." Tamama nervously answered. A prince had never asked him his name before. Nobody had ever paid much notice to him. He was just a nobody.

"Tamama, huh? Do you want to steal more treats with me? Giroro says I'm too childish so he won't play with me, but you look like you'd have fun stealing treats." Keroro suggested.

Tamama grinned. It did sound fun getting some extra food and hanging out with the prince. He wondered if he'd get scolded though. "I'm not allowed...I'm just the kitchen staff...I can't spend time with a prince."

"Want to work for me then? You can work as my friend." Keroro smiled. He was fine with people doing things out of obligation. He stood up and offered his hand so honestly. "If you change occupations to my friend, then you won't get in trouble!"

Tamama's eyes widened and shined. The crown prince's friend? That sounded like a dream come true! He took Keroro's hand, smiling wide.

The two then played for the rest of the day. Tamama had never smiled and laughed so much.

* * *

When the dream day ended, Tamama was surprised when he didn't get scolded by the kitchen staff, and what he called his 'family' the older women just clapped their hands.

"The crown prince has taken a liking to little Tamama haven't they?" They asked. "This could be great. I bet Tamama could train to be a guard of Keroro's or actually be something to the prince once he takes over the kingdom. Tamama will bring honor to us all."

"A guard?" Tamama asked.

They nodded. "It will be hard, but would you like to try to be a knight instead of part of the kitchen staff? With the way the crown prince appealed to us not to bully you I'm sure he could put a request for you to be trained."

Tamama's eyes widened and sparkled. Like a muse Keroro had walked into his life and given him new opportunities and changed everything. Knights were something honorable and only in stories.

He would love to be one.

* * *

The training was hard and bruised Tamama's hands to the point where he had to wear bandages, but it was worth it. For the next four years as Tamama became a teen he trained to be a guard.

And everyday he would visit Keroro after his training to play with him and listen to his stories. Despite what Tamama knew was a clear age difference, he still felt himself falling in love with Keroro even if he knew that he was clearly way too young for him and Keroro didn't see any interest in him at the moment.

Like some sort of fairytale romance, Tamama would visit his balcony every day and offer Keroro encouragement and support.

One day, Tamama asked him a very odd question. "Mr. Prince, I...I want to be your knight. Your personal knight. I want to protect you and be by your side always." He blushed, he knew this wasn't a love confession but it felt like it to him. "I want to be your royal guard someday. I want to protect the person who's inspired me so much and has been my hero for so long."

Keroro smiled down at Tamama, laughing since Tamama was a child. He didn't take much seriousness to Tamama's wish since he already had a royal guard and he doubted Tamama would devote his life to this plea. "I would like that." He smiled.

His smile was like gold to Tamama.

And Tamama gleefully walked away from Keroro's balcony, happy that Keroro had approved his request to train to be his royal guard, unaware that he could not because Giroro was already his royal guard.

He didn't know that someone else had been watching the exchange, Dark Keroro.

As Tamama walked away, Dark Keroro approached him. Dark Keroro didn't interact much with Tamama, but he had noticed his friendship with Keroro. And whatever Keroro had Dark Keroro was jealous of.

 _Why does my original get people so devoted to him?_ Dark Keroro wondered. Tamama was a fine trainee in the knight division.

"Hello, Mr. Dark Keroro." Tamama smiled.

"You won't be able to be my brother's royal guard you know. He already has a royal guard." Dark Keroro pointed out.

Tamama frowned, realizing that Dark Keroro spoke the truth. "But...He said he'd like that. Me protecting him." He had a dream, and now that dream was breaking.

"It's all right. I know you want to be a royal guard. And I can make that happen. In fact I don't have a royal guard, if you want I can make you my royal guard." Dark Keroro put an arm around Tamama's shoulder. "Just protect me. Dedicate yourself to me as much as him. After all, don't I look just like him? And aren't I what you want...Someone to pay attention to you?"

Tamama looked up at him. It was true that Dark Keroro looked exactly like Keroro, and he seemed a lot more affectionate towards Tamama than Keroro.

Would it be better to pursue Keroro hopelessly or dedicate himself to a lie?

"No! I want Mr. Prince. Not you!" Tamama shoved Dark Keroro off of him.

Dark Keroro frowned. "Tell me if you change your mind. I'd love to have you in my life."

Despite what Tamama had said, the previous day he did request to train as Dark Keroro's royal guard.

He had to have a dream after all. And perhaps he could be by Keroro's side more if he was a royal guard. Or maybe something would spark between him and Dark Keroro.

The day he finished his training Dark Keroro died. And despite what Tamama would like to say about mourning his prince that he was supposed to protect he mourned the fact that Keroro was sad and he couldn't help.

Because Tamama would always be hopelessly in love with Keroro.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"Tamama." Keroro greeted his former friend. Tamama didn't even glance at him. "I...I was wondering if you could help me with the tests."

Tamama sighed. It was never an apology from Keroro. It was always just a favor that Keroro needed. "No."

"I was wondering...If you could maybe cheer for me? Please!" Keroro begged, clapping his hands together and blushing. Tamama was sure to realize that he didn't find him disgusting if he asked him this. After all in public Keroro couldn't say it was fine that Tamama was gay since it would risk hurting Tamama.

Tamama raised an eyebrow.

"Just as support. I need support. I'm getting my butt kicked!" Keroro begged.

Tamama thought for a moment. "No." He finally said. Keroro frowned. "You only ever talk to me when you need something, it isn't ever because you want to be near me. I should have always seen that you just needed me for a dumb task. Boosting your ego, showing you the best places to find treats. You never want to be near for me. Its always as an accessory. So I'm done with you." Tamama frowned.

Keroro just gasped and looked hurt. "That...That isn't true."

"Go away." Tamama frowned.

"The third test- Dark blue will begin." The proctor yelled. Keroro had to leave Tamama alone. He just glanced at him as Tamama tried to shoo him.

Keroro winced. Without Tamama's support could he really get through this?

* * *

Dark blue's psychological exam involved jealousy. When Keroro greeted his imaginary world he saw a face that he hadn't seen for a long time.

Dark Keroro's.

"I'm so much better than you." Dark Keroro hissed. "Everybody cares more about me then you." Angol Mois, Fuyuki, Giroro and Tamama were crowding around Dark Keroro for autographs.

Keroro knew a lot about jealousy. After all every now and then Tamama screamed it.

But who he really knew was jealous was Dark Keroro. _Is this the way he viewed me?_ Keroro wondered.

Tamama placed a kiss on Dark Keroro's cheek. Keroro looked at it for a second. Dark Keroro and Tamama had been close. After all, when Dark Keroro had learned Tamama was Keroro's friend he had tried to make Tamama into his royal guard and gain Tamama for himself.

He had even attempted to kill Keroro for being closer to Mois than him. He was truly a pathetic jealous person.

"I'm sorry brother." Keroro apologized. "This must be what you thought of me." Instead of being jealous he walked up to Dark Keroro, who everyone was chanting the name of.

He hugged him. "You can have anyone you want, brother. Everybody can love you as long as you come back to me. Just...Don't hate me, all right? I was rooting for you to be successful too."

Dark Keroro looked shocked and the image dissolved in Keroro's hands.

"KERORO WINNER."

It was the first time Keroro had won.

* * *

New Keroro looked a little mad that Keroro had won. But he looked confident about the test of skill.

"Hand to hand combat. Whoever gets the opponent on the ground for ten seconds, wins." The proctor told them.

New Keroro looked confident as he turned navy blue. Keroro frowned. He wasn't very good at hand to hand combat.

 _Just believe in yourself. That's what Fuyuki said._ Keroro reminded unaware that Fuyuki couldn't help him in the test of skill. _But Tamama isn't rooting for you, so what can you do? He was always your large support._

Keroro dodged as New Keroro's giant fists flew at him. _I know! Pretend that Tamama is rooting for me! Get him to root for me. He loves hand to hand combat. If I work really hard for once and impress him I'm sure he'll forgive me._

So his opponent wasn't New Keroro then. His opponent was Tamama's anger. And that was way tougher. Keroro smiled and suddenly spun behind New Keroro.

Sure New Keroro looked stronger than him. But Keroro was way taller than a twelve year old. He tried to remember some of Tamama's signature punches and moves, hoping to impress him.

New Keroro was nothing compared to Tamama's anger after all.

Everybody gasped when Keroro eventually managed to land a blow on New Keroro's back, flattening him to the ground. Keroro glanced at Tamama and Tamama was smiling.

"Keroro...Is the winner of the third exam..."

Everybody cheered.

He could believe in himself.

* * *

Keroro didn't want to take a break. He was on a roll.

"Psychological exam, green. This exam will deal with fear." The proctor told Keroro and New Keroro.

They were put to sleep. Keroro awoke to only see himself, like a mirror image of him.

"Nothing will actually harm you in this one or feel like its harming you. The rest is up to you, Keroro. I don't know what your fears are, but you can do it!" Keroro heard Fuyuki's voice in his head. So Fuyuki had finally gotten the knack of his magic.

"You're not good, you know. If you take the throne you'll just hurt people. Just like you did to Zeroro. You'll bully them. You should just be the coward you are and hide away." The mirror image of Keroro said.

"I get it." Keroro smiled, "You're here because my fears are only myself."

The mirror image nodded. "But if you don't take the throne you'll die having made no impact on this world. You'll be nothing. So you can be a coward and be nothing and die- which you fear, or you can be king and hurt people which you also fear."

Keroro glared at him and picked up his image by the collar. "I will take the throne. And I won't hurt people. I'll stop the war with Terran and I'll make peace. Fuyuki believes in me, and I'll beg Tamama's forgiveness and he'll support me too. Giroro wants peace with Terran cuz his girlfriend lives there. So the people important to me will support me. And that's what matters." Keroro threw his other self across the room.

"KERORO WINNER."

He smiled. He had conquered his fears a long time ago, when he met Fuyuki and when he had discovered Tamama was gay. His fears meant nothing to him compared to his friends safety.

* * *

Despite the test of skills being what Keroro most feared, an actual written exam, he managed to nervously win that one by the skin of his teeth.

Apparently New Keroro was as dumb as bricks. So even though he had scored a 50 out of a 100 that was still better than a 1 out of a 100.

"How exciting! Keroro has won two exams and New Keroro has won two exams. That means it's all up to the yellow exam to decide the winner!" The proctor everybody. "You can have one last break before you do the last test."

Keroro smiled. He had faith in himself.

* * *

Kululu of course was rooting for New Keroro. After all, he had created him and his whole purpose was to destroy Keroro.

And he knew Keroro would lose the last exam. He had been on the committee that had suggested them. And the last psychological exam was being cruel to others. And there was no way Keroro could beat a demon.

Kululu's smile turned into a twisted grin as New Keroro approached him to talk to him.

"I'm going to win, you know." New Keroro smiled.

"I know. Ku, ku, ku. It's great to see him have hope. I can't wait for it to be dashed out of his eyes!" Kululu laughed.

"You are wicked." New Keroro teased. He leaned over the railing for a moment. So many people were talking that nobody could hear what he and Kululu were speaking about. "Winning against that idiot will prove to be an early birthday present."  
"Your birthday isn't coming up." Kululu reminded, "I just made you."  
"I was talking about your birthday." New Keroro frowned, "In a few days you'll turn twenty, remember? I thought you could use some cheering up since you've given to me whatever you care about most that day. Keroro's dead body will be suitable enough to cheer you up. I mean it won't reclaim what you lost, but I'm not complaining."

Kululu looked thoughtful. That was right. His birthday was coming up. No matter. "Keroro's dead body would be a wonderful birthday present. Thanks. Ku, ku, ku. I'm sure it will more than make up for whatever invention of mine you're taking from me. Ku, ku, ku. I got the better deal. And then when I have the throne I'll have a huge party. Gonna invite all my friends, that jerk Dororo who ditched me, Mois-"

"Who?" New Keroro asked. He was smiling for some reason.

"Mois. You haven't met her. She's the princess of this kingdom. Keroro's fiance. Oh! I forgot to mention, take care not to interact with her. Turns out she doesn't like your face. Ku, ku, ku."

New Keroro smiled, "I've already met the princess. It seems you didn't get the news that I took her out to the battlefield to help beat Terran."

Kululu smiled for a moment. New Keroro had done the one thing he had never been able to do, grant Mois a moment of freedom by bringing her outside. "Good for her. I'm sure she enjoyed that. Ku, ku, ku. She might deny it, but I can sense she does enjoy killing people. At least a bit."

New Keroro frowned. "She was perfectly helpful until she ran off and fled."

Kululu frowned. This was news to him that Mois had fled the castle. But yet again, good for her! After this competition he'd go out to look for her, offer shelter and congratulate her on her new found freedom.

And maybe he'd tease her a bit about her ditching Keroro. After all, if Angol Mois had left Keroro on her own, her own fiance that she loved very much, maybe she wouldn't be too mad that Kululu was plotting his murder.

"What did you say to make her finally get the idea to run off? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu asked curiously. Even though Mois had rejected any romantic advancements he had made, he did care for her quite a bit. And he was always rooting for her well being.

He was also greedy too and wanted her for himself.

"Turns out she didn't like it very much that you sold her to a demon. Who would have thought?" New Keroro laughed. "She didn't like it very much that her last week of freedom from me would be spent in imprisonment in the castle."

Kululu paled. "What do you mean sold to a demon...?" Who had sold Mois. He clenched his fist wondering if it was Keroro's idiocy.

If it was, then Keroro didn't have to worry about New Keroro. He'd kill him himself.

"Why you of course!" New Keroro smiled, "Who else would have? Didn't I tell you after all I was going to take what was mine on your twentieth birthday?"

Kululu paled and cold sweat ran down his forehead. "But...But you said you'd take what I cared about most...An invention! It's an invention! Or curry." Kululu reminded. He wasn't laughing. This was no laughing matter. "A person can't be what I care about most. Remember? I'm the biggest jerk around. I don't care about people."

New Keroro laughed loudly. "Oh, what a fool you are. Me and you share a bond. And as soon as you started caring about that girl I became aware that she'd be the thing I would take. I'm quite pleased actually that the person you fell in love with was so powerful. After all, if this body doesn't work out I'll possess hers. She's a beautiful host, isn't she? I knew I'd get to be on this dimension eventually, all because of her. How does she say it...You could say, I'm invested in her future?" New Keroro laughed.

Kululu was pale and shaking. "N-no...No! I don't love her! I want her to be mine, but that's different than caring!" Kululu tried to deny it, but he knew what New Keroro said was true. It had completely slipped his mind that his romantic feelings for Mois would put her in danger. He never thought New Keroro would take a person.

He was suddenly filled with grief as he realized all the horrors he had done. He remembered Dororo saying that his plans would blow up in his face, that he had made a mistake. And he knew he had now.

 _I thought...Since she didn't love me back that she was at no risk from being taken by the demon. I never considered that she would be what I most cared for and treasured. Another human being._ Kululu looked broken.

"You've always been a jerk till the end to me, but I guess this is the first time I'll be a jerk till the end." New Keroro laughed, "Thanks for giving me your girlfriend!" He walked away.

Kululu looked down at his feet in horror. His head was spinning. He had made so many mistakes and now Mois, innocent little Mois, was paying the price for all of them. She didn't deserve any of it. She was probably lost on her own cursing his name. He had unintentional betrayed her after all and although it was because of something pure like how much he loved her, the result was that she would be imprisoned by a demon.

Kululu tried to steady his breathing and focus. He couldn't let this happen. _I...I have to change tactics. I have to fix my mistakes before Mois is taken._ He knew enough about demons that if this one died the contract would burn up. He wouldn't have to pay what he promised. And luckily thanks to him New Keroro now existed on this dimension.

Meaning if he killed his former ally, Mois would be freed.

He glanced at Keroro. He really did hate him. So much. But at the moment it was slightly less than New Keroro. After all Keroro hadn't imprisoned Mois.

 _You sure are lucky, bub. You'd lose this competition if not for me._ As Keroro and New Keroro were put under Kululu got out of his seat and went behind the bleachers to make something that could hack into the psychological exam.

He'd make sure Keroro would win. New Keroro would be so mad he'd reveal his demon nature and the kingdom would be forced to kill him.

And Mois would be freed.

 _I have to help Keroro for once. Even though I hate it. He'll win._

* * *

Keroro was more than a little confused. He had been told the psychological exam for yellow was about being cruel to people. But the world he was in only had flowers.

"Man! Fuyuki is so strong when it comes to cheating!" Keroro smiled. "Maybe I have to stomp on these flowers?" He wondered. He did.

"Help me. Save me." The flowers screamed.

Keroro jumped back.

"Don't you want to attack us?" The flowers asked, "Ku, ku, ku." Suddenly they all took Kululu's face.

"EEK! I'll kill you all!" Keroro stomped on them all.

For some reason Keroro won by a landslide. When he and New Keroro awoke he smiled at his younger brother.

"Wow! That was easy. Did you like that one?" Keroro asked.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" New Keroro screamed. How had Keroro won at being more cruel than him. And why was he so easygoing about it?  
The next competition- a test of skills involved making something beneficial. Surprisingly Keroro found something already assembled at his table.

And it was amazing.

"...Keroro wins." The proctor concluded to the surprise of New Keroro.

New Keroro screamed and fell to the ground pulling out his hair.

Keroro smiled. "Wow! Trying 1% really works!"

* * *

Dororo had been watching Kululu's display- helping Keroro beat a demon. He and Koyuki had just sneaked into the castle.

"Lady Koyuki...I'm sorry, but I won't be able to retrieve the antidote with you." Dororo apologized, "Here's a map." He handed to her, "And save Fuyuki." He begged.

Koyuki nodded.

Kululu turning good was the signal to implement their old plan. He was ready to forgive Kululu.

 _We'll destroy the grand council and flee._ Dororo decided. He jumped down from the ceiling and in front of the people from the grand council.

Everybody turned to Dororo, who they were surprised to see.

"Good-bye." Dororo said, throwing knives at all of their throats before they could react.

People screamed in the bleachers. Koyuki remained where she was.

 _So his plan was to destroy his own council? Was he a traitor to this country all along?_ Koyuki supposed she had to reimagine what she thought Dororo was like.

Everybody screamed and panicked. Guards came out from everywhere to grab Dororo. But he was too fast for them.

Grabbing Kululu he pulled Kululu over his shoulder. "I implemented our plan when they were distracted. We have to go. I have decided to forgive you." Dororo told him, "Let's be partners again."

Kululu squirmed. "Stop it! I have better things to do than start up chaos or peace or whatever! I have to help Keroro!" He screamed.

Dororo was confused. Didn't they both hate Keroro? "I can't let you do that. He is my enemy." He knocked Kululu out and fled.

He gave a quick nod to Koyuki before he disappeared.

And everybody was left in horror and confusion. Should they be celebrating that their crown prince remained Keroro and he had proven himself, or should they be chasing the top-assassin who had assassinated their grand council?  
They didn't know. But the guards were swarming after them.

And although things stayed the same under Keroro, they all knew things were changing as New Keroro cried over his defeat.

They didn't know what the next day would bring.

* * *

 **New Keroro-Demon**

 **Kululu-New Keroro's royal guard**

 **Dororo- Assassin**

 **Koyuki-Ninja**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince**

 **Fuyuki- Prince of Terran**

 **Tamama-Mois's royal guard.**


	15. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Yeahhh this chapter is going to be primarily kurumois because "my story now" (It's always been my story and of course I'm going to have my otp in it)**

 **Anyway this chapter is technically Terran's?**

* * *

 **Eight Years Ago**

"You're the smartest person in the country." The prince of Keron had told a small little Kululu, who was only a young brat at the time.

Kululu of course had been more than happy at the words of praise. He just smiled and crossed his arms. "Course I am. Ku, ku, ku. But I doubt a clone like you would have come visit me unless you wanted something. So what is it? Some invention? Want me to make you a boyfriend or something?" Kululu asked.

Dark Keroro shook his head. "I have a job for you. Recently I acquired...A commodity. I haven't really wanted to share this commodity with the world, but its been suggested to me that I obtain a doctor to examine it to keep it alive and healthy. I don't trust any of the castle doctors though. They'll try to take it away. You however are smart enough to know when to shut up and just do your job."

"You want me to be a doctor? I'm not a healer, you know. I have no talents when it comes to healing. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu reminded.

"Doesn't matter. You know about the human body and how things work. Please, accept this job. You'll get a nice paycheck for it and you'll only have to visit the castle once every month." Dark Keroro begged.

Kululu thought for a moment. Dark Keroro probably wanted him to check up on some pet or something. He shrugged, "Sure." And he shook the prince's hand.

Dark Keroro smiled.

* * *

The first time he had met her, she had been lying on a table silently ready to be examined.

Kululu had walked into the room led by Dark Keroro. He had some rubber gloves on.

"She's been told to be silent. I don't want any relationships forming between the two of you. After all, she's my daughter. Not yours." Dark Keroro hissed.

Kululu's eyes widened when he saw a little girl on the table. He could tell she was biting her lip trying not to talk out of curiosity. She had short silver hair and pale skin and she was wearing a small white dress.

 _So it was a human girl he was talking about. His daughter._ He supposed Dark Keroro was just being protective of her. _Wish my parents cared enough about me to be protective of me._ He envied the small girl a bit, just that she was even being paid attention to.

He moved towards her. He could tell she wanted to move away.

"Well, she's really skinny. I can tell that much at first glance. And that level of skinyness isn't healthy." Kululu touched her arm, stretching it, examining for muscle. "Have you been feeding her?"

"Of course I have! What do you think I am, a monster? She's my daughter! It's just...She hasn't been eating since I adopted her. Nor has she been sleeping well..." Dark Keroro trailed off.

"Any suspicions as to why?" Kululu asked.

"I suspect its grief." Dark Keroro admitted, "She's been like this since she saw her kingdom massacred."

 _Ah. So she's from the kingdom of Angol. She must have been the princess we captured._ Kululu had never met an Angol. He had heard they were a powerful race, especially the royal family. _Bet she never had to make any deals with demons._

"She's probably still traumatized. I myself can't much relate to that, ku, ku, ku. People dying in front of me doesn't bother me in the least bit." Kululu gave a twisted grin.

The girl looked at him frightened.

"Hey, Angol." Kululu frowned as he addressed the little girl. "Got any foods you like from your kingdom?"

Angol Mois didn't answer him.

"She won't answer. I told her not to. And she's a lovely obedient little child." Dark Keroro looked at her proudly.

 _What a frightened little brat._ Kululu thought to himself. _Oh how I care nothing about dumb father/daughter love._ "Well then. I'll cook her up something. Trust me, my food's so good that even she won't be able to refuse it. Ku, ku, ku."

Dark Keroro allowed him.

* * *

Once Kululu's curry was done he went into the doctor's room again. "Here." He put the plate in front of Mois. "Eat it. My curry's delicious."

Dark Keroro nodded at Mois as she looked to him for directions.

Mois looked at the food frightened. She took a spoon and tried to spoon it into her mouth and swallow it. But it just tasted like ashes. Tears rolled down her little face, "I-I'm the only one left..." Her family, her people couldn't eat any more. She spit it out.

Kululu frowned. He was sure his curry was the cure for all problems. But whatever psychological problems were going on in Mois's mind were too strong for curry.

 _It seems the real problem here is loneliness. When it comes to grief and depression one of the best cures is social interaction from what I heard. Although, ku, ku, ku. That didn't much help for me. However this little girl is being isolated because her father thinks its best for her._ Kululu spooned up another spoonful of curry.

"You've got to try again." He advised, "Your not the only one left. Your kingdom is Keron now and there are lots of people here. Like me, your doctor, and your father over there." Kululu pointed, "So there's no reason to feel bad for eating."

Dark Keroro nodded, "He's right."

Mois looked up at Kululu, her lip quivering for a moment. She wasn't allowed to interact with the stranger, but just there being a stranger that Dark Keroro had let her see meant something.

"Now, what do people do to feed people? Do they do that dumb airplane thing?" Kululu asked.

"Don't ask me. I haven't been a dad for very long." Dark Keroro shrugged.

Kululu put his hand on Mois's mouth trying to open it, gently, as not to scare her. "Say ahh. Curry is the best. It'll never hurt you. I promise. This is one of the few things I trust in this world."

Mois allowed her mouth to be opened and Kululu put the spoon in her mouth. She chewed it up and gave a shy smile as she swallowed.

"See? What did I tell you. It's delicious, right?" Kululu asked.

"T-thank you." Mois timidly said.

Kululu was a little shocked at the words of thanks. He had never been thanked before in a non-sarcastic way. "Whatever."

"Good work. Now continue your examination." Dark Keroro ordered. Kululu nodded.

* * *

Throughout the months, Dark Keroro eventually let Kululu make small-talk with Angol Mois. Maybe it was because Kululu was such a jerk that he didn't feel threatened with Mois interacting with him, but Dark Keroro trusted Kululu to be his own confidant when it came to Angol Mois. He never saw the two of them, Mois and Kululu, as friends, but he did see Kululu as an important professional.

At first Kululu had been rather bored with his trips to the castle, but eventually he started looking forward to it, enjoying Mois's company and her small words of thanks and interest in what he had been up to. It was rare to have someone interested in him, and Kululu ate up the attention.

He even made a deal with a demon for real healing powers, inspired by his work as a doctor with Mois. He took on more clients, but nothing ever replaced his first and the princess he visited every month.

It was four years later that the news reached Kululu, not directly, but through rumor that Dark Keroro had died.

"What?" Kululu was surprised. Who would pay him then? How was Mois doing? Was she depressed again?  
"I heard that the princess herself killed him." One of Kululu's clients told him, "I knew that girl was trouble!"

 _Mois killed him?_ Kululu wondered.

"Luckily after public outcry from the common people like us she was locked away so she couldn't hurt us. She's in some tower, sleeping away like some monster. Her power...I've only heard rumors of it but she apparently drew a spear out of her own body then she used dark magic to kill him. Dark magic! How frightening." The person explained.

Kululu's eyebrow twitched. This person was getting annoying gossiping about Mois like this. Dark magic wasn't that bad. And murdering people meant nothing to him.

She wasn't really a friend. More like an acquaintance. But he did care for her at least a little bit. She was a lot less annoying than his other clients. "Get out." He ordered.

The person, frightened of Kululu's change in demeanor, scurried out of his witch doctor office.

Kululu sighed and waited for whatever would be his next client.

It didn't take more than an hour for the king of Keron to walk in. He looked a bit like Dark Keroro.

"You are Kululu, correct? This is...A bad place to live." He frowned.

"Do I ever come into your house and diss it?" Kululu didn't talk to him with the least bit of respect.

The king cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wanted to discuss an important matter with you."

"It's about my pay as Mois's doctor isn't it? She killed Dark Keroro so I'm no longer employed by him." Kululu shrugged, "I already got the memo."

"It is about Mois, but it isn't about that. Have you heard about what she did? Summoning a spear from her body?" The king asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kululu asked.

"The spear symbolizes that her power has awakened. The angolian royal family had very powerful dark magic, it could wipe out civilizations with just a flick of a finger. Mois can kill people in an instant. However she's just a child, she doesn't know how to control anything."

"What does that have to do with me?" Kululu asked. "Good for her though that she's so strong."

"I heard rumors that you have made deals with demons. That means you're familiar with dark magic, right?" The king asked.

Kululu nodded.

"I will pay you double of what Dark Keroro paid to be her tutor. To teach her how to control her powers for the kingdom's safety. You already know her so its likely she won't kill you. So please...Teach her." The king begged.

Kululu smiled and rubbed his hands together. He loved promotions. "Done!"

* * *

Tutoring Mois was much different than being her doctor. Instead of a frightened child in front of him, he saw a young woman, more than a little enthusiastic about learning magic. At first he thought she'd be frightened of learning about demons, but she just seemed more and more interested actually asking genuinely smart questions of him.

As soon as Dark Keroro had died, Mois had become more confident and strong, she had really come out into her own, much more chatty and smiley. It made Kululu wonder really how perfect her relationship with Dark Keroro was.

"I'm going to assign you fifteen books to read. Next time I see you, you better have memorized them from top to bottom. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu chuckled. He pulled out the books he wanted to read out of a bag. "And I want you to write me a paper on magical theory and how you can mix magics together and if they become more powerful or not."

Mois smiled at him. "Of course!" She never complained about too much homework. Instead she enjoyed it. "I can't wait to talk to you about all the things I read. You're just the most amazing and most knowledgeable person I know, Kululu!" She praised looking up at him with pure idolization.

Kululu could feel himself blushing at Mois's praise. She was always so enthusiastic, she ingenuity liked listening to him and learning. "Awww, don't say things like that, Mois. You're making me blush."

"Hehehe." Mois giggled, "But I mean every word of it. You're so cool..." She tugged at Kululu's sleeve as he turned around to leave her tower. "D-do you have to go? You could stay a little longer, you know. I don't mind."

"Ku, ku, ku. I have other work to do. Sorry Mois. I got to go. But its cute how you want me to stay." Kululu teased.

Mois didn't deny how much she wanted him to stay. "Come back soon. I'll miss you." She told him so honestly.

Every word Mois ever spoke to him always made him feel so warm and fuzzy. Kululu just smiled and ruffled her hair. He was so much taller than her. She had grown into a nice young woman, but she was still so short. So petite.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Kululu told her, "I wouldn't want to miss any of our intellectual conversation after all. It's good to have a...What's the word to call you again?"

"Student?" Mois asked.

"Nah, it starts with an F...Friend I think?" Kululu asked.

Mois grinned so widely at those words. She hid her smile behind her hands. She knew Kululu was always so friendly out of obligation, he was being paid to spend time with her after all. But unlike Momoka she didn't mind the fact that Kululu was only her friend out of obligation. At least it meant she had a friend. She didn't care about the reason why or how.

"K-kululu...I...I care about you a lot. So please hurry back to me soon!" Mois begged.

Kululu smiled and nodded. He looked away when she said she cared about him. It was always so embarrassing how affectionate she was. Had she always been this affectionate or was he just noticing it now? He had started paying way more attention to the way she leaned over his shoulder to look at a book. How she looked straight at him as if she could see through him, making the most intimate sort of eye contact with him. How she kept grabbing onto his hand and squeezing it.

All sorts of things. She was way too affectionate.

As he walked down the steps of her tower, he realized why she was doing it so much. _Ah...This must be love._ He realized. _Mois must be in love with me!_ He had heard that people did fall in love with each other, and Mois seemed like the perfect example of someone in love. She was always so affectionate to Kululu, telling him how much she cared about him. And as one of the few people in her life and someone who shared a deep connection with her it just made sense that she would have fallen in love with her.

 _Ku. That's funny. But I definitely don't share the feeling._ Kululu laughed to himself. _Still, it feels kind of nice to have someone in love with me._

He wouldn't reject her, it was kind of nice having a princess completely in love with him to his knowledge. Made him feel special.

* * *

Kululu of course gossiped about his discovery to his roommate Dororo at home. He always liked to talk about his lessons with Mois and how she was doing to Dororo, but it was exciting to tell the news about what he discovered to Dororo.

"So I finally realized why Mois's been acting so weird near me. She's in love with me! Isn't that just embarrassing? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu bragged, "Bet you don't have any princesses in love with you."

"S-she is?" Dororo didn't know if he totally believed that. After all how could someone be in love with Kululu? He was weird and kind of a creep.

"Yeah. She's totally in love with me. She's always so affectionate and caring. Saying these embarrassingly sweet things to me. She always looks at me like she's so interested in whatever I'm doing. It's kind of unnerving actually. Telling me how cool she thinks my inventions are and asking me to teach her stuff like that. She wants me near her a lot more than just once a week. But whatever, I'm not one to turn down unlimited affection from royalty. Ku, ku, ku."

Dororo just raised an eyebrow. That really just sounded like what a friend would act like and that Kululu was thinking of it in the wrong way.

"Maybe I should play with this a bit. I am a jerk after all! Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu smiled.

"Um...Whatever you want I guess..." Dororo didn't think Mois liked Kululu after all.

* * *

Kululu started teasing Mois constantly. When she greeted him with a hug when he walked into her room, he'd return it instead of getting all embarrassed.

"Wow Mois, I didn't know you liked me that much! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

Mois tightened her arms around Kululu's waist. "What do you mean?" She wasn't getting embarrassed at all.

"You like me. Hint, hint." Kululu tried to get his teasing to actually work and embarrass her.

"Of course I like you. You're important to me." Mois was just honest instead. It was infuriating.

But the more she buried her face into his chest the more it embarrassed Kululu instead of her. He squirmed out of her arms, trying to steady his heartbeat. _Bet that's part of her dark magic. Making heartbeats increase. Cuz my heart beat always goes through the roof when I'm around her._

"Enough of that. Stop being weird." Kululu scolded, pulling Mois away from him and trying to steady his breath.

"You okay, Kululu? Your face is really red..." Mois observed reaching up and caressing his face.

Kululu just blushed harder. _I knew she liked me! See this is proof!_ He smiled to himself but then covered his mouth. He didn't want her seeing him smiling. He wanted her to be in this sort of unrequited limbo with her feelings.

He wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

"I wrote you the report. Also I had some extra time on my hands so I sewed you a gift too! See, it's a hankerchief with a heart on it. And then I wrote our names in the heart!" Mois smiled, "You could say, the heart symbolizes our friendship?"

 _Sure it does. Even an idiot would know that sort of thing is romantic._ Kululu thought to himself, smiling. "Sorry, I can't take it." He shrugged, "You see Mois, a heart with two names in it is usually a symbol of romance, so taking your gift would give people the wrong idea."

Mois looked so apologetic. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized like she really didn't know any better. "I...I can take out the heart if you want. Make a spiral instead. Would that fix it? I'm so dumb. I'm so sorry. I've been away for society for so long, you could say, don't understand social signals?"

Kululu laughed. Her 'fake' mistake was so funny. "It's all right. I understand." He winked at her because he really didn't believe her. "It's just it would send my girlfriend the wrong idea if I was carrying this around. She'd get so jealous! Ku, ku, ku." Kululu of course didn't have a girlfriend. He was just straight up lying to make Angol Mois jealous.

He wasn't exactly sure why he was fishing for Angol Mois's attention. Maybe it was because he wanted to as a scientist. But maybe it was because he just wanted more of it.

Mois looked shocked that Kululu even had a girlfriend. "You...You have a girlfriend?" She wasn't shocked because she was mad at him, she just had never heard about this girlfriend before. _I guess Kululu would have a life outside of me._ Mois was a little jealous. _Kululu, Tamama and Uncle are the only people I have in my life. But I'm sure he interacts with thousands of people. Maybe I'm just one in a thousand._

"What? Don't think I'm pretty enough to have a girlfriend? Ku, ku, ku." Kululu teased.

"No! You're very handsome and attractive. Of course you'd have a girlfriend!" Mois told him.

Kululu grinned. _She keeps giving her crush away. Awww, it's so cute._ He did like the sense of pride he got from Mois calling him attractive too.

"It's just...You could say, I suppose I'm a bit jealous?" Mois frowned, "Surprised and jealous. I mean you must have so many people in your life that I don't know about. It just reminds me that we only ever see each other once a week. And that makes me sad. After all you mean so much to my life, but I know so little about your life outside of me. I don't even ever run into you on the street like a normal person would." Mois expressed honestly.

Kululu didn't much listen and pay attention to the fact that the jealousy she was expressing was that Kululu had freedom, not that he had a girlfriend. He only paid attention to the details he liked after all. _She admitted that she was jealous._ He hated seeing that sad expression on her face. It reminded him too much of their first meeting and how she had usually looked when Dark Keroro had been alive.

He liked the happier her more. He didn't want her to be in any more pain.

"Just joking!" He bopped her on the head. "I'm a jerk till the end so of course I lie a lot about my emotions. I don't have a girlfriend! Ku, ku, ku." He reassured. "I just lied to be mean."

Mois rubbed her head. "You don't?"

"So there's nothing to worry about or be jealous of." He smiled, "I'll be taking this." He snatched the thing she had made him.

"But...I haven't fixed it yet." Mois told him.

"Eh, I'll just use it to send my roommate the wrong idea about us too and play the same prank on him. I'll just say you're my girlfriend this time. Ku, ku, ku." He looked carefully at Mois's reaction.

"That'll be funny." She smiled, giggling. "Tell me if he reacts as stupidly as I did."

He frowned. He had kind of expected her to blush and be happy about the fact that he was going to refer to her as his girlfriend. Odd how she hadn't.

"I'll be sure too." Kululu promised. Mois smiled.

* * *

Dororo was tired of hearing constantly about Angol Mois. Although at first Kululu had talked about how in love she was with him, he now talked about how cute it was whatever she did. And Dororo was slowly starting to put the pieces together and get the full story.

"You sure she's in love with you?" Dororo asked. He knew of course why Kululu was so fixated on this subject. He just doubted Kululu knew.

"Course she is. Why else would she suddenly be so close to me." Kululu smiled, "She gave me a handkerchief with a heart and our names embroidered in a heart for goodness sake!" Kululu pointed out.

Dororo frowned. He had noticed. After all, Kululu constantly slept with it and it was actually now quite ragged. He had been very affectionate towards the gift.

"I just mean... Are you sure your mind didn't make up the fact that she was in love with you because you wanted her to be?" Dororo asked, "I mean she could fall in love with you someday, I'm sure!" He tried to reassure, "But it seems to me like you're the one with a crush on her. Not the other way around. Maybe you've only now realized how close she acts because you've been paying more attention to it?"

Kululu frowned. He didn't even want to consider that! "Nah, no way. Can you even imagine me being in love with someone? I'm a big jerk that cares for nobody excepted moi. I mean myself not Mois, before you look at me strangely." Kululu crossed his arms.

"It's just...You seem obsessed with her. Or at least in love. Haven't you noticed how much more you've been smiling to yourself? How you keep trying to reason that she's in love with you?" Dororo asked, "But don't worry! I am here to give you relationship advice!"

"W-what?" Kululu was taken aback by how enthusiastic Dororo was about getting him and Mois together. Dororo had been so annoyed about him talking about Mois constantly and now he liked it? _Bet it's cuz he wants me to be in love._

"Give her roses, tell her how special she is to you. Do something grand and romantic! Whisk her away from her tower. Or just have some sort of honest conversation where you tell her how you feel for her. I'm sure that would work out." Dororo told him.

"No way would I ever do that." Kululu hissed.

"Come on. She only ever sees you. I doubt you could lose to someone else to win her heart." Dororo pointed out. "She probably hasn't developed feelings for you yet because she doesn't know you want her to like you that way. She's very sheltered, Kululu, and imprisoned. I wouldn't doubt that she's not familiar with romantic love besides what she's read. Isn't your job to teach her?"

Kululu blushed, "That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say. NO!" He refused.

Dororo shrugged. He'd get it through Kululu's thick skull eventually.

* * *

It had been weeks and Kululu was finally starting to see what Dororo was constantly telling him. Mois's interaction with him never embarrassed her, it was always the other way around.

 _Would I really be so pathetic as to invent the idea of her being in love with me because I wanted it to be true?_ Kululu already knew the answer. Probably.

He didn't like thinking about the fact that it might be the other way around. That he could be in love with Mois. But at the same time the more he thought about it, the more it felt true. After all, hadn't it been him who had been fishing for her affection and trying to make her express her love for him?  
"So...Hypothetically speaking of course...If I was in love with Mois, what would I do?" Kululu finally asked Dororo shyly twiddling his thumbs.

Dororo shed tears. Kululu had finally gotten the message!

"Confess to her. I believe you can do it!" Dororo assured him. "After a confession there's always a happy ending."

Kululu bit his lip. "No way do I like her, nor am I doing that." He denied, "But...Uhhh thanks for the advice anyway."

He knew Dororo had said at least a few things honestly after all. That Mois would love that he was in love with her. She'd probably be over-joyed with it.

And since he was finally accepting it, maybe he could tell her. _Nothing wrong with falling in love with a cute girl after all. It's not like my feelings will kill her._

And Mois was his friend. He could be happy that he had fallen in love with someone like her. Maybe they could live happily ever after.

Thinking about how she would react to him saying something like he loved her, or even kissing her, made him feel lighter than air, better than he ever had even when making contracts with demons. Especially the image of kissing her, her soft lips pressed up against his, her body against him perfectly, her whispering his name softly.

It made him both invigorated because he wanted it so much and very embarrassed that he had a thought like that.

* * *

 _I'll tell her today._ Kululu decided, being more nervous than he ever had during their lesson. She was happier than usual that day and in a really good mood, humming to herself. She didn't even notice how much Kululu was shaking.

 _Dororo was right. She was just being dense and not hitting on me._ Kululu realized. She hadn't noticed how obviously nervous he was.

"Till next week." Mois told him as he got up and put away his books. "I'll miss you lots and lots, Kululu!" She smiled at him.

"M-me too. I'll miss you too." He reached forward and awkwardly stroked his fingers through her hair, caressing her cheek.

Mois looked at him confused. Kululu wasn't as affectionate or touchy as she was, and when he did touch her it was usually just a pat on the back or ruffling her hair, or some sort of jerky teasing gesture. She couldn't help but blush a little as she reached up and put her hand over his hand, holding it and leaning into it, smiling.

 _I trust Kululu more than anything._ She thought to herself. _Its weird that he's being more affectionate but even if this is just for a prank I like it._

Kululu smiled calmly at her and leaned forward, grabbing her other hand. Entwining their fingers, before she could react or even realize what was happening his lips were on hers, kissing her.

Mois was more than a little startled. Her face lit up like fire as she heated up in embarrassment. _K-kululu?_ Was this a prank? She didn't know.

What she did know was that even though this was her day for school and her mind was supposed to be constantly filled with knowledge and thoughts, all thought had left her mind and she was kissing back.

It just felt like drowning, she had never experienced anything like this. She didn't know if she wanted it to last or to separate from Kululu. Her eyes closed as she just let him kiss her, still in shock herself.

 _This should communicate my feelings, right?_ Kululu thought to himself. And as he suspected he was more than happy kissing Mois, her soft lips were so cute pressed against his. It was the best feeling in the world.

But it didn't last more than a minute, before Mois reclaimed her mind and pulled away. _This isn't right._ She realized.

Kululu was fine with separating. That had been long enough for a first kiss. He smiled at her, "Mois, I...I have something to tell you." He put his hand on her shoulder trying to work up the courage to maintain eye contact. He looked into the eyes of the girl he had fallen for and was surprised to see that they weren't half-lidded like in his fantasies, although her face was quite flushed. Instead her eyes were wide in shock and a hint of sadness.

"Kululu...I..." Mois looked regretful for some reason.

Kululu tilted his head in confusion. What was wrong?

"I got engaged today." She squeaked out, "I'm...I'm sorry...If I had known..."

Kululu realized what was happening. He was getting rejected. _Engaged...? Mois's engaged?_ He couldn't believe this. A crushing weight just hit his heart. "Ku, ku, ku!" He waved his hand before she could finish.

There was no need to prolong this. To hear any more pleas of hers and apologizes. She couldn't help her engagement and he really didn't want to hear how she really didn't like him.

It was time to do what he did best. Back-track. "You fell for it! You idiot. Ku, ku, ku?"

Mois's sadness evaporated. "Fell...Fell for what?" She looked confused.

"Ku! Bet that was your first kiss." Kululu tried to giggle to mask his hurt. "That kiss was just a joke. Cuz I'm a jerk till the end, remember? I'm never honest when it comes to any emotions or feelings I have?"

"It...It was a joke?" Mois was confused. For some reason she kind of felt like Kululu was lying. "Kululu, if it wasn't...I mean I know you're being paid to be in my company, but if it wasn't we can talk-" Mois was cut off by Kululu's laughter.

"Course it was a joke! Ku, ku, ku. You think I'd have feelings for you or something? I'm just your tutor. Confidant or whatever word you want." Kululu reassured.

 _What about friend? He used to call me a friend?_ Mois realized. "Oh...If that's the case..." She looked sad. Kululu was probably right though. She recalled what Dark Keroro told her. Nobody would ever love her as much as he did. So no way could Kululu have feelings for her. And he did like playing jokes like that. "That was a mean joke." She frowned, "Don't do it again."

"Ku. I won't." Kululu reassured, "So...What's your fiance's name?"

"Keroro. His name is Keroro. He's the crown prince." Mois explained, "He visits me a lot too. We play together." She smiled to herself.

Kululu frowned. So there was somebody else in her life who was more important than him. This Keroro probably was way nicer to her and way more important. "He's probably an idiot." Kululu wasn't the most happy about their engagement. "But hey, I'm not the one marrying him. Congratulations or whatever."

He bowed politely and left.

Mois looked confused. He never bowed or was polite. What had happened.

She didn't know, but what she did know was that Kululu didn't come back for three months.

* * *

Despite Mois being the crown prince's fiance, something Kululu could never have, he couldn't shake off his feelings for Mois. Even taking a three month break from her didn't change anything and it just got him deeper in heartbreak.

He tried to act more professional when he came back. Their relationship had changed. No longer were they teasing or flirting with each other, it was merely professional. Mois would sometimes rant on and on about how she loved Keroro now that Kululu wasn't acting as friendly. It annoyed Kululu but eventually he got into a habit of dissing Keroro or pretending to listen.

Eventually she did get back to her usual friendliness, trying to repair what they had once had. After all Mois thought of Kululu as a friend. She just accepted that he probably didn't feel the same. She liked to think that he did.

And she knew she would always trust him. She had no idea that the reason he was rather distant was because he was trying to get over her to no avail.

She just remained trapped in ignorance.

* * *

 **Present Day**

Mois sat around a fire thinking back on her relationship with Kululu. When had he sold her to the demon? Had it been during those three months of his absence.

Had he been hurt by her actions? Had she gotten it wrong? _No. He was never my friend. He never cared about me. It was all out of obligation that he saw me. As soon as he was fired he made no attempts to contact me or warn me about the demon._ She felt hurt. "Momoka..." She believed that was the other princess's name.

Momoka looked up from warming her hands.

"Have you ever had someone be your friend out of obligation?" Mois asked.

Momoka frowned, "I thought Fuyuki was." She admitted, "I hated him for years because of it. But in reality he was truly my friend. Now I have to make things right for all the hate I felt for him. I have to fix my mistakes."

Mois nodded. It was nice that Momoka had a friend.

"What about you?" Momoka asked. Maybe they were more alike than she had first thought. They were princesses after all from different kingdoms. Maybe Mois thought someone was being kind to her out of obligation.

"I had a friend." Mois spoke quietly. "Or someone I thought was my friend. Even if he was a friend only out of obligation that was enough for me."  
"What happened?" Momoka asked.

"He sold me to demons." Mois was bitter.

Momoka winced. So that was the person who had gotten Mois into her current position.

"So now I truly do have nobody who cares for me." Mois confessed.

Momoka opened her mouth. She knew that wasn't true. She had heard rumors about a lone survivor of the kingdom of Angol wondering around looking for the crown princess. She was named Fear and was supposedly the princess's cousin. She hadn't found her yet.

 _Should I tell her she has family out there for her? No...If I do she might go off to Fear instead of helping me._ Momoka couldn't believe the information she was keeping away from the poor girl. She felt terrible.

 _Is my love for Fuyuki making me do evil things? Love shouldn't make you do evil...If that's the case should I let Fuyuki go?_ Momoka didn't know.

She'd think about it after Fuyuki was safe and sound.

* * *

It didn't take Momoka and Mois long to break into the castle once they made it to there. After all, as Momoka suspected with Mois's powers all the guards fell to the ground dead.

They were evil Keronians so Momoka didn't care.

"Mois!" Keroro was so surprised to see her as he sat in the throne room. His parents had said it was for his own safety after that attack that Dororo had done. New Keroro and Tamama were both near him.

 _She's back._ New Keroro smiled, "Let's leave. This could be messy." He grabbed Tamama's hand. He had plans for him after all.

"...Huh?" Tamama was confused. New Keroro and Tamama ran out of the room.

"Who's the spiky haired girl with you? Is she a porcupine?" Keroro asked.

Momoka growled at him.

"I'll deal with him. Please rescue your love." Mois ordered.

Momoka nodded. "Good luck!" She ran off to what direction she hoped the dungeons were in. She had gotten into the castle and it was quite easy. Now she just had to rescue Fuyuki.

* * *

New Keroro was alone with Tamama. And he knew that Tamama could be useful to him.

"I need to go help Mr. Prince! I might hate him, but I'll take any opportunity to kick that woman's butt!" This was a dream come true for Tamama.

"No." New Keroro grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. His eyes turned red with swirls in them instead of Keroro's black. He was using his demon powers. "You can be of a use to me. Now listen to me, a demon from the underworld!" He revealed, hypnotizing Tamama.

Tamama froze as New Keroro spoke in his natural voice.

"You will leave me and join Mois's team. I need you to spy on her for me. To watch over her and make sure my newest body doesn't get hurt." New Keroro ordered.

Tamama nodded. His broken-heart making him very easy to hypnotize. "Yes..."

 _Good...He doesn't know that I'm doing this to get him away from Keroro. I won't let Keroro get away with humiliating me. But he seems pretty useless when he doesn't have support and is on his own. I'll take him away from all his friends. I'll isolate him till he's broken._ New Keroro smiled. He waved at Tamama as Tamama walked away like a zombie.

* * *

Keroro hadn't seen Momoka very long. He didn't even know who she was or what she was doing in the castle. Just that she was an enemy.

After all she had encouraged Mois to fight him. And now Mois was rushing towards him to stab him.

"Mois! What are you doing? I thought we were on relatively good terms?" Keroro asked.

"We are." Mois told him, "You're honestly pretty nice, Uncle."

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Keroro asked shocked.

"Because even though you're nice and my fiance, the truth is I will always see Dark Keroro in you. It's a fact that I've tried to fight against, trying to make it suit me, making you fall in love with me...I thought if anybody could love me it would be you because you look just like him. I wanted so badly to love you, Uncle. For you to love me. I thought I could make you into Dark Keroro, because even though I hated him the truth was I missed him very much. I was very lonely..."

"That doesn't explain why you're trying to hurt me." Keroro threw up his hands trying to get her to stop.

"To truly be free, I need to kill everybody who looks like him. You, and _him._ " She didn't say the demon's name. "That and my newest friend Momoka says you imprisoned her lover."

Keroro frowned. So it was Momoka at fault.

Mois leapt forward to stab him. Her spear was glowing with darkness. He couldn't dodge this.

"My son!" Keroro's mother ran forward and took the attack for him.

"Uncle Mama!" Mois frowned. She had liked her as she fell to the ground.

Keroro cradled his mother's body, holding her hand.

"I'm glad you're safe." Keroro's mother told him as she died. Keroro screamed.

 _Mois...Mois killed her._ He realized. Mois was no monster. That he was sure of. Somebody had made her do it. "Who made you like this, Mois? Was it Kululu who made you so bloodthirsty? Or was it that evil girl with you?"

"The terrian princess?" Momoka asked. She shook her head. She looked sad at Keroro's mother's death but she waved her spear, flicking off the blood. "No. I was always a monster. The kingdom knew it. You were just a little late to remembering."

* * *

Momoka hurried down the steps of the dungeon.

"Momoka!" Koyuki looked surprised to see her. She was holding the herbs needed for Natsumi.

"Koyuki? What are you doing here?" Momoka asked.

"Dororo helped me get here. I found the herbs and thought I'd save Fuyuki while I was at it." She glanced at the cell that Fuyuki was in. It had thick iron bars. "I have no magic though. I can't break the bars."  
"Guys! I don't want to be-" Fuyuki was cut off by Momoka.

"Don't worry darling, we'll save you. Just be silent while I break these bars." She rolled up her sleeves.

"But...!" Fuyuki frowned. He was glad to see Momoka and Koyuki. But it was dangerous for them to be here.

"I'm glad you're safe, Momoka." Koyuki was the one to tell her that. Not Fuyuki.

Momoka cracked the bars in half with her magical power. She then, like a strong rescuer, flung Fuyuki over her shoulder. She was more than able to carry him.

"Momoka!" Fuyuki cried nobody was listening to him.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Now, let's go!" Momoka smiled.

"I have to go get this antidote to Natsumi. I'm faster than you guys, so I'm going on ahead." Koyuki told Momoka.

Momoka nodded. She then ran off, getting back into the throne room. "Time to go!" She told Mois.

Mois was standing over Keroro but as soon as Momoka told her it was time to flee, she turned around. She didn't say anything to Keroro and instead ran off.

The three of them all left the castle even though there was quite a lot of damage. They were unaware that Tamama was following them.

And Keroro was left all alone.

* * *

 **Angol Mois- Crown princess of Angol, princess of Keron, Keroro's fiance**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince of Keron**

 **Momoka- Crown Princess of Terran**

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance.**

 **Tamama- Angol Mois's royal guard.**

 **Dororo-Assassin**

 **Kululu-Witch doctor, Mois's tutor/doctor.**

 **Dark Keroro-Dead prince of Keron**

 **Keroro's father and mother-King and Queen of Keron**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard.**

 **New Keroro-Demon**

 **Please review.**


	16. End of a Dream

**The chapter was short so I combined it with another chapter. So no more perspectives from either side of the kingdoms because this one has both.**

* * *

It had been only a few hours since the attack on the castle. Among the list of casualties were many of the guards, Keroro's mother, the grand council who had been killed by Dororo previously and many others.

It was the worst time in the history of Keron. Not only that but Keroro couldn't locate Fuyuki or Tamama.

The bars to Fuyuki's cell were broken and it could be assumed that the spiky haired girl was a friend of Fuyuki's who had come to rescue him.

Tamama had also gone missing.

"I guess you're all alone. Everybody you knew is gone." New Keroro shrugged not offering Keroro any words of consolation or advice.

Keroro's eyes widened, knowing New Keroro's words were true. He had just done so much, beating New Keroro in a competition. But it didn't feel like a victory. Instead Keroro felt alone.

 _Giroro, Mois, Fuyuki...Tamama...Where are you? What happened to you?_ Had they abandoned him because they hated him? He knew at least Dororo and Mois hated him. Tamama too probably. But Fuyuki he had believed had been his friend. And Giroro was supposed to protect him. Giroro was nowhere to be found though.

When Keroro was alone in his room, he let out a loud cry. _I don't want to be alone. I want my friends back!_

What had happened? What had gone wrong? What had he done to deserve this? He fell to the floor, crying over the loss of his mother and the loss of his friends.

He violently shook as he curled into a little ball, yelling about wanting them back. And as New Keroro heard his cries from across the hallway, he smiled.

All was going according to plan.

* * *

"L-let me go! Let go of me!" Kululu tried to struggle free from Dororo's grip. "I need to go back! I need to stop him! I need to help Mois!"

Dororo sighed. Mois was a word he was quite accustomed to hearing. Although he had never met the princess he heard way too much about her.

He knew Kululu was in love with her and had been rejected, but there was more important things going on than Kululu's love life.

 _So that's why he changed his mind about the demon. Mois got him to change his mind._ The news hadn't reached Dororo yet that Mois had escaped and fled the castle. "We can't go back. I know you care for Mois, but we've got other things to do..."

"You don't understand! I have to find her, I have to help her, I have to fix this!" Kululu cried. Dororo set him down and looked at him with a very long and strong glare.

"Kululu. I know I've never complained about your...obsession with Mois before, but I have to now. This has gone too far and you have to start thinking about the bigger picture. You are obsessed with her. And it's not the good kind of obsession. You summoned a demon into this kingdom just so you could kill her fiance and take her for yourself just because you couldn't handle being rejected." Dororo accused, "Then you double-crossed that demon for her and now you're trying to go back to the castle- who we are hunted by, might I remind you, just to see her?" Dororo frowned, "Your entire life revolves around her. This isn't love. This is obsession and you have to get over it."

"Remember why we became partners and friends? We had a goal to take down Keron. I wanted peace, you wanted chaos but for the moment our goals interlined. And I will not let you throw away our plans just for your dumb obsession." He hoped his stern speech would shut Kululu up. He glanced at his friend.

"You...Y-you don't understand. She fled the castle..." Kululu whispered.

Dororo rolled his eyes. Kululu was back to talking about Mois. "Good for her! That girl deserves some freedom. Wait are you looking for her so you can imprison her again so you can know where she is...? That's disgusting!"

"No! You didn't let me finish. She fled because of New Keroro." Kululu explained.

 _Makes sense why he double-crossed him then. It would only be Mois who could get through him._ Dororo decided, "She didn't like him?"

"I...I accidentally sold her to him. I didn't realize the contract had anything to do with her." Kululu confessed, "I promised New Keroro that on my twentieth birthday he could own and take whatever I cared most about. I thought it would be an invention, but it was really Mois. My birthday's coming up so she's going to be taken by him."

Dororo frowned. Only Kululu would sell the girl he loved to a demon for power.

"I...I really do love her. I don't want to control her like you think I do. I might have become a little obsessed about it after getting fired but her ending up with Keroro would be better than her being taken by demons. So I have to go back to Keroro and help him defeat New Keroro. After all, New Keroro will stick by him until he kills him. He has to because of our contract." Kululu explained, "I have to get New Keroro to die. To free her."

Dororo looked at Kululu with pity and coldly. "I can't let you leave. If New Keroro and Keroro destroy each other so be it. Without Keroro there will be peace. He...Is my enemy. I destroyed the grand council and am now hunted as a criminal and I need your help Kululu. So I can't let you leave."

He thought for a moment, "It's a real pity about Mois, but I don't think there's a way to save anyone marked by demons. You have to accept that she's gone. Release her from your obsession and help me. Please."

Kululu knew Dororo wouldn't let him go. But he didn't want Mois to be gone.

* * *

Dororo managed to get back to his house with Kululu in tow at the same time that Koyuki did.

"You caught up to me." Dororo smiled proudly, "Did you get the herbs?"

"Yes. Natsumi's life can be saved. Momoka and Fuyuki are fleeing the capital. They'll probably try to head back to Terran." Koyuki explained.

"Who's that?" Kululu asked boredly.

"A friend. She's the royal guard of the crown princess of Terran." Dororo explained.

"Oh, so you can have all the friends you want while you're being hunted, but I can't? Ku, ku, ku. Let me go help Mois." Kululu frowned.

"Uhh, who's that. He looks irritated." Koyuki frowned as Dororo opened the door.

"A friend. He's my old roommate." Dororo waved.

Giroro looked excited. "Did you bring the medicine for Natsumi?"

Koyuki nodded and sat down by Natsumi's side, she fed the antidote to her. Natsumi coughed for a moment, but her sweating subsided. She didn't open her eyes.

"Natsumi!" Giroro looked joyful at the fact that Natsumi was recovering. He didn't even notice as Dororo dropped Kululu onto the floor.

"So...Keroro's royal guard ditched work to look over some pekoponians?" Kululu asked, "Ku, ku, ku. Weird."

Saburo noticed Kululu and looked at Dororo confused. "Who's this?"

"My roommate. He'll help us stop Keron from invading Terran. He'll help us make peace." Dororo smiled, trusting Kululu.

"I never agreed to that." Kululu pouted as he looked around the room. So there were three people who looked like they were from Terran. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to Natsumi who was on the ground.

"The princess of Terran. She's the person I originally was sent to kidnap, but under your advise made a mistake and kidnapped Fuyuki instead." Dororo explained.

Kululu stared at Natsumi, and became quiet. _A princess? And if she gave Keron such trouble she's probably strong..._ The wheels in his head were turning.

Natsumi's status was very impressive. And if she was sleeping right now she wouldn't be able to defend herself if Kululu kidnapped her or something.

 _I bet I could kidnap her and convince New Keroro to take her instead of Mois. He just wants somebody strong to be his. She's strong and a princess. She'll be a good substitute._ Perhaps Natsumi was the key to saving Mois.

Kululu was quiet as he gave a wide and creepy smile.

* * *

It was late in the middle of the night that Kululu sneaked towards where Natsumi was sleeping. Giroro was sleeping soundly next to her, sitting silently as a guard.

Kululu tried to pick Natsumi up. But she was way too heavy. He bit his lip trying not to grunt.

Grabbing some rope he tied Natsumi up so she couldn't get away. He then grabbed an invention of his that made things lighter so he could carry them and attached it to Natsumi.

He smiled, able to lift her. Then betraying Dororo's trust he walked out of the house.

He wasn't coming back there.

In the morning when Giroro realized what had happened he screamed. "KULULU!" It must have been that little creep. And Dororo didn't really know how to defend his friend.

What had Kululu been thinking was he really that obsessed?

* * *

Natsumi woke up, yawning. She felt much better. Opening her eyes she hoped to be greeted by her brother, but instead she was near some purple haired creep that she didn't know.

"EEEK!" She tried to punch him in the face, but she couldn't get out of the rope.

Kululu hissed. "So you're awake, princess."

 _What happened to Saburo? Koyuki? Momoka? ...Giroro? Where am I?_ Natsumi wondered. Had she been kidnapped and ready to ransom off. "If you kidnapped me because I was beautiful and you wanted to marry me or something I am going to kick you so hard that you won't even know who you are."

"Ku, ku, ku. Dumb theory, but it wasn't that." Kululu smiled, "I kidnapped you to fix some mistakes of mine."

 _So I am kidnapped._ Natsumi tried to figure out more information from the stranger. Probably the only person who would be strong enough to kidnap her was another royal like herself, "So are you some dumb Keronian royal?"

"Ku, ku, ku. No! I hate our prince." Kululu shrugged.

"It's probably because you're more pathetic than him." Natsumi teased. She already didn't like this guy.

Kululu hissed, a growl. "Oh, I am not going to regret selling you to a demon at all..."

Natsumi frowned. So that's what this guy was planning to do with her? "I'm too much for any demon. Just try it."

"Already planning too. Ku, ku, ku!" Kululu laughed.

Natsumi frowned. Not only was this guy creepy but he was annoying.

And she had no idea where her friends were. Would they help her?

 _I don't have a royal guard to help me. I'll have to escape from him myself._ Natsumi decided. Maybe she'd just infuriate him enough to let her go.

So began the teasing of Kululu. Natsumi made sure to insult and laugh at him whenever she could. It was actually a tactic that Kululu himself used a lot.

What was most annoying was she was stealing his motto. He was the jerk! Not her.

He couldn't wait to get rid of her.

* * *

Momoka, Fuyuki and Angol Mois were heading out of the capital. They had finally made it to someplace they deemed safe to set up camp.

"Hey! Stop!" There was a high-pitch yell. They all looked up to see Tamama out of breath and chasing after them.

"An enemy!" Momoka got her fists out. "No way are you taking Fuyuki back!" She hissed.

Tamama shook his head. "I don't want him back. I'm her royal guard." He pointed to Mois, "And as her royal guard I'm supposed to stay by her side and protect her. So I wanted to help."

Momoka put down her fists confused. "You...You want to help?"

"Sure do! I'm a helpful sort of guy!" Tamama bragged.

Momoka frowned, "See...You do have friends!" She told Mois.

Mois looked confused. But Tamama always acted like he hated her. Why would he leave the castle just to help her? She kept her suspicions to herself though as Tamama sat down.

"So are we camping! Boy do I love to camp. I'll help start up a soup." Tamama eagerly and ecclesiastically told them.

Mois just raised an eyebrow confused. Something was seriously wrong.

Momoka was happy enough by Tamama's company though.

* * *

Fuyuki still wasn't too happy about being taken away from the castle. But as Mois slept and Tamama chattered on and on, Fuyuki doubted anyone would listen to him.

Momoka scooted closer and closer to Fuyuki to cuddle up to him by the campfire.

"Listen Momoka, I appreciate the fact that you got a rescue party to help me..." Fuyuki trailed off, "Including one made of keronian citizens and that you're making friends with people from Keron, but..."

Momoka leaned on Fuyuki's shoulder. "I was so worried about you, Fuyuki. I thought I might never see you again..." Momoka confessed.

"I'm sure you would have after Keroro became King." Fuyuki reassured her, "He's not a bad guy!"

"And when I realized I never would see you again, I knew there was something I had to tell you when we were reunited." Momoka blushed and looked up at him.

"If it's another apology there's no reason to tell me. I've already forgiven you for being so mad at me for so many years." Fuyuki reassured her.

Momoka shook her head. "Fuyuki...I wanted to tell you that I love you. I fell in love with you when I realized how kind you are, and I wanted so badly for you to feel the same for me. But I know now that we're together we can do anything."

Fuyuki's eyes widened. Momoka loved him? _But...I don't love her. I think._ He didn't know what to say. She was his princess. And he needed to keep her happy. "That's nice." He awkwardly said.

Momoka frowned. She could see the awkwardness in Fuyuki's face. The color drained out of hers. _He doesn't feel the same way, does he?_ She realized. Tears ran down her cheek.

"Momoka..." Fuyuki frowned.

"You promised me you wouldn't act out of obligation." She told him, "But you just lied to me. You don't think my feelings are nice." She accused, "I don't care if you don't love me. All I want is honesty and the truth. That's why I fell for you. Because I thought you were honest. So please tell me what you're honestly thinking."

Fuyuki winced. He knew Momoka wouldn't like the truth. "I like you, Momoka, as a friend. But really what's in my heart right now is Keron. Keron needs me. I've helped Keroro, my new best friend, so much!" Fuyuki told her, "I think...Keron would benefit from me being an adviser more than Terran would as its king."

Momoka's eyes widened at what Fuyuki was implying. He wanted to break off their engagement. She covered her mouth.

Fuyuki had been taken to a foreign kingdom and the lasting damage had already been done. He wanted nothing more to do with her.

Mois yawned and opened her eyes having heard a bit of the end of the conversation. She glanced at Tamama who was still staring at her creepily. Something was really weird about him. She was fine with how much he and Momoka had bonded by now but he had never been nice to her before. It was unsettling.

"You can't go back." Mois told him, "You're free from that demon, New Keroro."

Fuyuki looked shocked at the news. "New Keroro is a demon?"

Momoka covered her mouth. So the demon who was taking Mois's soul was called New Keroro. She actually didn't know who that was.

"I need to go back! I need to warn Keroro! He doesn't know!" Fuyuki realized.

"You can't." Tamama glared, "Momocchi wants you safe at your home."  
"Yes. Fuyuki, you can't go back. We broke in once and we might not be able to again. And I don't think we can fight a demon." Momoka told him

Fuyuki wanted to run. He wanted to help his new friend, but as Momoka clutched his hand he realized that she'd follow him if he went back.

And he didn't want to put Momoka in danger again. So he sadly sat down. He had to think of a way to help that didn't risk Momoka's life.

He wouldn't make her die. He might have broken her heart, but he would never lose her again. He didn't want to not talk to her for years.

* * *

 **Mois-princess of Keron**

 **Kululu-Witch Doctor**

 **Natsumi-Princess of Terran**

 **Dororo-Assassin**

 **Koyuki-Ninja**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard**

 **New Keroro-Demon**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince of Keron**

 **Giroro-Keroro's royal guard**

 **Tamama-Mois's royal guard**

 **Fuyuki-Momoka's fiance, prince of Terran**

 **Momoka-Crown Princess of Terran**


	17. Unleashed Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **I combined another two chapters because they were short. I only have two more chapters left.**

 **If you've realized the quality has decreased it was because in my chapter summary chapters 16-(what was then 19) weren't very in depth or well explained. I'm sorry. I am also lazy.**

* * *

Momoka's and Fuyuki's team traveled farther away from the capital at the same time as Natsumi and Kululu traveled towards the capital.

It didn't matter though. Saburo and Koyuki didn't know where either of the royals were.

News had reached them that Fuyuki had escaped.

"Well, at least that's some good news." Saburo smiled. That was something at least.

Koyuki covered her ears. Giroro was still screaming about Natsumi's capture and pounding his fists on Dororo's poor wall.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what he was thinking. I really did trust him!" Dororo tried to tell Giroro. Giroro didn't care. Kululu was a jerk. That was all he knew.

 _I can't save her though, can I? She's the enemy. I've already left Keroro alone for far too long._ Did he have to leave Natsumi alone? He didn't want to.

"Are you going to track her down?" Dororo asked, taking a sip of tea. "You've already done so much for her. You must really care for that princess."

Giroro grit his teeth. "No I don't! I'm loyal to Keron."

Dororo looked at him, "But are you really? What does your heart tell you to do? What is it that you're really loyal too? It's okay if it's that girl. It's more honorable to help someone in trouble after all."

"No its not! The person I should be helping is Keroro!" Giroro cried.

Dororo winced at the name of his old friend.

 _I need to go back to Keroro. I have no idea how he's been able to survive without a royal guard after all. He's such an idiot. But I've been purposefully avoiding him because I helped the enemy._ Giroro punched the wall again, splinters going into his hand. He didn't care. _I'm a failure as a royal guard, a keron soldier and a failure to Natsumi._

He wanted more than anything to go after Natsumi after all. And that was a true failure on his part. He was Keroro's royal guard. Not Natsumi's.

He needed to go to Keroro and face his punishment. He needed to confess to his sins and if Keroro wanted to kill him for helping the enemy he had to accept that.

"I'm leaving." Giroro told Dororo.

"You've made your choice?" Dororo asked.

"Yes. I am Keroro's royal guard first, my desires come second. I need to go back to Keroro." Besides that Keroro was his friend.

Natsumi...She could handle herself from that creep. At least he hoped she could handle herself.

* * *

Giroro was an expert at the roads and cities in the Keron capital and without the guards guarding the castle, he easily got into the castle.

Keroro was in his room, laying on his bed alone, crying.

"So...So much death..." Giroro looked around everywhere. This was his fault. He could have prevented this if he had been here.

He walked into Keroro's room. "Keroro..."

"Giroro!" Keroro sat up, "You're back...I didn't think you were coming back."

Giroro bowed to him. "I'm sorry. It looks like some horrible things happened while I was gone. And although you'll probably think I was on some war mission and left you alone because of that, I wasn't. I have to confess the truth to you."

Keroro looked confused. "The truth?"  
"I helped the enemy. I got pekoponians past our front lines just so I could save Natsumi's life. I...I've committed terrible atrocities." Giroro confessed.

Keroro's eyes widened as he thought back to the blue haired spiky haired girl. So Giroro had helped her into their country! He had been the one at fault.

"So kill me. I could have helped stop this bloodshed but I chose a girl over your safety. A royal guard shouldn't do that." Giroro apologized, "I don't deserve to be your royal guard with the crimes I have done."

Keroro looked down at Giroro's pathetic display as he waited for him to slice his head off or something. He had always known Giroro was in love with Natsumi, but he didn't know Giroro's affection went so far.

He patted his friend on the back. "I won't make the same mistake I did with Dororo and treat my friends like crap." Keroro told him, "I won't kill you. I'm...I'm firing you."

Giroro looked up. "Firing?"

"I want you to be happy. So please, go off and protect that Terran princess you love so much. You deserve happiness." Keroro neglected to mention that he really wanted Giroro to stay by his side. He was so alone. But he had to do what was for the best.

If the kingdom of Keron was falling, he wanted his friends to be on the winning side. The pekoponians were attacking and he didn't want Giroro to die in the crossfire.

Giroro stood up and smiled.

"Protect Fuyuki's sister for me. Please." Keroro ordered.

Giroro did something quite unlike himself and hugged Keroro. "I promise I'll do what you order, my friend."

Giving a brisk nod, Giroro didn't waste anytime and left. He had a Natsumi to save.

 _Good-bye my friend._ Keroro cried. His royal guard was gone.

* * *

Keroro wandered around the rather empty castle. Bodies were almost everywhere and there was no cleaning staff.

 _Chomp-chomp-chomp._ Keroro heard the sound of teeth clattering.

A little too curious for his own good, he turned the corner and saw New Keroro. His younger brother kneeling on the floor by a body.

His eyes widened as he saw the young version of him tearing off hunks of flesh and depositing it into his mouth. New Keroro was eating the body.

"S-stop that! If you're hungry I can get you something!" Keroro grabbed New Keroro's arm.

New Keroro glared at him, his eyes red and spirally. They were no longer his black.

It gave Keroro the chills.

"Bet you've never seen a demon feed before." New Keroro grinned wickedly.

Keroro's eyes widened. "D-demon?"

"Oh, did I just give my identity away?" New Keroro teased. "I suppose since its just you and me, I'll tell you. I'm a demon. Not really a pathetic clone of you. And your life—well it's mine." He grinned.

Keroro shivered at the news. He didn't back down or run for his life though. _If I act frightened and he kills me the kingdom will go to him..._ Keroro realized. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't die here.

A demon would destroy the country and kill so many people. For once he was happy all his friends had abandoned him. At least they were safe.

"You're shaking but you don't look like you're trying to flee." New Keroro realized, "Is it because I look so much like your brother, that other clone? What was his name- Dark Keroro?"

"He was nothing like you." Keroro hissed.

"Why not? He hated you, did he not? I heard he hated you so much. I bet he wished you were dead." New Keroro mocked.

"I don't care." Keroro frowned, "It doesn't matter how he felt I will always love him."

New Keroro rolled his eyes. "What a disgustingly noble act." He laughed, "Well I got stuff to eat and things to do. In a few days I'll deal with you and kill you. If you get any ideas about fighting me though you'll be sorry! I bet you're wondering where that little red haired brat who always follows you around is?" New Keroro laughed, "Well I dealt with him! He's my mind controlled minion now."

Keroro paled. So that's where Tamama was!

"And if you get any ideas about doing something I don't like I'll kill him." New Keroro laughed, "So bye! Have fun thinking about how sad your last moments of life are!"

Keroro dropped to the ground as soon as the demon had left.

 _How...How did a demon get into our society?_ He wondered his hands shaking. He was frightened. And also worried. Tamama was a puppet to this demon and under his clutches.

And Keroro realized more than anything he didn't want Tamama hurt. He knew that Tamama hated him, but just like with Dark Keroro he didn't care.

 _Oh._ Keroro realized sadly as he thought about Tamama's well being. _I...I love him, don't I?_ If his life was coming to an end there was no more reason to deny it, was there?

More than anything Keroro wanted Tamama to be safe. Away from this demon. But Tamama wasn't.

Tears of Keroro's fell to the ground. _Giroro's love was forbidden. Falling for the enemy and all. But in our society being gay is worse._

 _I bet this is somehow my fault. Maybe the demon was brought into society because of my sin, the crown prince's sin. I tried to deny my feelings and my sexuality for so long, but maybe by just existing I've doomed our kingdom._

 _I've heard stories about people's sin bringing in demon's after all. And that's the only reason I know for him being here and taking my appearance._ Keroro cried. It was all his fault.

He was afraid of the demon, but more than anything he hated himself at that exact moment. _I should have never loved anyone. Being loveless is better than what I am._

It was all his fault. So he cried harder than he ever had in his life.

* * *

"We're almost out of the city." Tamama lead the way for Momoka and Fuyuki. Fuyuki looked mournfully at the castle.

Fuyuki looked back to the distance. He guessed he had to go back to Terran instead of fighting demons that he really wanted to beat. Looking at the sunset, he saw someone with pink hair just like his sister's in the distance, tied to a man's back.

 _Wait...That is my sister!_ Fuyuki realized. "NATSUMI!"

"Fuyuki?" Natsumi called confused.

Momoka looked shocked. What was Natsumi doing with a stranger?

"Crap." Was all Kululu said, he had been caught as Momoka and Fuyuki ran towards him.

Kululu let Natsumi down because he really didn't want to be holding her anytime longer.

"SIS! SIS! I missed you so much!" Fuyuki ran up to Natsumi much more enthusiastically than he had when he had seen Momoka. He hugged her, taking her ropes off.

"Hey! Get off my merchandise." Kululu annoyingly said to the brat. He didn't care who Fuyuki or Momoka was. "This is my prisoner and I won't have you taking her."

Mois stepped forward. Kululu hadn't yet noticed her because she was at the back of the group. "How many people do you need to betray and sell for you to be satisfied?" Mois asked with utter hatred, "Whoever this is..." She waved at Natsumi, "Who are you anyway?" She whispered, before coming to Natsumi's defense.

"Natsumi. A princess of Terran." Natsumi greeted.

"Natsumi doesn't deserve this! You've already sold me to demons! How much more power do you need before you're happy, Kululu?" Mois asked.

Kululu turned white as Mois yelled at him.

"Oh...So this was the jerk who sold you." Momoka realized.

"You already sold someone? Man, you're awful." Natsumi frowned.

"Um...Wait, what's going on?" Fuyuki asked confused.

"She's been sold to demons. I promised her for her help in saving you, that you'd look into her contract to free her." Momoka whispered.

"ohhhhh..." Fuyuki nodded. That made sense.

"Look, I know this doesn't sound good but I really didn't mean to sell you, Mois! I accidentally did! It was a pure accident." Kululu tried to defend. He hadn't seen Mois in a while and the first thing she did was yell at him. Not like he didn't deserve it though.

"You could say, you're right, that doesn't sound good." Mois frowned, crossing her arms.

"It was a mistake! And now I'm trying to make it right by trading this princess for your life. See? I'm trying to fix my mistakes." Kululu reasoned.

"I don't think that makes it any better." Natsumi brushed herself off.

"She's right." Mois sighed, "I have about half a day left of freedom I think. Maybe a day. But selling someone else won't fix your mistakes. You'll just bury yourself in a deeper and deeper hole."

Kululu gave this pathetic expression, like he really was trying and honestly sorry. He didn't want Mois to hate him, but he knew more than anything he deserved it. "I don't care! If it'll save you I'll sell as many people as I need."

"T-that's...Not exactly romantic, Kululu." Mois looked away.

Kululu grit his teeth, "I know. But I really am sorry. I know that doesn't make up for it, but I'm...Not going to let you get sold. You used to trust me, right? Why can't you trust me to help now."

Mois thought for a minute. She had used to trust Kululu, but it really sounded like he was prone to making really bad decisions.

Natsumi just winced at how pathetic Kululu was.

"Fine." Mois finally decided, "Please tell me about the contract. That should help, right? After all Momoka said her fiance is good with finding loopholes and researching magic. Maybe he'll know a way to free me."

Kululu looked a bit sad that Mois would prefer Fuyuki's help- a stranger to both of them, than his. "I made the contract seven years ago in return for healing power. It would make it so the demon would own you on my twentieth birthday."

Mois frowned. _Seven years ago. He was my doctor at that time. And he never told me at all that he had sold me._ Mois felt her heart breaking confirming that their entire friendship had been a lie.

"Well isn't it simple? Just don't turn twenty then. If you die-" Natsumi really didn't like Kululu.

"I don't think Kululu should die for his mistakes. He does seem sorry." Mois was hurt by Kululu's betrayal, but she still had a small fondness for him. She didn't want him to die.

 _Wait...But you killed so many other people for smaller things..._ Momoka realized.

"That can't be the whole contract. You really do seem apologetic about it and like you just realized you made a mistake." Fuyuki observed.

Kululu sighed. He couldn't dig himself in a deeper hole. "Fine, I didn't say explicitly that Mois would be sold. The demon just decided that on his own. That's why I didn't know about it until recently."

Mois was confused. "So...You didn't betray me?" She was getting confused again.

"I probably did, but not purposefully." Kululu shrugged. "You see the original contract would be that the demon would return on my twentieth birthday and take whatever was most important to me, whatever I cared about most...Little idiot Kululu thought he'd take an invention, and there would be no lasting damage done. Ku! Wasn't I an idiot?" Kululu laughed at his own idiocy.

 _First rule of making rules with demons. They'll always end up outsmarting you and will try their hardest to get a contract that gives them a human life._ Fuyuki remembered his readings.

"HAHA. You're an idiot." Natsumi mocked.

Kululu glared at her.

"Oh come on, I'm allowed to mock you. You kidnapped me!" Natsumi frowned.

"So...Wait...I'm in this situation because you care about me? A lot?" Angol Mois was super confused.

"Uhhhh...Sorry?" Kululu apologized.

"But you're my tutor! That's impossible." Mois shook her head, "I'm not your most important person." She just kept on shaking her head.

Natsumi tapped Momoka and Fuyuki on the shoulder. "He's going to be getting chewed out for a while, it looks like. This would be a perfect time to escape."

Momoka wondered if it would be okay to leave Mois alone. Maybe Kululu would be able to fix this issue. And she needed to get Fuyuki to safety.

So she grabbed Fuyuki's hand and sadly started dragging him away, sneaking off.

Tamama remained by Mois's side. He was her royal guard after all.

"Look, we really don't need to be talking about this sappy stuff. I'd really like to look at the bigger issue and figure out how to get you out of this mess. I'm thinking using Natsumi as a substitute will be fine." Kululu confessed.

Mois was still in her own little bubble thinking about much more important issues to her. Her brain wasn't completely computing the fact that Kululu cared about her. It didn't look like she hated him anymore, she had forgiven him because her being sold did look like an honest mistake. But she was so confused. "You can't be in love with me! That can't be true!" She shook her head.

"Who said anything about being in love with you? Stop jumping to conclusions. All I said was that you were my most important person and I cared for you—hmm...I suppose that does sound a little like I'm in love with you. Ku." Kululu knew he should be focusing on important stuff but it really was cute how confused she was.

"Nobody can be in love with me! Nobody is in love with me, so you can't really love me. That's impossible." Mois was crying a little bit.

"Well, that's bull crap." Kululu sighed. "And you know how I love proving people wrong." He pat her head, "Sorry about getting you into this mess because I liked you."

Mois wiped at her tears looking at Kululu. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You were tricked." There was no reason to stay mad at Kululu. She had been so mad because she had believed he had betrayed her, but really he was still there for her.

Her tutor, her doctor, her friend. Kululu had always been looking out for her safety and well being. And even if she was in her circumstances because of him, she was glad he cared for her. It made her happy deep down.

"That still doesn't make up for the fact that you're being sold cuz of me." Kululu told her.

Mois hugged him, tightly. She didn't really want to talk about being sold. She just wanted to keep the little bit of happiness she had right now, in case it was her last bit of happiness. "Thank you for caring about me, Kululu. I know I'm in a bad circumstance because of it, but it means so much to me that you care."

Kululu turned red. They were surrounded by strangers! He didn't want to talk about this right now. He had a reputation to uphold. He looked around, seeing only Tamama.

 _Damn. They ran for it._ Kululu realized. He hugged Mois back since only one weirdo was around.

Maybe they could spare the one second of happiness of just being together and making up.

Kululu was proved wrong, immediately though because as soon as they separated, her looking up at him, Tamama grabbed her arm.

"It's almost time. And I have to take her back to my master."

 _Should have known it was weird for Tamama not to take the opportunity to ditch Mois._ Kululu realized as Tamama dragged her off with his supreme strength.

Mois fell into Tamama's arms, collapsing as the sun set, the day of Kululu's birthday upon her.

It was too late for her.

* * *

Momoka, Fuyuki and Natsumi were way away from Mois and Kululu. And Momoka felt extremely bad about ditching her.

"I'm just glad to be away from that weirdo." Natsumi spoke up. She had escaped him on her own and she was so glad of that.

"NATSUMI!" She heard a familiar scream. Falling through the trees, Giroro came plummeting to the ground. "I'm here to save you from that jerk, Kululu!"

Natsumi smiled, "You're a little late. But I appreciate the effort. I already got away from him." She smiled.

Giroro blushed. He didn't have anything to offer Natsumi in terms of help.

"Giroro? Aren't you Keroro's royal guard?" Fuyuki asked confused, "Why aren't you helping Keroro?"

"He...Fired me. He wanted me to protect you sister, Fuyuki." Giroro cleared his throat, "And since it was his order and only because it was the keronian prince's order, I suppose I have to do it." His denial was so bad.

"Oh? So you've decided to take up my offer to be my royal guard?" Natsumi asked.

Giroro blushed and knelt on the ground, taking Natsumi's hand. "I...I am. I want to be your royal guard. And I vow...To protect you, Natsumi. Even if it costs me my life."  
Natsumi smiled. This was a good day. She had escaped from a weirdo and gotten a royal guard.

"I accept." Natsumi smiled pulling Giroro up.

Momoka watched them. She knew Giroro was following his heart instead of his duty, which was completely what she was doing. She was taking Fuyuki away from the danger to keep him safe.

But was that the right thing to do? She was a princess. She had a duty to think of her kingdom first.

She had left her kingdom on a dangerous mission to save Fuyuki. And Fuyuki didn't even want to be rescued. A demon was now on the loose in her enemy's kingdom and if he took over then her kingdom would be first on the hit list.

 _I can't follow my heart. I have the duty to make wise decisions. That's why I'm the princess of Terran._ Momoka realized. And there was one decision that was more than a little obvious that she had to make.

If New Keroro was left on his own it would hurt her kingdom. She had to defeat him.

Fuyuki had the right idea. They had to stop this fighting between Terran and Keron. She had to do what she hated and cut Fuyuki loose, freeing him.

They had to go back and save Keron. They had to defeat the demon.

 _I hate being a princess._ Momoka frowned. She wanted Fuyuki for herself, not to give him up for the greater good. But Fuyuki was right. He could do so much more for others than her.

And she truly loved him and her kingdom.

"Guys, Fuyuki's right. We have to go back. We have to defeat that demon."

"Demon?" Natsumi and Giroro were both confused.

Fuyuki smiled, "Thank you, Momoka. I knew you'd make the right choice."

* * *

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance**

 **Momoka-Crown princess of Terran**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard**

 **New Keroro-Demon**

 **Natsumi-Princess of Terran**

 **Keroro-Crown Prince of Keron**

 **Tamama- Mois royal guard**

 **Dororo-Assassin**

 **Mois-Princess of Keron**

 **Kululu-Witch Doctor**

 **Giroro-Natsumi's royal guard.**


	18. Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **So anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter and I am ready to be done with this fantasy AU and move onto something else.**

* * *

"There you go, Master." Tamama bowed as he handed over Mois's body as she slept soundly in his arms.

"Thank you." New Keroro smiled at the brainwashed Tamama. He lay Angol Mois on a bed.

Was Keroro still sobbing in the other room? He could hear Keroro's loud pathetic wails.

 _Well, I've collected my payment. It's time to kill him I suppose._ New Keroro raised his hand and Mois rose from the bed as if she was rising from the grave. Her eyes were pale, much paler than Tamama's.

She was soulless, an empty husk that belonged only to New Keroro.

New Keroro smiled and let Tamama and Mois follow him into the room Keroro was in.

"It's time." He grinned. "You're all alone. You may have somehow beaten me in a pathetic competition for this kingdom, but after you die that won't be a problem anymore." He put his arm around Mois's and Tamama's waist. "All your friends have left you, Keroro. All your allies. I am now in possession of your fiance and your best friend."

Keroro got up, wiping his nose and glaring at New Keroro. "Don't hurt them." Mois might have killed most of the people in the castle, but he still cared about her. And he loved Tamama.

New Keroro laughed, "They wouldn't care anyway. Tamama's mind is under my control, a light hypnotism did wonders on him. His anger at you and hurt mind was enough to make him mine. And the princess? She's an empty husk."

He looked down at Keroro despite being shorter than him. "I'll give you a choice because you didn't run. Kill yourself or let one of them kill you. You've amused me enough to have a choice."

Keroro grit his teeth. He didn't think he had the bravery to kill himself and he knew that despite Angol Mois's and Tamama's brainwashing they really did hate him.

Maybe he'd give them one last gift before he was eliminated from the world. "Let one of them do it. They would enjoy it."  
New Keroro smiled, "I believe we think on the same wavelength. Which one of you wants to do the deed?" New Keroro asked.

It was Tamama who replied. "Let me do it! I hate Mr. Prince so much for how he treated me. For how mean he was to me and how many times he stomped on my feelings."

New Keroro handed him a dagger. "Have a blast then."

Tamama smiled and walked towards Keroro. Keroro stood up, ready for the impact. He could see Tamama's hand was shaking.

 _Maybe there's a bit of the real Tamama still in there. Maybe he still has a bit of attachment towards me._ "It's all right, Tamama." Keroro tried to reassure, "I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you. Just...Do it quickly. You deserve this. I did a lot of bad things because of my own personal insecurities."

Tamama's hand quivered again for a moment as he walked forward like a puppet, just ready to do as his master told him.

Keroro closed his eyes. He was just reading into it too much trying to see the real Tamama in there.

* * *

 _I can't do this._ There was a small voice in the back of Tamama's mind. Everything was dark. He wasn't really him, he couldn't see what he was doing. But he could feel that he was going towards Keroro ready to kill him.

 _I love Mr. Prince._ Tamama reminded.

"No you don't. He broke your heart!" The demon's voice was in his mind. Tamama hadn't ever tried to break free of his control. He had been too sad.

"But enough to kill him?" Tamama asked. He wasn't quite sure. Did he hate him enough to kill him? He still loved him very deeply.

"I don't hate you." Keroro's voice was in his head, "I'm not mad at you." Just pure reassurance.

Tears trickled down Tamama's face. "Mr...Prince." He tried to reach up, but the chains the demon had made on him were too strong.

Chains of pure hatred.

"I'll enjoy this." Tamama heard his own voice on the outside. He felt himself gripping a knife.

 _NO!_ Tamama screamed. He had vowed to protect Keroro long ago. Although Keroro thought that vow wasn't serious it meant so much to him.

The world around him shattered and he was himself again.

"I love Keroro! I won't hurt him! I want to protect him!" Tamama screamed. He didn't care what Keroro had did. If Keroro died he wasn't getting him back.

"T-tamama...?" Keroro stuttered. Tamama realized he was back to himself again and had screamed his confession out loud. He blushed.

"Pity. He awoke. I guess the mind control isn't that strong to people who aren't legitimately mine." New Keroro shrugged. "Oh well. She'll destroy both of you."

Tamama was very confused as to what was going on. But he knew he had to save Keroro. He could see that the waterways of the castle were right behind him, if he could push Keroro in he'd wash to safety and Tamama might be able to fight the demon and Mois and buy some time.

"If this is where we die, Tamama, I want to tell you I'm sorry. About everything. I shouldn't have treated you that way or have been so homophobic. I was just insecure. Truth of the matter is I love you a lot too." Keroro smiled at him.

Tamama frowned. Now wasn't the time. "Think fast!" He ran towards the waterway and pushed Keroro in. "I'll buy some time-"

Keroro grabbed onto his sleeve. He wasn't letting Tamama sacrifice himself for him. Before Tamama could fight off Mois and New Keroro, he fell to the waters below with Keroro.

As they fell Keroro held Tamama in his arms, hoping to perhaps save him from the impact.

And the streams below washed them away.

New Keroro frowned. _I'll track him down._

* * *

Both of them were eventually fished out. Keroro started coughing.

"I never thought I'd find you in my river." Dororo frowned, pulling them both out.

"Is...Is Tamama all right?" Keroro asked. He had blacked out when they had fallen in. Tamama was very wet, but still in his arms.

Dororo nodded. He then pulled Keroro up by the scruff of his collar.

"Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I do, Zemomo! And I wanted to tell you I'm way different than I used to be an am s-sorry..." Keroro was punched in the face by Dororo.

"Remember my name correctly." Dororo frowned.

"Zoruru?" Keroro asked. He was punched again.

"Zeroro...?" He asked.

"It's Dororo now. I go by Dororo. But it is Zeroro." He frowned, "After all you did to me in childhood all the orders you gave me that I had to obey resulting in breaking several bones...I hate you with a passion. But I still hate you less than a demon. I don't want a demon to rule this kingdom."

"I'm sorry. I'll...I'll try my hardest to get on that." He realized he had driven Dororo to becoming this assassin, "But I don't know if I can beat him alone. I know you hate me, but please...Come back in my life for just a small amount of time. You can beat me up to your hearts content afterwards! But please help me."

Dororo looked at Keroro's pitiful state for a moment. Back at his home Giroro, Natsumi, Momoka and Fuyuki had finally gotten back. And all of them were strong. There was Koyuki and Saburo too.

"Fine. That Fuyuki boy I just met did want to defeat the demon after all." Dororo sighed, "I was going to help anyway. I just didn't know if I wanted to work with you."

"Fuyuki?" Keroro asked. He could finally reunite with Fuyuki!

Dororo led him to his house.

* * *

Natsumi, Saburo and Koyuki had never met the crown prince before or the collapsed boy with him. Momoka had. But all Keroro was talking about was Fuyuki.

They hugged and cried so glad to be back together.

 _I guess he became very good friends with him._ Momoka realized. She was happy to see Fuyuki so happy.

"Guys, this is my friend Keroro." Fuyuki smiled, "The crown prince of Keron. We'll help him defeat the demon threatening his country."

Everybody nodded agreeing with that.

"Who's that?" Saburo asked, pointing to Tamama as he groggily got up.

"That's my friend Tamama." Keroro explained, "My new royal guard."

Those were the only words Tamama heard. His dream was finally a reality. "Really!?" He smiled grabbing Keroro's hands and jumping up and down. "I'm your royal guard?"

Keroro nodded and smiled. "Now, I think we should start planning how to defeat this demon. Fuyuki knows a bit about magic but the demon also has some mind control abilities. I don't know why but Mois's wish him and in his control."

"Oh yeah, she got sold to him." Momoka explained quickly, "Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone with Kululu."

Keroro grimaced. Whenever something bad happened Kululu's name always eventually flew around. But he didn't care less for him.

"So we better start splitting tasks and figuring out how to beat him." Keroro explained.

Fuyuki nodded. He was ready to explain everything he knew about demons.

Saburo, Dororo and Fuyuki were busy planning strategy. Natsumi, Tamama, and Giroro were in the frontal attack squad. Koyuki was just kind of flittering around.

That only left the two rulers Momoka and Keroro left. They awkwardly stared at each other, never once actually sitting down and talking.

"So...You're the crown princess of Terran." Keroro asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yes. I always thought you might be similar to me in circumstances. But really you're nothing like me, are you?" Momoka asked.

"No. I'm lazy. You look like you're someone who likes actually doing stuff." Keroro told her, "Did...Did you ever feel pressured to rule in Terran? To be the best you could be?"

"It was my duty. But I did feel like all my subjects only cared for me out of obligation. Did you ever feel that way?" Momoka asked.

"Sometimes I suppose. I know Dororo was given to me as a friend. Giroro too technically. But...I know Tamama truly cared for me. And that makes it better. I might have had people who hated me like my brother and Mois, but I had people who cared about me too." Keroro smiled to himself.

"Keroro..." Momoka was silent. "If we liberate your kingdom for you I need you to promise me something. When you take over the throne I need you to make peace with Terran. This war has gone on long enough. And if we are to be your allies in fighting for your kingdom, I want us to be allies afterwords too." It was time to do her job. Her political duty.

Keroro nodded. "If I hadn't ever met people like Fuyuki I would have probably remained attacking Terran just to make the people happy even though I wasn't into it. I never wanted to hurt anybody. But after meeting Fuyuki I know I can be my own person. I can be good. So I will make peace with your kingdom."

Momoka smiled. "Fuyuki's really taken a liking to you. He's...My fiance but he isn't as close to me as he is to you. I wish he was, but he's all yours. My Fuyuki has really done great things." Momoka was proud of Fuyuki even though she was losing him.

"I won't take him from you." Keroro promised, "I mean maybe we can visit each other but I'm sure he'll want to be by your side too. He seems like the type who wants to please everybody."

Momoka giggled. "That is him."

"Don't go dying in the battle. I would hate if the crown princess that I just made peace with died." Keroro told her.

"You too." Momoka agreed. They shook hands.

Peace would come after the demon was slain. They would work together.

Terran and Keron together.

* * *

 **Keroro-Crown Prince of Keron**

 **Mois- Soulless husk**

 **Tamama-Keroro's royal guard**

 **Giroro-Natsumi's royal guard**

 **Dororo-Assassin**

 **Natsumi-Princess of Terran**

 **Momoka-Crown Princess of Terran**

 **Fuyuki-Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard**

 **Koyuki-Natsumi's royal guard.**


	19. The result

**Finished the story! Sorry if this story was bad overall, I just wanted to write a short little fantasy AU to get me back in the habit of writing after the hospital. So it was just supposed to be a fun little thing, no deaths or anything like that. So that's why things seem weird at the end.**

 **Anyway, ever get so tired that you seize to be tired? I didn't sleep much at all last night because a mouse is trapped in my wall and its really loud. Help.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Kululu stood breathed heavily as he stood in front of the demon New Keroro. He wasn't aware that Keroro and his crew were heading over to the castle to take out the threat of the demon.

All he knew was that this was his mess. And although he wasn't the strongest, he was someone who had brought New Keroro into the world and could negotiate with demons.

"Look, maybe we can find a common interest, something else you want. Please, just let Mois go." Kululu tried to beg. Mois was still standing behind New Keroro an empty husk of what she had once been.

New Keroro laughed. "Nah, as a demon I take what's rightfully owed me." He threw something over to Kululu. Kululu caught it.

It was a crown.

"I promised you the kingdom, didn't I? I haven't yet killed that Keroro brat, but the kingdom is yours." New Keroro smiled.

"I don't want it!" Kululu cried.

"You truly desired it. That was something I always liked about you. You were always more demon than you were human, taking what you wanted with no regard to how other people felt." New Keroro smiled. "But if you're going to act pathetic and cry over losing I'm going to have to cut you off. It was never part of the deal to keep you alive after all."

Kululu grit his teeth and kept silent. He knew that. But he also knew he had the most powerful healing powers in the land. Maybe he could survive a direct attack from the demon, it would still be painful, but he could survive most anything if he timed it right.

And that was why he had set up a back-up when he had created New Keroro. Kululu didn't have the power to kill a demon, but he did have full control over the body he had given him. The clone's body.

 _I brought you into this world and I can take you out._ Kululu reminded. It was a risky procedure, he had set up the back-up in only emergencies because it was very unlikely he'd survive it. But he could eliminate New Keroro's body.

Would it save Mois? He didn't know. But he could try.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu chuckled to himself and plunged his hand into his chest, his fingernails digging into it till it drew blood. He had made sure that the demon couldn't disobey him, it was always smart to have a fail-safe.

And the demon's body would explode the moment Kululu dis attached his own heart. He had set up wiring, a sort of bomb that would go off and kill him.

New Keroro didn't react as Kululu ripped out his own heart and fell over, the still beating vessel in his blood covered hand as he charged all of his healing powers into himself to assure that he would stay alive in a pathetic existence even without a heart.

"W-what...?" New Keroro didn't react for a moment. As his mouth opened, he blew up, chunks of the clone of Keroro's body spewing across the room.

His body that connected him to the plane had been killed, untethering him from the world.

" _Nice try, Kululu. I have to commend you on almost killing me and having a fail safe."_ The demon couldn't clap as his voice echoed. He knew Kululu could no longer hear him. _"You forget about the other gift you gave me though. And how I was going to move bodies to a more powerful one anyway."_ He had liked the clone of Keroro's power. His wrist band, but Keroro had proven that he could beat that.

Mois was much stronger. The demon's soul floated gently into Mois's body, her eyes lighting up.

"I think I prefer this form much more. Even this kingdom knew it was unbeatable. So I've got to thank you. I wouldn't have been able to transfer if you didn't blow up that other body." The demon laughed as he moved Mois's mouth.

Nobody could stop him now.

* * *

The entire group- Giroro, Fuyuki, Saburo, Koyuki, Tamama, Momoka, Dororo and Keroro walked into the castle gates. Even though they had weapons they didn't know if they were prepared to fight a demon.

At least it was only one enemy. They had to remind themselves of that. Even if it was a demon.

"Kululu!" Only Dororo cared and noticed the dead Kululu on the ground as they walked in. He was the only one who knew Kululu had caused this mess and summoned the demon, but he was also concerned for him.

"H-he must have come here before us and tried to stop him." Fuyuki covered his mouth. This was the first time he had seen so much death. "But...Where's the demon?" He didn't see New Keroro anywhere.

"Over there." Tamama pointed to the wall, "And a little bit over there." He pointed across the room. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"So Kululu handled it for us? Nice." Giroro smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Mois walked forward, "He might have eliminated my old body, but I just found a new vessel. A more powerful one." He stroked Mois's arms, smiling and pulling her spear out of her body. "And I bet you keronians know that I'm unbeatable now. A demon times an angolians power is invincible."

Giroro, Tamama, Dororo and Keroro paled.

"Is...Is that true?" Natsumi asked, "Whoever this is...Is the body really that strong?"

"She killed thousands of our warriors, Natsumi. And thousands of there's with just a gesture." Saburo nodded, knowing of Mois's power.  
"I would usually take the opportunity to kick her butt." Tamama admitted, "But I don't really want to die."

Momoka looked at Angol Mois. She had fought her before and lost. But looking around she saw that the Keronian side of their team had lost their confidence. She knew Mois was frightening but they had to stay strong.

It was Momoka's duty to try. She knew she was nowhere near her level, but she had to at least show everybody else they had a chance. After all they couldn't just run away scared. That wouldn't help them in anyway.

"I'm not going to run away. I am the princess of Terran." Momoka stepped forward, her fists glowing purple. "I don't care if you do have Mois's body. I'm kicking you back to hell, demon." She hissed.

"M-momoka!" Fuyuki cried, they needed to reanalyze the situation. She couldn't just jump in and be a hero.

Momoka ran forward towards the demon formerly known as New Keroro.

Natsumi cheered for her, trying to go forward as well. Giroro held her back.

"You don't have any magical power. Do you? You're just a warrior. Unfortunately you won't stand a chance against Mois. Let's see how Momoka does first." He advised.

Natsumi frowned. She didn't want to just stand back and do nothing.

Koyuki kept trying to throw blades at the demon, who just hit them away. Saburo took up a stance near Fuyuki, trying to pull him away from Momoka.

Momoka punched the ground as Mois jumped up dodging. Rubble flew everywhere.

"Strong body you have there. And you seem to know how to use your power wisely." The demon laughed, twirling Mois's staff.

"I will not let you win." Momoka hissed, throwing a few more punches. Even with Koyuki's, Giroro's and Dororo's long distance support, the demon wasn't even sweating.

Instead he laughed, a dark aura circling around him. Everything turned to ash in it, the floor, and the bodies nearby like Keroro's father who had fallen in the assault of the castle.

Momoka tried to dance away and dodge.

But the demon flew towards Fuyuki, the spear filled with a black tar.

"Fuyuki!" Momoka ran forward to protect him.

"Fooled ya. Humans are always so weak because of their pathetic feelings." New Keroro laughed, appearing behind Momoka and stabbing her in the back.

Momoka screamed, and fell to the ground.

"Momoka!" Fuyuki ran forward as the demon, bored by Momoka turned to Keroro who was looking frightened, but ready to move.

He couldn't be lazy because of his fear. Momoka had lost, and although she seemed way more powerful than him, he had to try.

"Momoka! Wake up!" Fuyuki cried, holding Momoka's body in his arms. She was growing weaker and weaker, the life in her body literally being sucked out. "I'm...I'm so proud of you for standing against that demon. You helped us so much..." He cried.

Momoka gave a weak smile. Fuyuki was crying over her and holding her. It was something she had always wanted.

"Momoka...Please...Don't die..." Fuyuki begged, in desperation he tried to utter a phrase just to get her attention and keep her focused. "I really do love you."

"Fuyuki." Momoka reached up and stroked his face, "Don't lie. I fell in love with you because your honesty and I hate lies, so don't lie to me just to make me happy in these last moments. You...You wanted to free this kingdom and save it, so I'll do anything to help you achieve that. I'll do anything to impress you." Her hand fell limp.

"MOMOKA!" Fuyuki screamed crying. He just shook her and shook her.

Keroro looked over at him. _Momoka's gone. So it really is time for me to try more than 1%._ He didn't know if he could do it, heck if he could have done anything he probably should have done it when Momoka was fighting the demon. After all there was no way he could beat Mois.

But he was Keron's ruler. And he had a duty, same as her. If he died for that duty, well...He didn't really want to think about that.

Keroro held a sword in his hands that he had gotten from Giroro. He needed a weapon in battle and Momoka had been nice enough to enchant it for him.

He smiled. There was one thing he had that nobody else did. And not even the demon had seen him use his magical powers. Only Fuyuki knew of it, because he was well versed in magic. Even the one that ran through the blood of the royal family.

He had always been too lazy to use his star magic in battle. Too afraid it would hurt someone. And although he didn't want to kill Mois she looked too far gone. There was no way to destroy the demon without hurting her.

 _Ah. I get what my parents were trying to teach me. There's no way to rule without making a few sacrifices. But sacrificing others was something I was always afraid of._ Keroro glanced at Momoka. She had been sacrificed because the keronians had been too afraid to fight Mois.

"You going to give me a fair fight?" Keroro asked the demon.

The demon laughed, "You can't even fight. You're weak. You might have beaten me in a few dumb competitions but in battle there is no way..."

Keroro summoned a star in his hand, it spun with all the energy and power of a star. He glared at the demon inhabiting his niece's body.

He was ready to hurt to protect. He was ready to move and stop being so lazy.

"Run." He told his new friends. Stars appeared all over the ceiling ready to rain down like meteors. "I don't know if you can survive what I'm about to do."

Giroro, Dororo, Saburo, Koyuki and Tamama nodded. They got the cue and vacated the castle.

"Good luck, Mr. Prince! If you die, I'll never forgive you! You better live through this so we can have our first kiss!" Tamama pleaded.

Fuyuki stayed by Momoka's side.

"Star magic, huh?" The demon smiled, "You know as a demon I'm pretty fast. There's no way all of your stars can hit me."

The stars started raining down and like a dance, the demon spun dodging them.

"I don't know much about demons, magic, or Mois's powers." Keroro admitted, "But there's one thing I do know. It's something you and Mois have in common. You're filled with dark magic. And that dark magic caused our kingdom to fear her."  
"And dark magic is the most powerful in the world!" The demon laughed.

Fuyuki's eyes widened. He realized the pattern the stars were moving as the demon dodged. It wasn't trying to hit him, it was trying to move the demon in a certain pattern, make it so the demon couldn't move properly.

Keroro was being serious. He was acting smart and strategizing like a leader should.

"Not quite. There's one thing that can beat it. Light magic." Keroro reminded, "That's why you're dodging my attacks, right? You realize that stars are filled entirely of light."

The demon frowned. "Problems like this sometimes occur. But figuring out the pattern of your attacks makes it easier to dodge."

Keroro smiled, his finger pointed out to control the stars. "Remind me how fast stars fall?"

"Uhhh...The speed of light?" Fuyuki guessed. He didn't think actual stars fell that fast, but maybe Keroro's. They weren't falling that fast though.

Keroro sped them up.

The demon squeaked. "You can't kill me this way!" He spun and eventually reached to in front of Keroro.

"I know." Keroro smiled. "Fuyuki I need your magical energy."

Fuyuki left Momoka's body to jump up and grab onto Keroro's sword, pouring his magical energy into it. Leading it, Keroro swung forward as all the stars rained down.

The demon screamed as Keroro skewered him. He hadn't expected Keroro to have the courage to do it, but the sword ran him through.

"You...You can't kill me. You're only killing her." He whispered.

"Maybe." Keroro said, "Or maybe not. Where to demons inhabit, Fuyuki?" Keroro asked.

"The heart." Fuyuki answered. Keroro drove the star in his other hand that was spinning and had all the light he could muster straight into Mois's heart.

The demon screamed as he was vanquished. The scream echoed everybody's ears, horrifying them.

Mois's body fell to the floor.

Fuyuki, Koyuki and Natsumi circled Momoka's body worried. The demon was gone, but at a terrible price.

* * *

"Is...Is she dead?" Koyuki asked, she had failed at protecting her.

Dororo wasn't anywhere near Koyuki to tell her, instead he was near Kululu's body which had managed to stay intact in the battle. He suspected that Kululu was pouring all his healing magic into his body.

"Get up. You're the only healer here." Dororo hissed, slowly trying to move Kululu's heart back into his body. He doubted that would work, but taking a sewing needle out and seeing the holy glow on Kululu's hands he managed to get the heart back in and working.

Kululu opened his eyes. "Ku. Healing deus ex machina to the rescue!"

Dororo crossed his arms and pointed to the Terran princess. "You caused this, so you better fix it."

"Awww...But I'm tired." Kululu whined, "Ku, ku, ku." Dororo dragged him towards Momoka.

"Fine. I assume you vanquished the demon?" He looked around. Mois was on the ground. So somebody must have beaten her.

He'd get to her after Momoka. It looked like everybody wanted him to heal Momoka first and wouldn't let him go.

"I did. With Fuyuki's help." Keroro smiled, "How's that for useless? You tried to beat it and I did it instead."

Kululu frowned and focused his healing magic on Momoka. In mere moments her eyes were fluttering open and he ran over to Mois to work his magic on her as well.

"I've...I've never been healed by a healer. It feels unnatural." Momoka realized. Fuyuki threw his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" He cried. Momoka just bashfully smiled. Maybe she should risk her life more often if it won her hugs.

"W-what happened? I'm not possessed anymore." Angol Mois asked waking up. "Wait, why is there a sword skewering me?"

"Uhhhh...Giroro did it." Keroro blamed.

"Hey! I'm not the one who skewered her!" Giroro cried. He was always getting blamed for Keroro's things.

Angol Mois went up to Giroro. "Thank you! You killed the demon, didn't you? I mean, yeah you skewered me, but you could say, no hard feelings, I'm free!"

"Yep! And I didn't learn my lesson at all about dealing with demons because someone else fixed the problem for me anyway. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu gave a thumbs up. Angol Mois glared at him. "I mean...I promise not to accidentally sell you again."

"You know, now that I have my freedom and I assume Uncle isn't going to try to keep me in the castle.." Angol Mois glared at Keroro, "I'm going to make sure I maintain it. So no more deals with demons, okay? You're prone to making a lot of mistakes." Mois ordered.

Kululu winced and nodded.

"You're mine now. I'm not letting it go that I almost lost my body thanks to you. So to make up for it and ensure you learn you're lesson, you'll stay with me, got it?" Angol Mois asked.

"Uhh that doesn't seem like much of a punishment." Kululu reminded. Angol Mois nodded and smiled.

"Um...Mois you killed a lot of people. Even when you weren't possessed. And I'm not going to imprison you again, but..." Keroro bit his lip, "I don't know if you can stay here. Especially since you don't exactly like me. And you know, I'm a nice guy, I'll let you cut off our engagement." He subtely tried to get himself unengaged since he really didn't want to marry Mois.

Mois nodded, "I think I'll head back to Angol. Try to rebuild my real kingdom." Mois smiled, "And I'd love to cut things off with you too, Uncle."

"YAHOO!" Keroro and Tamama both high-fived.

"But is Tamama going to be okay? Will he have a job if I leave? After all he was my royal guard." Mois looked at Tamama, worried.

"Um...Actually he's my royal guard now." Keroro winced, "And...Uhhh...Boyfriend? Is...Is that okay?" He looked fearful.

Giroro looked surprised. Nobody else looked surprised that Keroro was dating another dude.

"Oh, Keroro, you're so forward!" Tamama teased, "Of course it's okay!"

Keroro grinned.

"Well then. I'm happy for you." Angol Mois nodded.

Tamama ran up to hug Keroro but he managed to side-step him to talk to Fuyuki and Momoka who were getting up.

"You helped me. Both of you. And for that you have my eternal thanks. Peace will be found between our two countries and you may travel back and forth freely. The war will end." Keroro smiled.

Momoka and Fuyuki held hands, grinning. Tears rolled down their faces knowing that peace had finally come.

"That's all we ever wanted." Momoka smiled.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It was several years later. The battle against the demon who had tried to take over Keron was legendary and Terran was enjoying an era of peace. Although Fuyuki stayed in touch with Keroro via travel and mail and Momoka sometimes visited too, Fuyuki promised to put his effort into rebuilding Terran too and staying there as the future king.

Momoka knew that Fuyuki knew she loved him after all they had been through. And taking Natsumi's advice she finally began wooing him through spending actual time with him and trying honest communication to build a relationship.

Now that the people weren't starving though thanks to Keron stopping the trade restrictions the village girls kept flocking Fuyuki with popularity making Momoka very jealous.

"Don't worry! I'm not interested in them." Fuyuki always assured her, "I'm your fiance and I'll be loyal to you. If...If you don't want a political marriage I'll work on a real relationship with you."

Sure he might not be in love wit her now, but real relationships took work. And he could see himself falling in love with Momoka. After all, he was developing his old feelings back ever so slowly.

They would be the best King and Queen of Terran that the country had ever seen.

* * *

Saburo wasn't completely happy that Fuyuki was falling back in love with Momoka. After all, he had secretly wanted Fuyuki for himself. However, as someone who loved Fuyuki he knew when to step back.

 _If his relationship with Momoka is making him happy, I give my blessing._ Saburo smiled. Fuyuki was his best friend. Always would be. And he knew sometimes relationships brought pain along with happiness. He remembered how Fuyuki had cried when Momoka had almost died.

And he didn't want to separate them at all.

* * *

You'd think that after several years, Natsumi would wise up to Giroro's feelings. But she was still as dense as ever.

However she was happy having Giroro by her side as her royal guard. As soon as they had come back to Terran she had created a ceremony to make Giroro into an official citizen, promoting free travel and becoming a citizen in either country, keron or Terran.

Giroro had been proud of it, seeing it as a sort of marriage ceremony and everlasting vow between the two of them. Her safety was now his number one priority.

"You know, royal guards can't marry their royalty." Koyuki teased, "So your love is still forbidden technically!"

"W-what?" Giroro wasn't too happy about that. After all he had even joined another country for this girl. He'd woo her even if it was forbidden.

She just needed to wise up to it.

* * *

Koyuki never did join the assassin's guild, but she let Dororo join her ninja tribe.

"I want to turn over a new leaf. And your tribe seems so honorable. So peaceful." He had told her.

"Fine. I suppose you joining us could make up for you tricking me." Koyuki reminded.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Dororo asked. However he was happy to meet Koyuki. She was a good person.

And he looked forward to the years of friendship they had together.

* * *

 _Dearest Uncle,_

 _I've since forgiven you for having the same face as someone I hated. It was never your fault. You could say, just like twins?_

 _Anyway, Kululu and I are doing good in the kingdom of Angol. I don't think the citizens we have our ready to fully accept peace with you or Keron after the massacre. But there are citizens here which is blissful!_

 _How are me and Kululu doing? Well we're as in love as ever! My boyfriend was stupid enough to unleash another demon on our kingdom because he's an idiot. (Frowny face! Do you see the crying face) So he's in the doghouse for now. No kingship for him yet! He needs to learn more than me. But Fear, my cousin who I happily reunited with, went on an epic journey with me and we slay the demon._

 _I'm thinking of starting up a division of government dedicated to finding people who have been sold in demon contracts like me. If we figure out a concrete way to destroy these demons it'll be a lot easier to free innocents and deal with them. I've already asked Momoka to work with me on the idea and she thinks it's great._

 _So basically what I'm saying is I'll be visiting soon and taking some of your scientists! Hopefully you'll be supportive about destroying demons._

 _Lots of love,  
Angol Mois, your niece._

Keroro read the letter. Mois was as weird as ever. Had she just completely dismissed the fact that she had killed his mother? She didn't seem to have much remorse.

Still he was glad she was finally happy and free.

She deserved it. And she was doing a lot with her life.

* * *

Although Keroro was scared as he greeted the people, he tried to be confident. If things went wrong he could run away to Terran and live with Fuyuki his best friend.

He was surprised honestly that most of the people had been so supportive of his reforms and the end of the war with Terran. They used to hate him for his laziness, but it turned out he was quite beloved by the people because of his charisma and well the fact that he had killed a demon had given him a boost in popularity as well.

"I want to make an announcement. I want to further reform this country." Keroro told a crowd, "And that's why I want to announce I'm throwing away our old social norms against homosexuality. It is no longer frowned upon. And if anybody has a problem with that I'll not only deal with you myself, but I'll call up my old royal guard, Giroro...You know, the angry one? And he'll have something to say! Oh and I doubt you want Tamama mad if you disagree with me. He's scary when he's mad. Trust me." He winced.

Tamama looked at him waiting for him to further continue his announcement. They had had what Tamama liked to call a dangerous love affair for several years, and although he was happy with it, he wanted to be open with his affection. Luckily since Keroro was king, he had the power to do that.

As Tamama liked to say 'he could do what he wanted.'

Keroro looked at the people. Some looked happy at the news, like they were relieved. He knew those smiles well. They must have been what he felt when he realized Tamama was gay and he wasn't alone. Some people looked mad but that was bound to happen.

Homophobia wouldn't go away immediately after all, it would take a lot of work.

"Speaking of Tamama, I wanted to announce something else..." Keroro trailed off, "The kingdom will not have a queen. Instead it will have two kings. Tamama will marry me in the winter and will rule this kingdom with me. We'll adopt instead of producing a heir, so...Get ready for a new royal line, I guess?"

Everybody looked surprised.

"Take that kitchen staff! I'm king now!" Tamama yelled, dancing. Keroro face palmed.

Even though he was lazy at least he could appear professional sometimes. Tamama on the other hand...He had some things to learn.

* * *

Fuyuki and Keroro remained friends until the end of their lives. Momoka and Tamama both became good friends as well.

And their kingdoms lived in an era of prosperity and happiness, sharing resources as they both worked towards their goals.

It was an era of peace and friendship and everything was tranquil.

* * *

 **Keroro-King of Keron**

 **Tamama-Future King of Keron**

 **Angol Mois- Queen of Angol**

 **Kululu- Wishes he was the adviser of Angol, but is probably way too irresponsible. So he's probably still a witch doctor.**

 **Dororo-Ninja**

 **Koyuki-Momoka's royal guard.**

 **Giroro-Natsumi's royal guard.**

 **Momoka- Crown Princess of Terran**

 **Natsumi-General of Terran**

 **Fuyuki. Prince of Terran, Momoka's fiance.**

 **New Keroro- Demon.**

 **Saburo-Fuyuki's royal guard.**

 **Anyway, don't know what I'll write next. I have a list of stories on my profile and the summaries that I'm considering working on. Don't know which one to do though.**

 **please review!**


End file.
